


Beauty and the Trickster

by cjmoliere, GoldsJRZGirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Once Upon a Time (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, Asgard (Marvel), Courtship, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exile, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, God(dess) of Mischief, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Magic, Marriage of Convenience, Plague, Ragnarok, Romantic Fluff, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 11:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 157,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmoliere/pseuds/cjmoliere, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldsJRZGirl/pseuds/GoldsJRZGirl
Summary: Belle is forced into a marriage of convenience with Gaston to save her family's land, but a Trickster's mischief marries her to Loki instead. Making a deal with the exiled god, Belle agrees to allow Loki three months to court and win her heart, going with him to his castle in Sorcerer's Wood. Is love possible between mortal and immortal? Gaston & Amora plot revenge. Also includes Rumple, Bae, and Maleficent! FrostBeauty! Marvel and Once AU crossover!





	1. Prologue: Once A Prince

****

 

_Once upon a time there was a Prince of Asgard, second son of Odin, known as Loki, God of Mischief. Though sometimes overshadowed by his older brother, Thor, Loki was content with his life as a Gifted  Magician and Prince. Until one day he discovered everything he thought was true was a lie . . ._

 

Loki stared down at his arm in horror. The skin had turned blue after he had touched the Cask of Ancient Winters, the Jotun artifact in Asgard's vault.  "What is happening to me?" he hissed, fear tinging his tone and skittering down his backbone. "Am I cursed?" He jerked his hand back, but the skin remained the same.

"Loki," he heard Odin call his name.

Loki spun about to face his father. The aging king, despite his eyepatch, still moved like a warrior, striding into the vault. "Father, what is this?" he asked, holding out his arm.

Odin caught sight of his son's arm and he froze, a look of dread and recognition upon his face that made Loki's blood run cold.

"What sorcery is this?" his son demanded. "You know, don't you?"

"I . . . " the king hesitated for a very long moment, and looked at everything in the room except his son. "I . . . had hoped never to tell you."

"What do you mean?"

Odin went silent, unwilling to reveal what he knew.

A frustrated Loki finally snapped, "TELL ME!"

Odin took a deep breath when he suddenly felt the start of the Odinsleep and prayed to the Norns he wouldn't fall asleep until he explained everything to his son.

"It was the final battle of the war.  We had defeated Laufey's armies and I had gone into a temple.  I was expecting to find treasure.  Instead, I found an infant.  He was small.  Much too small to be a Frost Giant.  He was ill,  hungry, cold and scared.  I knew he would not last if I left him there.  So, not knowing what else to do, I picked him up.  As soon as I did, the babe changed his appearance.  His skin was no longer blue.  His eyes were no longer red.  He looked like a normal baby.  So, I took him with me."

"Was that babe me?!"

"Yes, it was you."

Loki started pacing.  His anger and pain were overwhelming.  He had been lied to his entire life.  He was something parents told their children stories about so they would behave.  He was a monster.

He gazed at the man he had always thought was his father and his eyes flickered from his normal emerald green to a bright crimson. "All this time, I thought I was your son . . . even though sometimes I wondered why I looked nothing like you, or Thor, or Mother. But I was too ashamed to ask. For I feared that I was your byblow, gotten on some other woman. Instead I find out that I am not even Asgardian! I am the monster mothers tell their children about at night! I am a creature that Thor would kill without batting an eyelash. YOU taught him that! Yet you saved me? Why, damn you? WHY?"

Odin shuddered at the raw agony in that plea. "I . . . I thought if I saved you--Laufey's son--that I could raise you here and make peace between our two warring realms."

"I see. So I was the pawn in your game of thrones," Loki declared bitterly. "Once you told me and Thor when we were boys that we were born to be kings--but only one of us could inherit the throne. I didn't understand then what you meant. But now I do. You meant for Thor to become king of Asgard and me, the cast-off reject, to be your puppet king of Jotunheim! How very ingenious!" Loki sneered, his words dripping venom.

"Loki, it wasn't like that--" Odin protested. "You are still a prince--"

"No!" Loki's hand slashed down, the blue skin glittering in the light of the ancient artifact. "I am the prince of nothing! It is all a lie! Laufey threw me away to die! And you picked up a pawn to use in your scheme of houses. And they call _me_ the Trickster? You played the greatest trick of all--upon everyone!"

"Loki, my son--"

"Do **not** call me that! You are not my father! I have no father! I am no one's son!" Loki howled. "I am the monster of nightmares." Pain erupted within him,  a pain so dark and deep he feared he might die of it right then and there.

In the span of a few moments his entire world had collapsed, and he could not even begin to mend what had been shattered. _Lies! All lies! I am not a Prince of Asgard! I am nothing but a Jotun beast!_

"Loki, listen--" Odin gasped, reaching out for his son as the OdinSleep took him.

Loki stared in horror as the man he called Father crumpled like a paper doll at his feet. "Father!" he cried, unable to stop the habit of a lifetime.

He knelt and felt for a pulse. The king still breathed, but he would not wake. Alarm shot through him.  "Guards!" he cried. "Guards!"

Soon three of them came in answer to his summons.

"My Prince, what has happened?"

Loki paused, then gave his last command as the Prince of Asgard. "My father is ill. Please take him to his chambers and call Healer Eir. Quickly!"

The guards leaped to obey and Loki watched as they took Odin away.  A part of him knew he should inform Frigga about what had occurred, but another part, the part that still roiled with fury at the deception they had practiced, thought angrily that someone else could inform the woman who was not his mother of her husband's condition.  He was done with all of them. They were no longer his family. Families did not keep such horrible secrets from one another, nor make one they claimed to love live a lie until forced to reveal the truth.

Loki took two deep breaths, controlling his anxiety, and slowly the color of his hand faded. He was lucky none of the guards had noticed. Then he spun on his heel and blinked into his quarters. He must pack quickly, and leave before anyone thought to look for him.

For he no longer belonged in Asgard, among the halls of the gods. He was Jotun, and if they ever discovered the truth, his own people would slay him.

He opened his knapsack, which could magically hold whatever he wished inside. He placed his clothing, daggers, armor, and spellbooks and potions within it. He conjured food from the kitchens as well, and added his journals and sketchbooks, his helmet and money had had earned from selling his enchanted items. Then he wrote a letter and left it where Frigga would find it, atop his desk. It said merely, _The truth will out. I know who and what I am and I am not and never was your son. I will not stay here and pretend to a title I have no right to. I, Loki Laufeyson, hereby abdicate my title as Prince of Asgard. Find another pawn to use in your game of thrones._

He signed it simply Loki and then pressed his signet to the wax after sealing it in the envelope. He left the signet beside the letter. Then he vanished from the palace.

Down by the docks, he commandeered a small skiff and sailed it through the harbor and down the great river that led to the outlying settlements. Unbeknownst to anyone, on one of his lonely jaunts into the wilderness to fish and find magical herbs, he had discovered a little known secret--that the Bifrost was not the only means into or out of Asgard.

He set the boat on a steady course, the waves gently lapping at the sides as he steered easily towards the sunset--and the Gate that was hidden in a cave beside the river. It took fifteen minutes before he reached the cave, and he beached the boat and hopped out before he sent it back using a spell.

Then he found the Gate and activated it, putting a hand upon its rune covered pillar. "Take me far away from here, to a place where I may live without fear of being hunted, and where men seldom come."

The Gate shimmered and sparked and blue ripples spread out from it. Loki hitched up his pack and leaped through.

He emerged in a peaceful wood, thick with ash, hazel, and stately fir trees. Great oaks stretched to the sky and birds filled the air with their songs. Taking a deep breath, the exiled former prince began walking.

Soon he came to a large castle upon a high cliff. It was abandoned and in need of repair. But Loki's magic could handle that.

Spreading his hands, he chanted a few spells and the magic that was his birthright swirled about the stone edifice and restored it to almost its former glory. Loki entered the castle, finding that his magic had not only restored the masonry and wood, but also supplied it with furniture, tapestries, rugs, and other necessities. There were towels in the bathing rooms, soap, and scrub brushes. The great hall had a huge polished table with two throne like chairs at the head and foot and could seat at least twenty people. It bore colorful banners with Loki's double serpent crest, and the floor was shiny wood. There was a large fireplace crackling in the grate. The room smelled of applewood.

Loki found a room that had a thick carpet upon the floor, three large stuffed armchairs, and bookshelves with lamps upon the tables.  He gestured and his spellbooks and other books were situated upon the shelves. He would unpack his potions and equipment tomorrow. He sank into an armchair, feeling utterly weary and sick at heart. There was a soft knitted blanket done in green and gold wool upon the chair back and he pulled it around himself.

Then, surrounded by the familiar smell of leather, parchment, and ink--smells that reminded him of the home he had lost, he put his face in his hands and sobbed bitterly.  The sound echoed through the castle, but there was no one to hear, or care, save the wind that blew through the trees. He sat in the chair all night, nursing a throbbing head and an uneasy stomach, his eyes red-rimmed and aching, curled up on the cushion like a lost waif. There was a great gaping hole where his heart used to be, and he did not know if it could ever be mended.

In time, however, he would become used to his lonely exile, and the wood became known as Sorcerer's Wood, and the castle within it the abode of a powerful sorcerer that preferred to be left alone save for a few hardy desperate souls who came and volunteered their services to him.

The wood was almost always cold, frigid like the northern winters in the mountains, and snow and ice usually swathed the trees in a frosty blanket. Only rarely did the seasons change, and legend said the forest was cold like the heart of the sorcerer who lived there, who loved no one and no one loved him.

And those who entered the wood, it was said, never returned.

 

 


	2. A Match Made in Hel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle is informed that she must marry Gaston, while meanwhile Gaston is caught in a compromising position by the Baron, his father. In Fairytale Land, a desperate Rumple calls upon Loki to save Bae from the Ogre Wars. Will Loki answer?

 

_Bordeaux, France, 1770:_

"You want me to marry whom?" Belle Leroux demanded of her father, praying her ears were not deceiving her and he hadn't actually suggested she marry the boorish, brainless Gaston St. Croix. And those were the kindest insults she could give the man. She had plenty more, many of them unfit for a lady's ears or to come from a lady's lips.

"There is no other way. You must marry Gaston or we will lose…"

Lord Maurice Leroux could barely finish the sentence. There was no need. Belle was well aware of what was at stake if she failed to marry into a prominent family. The lands that had been in her family for generations would be lost and Baron St Croix had his greedy eye on them for decades, just waiting for the right moment to pounce.

That moment came when Lady Collette Leroux took her last breath. Theirs too had been an arranged match with their fathers wanting to merge their lands to gain more power at court and over time it had become a love match. It was expected that Collette and Maurice's union produce a male heir to carry on the line but after several still births Collette and Maurice's only surviving heir was their headstrong daughter Belle. She was not the son they'd hoped for yet she had been given the education of a male heir of a large estate.

"Is there no one else, Papa?"

"Not with the holdings of the St. Croix darling. Perhaps in time…"

"Do not even say it, Papa. You know it will be impossible for me to love Gaston as you grew to love Maman. The only person Gaston loves is the one he sees in the mirror."

Maurice sighed heavily. Were it his choice he would not have his precious daughter marry the brute either yet the contract drawn up by Baron St Croix stipulated that the lands would remain in the family only if Belle married his heir. It would also satisfy the enormous debt he owed the Baron once his estate fell on hard times.

"You could change him, darling."

"I doubt that very much, Papa. Gaston has always had too high an opinion of himself and I would be nothing more than another one of his trophies. Did I tell you that he already plans for us to have six boys? He never mentioned daughters. I doubt he'd even pay them any mind if I did have them."

"Belle, my sweetheart, if there was any other way, I would move mountains to find it! I find the lad as irritating as you do yet that Baron insists that you wed him."

"I would have married Antoine," she confessed sadly.

"I know, poppet. Oh, you do not know how pleased I was to see how found you'd grown of each other in recent years. Antoine was a wonderful boy."

Belle's eyes narrowed to slits. "I still say his death was no accident!"

"Belle, please do not say such things in front of the Baron!"

"It's what I believe. Gaston was always jealous of his older brother and you know it! I find it very suspicious that Antoine drowned in that lake when I knew he was an excellent swimmer. I also know that he wasn't the drinker Gaston loves to be." She shivered. "And Gaston knew how Antoine felt about me."

"He hates living in my shadow Belle," Antoine said to her once. "I cannot help that I am the elder and the heir. It was fate that I was born first but Gaston has never been able to accept that. He's been spoiled all his life and believes that if he wants something it's just going to come to him. There are times when I wish Papa would just make him the heir, be done with it and let me lead the simple life I've always wanted."

Her eyes filled with tears. "Antoine never wanted to be the heir. He'd grown tired of Gaston's incessant need to have everything he wants and wished his father would've just made Gaston his heir. Well he got it, didn't he!" she sobbed. "I hate him, Papa. I HATE HIM WITH EVERY BONE IN MY BODY!"

"You must…you must…"

"I know, Papa. I must not show my contempt around the Baron. I will do as you wish Papa, but do not expect me to like it."

She knew it was sin but a small part of her hoped she would be widowed quickly.

Baron St. Croix brought his horse to a halt at the obscene sounds coming from the gardens. He dismounted and went in finding his son and heir and one of the housemaids in a compromising position.

"Gaston!" he bellowed. His son stood up, his breeches down around his ankles.

"P…Papa…."

"Make yourself presentable and come to my study. As for you…whore…" He yanked on the woman's arm and pulled her to her feet. "I'll have you whipped for this." He pushed her out onto the lawn. "Jean!"

An older man came running from the stables.

"My lord?"

"Twenty lashes and she is to be examined at a later date."

"Yes, my lord. Come along," Jean growled to the terrified young woman. She screamed as she was being led away. Moments later there were more screams followed by the crack of the whip.

A flushed Gaston awaited his father in his study. The Baron sat behind his desk and glared up at the boy.

"These…dalliances cannot go on," the Baron informed him coolly. "I have decided that it is time you and Lady Leroux were wed and hopefully you can sire sons on her instead of every housemaid on this estate. You had better pray there will be no bastards from this latest indiscretion!"

"Why?" his son demanded arrogantly. "You can simply gift the to the Church, the way every other noble does with his byblows."

The Baron scowled warningly. "That is not an acceptable solution to your behavior, boy! You will cease trafficking with every maid on this estate and go marry Belle Leroux. I will have legitimate grandchildren to inherit my estate or I will know the reason why!"

"Do you forget, Papa, that I have a mistress? Jeannette is—" Gaston began.

"That dalliance is to be ended," the Baron interrupted coldly.

"What? Many lords have mistresses and wives!" his son objected. "I will do the same!"

"You will do as I tell you!" his father thundered, and when the boy continued to glare at him sulkily, he drew his fist back and punched him in the mouth.

A startled Gaston was rocked back on his heels by the blow. He gasped and put a hand to his mouth.

"Now . . . you will go this day to the house of Lord Leroux and ask for his daughter's hand in marriage. Defy me and I shall cut you off without a sou! Am I clear?"

Gaston gaped at his sire, only then realizing the old man was serious. He reluctantly bowed his head. "Yes, Papa. I will see to Jeanette's dismissal, and go to call on Belle."

Inwardly, he plotted to return to his mistress as soon as Belle had a child growing in her belly. And what the old man did not know could not hurt him.

_Fairytale Land_

_Rumplestiltskin's Village:_

" _No!"_ Rumple screamed in despair as the soldiers marched over to his humble cottage and dragged Baelfire out of the door. "You cannot take my son! Not my son! He is all I have!"

"Papa!" Bae yelled, struggling in the soldier's grasp. "Put me down, you filthy whoreson!"

"Bae!" Rumple gasped.

"Shut your mouth, whelp, or I'll give you a taste of the whip for your insolence!" ordered the Duke's soldier, giving the thirteen-year-old a rough shake. "The Jarl says it's time for you to fight and earn your keep, now you go to war!"

Bae slumped in the big man's grip, knowing it was futile to protest any further. He did not truly want to go and fight, he knew quite well it was a death sentence, but they had no choice. What Jarl Borg wished the Jarl got, and the Ogres were nearly on his doorstep as it was. They had massacred his entire army and now the Duke had only a fraction of his fighting force left, with village children being conscripted now to make up the numbers. Children like himself, barely on the cusp of adulthood.

"Put me down," he repeated. "I need to say goodbye to my papa."

Rumple looked about to collapse, despite the stout staff he leaned upon. The elder spinner and weaver had always looked like a strong wind could blow him away, and though only in his mid-thirties, the hard life they led aged him, bringing gray to his soft brown hair, which he wore loose about his shoulders. His simple brown tunic, trews, and undyed woolen cape, though well-made, showed their lowly status as the village spinner and his son. Rumple's being crippled merely added to the fact that they were helpless to reverse their situation.

"Bae . . ." he whispered, feeling his throat close up.

"Make it quick!" the soldier ordered, and lowered Bae to the ground.

Bae approached Rumple, clasping his father in a hug for possibly the last time. "Papa, don't worry," he said, doing his best to sound brave, when he was really terrified. "I will come home before you know it. They say—they say the Ogres will be defeated by this new weapon Jarl Borg has and in three months I will be back."

 _No! In three months you will be dead, like all the others!_ Rumple thought, hugging his son hard. He knew he should have run when they had the chance, but they had nowhere to go, and he had hoped that being a small village on the edge of the Frontlands, they would be overlooked by the Duke's men. "I will be here waiting, son," he forced himself to say. Oh, if only he were not crippled! He would fight the soldiers who wished to drag his precious son off to a war they could not win, a war that children were never meant to fight in, and they would leave this place once and for all. But he could do nothing save watch as Bae was marched off to war.

Nothing except pray.

"I will pray to Loki, son, to help protect you," he murmured into Bae's dark curly hair.

"Aye, Papa. Loki will be with me," Bae agreed. Their patron god had always seemed to watch over them, even when things were darkest. The God of Mischief had a reputation as a fickle deity, but the spinner and his son had never found that to be so. They had kept faith with Loki, offering him prayers and sacrifices of sheep and wool on the high holy days, and burning incense of woodruff and mint to him daily in their little household shrine, so he would bless them and their cottage.

Rumple had sworn that before Bae was born, Loki had kept him safe when he went to fight in the Ogre Wars, and it was only stupidity that had made him listen to that false Seer instead of trusting in the god to see him through his trials. Yet Loki had not abandoned him after Rumple was branded a coward. Instead he had whispered advice into the spinner's ear about new techniques of weaving and dying cloth, allowing Rumple to make a decent living once Milah had run off with the pirate Captain Killian Jones.

Rumple slipped his cloak pin free and pressed the pewter double serpent into Bae's palm. "Keep this with you, Bae. Loki will bring you luck."

"Papa, I can't take your brooch-!"

"Take it! You need it more than I," his father insisted.

"All right," Bae agreed, and pinned it to his soft wool cape of heather blue. "Thank you." He blinked away tears.

"Let's go! We've wasted enough time here!" the soldier snapped, and pulled Bae from Rumple by the back of his cloak.

Rumple watched as the soldier and Bae marched away down the road, feeling his heart shatter into pieces. He bowed his head.

_Loki, I pray you to watch over my son, my only son, and to please save him and bring him home. And all the other children who were forced to fight in a war that never should have been. Save them, great God of Mischief, for you are the only one who can! Save my Bae and all the children!_

Rumple watched until they were out of sight, then he limped back into his cottage and went to the shrine by the back door, where he had a small table where a small wooden statue of Loki was sitting. The statue was polished lovingly to a dark patina and small stone bowls filled with incense and a green bayberry candle was in a holder to the left of the statue. Rumple lit the incense and the candle with a taper from the fire and then went on one knee, praying desperately for the Trickster God to hear him.

~0~0~0~

Far away, in Sorcerer's Wood, Loki jerked upright from the doze he had fallen into. The prayers of his faithful follower had reached his ears, and he blinked and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He conjured his Seeing Globe and peered at it whispering, "Show me young Baelfire and the children."

The mists parted and Loki Saw all the children gathered in a disgusting camp full of mud and with flies buzzing about the corpses piled up beside a mass grave. They were the corpses of children.

Loki felt sickened. _Foul mortals, what have you done? How dare you sacrifice your children this way? It is abomination!_ To an immortal, all children were precious, gifts from the Norns and blessings since they bore so few of them. Of course, Loki thought wryly, he had been the exception. But be that as it may, he would not let these idiotic mortals harm the children they had stolen by putting them in the path of ravening beasts they called Ogres, which were similar to the mountain Trolls of Asgard that Loki had fought long ago with Thor and the Warriors.

He Saw Bae, trembling, standing in line with a sword that was much too heavy for his slender shoulders, and no armor to speak of. Next to him was a girl with reddish hair, her name was Morraine, and she had a spear bigger than she was.

Loki swore softly in Old Norse. Then he acted, for he would not stand by and see children slaughtered while able soldiers watched and did nothing.

 _Be not afraid, Rumple. I have heard your prayers._ He sent to the spinner.

Then he concentrated and blinked to the Frontlands, where the battlefield was, and a line of children awaited their death at the hands of the vicious Ogres who charged across the field at them.

Loki appeared in the middle of the battlefield, his glorious armor shimmering in the noonday sun, and glinting off his golden helmet. The children and soldiers of the Duke gasped and cried, "Who is that? What is he doing?"

Bae looked upon his god and nearly fell to his knees. "It is Loki! Loki has come to save us from the fury of the Ogres!" He gripped the serpent brooch in his hand. "Hail, Great Trickster!"

"Who the Hel is that madman?" sneered a soldier. "Does he have a death wish?"

The Ogres paused upon seeing the god, who glowed with divine might. Loki held up a hand—and time seemed to stop, frozen in place.

He glared at the Ogres and snapped in their tongue, "You will cease this slaughter! I, Loki of Asgard, command it!"

For a moment it seemed as though the Ogres would do as he had ordered, but then a huge brute surged past their front lines wielding a gigantic axe in its hands.

The Ogre sprang at the god, launching itself from several yards away. It landed in front of Loki with a thud that seemed to shake the ground for miles around. Then it bellowed in its language, "Uruk kill you, puny god!"

Loki snorted. "How very original! That's been tried before, by better than you!" Then he shifted into his Jotun form, which made him as tall if not as bulky as his adversary. "I give you one more chance, surrender to me and I will spare your life." He drew Laevateinn from its sheath.

The Ogre growled, "I will tear your head from your body, puny god!"

It swung its axe at Loki's head.

But Loki was no longer there, having teleported away. He reappeared beside the Ogre, and his sword flashed in the sunlight. "And now—you die!"

He brought Laevateinn down in a sharp cut, once and then again, with lightning precision. Uruk's head bounced along the ground.

Those watching gasped.

The headless body fell, making the ground tremble. Loki wiped his blade on the dead Ogre's corpse. Then he spun and faced the Ogre army again. "Well? Anyone else want to test me?"

There was a stirring in the Ogre ranks and Loki heaved an invisible sigh. How many more of these beasts would he need to kill?

But then one wearing what looked like a thick fur mantle and a hammered golden circlet strode from the ranks. "I am Lord Ruthal," it said in the Ogre tongue.

"Have you come to fight, or shall we sit and discuss an end to this pointless war?" Loki asked in the same tongue.

The Ogre stared at the god and then slowly nodded. "We talk."

"Good." Loki said softly. He gestured and a table, two chairs and a treaty appeared. "Sit. Let us discuss terms."

Within an hour, Loki had brokered a peace between the Ogres and the Jarl, ceded over some territory which had been in dispute and the war was over. This peace would last for several hundred years.

Loki had the Jarl's emissary sign the document along with Lord Ruthal, then he gave a copy to each and told the emissary to go and tell Borg that this peace would be kept, or else the wrath of the Trickster would fall upon him unto the tenth generation.

"Thy will be done, Great and Wise One," the emissary said, kneeling and placing his fist over his heart.

"Go!" Loki ordered.

The man obeyed.

Ruthal returned to his army and they dispersed.

Loki shifted back into his Asgardian form and turned and walked over to where the children stood, expressions of awe and relief upon their faces. "It's time for you all to go home, children," the god told them, smiling gently. "This war is over and you will never have to fight in another like it. Go back home and let your parents hug you and grow up to be good men and women."

"As you will, Lord Loki!" they chorused, kneeling to him.

He beckoned them up and waved a hand and they found themselves back beside their houses once more.

All except for Bae, whom the god came and lifted to his feet. "Come, Baelfire. I have a proposition for you and your papa, who have always been my faithful followers."

"Yes, lord," Bae murmured respectfully.

Loki put a hand on his shoulder and blinked them to Rumple's cottage.

Rumple was at his wheel, spinning to try and forget his fear, praying that Loki really had answered his prayer when Bae burst through the front door.

"Papa! I'm home! Your prayers were answered!" Bae cried.

Rumple caught his son in a bear hug. "Bae! Oh, Bae! Thank Loki you are alive!"

"You are welcome, Rumplestiltskin," Loki replied as he entered the cottage.

Rumple nearly fell off the wheel.

He released Bae and went to kneel, but Loki held up a hand.

"No, there is no need for such, Rumple. I know well of your loyalty and devotion to me," the god said softly, his emerald gaze knowing. "Now I would like to reward you for it."

"Reward, My Lord?" Rumple stammered.

"Yes. I would like you and your son to come to my castle and work for me," Loki said simply.

"Me? Work for you? It would be an honor, Master Loki," Rumple said humbly. "But why would you want a crippled spinner to serve you?"

"Because, Rumple, you are more than just a spinner," Loki replied. "Someday you will see that for yourself." The god cupped the other's chin in his hand. "There is great potential in you. The potential to be more than you seem."

Rumple was puzzled. "I . . . I don't understand, Lord."

Loki chuckled. "No. But you will. You will. Come and serve me as my castellan, Rumplestiltskin. You and Bae, who shall be my squire."

"Your squire, My Lord?" Bae gasped. "Then will you teach me how to fight? Like a warrior?"

"Baelfire!" Rumple gasped at his son's audacity.

But Loki merely grinned. "Aye, lad. To fight like a warrior and behave like a gentleman. Pack your things. We leave within the hour. As soon as I attend to some other business here."

Then Loki turned and walked out of the cottage.

He went to the village square, where the families of the children who had been taken away were now being reunited. Then he asked the villagers a simple question—whom would they rather serve? The Duke Borg, who thought it appropriate to sacrifice children for a war he and his had created over disputed territory, or Loki, who promised no more children would die in senseless wars and they could live out their lives in peace, under his protection?

To a man, all pledged to serve Loki, and worship in his Name.

Loki kept his promise, using his magic to spirit away the villagers and give them new homes on the castle verge, safe within the borders of the wood, where the only danger came from wild animals and the occasional magical creature. Rumple and Bae, however, he brought to the castle, to live within it, and learn the duties of seneschal and squire, and in time the Mischief God taught Bae weaponry and horsemanship, bringing three fine horses from Asgard, two mares and a stallion, which had been his when he was a prince. As for Rumple, the spinner turned seneschal soon learned that the potential Loki had spoken of was an ability to wield magic, and to that end he also became Loki's apprentice in the mystic arts.

**A/N: So it begins . . . hope you all liked and don't forget to review if you would be so kind!**


	3. Through the Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaston and Belle have an argument and Maurice finds an unusual book which takes him to a foreign land

 

Maurice looked up from tallying the figures in his account ledger and saw Henri, his manservant standing at the door of the study. “My lord, Lord St. Croix is here to call upon Lady Belle,” the servant announced with the same tone as if he told Maurice the queen had just gone to heaven.

Maurice sighed. It was no secret his household did not care for the profligate young lord, and he could not blame them.  He was lucky that they still remained loyal to him and had not attempted to spirit his daughter away or some other such crazy notion like in all those romantic novels. He rose to his feet, smoothing his silk waistcoat and cravat. “Tell him I shall be down directly. Put him in the blue salon, Henri.”

“At once, my lord,” Henri said, bowing, then hurrying off to place the guest in the room designated for visiting nobility.

Maurice went and found Plumette, Belle’s maid. “Plumette, go and tell my daughter her suitor is here, waiting for her in the blue salon.”

“Yes, my lord,” Plumette nodded, and went down the hall to the library.

Belle was engrossed in her tale, sitting on the cushioned window seat, where she could be assured of optimum lighting and able to see the lovely garden with its seven varieties of rosebushes her mother had planted at the beginning of her marriage. Belle loved tending the mercurial flowers, and did so every other day, trimming them and picking bouquets for the foyer and dining room and salons.

She turned a page, eager to find out what happened to Thor and Loki in Jotunheim. She thought it most clever of Loki to suggest that Thor and he become a bride and a bridesmaid in order to retrieve the stolen hammer Mjolnir back from the Frost Giants. She was laughing when Loki suggested Thor shave his beard because women did not have facial hair and the fuss the other god made of it. _Silly man! Does he want his hammer back or not? It’s just hair. It will grow back._ Belle rolled her eyes. She had cut her hair once so she could ride in a horse race in the village. She had won too. Of course, Maurice had not been pleased to find out his daughter had been beating the boys at their own game, not when he was trying to raise her like a lady, but he had forgiven her when she gave him the purse and told him to put it towards their debt. After all, he had raised her like the son he never had.

Belle read about Thor grumbling that Loki didn’t need to shave since he was unable to grow facial hair because he was Jotun, and she thought how she did enjoy a clean-shaven man over one with a beard. Except, of course, when that man happened to be Gaston St. Croix.

The library door opened and she heard Plumette call, “My lady, Lord St.Croix is here to see you.”

“To see me? Or Papa?” Belle asked with a sinking heart.

“Non, mademoiselle, it is you he wishes to see,” the maid replied. “Your papa sends me to say he awaits you in the blue salon.”

Belle sighed. “Of course he does. It’s the one with the mirror.” She wondered if she would find him talking to it, the way she had last time. Reluctantly, she set her book down. _I would far rather marry a Frost Giant than be shackled to that beast for the rest of my life! Oh, sometimes I wish I had been born a man!_

She found Gaston in the salon, smoothing his jacket, and touching up his hair, reminding her of those silly schoolgirls who primped for hours to catch the eye of some man who only wished to marry them so they could have heirs. Belle fought to keep from rolling her eyes. _What a peacock! Oh, how will I survive this marriage?_

She cleared her throat, and Gaston turned from his reflection. “Belle! You took so long that I thought you were not at home,” he began, his voice stiff with disapproval.

Belle bit her lip to keep from saying that she wished she had not been at home. “So long? My maid informed me as soon as you arrived. It was only a few minutes.”

“Even a few minutes is too long for me to wait to see your beautiful face,” he said, sounding like a poor excuse for a dime novelist.

“There are more qualities than beauty, you know,” Belle began, trying desperately to find some common ground with this man.

“One’s appearance is everything,” Gaston declared haughtily. “I would not buy a cow or a chicken if it did not look beautiful. For I must always have the best of everything.”

“I see. Is that why you insist on marrying me?” Belle frowned.

“You are the most beautiful girl in Bordeaux! In fact all of France, I’d wager!” he gushed. “And you come with lands too which I need to increase my estate production.”

 _How lovely! Just what ever girl longs to hear. That she is an ornament and piece of property!_ Belle thought sarcastically. She fisted her hands in her skirts. “How is your father?” she asked, trying to be polite and turn the conversation to anything else but herself.

“The Baron is well. He sends his regards.” Gaston replied shortly. “I have asked for your father’s permission to marry you. Belle. He agreed, as I knew he would. So there is only one question—when shall we have the wedding?”

 _When hell freezes over,_ she thought bitterly

Yet she knew she could not delay it too long or  risk the Baron's ire.

"Perhaps in a month," he suggested before she had the opportunity to speak. "You will need now gowns made to reflect your new status of course."

“The banns must be read," she added. "Father Andre must be informed."

"Oh, it will be too crowded. My hunting lodge will give us more privacy to get started on our family."

_Just as I expected. I am to be nothing more than a brood mare!_

Belle wanted to vomit.

"We'll go to Paris later, dear," he promised. While her belly was big with child he would be in Paris with his mistress.

She narrowed her eyes and nodded. She did not like the calculating look in his eye.  She glanced around the room, her eyes lighting on the map of the world on the wall. "Have you ever thought about travelling to other countries? Perhaps England? Or what about Norway? I have been reading the most fascinating story about Thor and Loki--" she began, trying to take her mind off the horror it was experiencing.

He snorted. "You will not be doing much reading once we're married. I will expect you to run a stable household, not have your nose stuck in books all day long."

She fought to keep from glaring at him.

"And I've been to England. Terribly boring. Norway is nothing more than a backwards country buried in superstition."

"I have heard it was beautiful. With tall mountains reaching to the sky and fjords such a deep blue that you cannot imagine it unless you have been there." Her voice throbbed with yearning. "And they make wonderful bread and are quite friendly. Wouldn't you like to hunt a northern elk?" she persuaded.

If he had his way, she would be bound to his estate like a servant, and unable to do anything but be an ornament for him to trot out when guests came. She could not bear that kind of life.

"I am always looking for more game to mount on the walls in my trophy room. I suppose we could go there for a few days after the wedding."

Belle managed a smile. "Oh, that would be wonderful!"

She thought about how incredible it would be to travel and see the world, to learn how to ski and see all the ancient temples and artworks. Her eyes took on a slightly dreamy cast.

"Are you daydreaming again?" he demanded impatiently.

 

What did she possibly have to daydream about when being his wife should have been enough. Any other woman would have given her virtue to be in Belle's position and quite a few had...

"Doesn't seeing new things excite you?" Belle asked. "Learning about new lands and cultures?"

Gaston was eyeing her as though she had suddenly started speaking Chinese.

"Why, when I'm perfectly happy here?"

He was hopeless. Completely hopeless.

She had one month to enjoy her freedom.

And enjoy it she would. If Gaston would not travel to Norway she would go herself.

The raven that had been sitting on the windowsill suddenly took flight, disappearing.

Belle looked after it, envying it the freedom to fly where it would. Perhaps she could ask Maurice to purchase a ticket to Norway. As a present for her wedding--so she could use it before she was married to the ass before her.

"You will be free soon child."

As the bird flew through the portal that divided the realms it came to rest on a staff being held by a beautiful young woman with dark hair, blue eyes and ebony skin.

"You've done well, my pet," she murmured as she stroked its back.

"She is an excellent match for our Master," the bird said.

"Indeed she is," the woman agreed.

"Shall we tell him, Mistress?"

"Not just yet, Diablo. I'd like to observe her for a bit."

"And I'd like to peck that peacock's eyes out," the raven snarled.

The sorceress stroked the glossy feathers. "As he deserves, but perhaps his own idiocy shall do him in."

"Not soon enough!"

 

 

"Patience, Diablo. I sense something in the wind. Their fates are about to change unexpectedly."

"Oh, are they?"

As would hers but she could not imagine how.

"Yes. But I do not know details. Not yet. You know the way the Sight works for me. Feelings and glimpses."

"Perhaps it has something to do with our new guests?"

The sorceress shrugged.  "Perhaps.' But her mind was on one guest in particular.

~0~0~0~

 

Maurice knew he had to hurry and purchase Belle’s ticket to Norway before the wedding. When his daughter had come to him and asked for a trip for her wedding gift from him, he was not surprised, but he was surprised that she would not be taking it with her husband. She wished instead to travel before the wedding, and though it was unconventional for a lady to travel alone, Maurice knew he could refuse her nothing.

Belle was ecstatic, looking forward to seeing all the places she'd read about in her books, hoping to find some truths to the legends surrounding the Norse god Loki.

Loki intrigued her, he was a puzzle that she longed to find the missing piece to, the mystery waiting to be uncovered.

“Who are you?" she wondered aloud.

While Belle pondered the mystery of the Trickster god, Maurice rode on his bay Phillippe towards Bordeaux. It was nearly ten miles to the city, where he could buy tickets for Belle and her maid to take the coach system to Norway.  He would be away a night, and return as soon as he could so Belle could leave on her trip. He would miss her, but he knew she needed this one last time of freedom.

In the village he spotted a familiar face entering the home of the infamous Madame Villlard.

 

 

 

His hands tightened on the reins. That his daughter's intended enjoyed the favors of whores came as no surprise but he'd heard rumors that they were responsible for many deaths from the pox.

He wished desperately for a way to free Belle from the necessity of marrying Gaston, for he did not wish his daughter unhappy, and he knew that Gaston would never care to put anyone’s needs before his own.

He clucked to his horse and he rode onward until he reached the bustling city of Bordeaux. There he stabled Philippe at the livery and looked through the shops. He found a travel guide on Norway he thought would be useful as well as some more mythology books and a simple dictionary of Norwegian phrases that he knew his daughter would want to learn. He bought her a lovely shawl, knitted in the style of the Valdres region, soft and warm with beautiful colors in knot work pattern. Last he bought the tickets for the stagecoach. Smiling, he tucked them safely in an envelope and put it in the pocket of his waistcoat. Then he went to seek lodgings for the night. Tomorrow he would start back to the estate. He hoped Belle had finished packing.

After eating dinner at the boarding house, Maurice went to retire, wanting to get an early start, but the raucous noise from the patrons downstairs kept him awake. Bored, he pulled the mythology book he had bought from his pack and began to read it, certain Belle would not mind him doing so for a bit. He came to a tale called Thor and Loki in Jotunheim, and began to read about how the two gods went on an adventure in the realm of the Frost Giants. But first they stopped by a mortal farmhouse with two children for the night . . .

Many phrases in the story were in Norse and difficult to pronounce but Maurice found it easier to try to say them out loud rather than read them. As he was reciting one of the more difficult phrases the book flew out of his hands to the floor the pages flipping to a drawing of a castle in a dark wood.

He reached for one of the bedposts and held on for dear life when the book on the floor started to glow and the bed rose in the air.

"What's happening? What is this?" he exclaimed.

Suddenly the bed started moving toward the open book and was now hovering above it.

 

"Go through, go through!"

"What? Who said that!"

"You must go through if you want to save your daughter!"

"GO WHERE?"

"Midgardians...always have to do things the hard way."

Two ravens flew over to him, picking him up with their talons and flew him over to a shimmering circle on the floor.

"What IS that?"

"I say we just drop him Mistress!"

"Diablo! No. We will fly him through and if you drop him I will clip you!"

"Or pluck my feathers!"

"That too!"

Maurice reached up and tried to pry himself free.

"Stop that you silly human or you will fall!" the raven with the female voice ordered harshly.

"Ah let him learn the hard way," the male raven laughed.

"There's more than one way to pluck a raven," the female threatened.

 _I am dreaming, and soon I will wake up!_ Maurice thought frantically. _Wake up, Maurice!_

The ravens flew down and soon they disappeared into the portal finding themselves back in the woods.

"Watch for the trees human!" the male raven chuckled.

"Diablo! Upward or his legs will hit the branches!"

A horrified Maurice noted the trees were covered with ice and snow and the wind that blew through them made a high lonely sound, like someone crying.

"Oh dear...I don't think the Master is ready for company!"

 

"He will be for this one."

"Take me back! I want to wake up!" Maurice babbled as the giant birds lowered him to the snow drifted floor. Flakes drifted gently through the air and stuck in his hair. He shivered in the biting wind.

Seconds later he was dressed in warm but strange looking clothing.

"Maleficent lass, why didn't you change him first?" inquired a voice from the ground.

"You act as if I brought him here starkers, Rumple!"

He giggled. "Well you almost did dearie!"

"Oh shut up and go spin!"

"Lovers quarrel!" Diablo teased.

"Shut up!" Maleficent hissed, praying Rumple hadn't heard.

But someone had and he was laughing too.

"Papa and Maleficent at it again?" Bae inquired.

"No!" she insisted, shifting into her human form. "Instead of standing there gawking and making jokes would you mind helping me take our guest to the castle to get warm and have some refreshments!"

Maurice began to wheeze and gasp for air, the freezing wind and temperature activating his asthma. Normally he kept it at bay with a tea, though the doctors had all said there was no cure for his breathing.

"Mistress! The human is turning blue!" Diablo squawked. "Are you sure he is not Jotun?"

"He is not. Rumple, the spell please. Quickly!”

The former spinner was irritating at times but he was also a skilled healer, a power Maleficent had never been able to master.

"We will need Loki," Rumple informed her. "This man's condition is one he knows how to heal."

He flicked his wrist and the group vanished in a puff of smoke.

They reappeared inside the castle foyer, dripping snow all over the tiles. _Master Loki!_ Rumple called. _Come quickly! There is a guest here in need of your healing! He is like Thialfi!_ That was a boy Loki used to know back on Asgard, who had also had issues breathing.

Loki set the knife down that he had been chopping acanthus roots with in his lab. _Asthmatic, Rumple?_ he sent, grabbing his leather medical satchel down from the wall.

_I believe so, Master._

"Nine Hells!" the god muttered and blinked upstairs.

He saw the man gasping on the floor and quickly drew runes for calmness and opened up his satchel, fetching a clear mask. "Easy. I'm here to help you." He placed the mask over Maurice's face. "Breathe!" he ordered, and placed the heel of his hand on the man's chest and pressed down.

When Maurice gasped, the healing vapor flowed into his lungs, opening his constricted airways so he could breathe correctly.

"That's it. Let the mist help you," Loki's tone was soothing and almost hypnotic. Gradually the blue color left the older man's face.

"I think he's coming out of it, Master." Rumple said helpfully.

"Yes, but he needs a bed to recover in," Loki replied, doing a quick assessment with his magic. "He's not just suffering from an asthmatic attack, he had the beginnings of bronchitis here also."

"Will he live, Master?" Maleficent asked.

"With Asgardian medicines, yes,"  Loki replied, and lifted Maurice in his arms.

He blinked into one of the guest rooms, and laid the man down on the bed. A wave of his hand swapped his clothes for a warm nightshirt and socks and another made a fire in the fireplace.

"Now I must know. How did he get here?" he demanded of his apprentices.

"He activated a portal through one of our books in Midgard," Maleficent replied.

Loki frowned. "The portal magic won't work for just anyone. He must have some blood connection to this realm," Loki remarked.

"But whom?"

"I don't know. Why don't you two research that for me while I mix some potions together?" Loki replied. He mentally calculated what he would need.

"Is he well enough for us to try a blood magic location spell?"

On the bed, Maurice moaned something behind the mask.

"He keeps saying Belle," Rumple said.

"Who's Belle, Papa?" Bae asked.

Rumple shook his head, for he did not know.

Loki caught the look between Maleficent and Diablo and scowled. "All right you two. Out with it. Now."

Maurice called Belle's name again. Loki touched Maurice's shoulder. "Don't try and talk yet. Let my treatment finish. You are safe here. This is my home.  My name is Loki of Asgard."

"Belle...my daughter...I must...see her!"

"You need to get better first," Loki soothed. "Calm down." He placed a hand on Maurice's forehead, relaxing him so his breathing mist could finish treating Maurice's lungs. Loki drew the covers about the sick man then turned to his apprentice and her familiar. "Well?"

"You know that Diablo and I travel to Midgard often to...research how they live"

"And?"

"During our travels we discovered that there are many who follow you in this land. One is a young woman named Belle."

"A very intelligent young woman," Diablo added.

"This man's daughter," Loki prompted.

"Yes. It seems that she expressed an interest in traveling to the land many legends written about you exist. Legends that are truths written by us to scotch the terrible rumors spoken of you by your enemies."

"But I believe a travel spell may have been written into one of those books."

"May have? It was written there intentionally, was it not?"

Maleficent lowered her head shamefully. "It was."

"I'm afraid so Master."

"Cannot...marry Gaston!" Maurice gasped.

"Be calm dearie and rest," Rumple soothed.

"Lose our lands but I don't care...cannot marry Gaston!"

"Who in Hel is Gaston? Some suitor he disapproves of?" Loki queried.

"That's putting it mildly Master. Let me show you." She summoned her staff and waved her hand over the seeing globe showing him the exchanges between the newly betrothed.

"He is unworthy of her," Diablo added.

 _But worthy to be the consort of a god,_ Maleficent thought.

"He is an asshole," Loki snorted. "He reminds me of Thor before Father straightened him out. An arrogant, selfish boor.”

"Then you are not cross with me?"

Loki sighed. "You know I do not approve of meddling too much in the lives of mortals. However, in this case . . . I can see why it was necessary . . ." He shook his head. "I detest these arrangements. No good can come of this match. Only much sorrow."

"Shall we fetch her then?"

"No. I must speak more with her father. I would like to meet her myself." Loki said speculatively. He glanced again at the man in the bed, who seemed to have relaxed into slumber now. "Perhaps when this mortal is well again." He removed the mask. Then he took an odd sort of metal cylinder out of his satchel.  "I will give him an antibiotic spray. He will be quite ill for several days. But he won't die. I caught this in time."

He rolled up Maurice's sleeve and used a swab to disinfect the area. Then he administered the antibiotic spray by pressing the cylinder against the other's arm.

"What is that, Master?" Rumple queried.

"It's a way to give medicine that is more effective than syringes. My people invented it." Loki replied. He wiped the instrument and placed it back in his pack.

"I would like to learn how to do this," Maleficent said.

Loki nodded. "Come with me to my lab and I will show you how to use this. We can use water for practice. It simply requires a steady hand."

"That is well. You may want to start some broth or soup, Rumple. He will need to eat but often your appetite wanes with a sickness like this. So I recommend light soups, bread with honey, and tea." Loki instructed.

Rumple rolled his eyes. "Hush, you gossipy blackbird!"

"That's raven to you, spinner!" Diablo snapped. "I am a raven of Asgard, one of the most intelligent species in the Nine Realms."

"Sometimes I wonder!"

"Quit bickering, you two," Loki ordered. "Come, Mal." He took her hand and they teleported to his lab.

And Diablo's feathers lay at Rumple’s feet.

"Very funny spinner! How about I peck holes in your wheel?”

"Don't sass me, bird!" Rumple giggled.

"Papa, he's a raven. It's what they do," Bae put in.

"You have to sleep sometime. Now put them back!"

He waved his hand and Diablo's feathers were restored.

"If my mistress didn’t fancy you so much she would bake you alive in her dragon form!" the raven snapped before he stormed off.

Rumple shook his head. “Ridiculous bird! As if the lady would fancy a crippled spinner like me.” He looked at his son, who wore a slightly mischievous expression on his face. “Bae, you keep an eye on our guest here while I go and make some soup and bread.”

“Yes, Papa,” Bae seated himself on a chair and pulled a halter from his pocket and began to sew the broken headstall with a needle and stout thread.

Rumple left, whistling softly.

 

~0~0~0~

A few hours later, Maurice woke, feeling hot and thirsty. He coughed suddenly, feeling a slight heaviness in his chest. He looked around, not recognizing the fine surroundings. “Where . . . am I?”

“Hello. You are in my castle,” Loki replied, helping Maurice to sit up. He placed a hand upon the other’s forehead. “Hmm. You have a bit of a fever. Would you like something to drink?”

Maurice gasped at how cool the other’s hand felt. “Please.”

Loki brought him a cool cup of water. “Drink—I am afraid I do not know your name.”

Maurice swallowed. The water tasted like heaven. “Maurice . . . Lord Maurice Leroux. I . . .I thank you for your hospitality . . .”

“You are welcome, Lord Leroux,” Loki answered. “Easy. Not too much at one time. My name is Loki of Asgard.”

Maurice blinked. “Loki . . . like in the books . . .?”

The god nodded, his dark hair bouncing slightly about his shoulders. “Aye. It was good that my seneschal found you when he did, you were in a bad way, barely breathing.”

“Sometimes I . . . get these attacks . . . my throat closes up and . . .” Maurice said softly. “How did you stop it?”

“I have medicine to help you breathe. How long have you had this problem?”

“All of my life. Though there is a tea that I use that limits the frequency of the attacks.”

“I see. My people call your condition asthma.” Loki said. He turned and picked up a short vial of some reddish substance and a spoon. “Now, this is some syrup for your cough. You seem to have caught a lung ailment. I’m going to give you two spoonfuls every four hours.”

“Are you a physician, my lord?” Maurice queried, giving the other man the title because it seemed improper not to. The man was obviously of noble birth, his clothes, though strange, and his speech told Maurice that much.

“I know the healing arts,” Loki answered, and gave Maurice the medicine.

The older man swallowed and remarked, “Why, that tasted rather good. Like cherries.”

“I see no reason why medicine can’t taste good. Mostly,” the god replied. He then gave Maurice a different potion for his fever, this one tasted like mint. “Are you hungry? I have some chicken soup here and some bread with honey.”

Maurice blinked. “Yes . . . that sounds wonderful.”

Loki propped him up with several pillows and placed a tray over his lap with a small bowl of soup, the promised bread with honey, and a tea of chamomile. “Eat, and then tell me how you came here. I know you aren’t from around here, since we get so few visitors.”

Maurice slowly ate the soup and bread before replying. “You will think me mad, but I swear I am not! You see, there was this book . . .”

To his astonishment, Loki did not laugh at him or demand he be carted off to an asylum. Instead, he replied, “I have seen many strange things happen, and that is not the strangest. For this is Sorcerer’s Wood, and magic abounds here.”

Maurice wondered if Loki were the crazy one. “Magic? But my lord, there is no such thing as magic.”

“No? Yet magic brought you here.” Loki answered. “And by the Nine it shall also heal you. For you see in addition to knowing the healing arts, I also am a sorcerer.”

“I must be dreaming . . . or . . .”

“You are not. Magic is real. As real as the bed you are in,” Loki said calmly.

“But magic does not exist in Bordeaux!” Maurice stammered.

“Well, you are not in France any more, my lord. You are in my realm now, and magic certainly exists here,” Loki returned.

“Then where...?”

“This realm is one that exists in close proximity to yours. The inhabitants call it Fairytale Land. For it is the source of many of the legends and stories your people tell your children."

“Are you certain you are not mad, Lord Loki?” Maurice stammered.

“Quite. There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy,” Loki quoted.

“You have read Hamlet?”

“Yes, and others of your literary works. I find your realm fascinating . . .and when you have lived as long as I have, not many things do that anymore.”

Maurice laughed. “You look about twenty-six or thereabouts.”

“Looks can be deceiving. Try fifteen hundred, give or take a few months.” Loki said wryly.

Maurice nearly choked on his soup. “But that’s . . .”

“Nothing is impossible with magic,” Loki told him. “Finish that, and then take a nap. Sleep is a better healer than even my potions.”

“But I need to get back home! My daughter is waiting for me!”

“Then she must be patient. You are ill, even though you may feel better than you did. You would not make it three feet before you collapsed. Now eat and rest. You are safe here, no harm will come to you.” The god rose and then vanished from the room.

Maurice’s spoon clattered on the tray as he stared in shock. He rubbed his eyes, finally forcing himself to admit that he had just seen a grown man vanish like . . . magic.

Over the next few days, Maurice found himself resigned to staying in bed and being helped by the enigmatic sorcerer called Loki and his two apprentices, Rumple and Maleficent, as well as Loki’s squire, a boy named Bae, who was Rumple’s son. Despite the odd nature of the household, Maurice found that he was growing to like it there. Though each day that passed his worry over Belle grew.

Loki sensed that Maurice’s distress was hindering his recovery and reassured the other man that they had sent a letter to Belle telling her that her father had become ill while in the city and was staying there until he got well again.

“I thank you, sir, but I wish . . . I wish I could get well now,” Maurice sighed.

“You actually are getting better much quicker than usual,” Loki told him. He knew that without his Asgardian medicines, Maurice would have taken weeks to recover. He sat on the high-backed chair beside the convalescent’s bed. “Why don’t you tell me about your daughter? I confess I am intrigued by the devotion she inspires in you. I was under the impression that most men did not value their daughters as much as their sons on Midgard. Or is that no longer the case?”

Maurice shook his head sadly. “I wish that were so. But no, most men of my class, and even those who are commoners, still value sons over daughters. They tend to see girls as mere bargaining chips to gain land and titles by marrying noble sons. They value a woman more for what she looks like and the heirs she can bear than anything else.”

“I see,” Loki said, sounding displeased. “How very primeval. But you do not.”

“No. When I look at Belle, I see her mother, Collette, as she was when I first met her long ago. But even more than her outer beauty, Belle had a beautiful heart. It shines from her eyes when she is excited and from her lips when she smiles, and when she is happy she seems to glow. Now I know you will doubtless say that those are the observations of a doting father, and to some extent they are, but everything I just said is true. I had Belle educated the way I would a son, to read, write, and figure with higher mathematics. She speaks three languages, French, English, and Latin and she reads everything she can get her hands on. Not only that but she remembers what she reads and she has a thirst for knowledge that is—shall we say—unquenchable. It is something that were she born a man, she would have most likely become a professor or an inventor or something in addition to running my estate. But because she was born a girl . . .most of those opportunities are not available to her.”

“That seems like a great pity to me,” Loki said quietly. “To stifle such an intelligent mind is a crime. At least to me. Where I come from we educate both women and men, and women can inherit their own property and choose whom they will for their marriage partners. They can also hold almost any position in our society.”

“That sounds like a most forward thinking land,” Maurice said. He thought it sounded like a place Belle would love.

“In most ways, yes. Though it is not all sunshine and rainbows.” Loki murmured. “However, on a whole my people learned long ago to respect women in their own right and treat them as equals. Of course that’s not to say that every man does so, but it is considered shameful for a man to treat a woman the way that Gaston treats your daughter.”

“Then I take it you do not mind a woman who can think?”

“Mind? By the Nine, no! In fact, I prefer a woman who can do more than discuss jewelry and fabrics for gowns and what lady is dallying with what lord. Not that those topics are something to be avoided, but I prefer my women to be well read and able to discuss other topics. Most men are frightened of a woman who can use her brain. But I am not. I find a smart woman, one who is not afraid to speak her mind, a glorious thing.”

Maurice looked relieved. “Then if you do not mind that then I would guess that you do not believe in using force against women either.”

“Never. Any man who strikes a woman is a coward,” Loki said, his eyes glinting. “Nor do I believe in forcing women to sleep with me. In my culture a woman can refuse, and a true gentleman will accept the refusal with good grace.”

“And what of fidelity in marriage?”

“Part of our wedding vows include it. Whatever I vow I keep. However, we also have divorce. But that only happens in certain circumstances. One of which is adultery.”

"Belle believes that women should be allowed to have the same education as a man. She teaches the village girls to read when she has time. I am not supposed to know about it but . . ." Maurice shrugged. "I see no problem with it."

Loki smiled. "I have story hour with the children of Lokasianna, that's the village by the castle. I have also built a school where any child may attend if they wish, and my apprentice Mal teaches there."

"Perhaps . . . perhaps you would like to meet my daughter?" Maurice suggested.

"Yes, I do believe I would," Loki agreed, fascinated by her. "When you are well again, I shall take you back to your realm and  meet her then."

If Maurice had been able, he would have jumped out of the bed and hugged the tall raven-haired sorcerer. He prayed that Loki not only enjoyed talking with Belle, but he thought she would make a good match for him.

Now if only there were a way to rid  them of Gaston without causing an uproar with the Baron.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Trickster's Gambit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maurice and Loki return to meet Belle only to discover that Gaston has moved up the wedding. Can Loki save Belle from her horrid paramour in time? And how will she react to the Trickster?

 

A week later, thanks to Loki's regimen of medicines, he pronounced Maurice recovered from his bout of bronchitis, and also gave him an inhaler to use, magicked to appear like a clove studded orange pomander. All Maurice had to do was hold it up to his nose, squeeze it and breathe the mist in to stave off an asthmatic attack. The inhaler lasted six months, and Loki gave him another one to replace it.

"If you need more after that, just call me, I'll hear you and send Diablo with more," Loki said quietly.

"Your generosity is greatly appreciated, my lord," Maurice said, extremely grateful to the sorcerer.

"As your healer, it is my duty to see that you are healthy. A former student of mine had the same problem you do, and he has grown up to live a most rewarding life," Loki said quietly. "I see no reason why you should not be given the same chance as Thialfi."

"Does this mean we can return to France soon?" the other asked eagerly.

"Yes. As soon as I have made a few arrangements we shall leave," Loki replied. He smiled at the other's eagerness. In truth he was looking forward to meeting Belle himself.

Little did they know that Gaston had decided to take advantage of the fact that Maurice was absent to push up the date of the wedding, despite Belle's objections.

"Oh Papa, how I wish you were here," Belle sighed. She'd hoped Gaston would want to postpone their wedding until her father's return but her groom had become impatient and insisted the wedding take place immediately despite her father's sudden illness.

She was frustrated with her intended's sudden insistence on holding the wedding now. It was supposed to have taken place three weeks from now, and Belle could not understand why Gaston wanted to move it up.

But he refused to explain his actions, saying curtly, "This is what I wish, and that is all you need to know, Belle. Now hurry and dress, the ceremony is in an hour!" Then he stalked from the salon, his polished boots clicking sharply upon the tiles.

She shook her fist at his retreating crimson coated back. "Ooh! That-that infuriating oaf! Why can he not wait for Papa to return? What kind of a wedding will it be when the bride's father is not there to give her away?"

Plumette shook her head sorrowfully. "It is a shame, my lady, that he will not listen to reason. Men! They can be so pigheaded, _non_?"

" _Oui!_ Gaston is certainly related to swine," Belle huffed. "Come, I suppose I may as well get dressed."

A black gown lay on the bed.

"My lady! You cannot wear the color of mourning to your wedding!"

"I mourn the loss of my freedom, Plumette, therefore I shall wear black."

The maid wrung her hands, but was inwardly impressed with her mistress' daring.

"Hand me the veil please."

Plumette obeyed, praying that such daring would not land her mistress in hot water with Lord St. Croix.

Plumette did up the back of the dress, and handed Belle the bouquet of red and white roses. "There! You look very . . . elegant." If one were attending a funeral, the maid thought with a sigh.

She followed her mistress to the carriage that awaited them on the drive, for she was Belle's attendant as well as her maid.

During the drive Belle wished a storm would come through and the carriage would get stuck in the mud, the horses would break free or any other mishap that would delay her misery a while longer.

Across from her Plumette began to pray the rosary, muttering Hail Marys on her plain wooden beads.

Belle said a few prayers herself though she doubted anyone would be listening.

"...You'd better hurry or you will be late for your wedding, my lord."

Gaston groaned and crawled out of bed, tripping over his drawers and breeches that had been thrown to the floor the night before.

The servant picked them up and wrinkled his nose in disgust. He'd never seen a man so inebriated in his life as Lord St Croix had been when he'd finally managed to return home after an evening of drinking and carousing at Madame Villers house.

He was fortunate the Baron hadn't seen the sorry state his heir had been in, staggering everywhere, babbling nonsense and soiling himself like a babe. Oh, he did not envy the Lady Belle on bit. Would have her hands full with this one.

As the lord walked over to the basin to wash himself the servant caught a glimpse of his naked back, gasping in horror when he saw the spots upon it.

_The POX! Oh Saints preserve us he has THE POX!_

"What in blazes are you gaping at, man! Help me get dressed!"

"Y...Y...Yes, my lord," he gulped, not wanting to touch that disease ridden oaf with a ten foot pole.

As he drew closer his fear got the best of him. He dropped Gaston's soiled clothes and ran out of the room.

"Idiot!" Gaston grumbled.

He yanked on the cord beside his bed to summon another of the servants.

"You called, my lord?" Le Fou appeared in the doorway. "I hope you are not getting-as the _Inglais_ say-cold feet!"

"No just get me dressed!" he snapped.

LeFou reached for the fine lawn shirt with the gold buttons and held it for Gaston to put his arms into.

"Have you delivered my message to my mistress?" he asked.

 _"Oui_ , Gaston. I did that before I came here," his friend answered.

"Good. I'll join her after I've as King Henry said once he married that Flanders mare Anne of Cleves, "stuck my head into the yoke'. Oh the Lady Belle is beautiful but she does not share my interests."

LeFou frowned as he helped the other with his jacket. "Perhaps she will warm towards you, _mon ami_. After all, what man does not wish to be the great Gaston St. Croix?"

"And any woman would be mad not to want me."

"Quite right! What woman would NOT want you?" Le Fou grinned.

"One who is mad or old," Gaston chuckled.

"Come, you are ready!" Le Foy clapped his hands in delight. "Now we must get you to the church on time."

"Of course," he sighed.

They entered the St. Croix coach, an ornate piece of machinery with gold filigree on the doors and the horses wore plumes on their headstalls and bells on their harness. They were a matched set of four chestnut mares.

As Gaston trotted smartly down the road, Loki activated the portal spell and they stepped through to Maurice's manor house. Loki waved a hand and he appeared in a bottle green coat and black breeches with matching black boots. He graciously waited for Maurice to enter the house before following him.

"Belle? Belle, where are you, darling? I am home!" Maurice called.

Suddenly Henri came rushing in from a side door. "My lord! You are just in time!"

"Time for what?"

"The wedding, my lord!" Henri exclaimed.

"Wedding!? It was not supposed to be for a month!"

"Well, you see, Lord Gaston, he . . . insisted it be moved up." Henri stammered. "So he prevailed and it will happen today. Belle is on her way to the church."

Maurice paled. "Jesus, Mary, and Joseph! Come, Lord Laufeyson! To horse!"

Henri studied his master's companion. "My lord! Have you found another match for Lady Belle?"

Maurice nodded. "If she agrees, yes. But we must hurry!"

Henri prayed they would make it in time.

Loki and Maurice raced out the door of the chateau. Loki touched Maurice's shoulder, and saw the church in the older man's mind and teleported them there, beneath the shade of a weeping willow.

Peeking out from behind the stately tree, they saw a gleaming gold and red carriage arrive, pulling up beside the church with bells jingling. Loki snorted. "Gaston, I presume?"

"Yes," Maurice grumbled.

Loki nodded. "Stay here. This will only take a moment."

"What are you going to do?"

Loki smirked. "Watch and see."

He almost pitied Gaston St Croix. Almost.

Le Fou jumped out of the carriage and held the door for Gaston. Gaston nearly trampled the shorter man as he exited the coach.

"Watch where you're standing, you swine!" he growled.

"Sorry, sorry, my lord!" Le Fou cringed and babbled.

"Now you've scuffed my boot. Fix it!"

LeFou knelt and pulled off his cravat and began polishing Gaston's boot.

Loki scowled. _Arrogant ass! He needs to be taken down a peg or two!_

Gaston then kicked the poor man aside and sauntered up the steps to the church.

"Pardon, my lord." Loki called, and reached out to pull the other back. "I need to discuss a matter of extreme importance with you."

What is it?" Gaston demanded impatiently. "I'm getting married."

"Are you now?" Loki asked coldly, his emerald eyes glinting dangerously. "You do not look happy, my lord."

"Well she's beautiful enough but spends most of her time with her nose stuck in a book not on her back as a good wife would."

Loki fought to not roll his eyes. "How awful! What if I told you I could give you the life you always dreamed of . . .that you would want for nothing, and be unfettered by debt or worries?"

"I am the heir of St. Croix. I don't have debts," Gaston declared haughtily. "But...if I could avoid sticking my neck into this yoke..."

Loki smirked. "I believe I have a solution. Will you allow me to help?"

"In return for what?"

Loki leaned in closer, using his telepathy to read Gaston's mind.

"My proposition is simple . . . I know about your unfortunate condition, my lord. I can fix it . . . if you allow me to marry Lady Belle. I can also give your father the price of the Leroux land. Well? Do we have a deal?"

Gaston didn't bother asking how this stranger knew of his condition. There was only one way he could and that was if he too was a frequent visitor of Madame's.

Loki waited, patient as only an immortal could be, for Gaston to fall into his trap.

"We do," he murmured. His father would be furious, more with his condition than the loss of the Leroux lands.

Loki clapped him on the shoulder, smiling oddly-a cold grin that reminded Gaston of a madman. "Good." His fingers wove several runes in the air.

Between one breath and the next, Gaston found himself shifting, his body elongating and his howl of fear suddenly becoming the deep annoying bray of a jackass. There on the stairs stood a brown donkey, a rather handsome animal.

"See? I have kept my word. You are no longer plagued by the pox and you have no debts or worries any longer . . . . except who will feed and stable you." Loki smirked. He waved a hand and a satchel full of gold was teleported into the Baron's study. "The price of the Leroux lands." He took the halter of the brown donkey and tugged it down the stairs.

Inside the church the priest was growing impatient.

Belle on the other hand had been delighted with the delay.

Loki dragged the donkey over to the willow and tied Gaston to a sturdy branch. The donkey tried to bite Loki.

"Behave!" Maurice growled, and smacked the donkey's rump with a willow switch.

Gaston brayed loudly.

Loki nodded approvingly.

"Now for one last trick," Loki said, and blurred into Gaston.

Maurice gaped at him. "You look . . . just like him."

"I am a shifter. It is one of my powers," Loki explained, but his voice even sounded like Gaston's.

"That is incredible!" the other gasped.

The donkey tried to kick Loki and received another whack for his viciousness.

"Come along, Lord Maurice. It is time for the wedding," Loki beckoned the other man forward and they entered the church together.

Gasps and whispers echoed in the church when people saw Gaston walk in with Maurice beside him.

Loki's eyes widened when he saw his bride, awaiting him in a gown suited for a funeral procession. He bit the inside of his lip hard to keep from laughing, but his eyes twinkled merrily in spite of himself. _Now there's a lady after my own heart! Bravo, darling!_

His admiration grew for the dark-haired beauty, whose blue eyes reminded him of a lake at midday, the blue of the fjords of the north.

As she watched her groom striding towards her, Belle noticed an odd warmth in Gaston's eyes-something that she had never seen there before.

It was frightening. Why the sudden change? Did he expect her to be like the others and be swayed by one kind look. No, it would take far more than that. An annulment.

Loki gazed at Belle as he approached the altar, thinking that while her beauty was enough to stir to life the embers of desire he had thought ashes upon the wind since leaving Asgard, it was not just her pleasing face and form that captivated him. No, it was her daring in wearing black to her wedding, a silent protest against her situation. Other women might have made a scene, cried or raged against marrying a man they clearly despised, but Belle acted with cleverness and courage, and a certain independence that won his admiration. As he had told Maurice, it had been a very LONG time since a woman, mortal or immortal, had done that.

Besides the fact that he was intrigued, it also delighted him to put one over on the arrogant peacock that was now a donkey in the churchyard. Gaston reminded him sharply of Thor and his friend Fandral, who were womanizers and rakes who believed their titles and handsome physiques could get them anything their hearts desired, and he enjoyed puncturing that self-satisfied bubble men like that surrounded themselves with. He also detested men of Gaston's ilk who thought it fine to treat women like cattle and possessions. His loathing of such men went bone deep.

Loki noted that there was an older man who looked about middle aged sitting in the first pew, resembling his son greatly , save for the silver in his dark hair which was pulled back in a queue. The Baron wore expensive garments, a silk cravat, and gold embroidered blue waistcoat, His jacket was deep blue with lace cuffs and more gold thread winked from the sleeves. His breeches were fawn colored leather and his boots polished to a high gloss. A carved black walking stick rested against the pew beside him. He had a rather bored expression on his face.

The church was smaller than those in the city, as befit their small local parish, but it did boast stained glass windows of the Virgin, the Holy Family, and Jesus with his disciples. The arching ceilings were a testament not only to architecture but also an attempt to bring the worshipper closer to God in heaven. The fine marble altar was covered with a white cloth and a gold cross above it glittered in the sunlight

As Loki walked down the flower strewn aisle, the orchestra played a traditional French wedding song, elegant and somber. Loki thought that they could at least have played something more joyfully and less serious. Was this supposed to be a wedding or a funeral?

Judging from the stiff expression on Belle's face, he supposed she thought it a funeral. Not that he blamed her. He wished he could reassure her that the nightmare of marrying that conceited oaf was not going to happen, but he knew he had to keep up the charade since her reputation would be at stake. He also did not want to cause a significant stir by appearing as his true self in public. Because Heimdall might notice and Loki did not want any of his family knowing where he was or what he was doing because he had enough of their infernal meddling. He had cut all ties with them several years ago and that was how he preferred it.

"Shall we begin?" the priest asked.

Loki nodded. "My apologies, Father. But I was fetching my bride's father," he indicated Maurice, who was now seated on the opposite side of the aisle from the Baron in the first pew.

"Papa!" Belle cried and ran to him, her arms outstretched.

"Belle!" Maurice said, and hugged her. "I am sorry I became ill with a lung ailment and could not come home until I recovered." He eyed his daughter, lofting an eyebrow. "Black, darling?"

"I am sorry Papa but marrying this man...I bury the woman I long to be so I am in mourning."

Maurice nodded. "I understand. I shall pray for you, _ma cherie_." Over her shoulder, he winked at Loki.

Loki observed the affection between father and daughter and felt slightly envious. He would have given all he had for that sort of acknowledgement from Odin. Odin who had always reserved his praise for Thor and overlooked Loki. As a child, the older man's indifference had hurt him, but at least now he knew why it had been so. For who could love a beast?

"Remember, darling, things are not as bad as they seem," Maurice whispered reassuringly. It was the best he could do without giving the game away. Inwardly he prayed that Loki would consent to court his daughter, and that Belle would be agreeable to giving Loki a chance to do so.

_I wish for her to find a love like Collette's and mine. May God grant this be the one who can give her it. I feel it may, but how can I be sure? I shall simply have to wait and see._

Releasing her papa, Belle turned and made her way slowly back towards her groom. Her whole body felt like a marionette being manipulated by a puppeteer. But she forced herself to walk over to Gaston and take his hand in her small cold one. _I do this for Papa and for our people who owe us their livelihoods. And Villaneuve. For this I shall sacrifice myself._

"You may begin, Father," whispered Gaston, and she thought she detected a slightly more cordial tone in his usually demanding voice. Odd.

"Dearly beloved, today we are gathered here to celebrate the union of Lord Gaston St. Croix to Lady Belle Leroux . . ."

Father Andre spoke swiftly and his voice echoed throughout the church.

"Do you, Gaston Charles Phillippe St. Croix, take this woman, Belle Collette Leroux to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to protect and cherish, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," Loki responded. He smiled at Belle, trying to put her at ease.

Belle swallowed hard, her throat dry with dread and anxiety.

"Do you, Belle Collette Leroux, take this man, Gaston Charles Phillippe St. Croix to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, to honor and obey, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Loki noticed the discrepancy between their vows and fought to keep from frowning. He waited for Belle to agree calmly.

"I . . . do," she managed to say, but it was as if someone else spoke the words. _My mouth says I do but in my heart I will never marry you!_

"Then by the power vested in me by Holy Mother Church, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Father Andre announced. "You may kiss the bride, Gaston."

Belle braced herself for the unwelcome lips on her own, figuring that Gaston would make the most of his kiss.

To her shock, Gaston's lips barely grazed hers, a kiss so delicate it was like the brush of butterfly wings. It was the last thing she had expected, for him to not assert his husbandly rights as soon as he could.

Then he drew away, holding out his arm for her to take.

She placed her hand on the crook of his elbow, trying not to shudder in revulsion. But perhaps the oddest thing of all was that she had not found that kiss unpleasant. It was not a kiss that swept her off her feet or made her heart race or stopped her breath like in the tales, but it was not as repulsive as she had feared.

 _Has he been replaced with a doppelganger?_ she mused.

Or a changeling. Either way there was something odd about her new husband's behavior. He was carrying the facade of a devoted husband a bit too far but the mask would come off in private.

They descended the stairs and the guests cheered and threw rice and rose petals over the couple for luck as they exited the church.

A rose petal landed in Belle's hair and Loki reached over automatically to remove it, his eyes dancing with mischief.

 _Smile, Belle,_ she told herself though her cheeks ached from the effort.

"There! While I like roses, you need no adornment, darling," Loki said softly. He tossed the petal to the ground.

Well-wishers surrounded them and for a few moments they were kept busy accepting congratulations and best wishes for many children and a happy marriage. Loki played his part well, accepting the accolades as his due.

"Oh, you have found a wonderful man to be your husband, Belle!" one of the women praised. "Were I younger..."

Belle bit her lip before she asked if the woman wanted to have him instead.

"Your mother has spoken to you about what to expect tonight, hasn't she dear?" another inquired delicately.

Belle felt her face go scarlet. She did not know how to respond.

"Have no fear, Minette, her husband will show her a good time, eh, Gaston!" a man elbowed Gaston and guffawed.

Loki gave a saucy smirk, in keeping with his character, and replied, "There will be no doubt of that, Monsieur!"

Belle snorted.

"Come, let us get in my coach, wife," Loki murmured, wanting to get her alone so he could explain what was going on. "We shall go back to your estate so you may gather your things and then on to mine for the feast."

"Ah ha! An eager groom!" cheered another man, and smacked Loki on the back.

"I'm afraid I don't have much of an appetite," she confessed.

"Perhaps you are eager for . . . other things, eh?" a girl said enviously.

Belle felt herself blush again and quickly entered the coach, which her groom held open for her. She prayed she would not lose what little breakfast she had eaten.

Loki sensed her nervousness and unease and did not press her to converse with him, but instead looked out the window at the countryside. Luckily it was a short trip to the estate, only fifteen minutes.

Belle spent those fifteen minutes wishing she were anywhere else, and then entertained ideas of shoving Gaston out the window. She did not know how she would ever make it through the wedding feast or what followed.

Finally, they were at Villaneuve, and the driver jumped down and held open the door for them to exit.

Belle saw with relief that Maurice was there also, jumping down from their coach with a spryness she had not seen in months.

"Let us have a drink in the green salon, Belle!" Maurice said cheerily, and they all followed him to his favorite room to entertain guests.

The green salon was called so because it had green leafy wallpaper, cherry wood furniture with green damask cushions, a card table, a large fireplace, a pewter candelabra in one corner and a bookshelf filled with mementos and books. A cheery fire snapped in the grate and some glasses and a bottle of fine white chardonnay rested in a bucket of ice on a silver tray.

Loki looked about the room with interest while Maurice poured wine for all of them and then spoke briefly with Henri and Plumette, asking the maid to go and ready her mistress's trousseau and his valet to not disturb them for awhile. Then the door shut with a snap.

"Papa, perhaps I ought to go and . . . freshen up," Belle said, desperate to get away for awhile. Her cerulean eyes showed a slight panicked expression.

"Wait a moment, _cherie_ ," Maurice smiled, putting a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "I . . .err . . . _we_ have something to tell you."

"What, Papa?"

"You did not marry Gaston today, Belle," he began.

"Papa, are you ill?" Belle reached up to touch his forehead, seeing if he was feverish.

"No, I am fine."

"Then why would you say such an outrageous thing?"

"Because it is the truth," Loki answered. "I ask your pardon, Belle, for not revealing myself sooner."

As he spoke, his form blurred and he became himself again.

Cerulean eyes went wide as saucers, as she beheld a very tall man with hair the color of a rook's wing. He wore a bottle green jacket with gold facings and cuffs, a snowy white lawn shirt, gold waistcoat with green serpents etched on it, and black breeches with polished leather boots. He was not only well dressed, but handsome as sin, a friendly smile curving up his mobile mouth, and his emerald eyes glittering with merriment.

She backed away from him and blinked her eyes. "It's not...you are not...I am mad. Yes, I have gone mad!"

It was an image she'd seen before in her books.

Loki sketched a bow and said softly, "Please, do not be afraid. I mean you no harm. My name is—"

"Loki," she finished.

"You know of me?" he asked, astonished.

"I have read many legends of you but I fear this is all an illusion brought about by my distress in having to marry such an awful man."

Maurice shook his head. "Belle, I know this seems like some kind of insanity, but I assure you, my girl, it is very real. Lord Loki is exactly what he appears to be. In fact, he saved my life."

"Your papa speaks the truth," Loki told her, his voice soft as rich velvet. "He came to my castle in dire need of medical attention, barely breathing and I could not turn him away."

Belle felt her knees grow weak and she stumbled to the sofa and sat down.

"But...you...this...cannot be real!"

"Would you like to pinch me?" Loki asked teasingly. "I assure you I am as real as you are."

She reached out and pinched his hand.

"See? I am flesh and blood, not an illusion." The god murmured, taking her hand and kissing the back of it in an old courtly gesture.

This time she could feel the kiss, and it warmed her down to her toes.

 _A god, I am being kissed by a_ _god,_ she thought.

Loki's eyes twinkled with mischief and he reluctantly released her hand. "Shall we start over? I am Loki Laufeyson, once of Asgard, but lately of Sorcerer's Wood. It is a pleasure to meet you, my lady."

He twirled his glass in his hand and sipped some of the wine, then seated himself on the wingback chair closest to the sofa.

 _There is a god sitting in a chair in_ _my parlor,_ Belle thought, feeling slightly giddy, even though she had barely touched her chardonnay.

Many questions swirled in her head and for a moment she was tongue tied trying to figure out what to ask first.

Recalling his sudden transformation from Gaston to his present form, she blurted, "That magic you did before-was that an illusion?"

"No. That was a true shift," he replied. 'I am a master shifter, meaning I can change myself into anything living."

"Then why did you not shift into a woman when you and Thor went to get Mjolnir back?" she asked curiously.

"I did. That is the part the stories leave out," Loki chuckled.

"Oh! Could you have changed Thor?" Belle wanted to know, her eyes alight with curiosity.

Loki grinned. "Easily. But I didn't because he would have pulverized me. I had enough of a struggle getting him to shave his beard!"

"Do you and your brother not get along?" Belle asked, alarmed.

"We fight sometimes but we do love each other," Loki admitted. "Though Thor still thinks he can tell me what to do." There was sadness in his eyes then when he spoke of his brother, whom he had not seen in several years since his exile.

"What happened to Gaston?" Belle wanted to know. She hoped he was still alive, for as much as she disliked the man, she would not wish death upon him.

"He is the new donkey in your papa's stables," Loki replied, smirking.

Belle covered her mouth with her hand, giggling. "You mean you turned him into a donkey?"

"I did," Loki answered, and his eyes twinkled. "Does that bother you?"

"Not at all. That is the perfect form for him," she replied spiritedly.

"I am happy you agree with me." Loki answered. "That was the quickest solution I could come up with on short notice." He stretched his legs out.

"I must admit, my lord, that I was as eager to marry him as I would have been to have a tooth pulled," Belle admitted.

"I could tell by your gown," Loki gestured at it, his mouth quirking.

"It was my only way of protesting without harming myself," the girl explained. "Marrying him would have been like putting myself in prison. Gaston just wanted me as an ornament and to bear him an heir. He thinks women should be seen and not heard."

"Then I am doubly glad he is now a jackass," Loki said. "Because he certainly acts like one. One of the greatest crimes, in my opinion, is to deny a woman the freedom to think and to speak her mind. "

Belle fought to keep from gaping. "Then you do not mind if a woman thinks for herself?"

"No. I welcome it," the god asserted.

Her heart began to beat faster at his declaration. She could tell he was not lying, that he truly meant what he had said. Could it be that she had found a man who would accept her as she was, and not just accept, but delight in her opinions? It seemed nearly too good to be true.

Before she could ask another question, Loki said, "Which brings me to the topic of our marriage. I realize that you married me under-ah shall we say-false pretenses. I did not wish to cause trouble for you by simply having Gaston disappear and leaving you jilted at the altar. However, now we are in something of a quandary. I could, of course, offer you an annulment. Or you could choose to stay married but I could court you and try and win your heart for three months. At the end of that time you would be free to either accept me or we could separate. Without any hard feelings."

"But what about Villaneuve, Papa?" Belle turned to Maurice. "The whole reason I agreed to marry Gaston was to save our land."

"We will be fine, Belle. Loki has already paid off our debt to the Baron. So you are free to choose, as he said."

Feeling overwhelmed, she said, "Might I have some time to make up my mind?"

"You may," Loki said graciously. "We do need to attend the wedding feast. Will that be enough time to make up your mind?"

"If I choose to go with you, my lord, where will we live?"

"At my castle in Sorcerer's Wood."

"Is it in France?"

Loki shook his head. "No, it is in another realm entirely."

Belle gasped. "Like another world?"

"Yes. A world similar and yet different from this one." Loki hoped the lure of seeing a new place would entice her to choose to go with him, for he found that he enjoyed her company tremendously. Far more than he thought possible.

"I have been there, Belle," Maurice encouraged. "It is a lovely place-well, what little I saw of it while I was ill."

"You will be free to go anywhere in my castle and nearby it," Loki told her. "All I ask is that you use caution when walking in the forest, because there are wild animals in it that can harm you if you happen to venture on some of them. So at first, until you are more familiar with the creatures that inhabit it, I would ask that you tell me when you go there so I or one of my apprentices can accompany you. I would not wish anything to happen to you, my lady."

"That sounds reasonable," Belle nodded. She could feel her curiosity surging through her like a spring flood. Yet at the same time she wondered why the god had chosen to aid her. "Before I go upstairs to supervise Plumette, might I ask you another question, my lord?"

"You may. And if it pleases you, say my name. I gave up my title as Prince of Asgard when I moved into Sorcerer's Wood, and in any case, you are currently my wife and I do not stand on formality where my family is concerned."

"Very well . . . Loki," Belle agreed, liking the way his name sounded on her tongue. "Then you must call me Belle."

"It would be my pleasure," Loki smiled at her, an unfeigned grin that set her heart to racing.

"Why did you decide to help me and my papa? After all, we are only mortals." She said frankly.

"That is a very good question. And my reasons are quite surprising, even to myself. I helped your papa because he was sick and in need of my medical expertise, and I could not leave him to die. And once he told me about you, I found that I was very intrigued by you. I also do not approve of women being forced into marriages with arrogant buffoons like Gaston. I believe that women should be free to make their own choices."

"Then women in—in Asgard are free to choose who they will marry?"

"Yes. Very few noble families believe in arranged marriages any longer. It is a practice that has died out because our women refused to be treated like property or a means to an end to a business deal. A marriage should be between two people who can have mutual respect and love for each other. So that is how it is where I was raised."

"Perhaps someday that will be the case here," Belle mused.

"That would be a very good thing," Loki nodded.

"I will take my leave of you now so I can consider your proposal, Loki."

"Be down here at half past noon, Belle," Maurice reminded her. "We must arrive at the St. Croix estate before the guests do. The Baron will be expecting us."

"Of course, Papa." Belle promised. "I shall not forget." She gave them a curtsey and hurried up the stairs, her heart lighter than it had ever been before.

She thought about Loki and his offer as she helped Plumette pack her gowns and linens, books, and the small amount of jewelry she had inherited from Collette. For the first time since Maurice had told her of her impending marriage to Gaston, Belle felt a sense of true freedom such as she had never known. It was a heady feeling, and made her feel as if she could dance upon the air.

 _Should I, or shouldn't I?_ she wondered, folding a set of napkins embroidered with roses. _I could say yes, and still have three months in which to decide. And I could see this new world Loki speaks of. Not just a different country but a whole new world!_

She felt her head swirl with possibilities. And yet, she could also just ask for an annulment and stay here with her father, since the debt was paid off, no one could take Villaneuve from them. She could travel as she had always wished to, visit England and Norway, Italy and Greece.

What to do?

Plumette nudged her. "Mistress, I know a way for you to make the oaf you are married to leave you be until you are ready to have him in your bed."

"Plumette!" Belle hissed. Then she asked, "What way?"

"Simply pour this powder in his wine tonight and it will send him to sleep," the maid smirked. She handed Belle a small drawstring bag. "A teaspoon will ensure he sleeps and will not bother you. This way he cannot claim you refused him when he keeps falling asleep!"

Belle giggled wickedly. "Plumette, you are so daring! Thank you." She tucked the bag in her pocket. She would not need to use it, but she thought it a very nice gesture and would have done so if she had truly married Gaston.

They finished packing and Plumette told her she would have Charles tote the trunks down to the hall and put them in the coach before it was time to depart. Belle thought about changing into a different gown, but then supposed it would not make sense for her to do so since she had been so adamant about mourning her freedom. So she stayed in the black dress, and made her way downstairs to the salon just as the clock in the hall struck half-past noon.

Meanwhile, Loki made small talk with Maurice while sipping wine in the salon, and the God of Mischief hoped the young woman would agree to his offer. _Why am I so nervous? There is no real reason why she wouldn't agree,_ a part of his mind argued. _Agree to go with a stranger to a world not her own?_ hissed the cynical part. _Oh, surely any girl would jump at that chance! And what about when she learns what you really are? The Jotun beast that your blood father rejected and your adopted father tried to make into a pawn for his own amusement? What then, Loki? You know quite well she can never love you, for all of her principals and intelligence, she is a mortal and no relationship between mortal and immortal has ever ended happily. You know that!_

He told the cynical part of his mind to go jump off the Bifrost. Even if he only admitted it to himself, he was lonely, despite his apprentices and his squire. Rumple and Bae were a family, with real affection and love between them, the kind of love that Loki used to dream about in his bed in the Golden Palace long ago. And Mal looked to have set her sights upon the spinner mage, and Rumple would be a fool to not see the pretty sorceress cared for him and Bae. But Loki had no lady who had ever expressed an interest in him beyond cozying up to him because he was a prince, or her tutor in magic. But perhaps this time would be different. Because Belle was not like the other women he had known in Asgard, or even in Fairytale Land.

_Even so, what makes you think she will welcome your attentions, Trickster?_

To hide his nervousness, he gulped down the remainder of his chardonnay, and did not refuse when Maurice poured him another glass. It would take much more than a few glasses of Midgardian wine to get him drunk.

When he heard the clock chime, Loki stood and shifted back into Gaston, then he and Belle took the coach over to the St. Croix residence.

Though the drive was only around ten minutes, Loki regaled her with some amusing stories of Asgard, which weren't in any book she had ever read, making Belle laugh for the first time in a very long time. By the time they arrived at the estate, Belle found she had relaxed, and was more at ease around Loki than she had ever been around any man except her father.

"Oh! I have not laughed so much in . . .ages!" she gasped, holding her side. "I fear I may have broken a stay!"

"I would apologize, but hearing you laugh is the sweetest music I have ever heard," Loki told her, and she could hear the sincerity in his tone as well as see it in his eyes , which were green as the forest primeval.

A part of her longed to throw caution to the wind and to accept his offer, yet she hesitated. Could she give up all she had ever known? She allowed Loki to help her down from the carriage, all the while pondering the choice she had to make. She knew that whatever she chose, it was sure to change her life.

The feast seemed to last interminably, with many courses and wine, beer, and other liquor flowed freely. She saw that Loki did not imbibe much, unlike most of the other men there. That relieved her, that he was not a slave to the bottle like Gaston or other men. She also noted that while he ate well, it was not to excess, and long before the feast was over, he was full and refused several courses. This was also a sharp contrast to Gaston, who had the last time Maurice invited him for dinner, eaten half the food on the table.

She also noted that when other guests made rather lewd references to the wedding night, Loki deflected them with a few clever repartees, and did not boast about his sexual prowess the way Gaston would have. Unlike her former fiancé, Loki was considerate of her feelings, and did not regard her as a prize to be won.

As the dessert course was served, Belle felt Maurice gently tap her arm and she turned to him. "Yes, Papa?"

"I just wanted to tell you how beautiful you are, Belle." Maurice said, sniffling a bit. "Your mother would be proud of you. As I am." He gave his daughter a tender smile, his eyes bright with warmth.

"Even dressed like this?" Belle teased.

"Even so." Maurice leaned in until he was whispering in her ear so he could be heard over the other guests. "Belle, have you considered his proposal?"

"I have, Papa. But . . . what about you?"

"I will be fine, darling." He patted her hand. "Do not worry about me. The estate will continue to provide for me and I have Henri and Monsiuer Lumiere to watch out for me. Loki has given me medicine for my lungs so they will not trouble me. Please, Belle, do not give up this chance. Take it. It is something that only happens once in a lifetime. You have always wanted to see the world, to live beyond your books. Now is the time."

"Are you sure, Papa?"

"Yes, Belle. It's time for you to fly, my little lark. Do not fear Loki. I know deep in my heart he is a good person and he will treat you well. Remember, love does not always come in a flash of lightning. Sometimes it creeps up softly, and then wraps you forever in its embrace."

"Was it like that for you and Maman?"

"Yes. We will see each other again, my darling. Now take this chance and fly with it."

She hugged her father. "I will consider it."

He kissed her cheek. "I love you, Belle."

"I love you too," she whispered back, and felt more of her uncertainty wane.

As the evening wore on, the guests grew more rowdy and drunk. Loki saw the Baron half-passed out on the table, and Maurice snoring softly with his head beside his cup of coffee. The Asgardian prince returned from a trip to the privy to ask Belle if she wished to retire, for the atmosphere was becoming lewd and violent, the revelers more out of control.

However, before he could speak, a drunken count, a friend of Gaston's, stumbled over and put his arm around Belle. "Ah, what a fine wife this is, Gaston! Such beautiful lips! And her skin white as pearls! Not to mention her breasts—"

"My lord!" Belle cried, aghast. "Take your hands off me!"

"Why?" the count leered drunkenly at her. "Gaston and I have always shared, eh, my friend?" He grinned drunkenly at Loki.

Loki grabbed him by the collar and snarled, "Remove your hands from my wife at once! Before I break them!"

The count gasped. "Gaston, are you drunk? It's me—Remy! We've always shared each other's women—"

"No longer!" Loki spat, wanting to break the other's jaw. _You disgusting swine, how dare you touch my bride? I ought to curse you into oblivion, you lecher!_

He yanked the other man away from Belle. "Leave my wife alone . . . Remy!" he hissed. "Belle is not your plaything! Go find a whore if you want company! Now get out!"

He turned the other man about and shoved him hard, kicking him in the backside for good measure.

The drunken oaf stumbled away, cursing Gaston and then passing out a short time later beneath an oak tree.

"Are you all right?" Loki whispered to Belle. "I am sorry I was not here to stop that oaf from touching you. I should have rearranged his ass and his face!"

Belle gazed up at him, one hand coming up to touch his face. "I am fine. He did not harm me . . . thanks to you."

"Good! Because if he had . . . he would have regretted it to the end of time," Loki hissed. "Come, Belle. It grows late. We should retire." He held out a hand for her to take.

Belle rose, and placed her hand in his. They made their way across the lawn and into the manor house. As they crossed the foyer, Loki waved a hand and no servant could see or hear them. He paused and looked at Belle questioningly.

This time Belle no longer hesitated. "I will go with you, Loki. Take me to your home."

The God of Mischief smiled, relieved. _She said yes_! He felt a warm glow spread through him. He beckoned and Belle's trunks appeared on the floor beside them. "Then let us be off, my lady. I have had enough of this wedding feast."

He made a swirling gesture and colored green lights flared upon the floor and spun about. Suddenly, Belle could see a forest with tall silver trees and a clear blue sky reflected in the floor. Loki shifted back to his own form. "Step through the Gate, Belle, and you shall be in Sorcerer's Wood. Ready?"

He gestured and the trunks floated through.

She glanced back over her shoulder. _Au revoir, Papa. I will see you again someday. Be well._ Then she faced forward, blinking back tears. "Let us go."

Together they stepped through the portal, and between one blink and the next, they appeared in the mystical forest Loki called home. Belle felt the tingle of a summer's breeze upon her skin and she laughed, excited to begin this new chapter of her life, where a whole new world waited to be discovered, along with the mysterious god at her side.


	5. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Belle settle in with each other and she meets Rumple, Bae, and Mal

 

 

There was a hint of frost in the wind as they stepped from the Gate into Sorcerer's Wood. Loki didn't even notice it, but Belle felt slightly chilled as goosebumps rose on her arms as she was not wearing a shawl or cloak, and her dress was made of light summer weight damask.

He noted her shivering slightly and took off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders. "It's a bit chilly for you, isn't it?" he asked solicitiously.

"A bit. It was warmer in France," Belle admitted, drawing the coat about her. It was warm from his body heat and it smelled pleasantly of mint and spice and his own unique scent, which was clean and refreshing, unlike Gaston's musky one. She smiled at her husband and glanced about her. "How far is it to your home?"

"A short walk, maybe five minutes," he replied. He gestured to the silvery trees. "These are silver ash. A little further on you will see red maples, which the villagers will tap in the winter for syrup. And we have fir and rowan and oak too for building."

As they walked along the path, Loki pointed out several kinds of plants that could be used for different things—most were medicinal though some could also be eaten. Belle was impressed by his knowledge.

“You know so much. You must have studied extensively,” she said.

“I did, but most of what I learned was by following my nurse, Helga, about, she was an herbalist and taught me much about plants and what they can be used for.” Loki explained. “Though I was a prince, I was the youngest and so I had a rather unconventional upbringing. Meaning I was not always sparring and learning about fighting. That was Thor’s place as Crown Prince. In Asgard, the Crown Prince leads the army.”

“And you? What did you do?” she asked curiously.

“I was given the same education as Thor except I was trained as a diplomat and also magic, because I had the Gift for it, and though I was schooled in courtly etiquette and the like, I was not allowed to sit in on council sessions the way Thor was.” He grinned slyly. “But forbidding me was not the way to gain my cooperation, and often I used my magic to listen in on sessions, learning more about ruling and politics than I was supposed to.” He shook his head. “But I renounced my title years ago and all of that does not matter now.”

She frowned up at him. “Why?”

He shrugged. “It was a burden I was not meant to have,” he answered shortly, and she sensed he did not want to discuss it, so she let it drop. Perhaps later, when they knew each other better, he might share his reasons with her.

Loki swiftly changed the subject. “I shall find a maid for you as soon after we arrive at my home. But before we do so, I will cast a language spell on you, so you may understand and speak as we do here.”

“Thank you,” Belle said, for they had been speaking French. “What language do they speak?”

“I have no name for it. Though it sounds rather similar to Old Norse.” He halted and gently tipped her chin up. He traced the runes for “language, speech, and knowledge” upon her lips, brow, and heart.

There was a brief glow and a tingle as the spell took effect. “Done!”

“Your magic is wonderful,” she told him honestly. “Did you need to use that spell too when you came here?”

“No, because as an Asgardian I have the gift of tongues, meaning I can speak and understand any language when I hear it,” Loki replied.

He felt a warm glow when he heard her praise his magic, because among his people he had been considered an aberration since he preferred his magic to learning the ways of combat, since magic was normally a woman’s province. Not that he did not know how to fight, he was an expert with sword, daggers, quarterstaff and bow, but the traditional weapons of axe, hammer, and shield he was clumsy with because those required more upper body strength than his slender frame possessed. Unless he shifted into his Jotun form—something which he did not care to ever do.

During the walk Loki also gave her a brief history of Rumple, Bae and Maleficent.

"It must have been difficult for Rumple to raise his son alone."

 

 

 

 

"It was but he did very well. Bae is a good lad and takes after his papa. I would have made the same choice Rumple did, stay with my child rather than fight a battle I'd have no chance of winning. Still, despite his humble beginnings Rumple has become an excellent apprentice. Now if I could just get him and Mal to see eye to eye more..."

"You said you met Mal in the wood. She was injured."

"In her dragon form, yes. Mal is part fae and part shapeshifter. She doesn't know who sired her but her mother was the fae queen. She is sadly, the last of her clan. Her family was slaughtered by silly, cowardly, superstitious humans. Mal barely escaped the massacre with her raven familiar Diablo. He was tending to her himself when I found them."

"You took her in."

"I know how lonely not having a family can be so I wanted to be her family. She was a bit uneasy when Rumple and Bae came along but she is warming to them...Bae more than Rumple."

He sighed. "I think they would be a good match but their broken hearts must heal first. Rumple fears abandonment and Mal fears every man is like the king that tricked her into loving him and then trying to kill her."

Belle smiled. "Perhaps I can help."

"Ah! A matchmaker are you!"

"So I've been told.    To everyone else but myself."

"And whom have you matched, my lady?"

"It caused quite the scandal, but my former maid Marguerite fancied a young doctor visiting from Scotland. I concocted stories that I was melancholy and needed treatment so that Archie would come and I would arrange his meetings with Marguerite. They married a few years ago."

 

"Ah ah ah! You allowed your maid to see a man unchaperoned! Naughty girl!" he chucked.

"I knew Archie would never take liberties with her. He is not like Gaston."

"I believe the Norns have enabled many of his kind to kill themselves off with their own stupidity," Loki snorted. "Forgive me for bringing up a rather delicate subject, but it is well you did not marry that oaf. He was diseased before I transformed him."

"Diseased?" Belle repeated. "What kind of--?" Then she flushed. "Ah . . . you mean . . .?"

"Aye, he had a disease common to those who frequent ladies of the night," Loki coughed.

She shivered.

"A pox on Gaston!" Diablo squawked as he flew past them.

Mal shifted into her smaller dragon form, approaching the pair slowly.

"I will not harm you," she said to Belle.       

They heard a wicked giggle behind them. "Your bark is worse than your bite, dearie."

"Says the man who can't cast an illusion spell properly," Mal retorted.

"Now now, children, do I have to send you to bed without supper?" Loki quipped.

"Please do Master Loki!" Bae laughed. "Or lock them in the lab till they kiss!"

"I'd rather kiss a snake!"

"I'd rather kiss a donkey's arse!"

“You are a donkey's arse, spinner!"

Belle giggled.

"See what I have to put up with? Terrible, aren't they?"

"I think it's sweet," she whispered.

"Then would you like to make a wager? If you succeed in matching my difficult apprentices I will take you to Norway myself."

"You have a deal!"

They shook hands.

"That could be the worst deal you ever made, my lady," Bae predicted.  "They argue over most everything."

"We do not!" Rumple protested.

"Yes we do!"

"See what I mean?" Bae groaned.

"Belle, this is my squire, Baelfire." Loki introduced the boy. "But he goes by Bae, usually."

"I'm very pleased to meet you, Bae."

"Your servant, my lady," Bae replied, giving her a courtly bow, as he had been taught by Loki.

Loki gave the boy a nod of approval, and Belle saw the boy suddenly become more confident with that simple accolade.

"You are indeed a fine young gentleman, Baelfire."

"Thank you, Lady Belle," Bae said, flushing. "Master Loki is a good teacher."

"Well since have a new guest I think we should have a special dinner tonight," Rumple said, rubbing his hands together.

"Oh, but there is no need to go through any trouble," Belle began, just as her stomach let out a growl of protest. She had eaten hardly anything at the wedding feast, too busy trying to make up her mind whether to go with Loki.

"Nonsense! You've had a long journey and must be famished!”

“Well . . .”

“You will like Rumple’s cooking, Belle.” Loki assured her. “I noticed you didn’t really eat much at the wedding feast.”

“Wedding feast?” Mal queried, her dragon eyes whirling. “You’re married?”

“In a manner of speaking,” Loki explained his trick.

“I am very grateful to Loki for preventing my marriage to Gaston,” Belle asserted. “Gaston was a brainless, boorish oaf and marriage to him would have been Hel.”

“We know, dearie,” Rumple said.

“You do? How?”

“Sorcerers have their ways!” cackled Diablo.

“Can you all see the future?” Belle wondered.

Rumple shook his head. “No. That’s a rare skill and even then a Seer cannot see every possibility there is. Only some.”

“Which is as the Norns will,” Loki added. “Seers see possibilities in the weaving of Fate. Things which may come true, not will—not unless certain conditions are met. The future is always in motion—what will be one day may not be the next. But unless you have the Sight, darling, this is a discussion for another time. Come, let us go to the castle.”

Loki’s use of an endearment should have flustered her, but oddly enough, Belle liked the sound of it on his tongue. “Does your castle have a name?”

"Yes. It's called Hrafnwulf Halda. Ravenwolf Keep in Norse," Loki told her. "I called it that because I found ravens nesting there when I came and there is also a wolf pack nearby."

"That sounds like a lovely name," Belle said. "Can you say it again in Norwegian?"

He repeated it, slowly enough so she could hear the inflections.

She spoke it back, proving she was clever mimic. "Would you teach me how to speak Norwegian?"

"Certainly. But the dialect I speak along with my people is an ancient one. But I will teach you the modern Norwegian language."

"Thank you, Loki. When can we start?" she asked eagerly.

"Now if you wish." He said quietly. He began to name the trees and plants in Norwegian as they walked.

 _This_ has to be the strangest courtship in history, Loki thought. But then, he didn't really mind. Belle's thirst for knowledge matched his and he was happy to indulge it.

Upon reaching the castle, Loki had Mal escort Belle to the blue guest room, which was done in shades of blue like the fjords of Norway. There was a thick white rug on the floor, the bed spread and hangings were a rich blue velvet, and the furniture was beautifully carved golden oak with a rose pattern carved in it. There was a vanity, an armoire, a bookshelf, and a desk as well as the bed. A connecting door revealed a bathing room, complete with a large marble tub.

Belle stared at the luxury and said, 'This is amazing!"

Bae came in carrying one trunk while Loki brought the other. "Where shall I put this, Lady Belle?" the boy asked.

"Right by the armoire," she gestured, thinking again how large this room was. Bigger than her room at Villaneuve.

The men set the trunks down where she indicated and then Loki said, "I will fetch a woman from the village for you as your personal maid. I am sure we have one who will suit."

“You don’t need to rush,” she said softly. “I am used to doing for myself mostly. We did not have the money to hire many servants, so . . .” she shrugged.

“Nevertheless, it would do well for you to have a companion. The villagers in Lokasianna are quite friendly.” Loki told her. “But we can address that tomorrow. I will leave you be to get settled in and call you when dinner is ready.” He turned to leave, then added, “Oh, I can mindspeak people, so if you hear my voice and don’t see me, please don’t be alarmed, it just means I am sending to you.”

“I see. Can I reply back?”

“Yes. Just think what you want to say and I will hear it,” Loki said.

Belle smiled, thinking that the more she learned about her new husband, the more she was amazed and fascinated. “Is that a power all you gods have?”

Loki shook his head. “No. It’s a rare power even among my people. My brother and father cannot send, but I can hear them when they wish to speak to me. My mother can call me, but her mindspeaking is limited to being in the same vicinity as someone. Whereas I can ‘speak across long distances.”

“That must save time when you need to tell someone something,” Belle stated admiringly.

“It does. I just didn’t want you to become alarmed,” Loki said, relieved that she did not seem to think his powers frightening. At least not yet. He turned to Bae. “Come, Bae. See if your papa needs help with supper. I will bring the goats and sheep in from the pasture.”

“Yes, Master Loki,” Bae replied, and scurried down the stairs.

Loki blinked away, leaving Belle to unpack and change into a lighter day gown that she could put on herself.

Around an hour and a half later, she heard Loki’s voice in her head. _Belle, would you please join me for dinner? Just come down the stairs and take the right passage until you come to the dining hall._

 _I’m coming, Loki,_ she sent back, and hoped he heard her. After a last minute fixing of her hair in a chignon, she left the room and walked down the hall to the large staircase. Following his directions, she soon found the dining hall. To her surprise, the long table was only set for two.

Loki stood and held her chair for her to be seated.

Once she was, she asked, “Where are your apprentices and squire?”

“They wished to give us some privacy so they are eating in the kitchen,” Loki answered. “Though normally they eat with me.”

He gestured and the covers came off the dishes. Belle saw that there were bowls of salad and a fragrant stew which she assumed was beef. There was bread and butter and honey and also a white wine accompanying the meal.

“This smells delicious,” she exclaimed and tasted some of the stew.

It tasted as good as it smelled.

Loki watched her enjoying the meal, then started to eat his own.

“I must tell Rumple that his beef stew is excellent,” Belle praised. “And so is this bread.”

“Rumple is a fine cook,” Loki agreed, wondering if he should tell her what the stew really was. But he waited until she had finished her portion before saying, “That stew, Belle, was not beef. It was reindeer.” He waited to see her reaction.

“Oh . . . I have never eaten reindeer before,” she said. “Papa really doesn’t go hunting any more like he used to.”

“Reindeer is a staple where I am from. It is leaner and sweeter in flavor than beef, I think,” Loki said.

Belle nodded. “It was delicious. As was the salad and dressing.”

“The lettuce was grown here, as were the carrots, tomatoes, and onions. The lettuce is a of a kind called rapunzel,” Loki explained.

“It was good too.” Belle said. “Do you have a large garden?”

“The garden is fairly large to provide vegetables for us to eat. But I also have an herb garden and another that grows magical plants for my potions. I can show you them tomorrow if you wish.”

“Yes, please. And I would like to continue our language lessons.”

Loki chuckled. “Very well.” He pointed to the plate. Then he said the Norwegian word for plate, fork, spoon, glass, and bowl. He also named the different foods.

Belle repeated them back to him, setting herself to memorizing them without prompting.

Midway through their lesson, Rumple sent in the dessert, which was a fruit custard tart.

Both Loki and Belle devoured two pieces and drank tea with it.

“Goodness! If I eat like this every day I won’t be able to fit in my gowns,” she joked.

“I doubt that. You are slim as a reed,” Loki laughed. “However, we can take a walk in the rose arbor if you wish.”

“Let’s!”

She allowed him to escort her out of the dining hall and through a set of double doors to a beautiful rose arbor.

Belle inhaled the sweet aroma of several varieties of roses as she entered the arbor on Loki’s arm. She saw two climbing roses, one a deep red color and the other a softer pink, climbing the trellises that arched over the glistening stone walkway.

Further down the path was a large golden rose bush, and on the opposite side was a lavender one with a blue center.

“Oh! What an amazing shade!” she exclaimed in delight. “I have never seen one like this before.”

“That’s because it is native to Fairytale Land. I call it an Enchanted Rose.” He gently plucked two roses and handed them to her. “For you, my lovely wife.”

She sniffed the blossoms and them placed them in her hair. “Their fragrance is incredible. Light and yet aromatic all at once.”

Loki showed her a variety of ivory rose that seemed to glisten and called it a Moonlight rose. “It blooms as well at night as it does during the day.”

He watched her as she bent to smell the flowers and thought that he had never seen a more exquisite lady in all of his fifteen hundred years, not even in Asgard. The way the setting sun brought out the burnished highlights in her dark hair, turning some strands gold and some crimson, like the varying shades of a maple leaf, made his breath catch. Her skin was peaches and cream and soft as the petals of the rose she was sniffing. And her eyes were the blue of the mountain lakes of his homeland, clear but with hidden depths.

But perhaps most wondrous of all was the expression on her face, as if she had found Fafnir’s horde in this simple garden, and not a mere flower that would bloom and fade. Unbidden, his hand reached out and cupped her chin, turning her to look up at him, and as her sapphire eyes met his he felt passion stir within him, trickling through him in fiery rivulets.

“Loki,” she whispered his name like a caress.

“Belle,” he replied, her name a song upon his lips. “When I look into your eyes, I am reminded of the home I left behind.”

Her eyes conjured memories of himself and Thor jumping into the glacier-blue fjords and swimming, of lazy sunny days watching the light glint off the water, tranquil and happy. He smiled then, a smile of such joy and passion that Belle found it impossible to not respond to it.

She leaned into him and without conscious thought, still caught in the gaze of his mesmerizing emerald eyes, pulled his head down to hers. Their mouths met in a kiss that she could feel clear down to her toes, sweeter than honey and wild as the north winds of his homeland.

She had never been affected this way by a kiss before, yet there was something about him that roused her to abandon all notions of propriety and to simply follow the urgings of her heart. His kiss was not only the promise of passion but it was the sweet comfort of belonging, of home, not the one she had left but a new one she would make with him alone.

Her hands twined in his raven-dark locks, silky strands twisting about her fingers, and she could have kissed him there all night if she hadn't needed to catch her breath. She drew away, and reality intruded with a sharp snap, blinking, she returned to the world.

 

Flushing, she murmured, "Forgive me, I did not mean to act so forward, like a wanton . . ."

"I do not think it is wanton to kiss your husband, darling." His fingers stroked her cheek, cooling it.

Belle wondered if this was what it had been like for her parents. Had they too felt this sudden longing and glorious eagerness, even when they had first met? Is this what falling in love felt like? "I suppose this is what my maman and papa felt when they courted," she mused, reluctant to let go of Loki's hand. "Was it so with yours too?"

 

Loki sighed. "I never knew my real parents. I was adopted. But I can tell you that no other woman has ever made me feel what you do.

 

"Oh, I never knew that," she said, thinking that here was something else the stories left out. She blushed again at his last comment. "Surely you must have known many ladies in Asgard. After all, you were a prince."

 

"A prince yes, but I was the spare and not the heir. My brother got the lion's share of the attention, along with his noble companions, while I faded into the background." He made a dismissive gesture. "But I do not wish to dwell upon what was. Those days are done. Here is what matters."

 

He gazed at her earnestly, wishing that he could be sure that this relationship would not end in tears and  disaster. But who could ever love a beast? Of course, she did not know of his true shape.  For if she did, he was sure she would run screaming from him.

Belle nodded, sensing that his past was painful for him, and she did not want to cause him to regret bringing her here. Perhaps when he grew to trust her he would share what caused him such sorrow. But until then she must be patient.

“I am hoping that in time you will be able to trust me enough to tell me." She patted his hand gently. "And in time I will be willing to be as open and honest with you."

"Someday, yes. But it is difficult . . .I was not the son my father wanted me to be  . . ." He looked away, recalling all the times he had struggled to impress his adopted father to no avail.

"We cannot always be what our parents expect us to be but they should also love us for wanting to be ourselves."

One corner of his mouth quirked. "Tell that to Odin. Your father, now, I could see that he loved you for who you are. Even though you are unconventional."

"Sometimes being unconventional is a blessing."

"That is very true. Shall we walk some more, or do you wish to retire? I know it has been a long day for you."

"I will retire but we will talk tomorrow."

"All right. And I shall ask Rumple about a lady’s maid for you," he offered. "I believe there are a few women in Lokasianna who have served in that capacity before when they lived on Jarl Borg's lands."

"Then they didn't always live here?" Belle queried as they walked back to the palace.

"No. They moved here because they would have rather had me as their lord than the jarl who wanted to sacrifice them in a war they couldn't  win. But I'll tell you more about that tomorrow."

"I'm looking forward to hearing it."

The others made themselves scarce once the couple returned to the castle though Maleficent and Rumple could not resist viewing them through the seeing globe on her staff.

As they ascended the stairs to the West Wing, Belle admired many of the paintings and tapestries that adorned the walls, recognizing many of the paintings from her readings. She paused to admire a copy of The Return of the Prodigal Son by Rembrandt.

Loki often asked himself why this particular painting was his personal favorite when he was not the prodigal son in Odin's eyes.

Sensing her new husband's distress, Belle reached out and took his hand again and made a vow that she would do everything humanly possible to bridge the distance between father and son.

They continued down the hall. Loki opened a set of double doors at the end of the hall. "Here, my lady, is your suite!"

He gestured and lit the candles.

"It looks much better in the light," he quipped.    

“It is a beautiful room, Loki. I have never stayed anywhere so fine. I feel like I am royalty here,” she admitted with a soft laugh.

He lifted her hand and kissed the back of it. “Well, you are royalty to me.”

“A royal bookworm perhaps!” she teased, her eyes glowing.

“Which suits me just fine,” he asserted, giving her one of his rare sweet smiles that made her heart race. “I regret that I cannot stay longer, but I see you are about to fall asleep soon. So I shall bid you _god natt_ , _søt kone_.”

Belle cocked her head. “I believe you wished me good night, am I correct?”

“Yes, I said _good night, sweet wife._ ” Loki translated. He gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

“Pleasant dreams, Loki,” she said, and gave him a kiss on the cheek back.

She watched him stroll down the hallway to the master suite, unable to peel her eyes from the way his coat and breeches accented his trim frame and sexy backside. Feeling her cheeks flame, Belle hurried inside her room, knowing that it would take at least a night to get that image out of her head—if she even could!

She readied herself for bed, getting into her nightgown and wrapper, and then brushing her hair a hundred times and then braiding it. She carefully turned down the bed and climbed in, it was so soft she felt as though she was sleeping on air.

Soon she drifted off to sleep, one hand tucked beneath her cheek. She dreamed she was reading a book under the maple tree and suddenly Loki came and grinned at her. She laughed and set down her book, then they walked hand in hand together, laughing softly, while the wind and purple and blue butterflies swirled about them.

They came to a small pond and took off their shoes and stockings and went wading. In the middle of the pond, Loki took her in his arms and kissed her.

In her sleep she smiled and then she woke, still tasting him upon her lips.

She glanced about, noting the early morning sun streaming in through the curtains, and she slowly touched her finger to her lips, and smiled. _What a lovely dream, just like the man I have married. There are no other men like him. And perhaps, just perhaps, someday I can grow to love him. I know one thing, he is so much better than Gaston, there is no comparison._

She slipped from her bed, eager to begin the day, and wondering what new surprises it held in store for her.

 


	6. Loki's People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Belle go to Lokasianna

**6**

 

 

**Loki’s People**

 

Breakfast that morning was on the table when Belle came down in her lavender day dress to the dining hall.  There were thin pancakes, honey ham, eggs, jam, butter, and tea set out. Belle's stomach rumbled at the delicious smells as she came and took her place beside Loki's right hand.

She saw the pancakes and her eyes widened. "What are those?" she asked.

"They are Norwegian pancakes," Loki explained. "You usually eat them with butter and lingonberry jam, or you can put honey on them. You can roll them up like this," he gestured to his plate. "Or simply eat them flat with a knife and fork."

Belle sniffed appreciatively. "They smell delicious."

She reached for the serving fork and took two pancakes, ham, and some eggs. She copied Loki and put butter and jam on her pancakes and rolled them up.

But when she reached for her fork it was gone. "Where did my fork go?" she asked, puzzled.

 

She had not seen the sneaky raven snatch the fork while her head was turned getting some food.

"Diablo!" Mal snapped.

"Oh, I was just having a bit of fun, Mistress."

"Diablo, where is my fork?" Belle asked.

"Dinna get your drawers in a twist dearie," Rumple scolded Mal. She glared at him.

"I don't know," the bird trilled innocently. Then he fluttered down to the floor and flew onto the table. "Oh, look! It was on the floor."

"Now tell me not to get my drawers in a twist, spinner!"

"Here we go again," Bae sighed as he started piling food on his plate. Belle's eyes widened. The boy had enough for two people!

"Growth spurt," he explained.

Loki rolled his eyes. "I don't know which is worse, you two or the raven." He gave Diablo a Look. "Behave, Master Impudence."

"Why, I _am_ behaving, my lord. For a raven," the bird said saucily.

Then he flew onto the back of Loki's chair and began to preen the other's hair while singing a tavern ditty.

Belle giggled. "You do that all the time?"

"Keep it clean, Diablo," Mal warned.

His tavern songs were not always fit for a lady's ears.

"He's a natural mimic, like all his kind," Loki smirked. "Seeing as he is an Asgardian raven, the son of one of Odin's familiars, Muninn."

"And my sire knew every raunchy tavern tune!"

"Don't remind me!" groaned the former prince. "Once he started singing the one about the Maid and the Viking during one of our state dinners. I thought the Ambassador from Vanaheim was going to keel over right there!"

Belle popped a bite of pancake into her mouth, savoring it. "What happened then?"

"Some people thought it was funny, but my parents were mortified. Father threatened to clip his wings and once Muninn stopped singing, he apologized to the guests present." Loki chuckled. "But no one ever forgot that."

"Why would they?" the bird snickered.

Loki reached up and scratched the raven's head. "Troublemaker."

"Takes one to know one!" Diablo squawked.

Mal gasped. "Diablo! Forgive him, Master!"

Loki just chuckled. "There's nothing to forgive. He is being a raven, that's all."

Belle laughed, her blue eyes twinkling. "He is a clever bird." She ate a piece of ham.

Once breakfast was over, Loki and Belle readied to walk down to the village of Lokasianna.

Mal and Rumple would be working in the lab most of the day while Bae was studying. Mal and Rumple were his tutors but they were hoping their new guest would be able to help with his lessons.

"Perhaps you wouldn't mind checking over Bae's work when we return?" Loki asked Belle as they walked down the path to the village.

"No, of course not. I used to tutor the children of the servants at Villaneuve," Belle agreed.

She glanced speculatively at Loki, who was dressed in a green tunic and black trousers, wearing his daggers and a fine gold cape. "Will you tell me now what happened with Jarl Borg and why the villagers came here?"

He shrugged one shoulder. "There isn't much to tell. Borg was a cruel overlord, one who taxed his people to death while he grew fat and lazy off the fruits of the land.  The Ogres attacked his lands, and instead of gathering his war band, he conscripted his peasants to fight them. The Ogres are monsters, similar to the trolls of Asgard, and they are twice the height of a man.  Borg's army was not only ill-equipped, but they had no training to fight men, let alone Ogres. So they were slaughtered, over and over until the jarl had no more able bodied peasants he could draft, but instead had to use children in their place."

Loki's mouth tightened in a grim line. "So he made a new law that all children who were fourteen would be drafted to fight--and sent his cowardly soldiers around to collect them. Bae was one of them, along with every other child in Lokasianna--which was not called that then. It had no name.  But Rumple, despite being crippled, knew that the only way anyone could save his son and the children was to pray to me. He did, and I heard him, and I answered him."

"What did you do?"

 

"I came out of the Wood and I saw what had been happening. I fought the Ogre Champion and killed him. Then I brokered a peace between the Ogres and the Jarl--a peace which still stands to this day. Afterwards, I brought Rumple and Bae here to Hrafnwulf, and also I invited any of the villagers who wished to come with their families. All of them except a few did. I conjured a Gate and they went through it.  There was already a collection of stone buildings here, but they had been abandoned back to the wood, and it was these the villagers took over, and rebuilt, as well as building new structures to live and work in. And so Lokasianna was born."

"What does Lokasianna mean?"

"In the language of this realm it means Loki's People," Loki replied.

"It's a wonderful name."

He looked slightly astonished. "If my family ever knew that some people had named their home after me, they would laugh. For not even in the old days was I given that distinction."

His new wife frowned sharply. “I see nothing funny about it. It is an honorable name.”

“Maybe to you, darling, but where I come from only warriors have people name places after them. Or build statues in their honor.”

Before Belle could reply, they came around a bend and reached the village. It was set in the dip of a small valley, with a creek running along the south side.  The village was not huge, but neither was it tiny. Belle saw a mill made of some sort of white stone with green veins running through it, a blacksmith’s forge, a granary, another large building which she thought might be a meeting hall, a chandlery, a schoolhouse, and several houses lined the streets. The houses were made of stone and wood, with thatched roofs and pretty flower boxes along the windows, which sported painted shutters of different colors and the doors, Belle noted, were of two pieces, a top half and a bottom half on most of the houses.

“Why, how cunning!” she exclaimed when she saw a woman standing in the doorway of a house, talking to a friend through the top half of her door.

Loki nodded. “Yes. You can get fresh air and light and at night you can link the two halves with a latch and lock the whole door.”

Belle sniffed the air and saw that there was bakery nearby, along with a large open area with some long poles and a canvas stretched across them to form an awning. She assumed that was where the market was set up.

There was a low stone wall that bordered the creek also. When they entered the village, several people bowed and curtsied to Loki and greeted him.

“Good morning, my lord!”

“Fair morning to ye, Lord Loki!” a woman called out and offered him a tart from the tray about her neck.

“Thank you,” he said, taking the strawberry tart and pressing a coin into her pocket in return.

“Bless ye, milord!” the woman said, smiling.

“You’re welcome, Nilda. May I introduce my wife, Lady Belle?”

The woman gasped. “How wonderful! Felicitations, milady!”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Nilda,” Belle replied, smiling at her. The older woman was blond with a blue kerchief over her hair and wearing a homespun dress of sprigged muslin with an apron. “Did you bake those?”

“Aye, milady. I be the baker in Lokasianna,” Nilda said proudly. “If it please ye, take one o’ my strawberry tarts.”

“Thank you,” Belle said, and did so. The tart smelled so scrumptious that she couldn’t resist taking a bite. “Mmm!” The sweet pastry melted on her tongue. “This is the best tart I have ever tasted.”

Nilda colored and bobbed a curtsey. “Thank’ee, milady! Ye are most kind.” She looked questioningly at Loki. “Milord, would ye like me to send some bread and some pies up to Hrafnwulf?”

“Very much, Nilda. You know I never refuse your baking.” Loki agreed, smiling.

Belle was not surprised. Nilda put Paris chefs to shame.

They walked on, and people paused to bid Loki good morning,  smiling at him.  Suddenly a red ball rolled to a stop by Belle's feet. As she bent to pick it up, a boy of about eight darted out and ran right into Loki. Loki steadied the scamp before he fell over.

"Sorry, my lord, sorry!"

"Easy there. No harm done." He took the ball from Belle and handed it back to the child. "Here. Go play."

Grinning the boy raced off and Belle thought how different Loki reacted than Gaston, who would have yelled at the child or hit him.

Loki turned past the bakery, walking towards a small house with red and pink flowers in boxes in the windows. As they did so, a little girl around seven with her reddish blond hair in two braids wearing a blue dress approached. She carried two large flowers that looked similar to golden lilies in her hands.

“Hello, Gretchen!” Loki greeted the child.

“Milord Loki, these are for you an’ yer lady!” Gretchen said, giving a small curtsey. “’Tis eidelvar, they bring good luck, Mama says.”

“Why thank you, Gretchen,” Belle smiled and took the flowers. “They are very pretty.”

Gretchen nodded. “Uh huh an’ you can dry ‘em an’ use them for pomanders too.” She coughed suddenly. “Milord, my mama says to ask you if you would come and look at my baby brother. He’s doing a mite poorly, sir.”

“What’s wrong with Edmund, darling?” Loki asked as they walked.

“Dunno, milord. Mama says he’s got a bit o’ a fever an’ he screams alla time too.” Gretchen sighed. “Till my ears hurt.”

“Poor thing!” Belle murmured.

“Hmm. Sounds like a touch of colic perhaps. But I will see,” Loki said, and they followed the child to a cottage two houses away from his original destination.

As they neared it, they could hear a baby wailing loudly.

“See, milord? See?”

Loki winced. “Aye. Stay out here, darling.” He looked over at Belle. “This is the home of Olaf and Elsa, Belle. Olaf is my miller and his wife is the head weaver here. Would you stay with Gretchen, please?”

“Of course, Loki.” She smiled down at Gretchen. “Will you show me more of those lovely flowers, please? I have never seen such blooms before, as I am not from here.”

Gretchen took Belle’s hand and led her over to the garden behind the house while Loki entered.

Inside, a harried woman with her golden hair in a braid round her head rocked a screaming infant. “Oh, Lord Loki, thank you for coming!” Elsa cried. “My Edmund, he won’t stop screaming, but I cannot find what is wrong. Gretchen never was like this.”

Loki came over and held out his arms for the howling six-month-old baby. “Here now, little man, what seems to be the matter?”

Edmund, a usually sweet boy with round cheeks and a curly thatch of dark blond hair, sobbed hysterically in Loki’s arms. Loki brought him over to the table and gently laid him down to examine him. The god conjured a blue witchlight and it hovered over them.

“Hmm . . . he’s running a slight fever,” Loki remarked, feeling the baby’s forehead, which was warm even to his cool touch.

Edmund bawled and stuck his fist in his mouth.

“Aye, but he is not vomiting or having a cough or a rash anywhere,” Elsa fretted.

Loki summoned his satchel, and used a stethoscope inside it to listen to the baby’s heart and lungs. “He’s not congested and his heart sounds fine.” He asked several other questions, then frowned when he noticed the way the little boy was chewing on his fist. “Here, _alskling_ , let me see,” the god cooed, and removed the baby’s hand from his mouth.

Edmund screamed as Loki gently slipped a finger inside his mouth and felt along his gums. “Shh! I know, your mouth hurts.” He removed his finger. “Elsa, he’s teething. He has two molars coming in on each side, no wonder he’s bawling.”

Loki reached in his satchel and withdrew a small tube and squeezed a bit of a yellowish salve on his finger. “Hey, Edmund, this will make you feel better,” he said and rubbed it along the offending gums.

The baby hiccupped and sniffled.

“What is that?”

“It’s a numbing salve made from honey mead,” Loki answered. “That and this should help.”

He took a clean cloth and froze it with magic, then he gave it to the baby, who crammed it in his mouth and chewed.

Edmund stopped howling abruptly, and drooled all over the frozen cloth.

“Oh, Lord Loki!” Elsa cried gratefully.

“Put the salve on his gums ever few hours and wet cloths with cold water. If you have a way to freeze them that would be best. In a few days he should be fine once those teeth come in.” He smiled down at the baby, who was making contented sounds.

“Bless you, milord!” Elsa cried, and then went to a chest and removed a beautiful shawl colored heather purple, midnight blue, and soft green. “I heard you married, so please accept this for your wife, lord. And this strudel too for your aid with my son.”

“Thank you,” Loki said, accepting the gifts. He knew it was useless to argue with the villagers over paying him for his healing services.

He picked up the baby and rocked him for a bit, and the tot laid his head down on Loki’s shoulder, still sucking the frozen towel and went to sleep. That was how Belle and Gretchen found them when they walked into the cottage a few moments later.

“Is Edmund better, Mama?” Gretchen asked, running to Elsa.

“Aye, dearie, he is thanks to Lord Loki.”

Belle observed her husband with the baby and thought how adorable he looked holding the infant, who was sleeping so contentedly. _Why, he really is good with children, unlike most of the men I knew back in Bordeuax. He will make a good father._ Then she colored at the direction her thoughts were taking.

“What was wrong with him, Loki?” she asked her husband softly.

“Teething, darling,” he responded, patting the little back.

“You mean he was getting teeth?” Gretchen clarified.

“Yes, dearie, and the first time that happens it hurts dreadfully,” her mother told her.

Loki handed her Edmund. “He should feel better in a few days, Elsa. Give him a half spoonful of willowbark tea if his fever goes any higher though.”

“I shall, lord.”

“Belle, Madame Elsa has given you this lovely shawl to congratulate you on your marriage,” Loki smiled and handed the shawl to his wife.

“Oh! It is lovely!” Belle exclaimed, hugging the soft shawl to her. “Thank you, Madame!” She placed the shawl about her shoulders.

“May you know happiness and many children, milady,” Elsa said, curtseying.

Loki and Belle took their leave and as they were returning the way they came, her husband said, “I must return here in a few days.”

“What for?”

“To vaccinate the children.”

“Vaccinate?” she arched an eyebrow.

“It means I must give them medicine to prevent them from getting sick,” Loki explained. “I do the children first and then the adults. This way if a disease does come through here, they will not get sick, or only get a mild form of it, one that does not kill.”

Belle gazed at her handsome husband in admiration. “You continually amaze me with your cleverness, Loki.”

“I didn’t invent the vaccines, darling. I just know how to dispense them,” he replied modestly. “Even though my people don’t catch the diseases mortals do, our healers figured out ways to prevent widespread sickness long ago.”

“Even so, you care enough for your people to help them. Which speaks highly of you, husband.” Belle smiled.

“It is my duty to look after them,” Loki protested.

“Most lords I know would not care to see that such was done, even if they possessed the ability to do so,” Belle insisted.

“Come, I believe I shall find your lady’s maid this way, at the home of Kara and Kiarin.” He beckoned her to another cottage with pretty blue shutters and a green half-door. He knocked upon it, and it was opened by a slender woman with her brown hair in a single braid down her back.

“Good morning, Kara,” Loki greeted. “Is Morraine at home?”

“Milord! Do come in and have some tea and scones.” Then she saw Belle and invited her in also. “Morraine was weeding the garden last I saw. Is there aught amiss?”

They entered the cottage, which was neat and well-tended.

“Not amiss, no. But I was wondering if you could lend me your daughter. My wife Belle is in need of a personal maid to assist her. I would pay her well, ten silvers a month.” Loki told her.

Kara gasped. Ten silvers was a fortune! “Oh, sire! That is most generous. Let me fetch her for you.” She hurried out of the back door, calling, “Morraine! Hurry and wash up, Lord Loki is here with his new bride with a proposition for you!”

Soon Morraine appeared, wearing a green kirtle and brown serviceable shoes, her red-gold hair bound loosely with a green ribbon. She looked to be about fifteen, with a heart-shaped face and pretty eyes the color of spring grass.

“My lord, my lady,” she said respectfully, curtsying. “What do you wish of me?”

“Sit down, please,” Belle said welcomingly. “I am Belle, Loki’s wife and would like to ask if you would be willing to come to the castle and be my personal maid. Your duties would be simple—to assist me in dressing and with my hair, and lay out my clothes.  Also to be my companion as I get to know my new home. In return we will pay you ten silvers a month.”

“Ten silvers!” Morraine’s jaw dropped.

“Will that suit you, Morraine?” Belle asked kindly.

“Oh, my stars, yes! I can do a good job, my lady. I served Jarl Borg’s wife Thora before I was drafted to fight in the Ogre Wars and Lord Loki rescued us.”

“Good. I think we shall do well together,” Belle said.

The three walked back to Hrafnwulf, arriving just as Bae was sweeping some leaves and twigs off the flagstones that the wind had blown there.

He looked up and saw them, his eyes widening in recognition when he saw Morraine, her pack slung over her shoulder, walking beside Belle.

"Hello, Bae," Morraine greeted her former neighbor.

"Morraine! What are you doing here?" he blurted.

"I work for Lady Belle now," she replied, smiling.

He nodded and smiled at her, blushing a little. “Welcome to Hrafnwulf.”

“Thank you,” she grinned back at him.

“Uh . . .let me take your pack,” he offered, leaning the broom against the side of the wall.

“It’s not too heavy,” she demurred.

“Wait till you climb the stairs,” he warned.

She eyed him speculatively, noting how he had filled out since she had last seen him on the field facing the Ogres. “Very well.” She handed him the pack, and their hands brushed.

Bae almost dropped it for he felt a kind of spark flare between them. But he swiftly recovered and slung the pack on his shoulder. “Umm . . . this way, please.”

As Bae led the way up the stairs to the West Wing, Loki and Belle exchanged glances with each other.

 _Seems like my squire has a bit of an attraction to your maid, hmm?_ Loki sent, his thoughts sounding amused.

 _I think it’s sweet,_ Belle sent. _But I will monitor them even though I do not think they will do anything more than hold hands._

 _That would be well. You know adolescents and though Bae is a good lad, at that age . . . well, it’s best to be cautious . . ._ Loki agreed, thinking of the way Thor and Fandral were at that age, and even though raised to be polite and proper to ladies, they had still had affairs with the hired help.

 _Were you . . . I mean was there someone you fancied when you were young . . .?_ she sent awkwardly.

He shook his head. _No. When my brother was around, no girl would ever look twice at shy bookish Loki,_ he sent, a slight edge to his tone.

 _I would have!_ She sent assurance down the link.

_Then you are the exception to the rule, darling. For most girls preferred my handsome hammer wielding brother to me, who preferred books and games of strategy to war games._

_I prefer a man who can think to one who can swing a sword or shoot a bow. I always have._

_Then it is well, my bright one, that you married me,_ he replied, and then he put an arm about her, an odd feeling of contentment in his chest at her words, words that no woman had ever spoken to him before, words that he sensed she meant with all of her heart. And he wondered if the Norns had intended for him to make this match all along.

_Could it be, after all this time? Could a mortal woman see something there that all the immortal ladies in Asgard have missed? But how could a mortal and immortal fall in love? Someday . . . someday she will die . . . and how can I live with that?_

He pushed the dark thoughts away. He would ponder that dilemma later. Right now he wished to savor the idea that a woman could prefer him over his hero brother, the great Thor.

 

_Asgard:_

 

“Has Heimdall found any trace of Loki yet?” Frigga asked her husband, nervously twirling a curl that had escaped from her upswept blond hair. The Queen of Asgard was dressed in her customary silk yellow gown, but the finery did nothing to hide her agitation as she paced back and forth across the observatory in front of Odin.

“I shall ask him again today,” the king replied heavily, his white hair and beard making him look older than he was. Though today he felt every one of his many millennia of life.

“How can the Watcher not be able to find anything?” Frigga continued. “It’s been five years since Loki disappeared. Surely you don’t think he’s . . .”  she trailed off, not wishing to utter the words of the thing she feared most.

“No, I don’t think so,” Odin soothed. “We know Loki, my dear. And he is good at hiding. Very very good.”

Frigga frowned at him. “We should have told him the truth long ago, Odin. Keeping it from him like that—we wronged him greatly.”

The king sighed. “We did what we thought was best.”

“Only it wasn’t,” the queen argued. “Now he believes we never loved him, that we took him to use him like a pawn in some chess game.”

“I wanted to tell him that was not so but the Sleep took me before I had a chance. And then he left, without speaking to you or anyone . . .” Odin rubbed his temples, where lately a headache had settled. “Loki has ever been a difficult child, not like Thor . . .”

Frigga snorted. “No, because Thor is like _you_ —and you understand him. But you have never made the effort to understand Loki, who loves the magic like I do.”

“I do love him, Frigga!” Odin protested.

“Then admit you were wrong and _find_ him, by Yggdrasil!” she snapped. “Send your spies out, send Huginn and Muninn, by the Nine!”

“How do you find a ghost?” Odin countered.

“You don’t give up!” she countered. “Like I have not. Every day I have consulted the auguries.”

“And what have you found? The same as all the other times. _The shadow-walker will emerge when beauty heals the heart that was broken._ Typical Seer nonsense!”

“Well, it is better than nothing at all.” She shot back. Then she shook her head. “Let’s not quarrel. Ever since Loki disappeared, these halls have been grim and silent. He took the laughter with him when he left.”

The king grimaced unhappily. Frigga spoke the truth. Nothing had been right since his youngest son had disappeared. Thor had grown worse with his arrogance, resulting in his banishment for a year to Midgard. He had returned humbled, but he had not smiled since learning Loki was gone.

“Heimdall, have you found anything?” he asked the Guardian of the Bifrost.

There was a pause before the god replied. “A small thing, My King. Recently, there was a portal opened from another realm to Midgard and I saw—or thought I saw—Loki going through it. But it happened so quickly I may have been mistaken, sire.”

Frigga gasped. “Where did this portal lead?”

“It was one of the lesser used ones,” Heimdall answered. “Leading to a realm called—Fairytale Land.”

“Odin! You must see if Loki is there!”

“I shall, dear. I will send Huginn and Muninn.” Odin replied. “With orders to search all the corners of that realm until Loki is found.”

Frigga hugged her husband, visions dancing in her head of finally having all her family together once more, and righting the wrongs of the past.


	7. An Early Morning Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Loki go on a ride and discover something wonderful!

 

**7**

**An Early Morning Discovery**

 

The next morning Loki rose early , as was his wont, and went down to the stables to greet his ebony stallion, Nightwish, who bore a white mark on his forehead like the rune for night, hence why Loki had chosen that name for him. Loki had seen him foaled, assisting the stablemaster, and had bonded early with the colt, who was of  the impeccable royal Asgardian line, whose traits were courage, intelligence, lightning speed, endurance and longevity. An Asgardian horse lived centuries, like their riders and Nightwish was a mere century and a half old, still nearly a colt. Loki had taught him all the maneuvers of first class war horse as well as dressage and hunting. Nightwish, despite his fierce looking aspect, could be trusted not to step on a cat or a lad's foot, and he was very even tempered for a stallion. He had unusual amber eyes that glimmered with playfulness.

"Hello, my beautiful one," Loki crooned in Norse as Nightwish reached his fine-boned head over the stall door and nuzzled the apple off his palm.

This prompted the two mares, also Asgardian bred, to whinny at their master for their share of the treats. Laughing, Loki gave the gold mare with the cream mane and tail and sapphire eyes an apple. "Here, Aurora. I didn't forget."

He stroked her nose, and then went and patted her fiery friend Wind Dancer, a bright red mare with white markings like wings across her withers.  Both mares had been gifts from Thor and Frigga when Loki passed his Rite of Passage long ago.

He had bred them to Nightwish and sold the foals for a good sum of money. Right now, Dancer was in foal to him, and she looked as if she were doing well.

Belle watched in silence as Loki tended to the horses, touched by his devotion to them. In her eyes a man who treated his animals with respect was a worthy one indeed.

Nightwish neighed impatiently, and Loki chuckled. "Yes, my lord, I am getting your breakfast."

He picked up a bucket and walked to the oat bin, scooping out a measure of the grain for the stallion. To it he added a dash of maple syrup and then opened the stall door to pour it into Nightwish's trough.

Do they talk back to him, she wondered.

She'd grown accustomed to Diablo's chatter and assumed that many animals in this strange new land possessed the ability to speak.

 

Nightwish blew playfully in his master’s ear and whinnied, "I am starving, Loki!"

A cat that had been seeking refuge in the stable awoke from its slumber and hissed at Belle.

She knelt down and held out her hand. The cat sniffed it briefly.

"You are not from this realm," it said in a female's voice.

"I was brought here."

The cat washed its paws while she told her tale, pausing every so often to ask a question or two of her own. The cat's name was Luna and she'd come to Loki's home seeking refuge after she'd been separated from her litter. Now she served as one of Rumple's familiars.

"My master named me Luna because of my dark coat. Many are frightened of cats of my color, you understand."

Belle nodded. "In my world black cats are associated with witches, evil witches."

Loki shook his head. "Superstitious nonsense! That has killed many a good cat."

"Aye Master Loki it has. But I and those of my litter serve light mages."

"Master Rumple and Master Loki have been traveling the realm gathering up all the lost cats and making a home for us here. Do not be shocked if you see so many of them my lady."

"I won't be," she murmured. "Do you give sanctuary to all animals?"

While his horses ate, Loki groomed them, though normally this was Bae's duty as his squire. "Yes. Those that are in need, are welcome here at Hrafnwulf. So long as they are not of the Dark."

"But how can you tell if they are?"

"I can sense their aura, darling." Loki replied, rubbing down Nightwish.  "This is Nightwish, my stallion. His mares are Aurora, the golden one, and Wind Dancer, the red one. Dancer is in foal, around five months."

"They're beautiful!"

"They are, and you shall make them vain with your compliments," Loki grinned. "They are Asgardian horses, the best in the royal stables, at least I think so. Say hello to Belle, my friends."

The horses greeted her kindly, each offering to give her a ride across the countryside if she desired one.

"You can ride, can't you?" Loki asked, hoping that she could, for he loved riding, it was one of his favorite pasttimes.

Belle laughed. "I can, Loki! Or did my father not mention that once I rode in a horse race--and I won! Of course they did not know I was not a boy until the end, when my cap flew off of my head."

"She is a bold one!" Luna laughed.

"Indeed. Which is why I like her," Loki returned. "I bet they were shocked."

“They were, but Papa forgave me for nearly causing him heart failure. But ever since then, the villagers regarded me as odd.” Belle sighed.

"I do not think so. You are unique. Shall we ride, my lady?"

"I'd love to!"

They set off on Nightwish and Aurora at a slow, steady pace so that Belle could enjoy the sights and sounds of the forest. While they were riding Belle could hear faint meowing in one of the bushes and brought Aurora to a halt.

"What's wrong, Mistress?' the mare inquired.

Belle pressed a finger to her lips and dismounted, approaching the bushes slowly.

"Loki, come quickly!" she cried.

"Belle? What's wrong?" He glanced down to where she was pointing and discovered four kittens huddled in the bushes.

He conjured a basket and set it down in front of them, the kittens backing away with fright.

_Now, now, I'm not going to hurt you._

_Who are you?_

_A friend. Come into the basket. It will be warmer for you. And where is your mama?_

_Gone,_ mewed a black and white kitten sadly.

 _We think . . . we think a dzurilla got her_ , cried a second kitten, this one the color of dust and ashes.

 _Ah, I see,_ Loki sent sadly. _Come, little ones, into the basket. You will be safe and warm inside here._

The kittens crawled toward the basket and settled inside, curling next to each other for warmth. In addition to the black and white kitten and the gray one, there was also a brown tabby and a marmalade and white one.

"Loki, they are adorable!" Belle crooned. "But where is their mama?"

"I'm afraid a dzurilla got her," Loki replied gravely.

"What is that?"

"One of the worst scourges in this forest. Dzurillas are magical creatures with the body of dire wolves and the tails of serpents and their heads are a mixture of the two. Their fangs are venomous and they hunt by sensing a prey's heartbeat. Once they do, they follow until they have torn it to shreds. They are one of the reasons I don't want you wandering the wood without me or one of my apprentices."

"The Dark One made them long ago, to fight in his wars, but when they grew too wild, he abandoned them here," snorted Nightwish. "They are evil things, Mistress. But they fear Master Loki and so they stay away from the castle and the village."

"Who is the Dark One?" Belle looked at Loki in puzzlement.

"He is, as his name suggests, a dark sorcerer. Legend says he is the strongest dark magician in this realm. But he can be controlled by a cursed dagger. His name is Zoso, and when I first came here five years ago, he approached me to see if I might ally myself with him. But I refused his offers, for I know well the treachery practiced by those of the Lefthand Path. I sent him away with a flea in his ear, and he has no love for me. But he respects my boundaries and does not attempt to harm those under my protection. At least he had better not!”

His voice held a warning tone in it and Belle suspected that he would make a dangerous enemy.

“Do you think he might come here?” she asked worriedly.

“No. He knows better than to invade my wood.” Loki shook his head. He picked up the basket and fastened it to the back of Nightwish’s saddle with some leather straps like a pack. “Walk carefully, my friend,” he told the stallion. “You have babies as passengers.”

Nightwish nuzzled his master’s hand. “I will be careful, Loki.”

They continued their ride, Loki showing her the way to a forest pond where he and Bae often fished, then he turned and said, “Best we be getting home before these kittens wake and are hungry. My guess is they have not been weaned yet, so we must bottle feed them like orphaned lambs.”

“I have never done that, we did not raise sheep at Villaneuve,” Belle admitted.

“I have, and I can show you how. They should do fine on goat’s milk. I have two goats, Snowfoot and Mjolnir.”

Belle started laughing. “Oh! You named a goat after Thor’s hammer?”

“Shh!” Loki put a finger to his lips. “He doesn’t know that. But it fits because that billy goat has a head like a hammer and butts everything.”

Belle was still giggling when they turned and headed for home.

 

Once at the castle, Loki had Bae and Morraine get four clean glass bottles with rubber nipples and Bae milked Snowfoot, filling them with frothy sweet warm milk. Afterwards, the squire and the maid carried them to the solar where Loki and Belle waited with the basket of kittens.

“Good! Bae, you take the marmalade one here, and Morraine, you have the gray one,” Loki instructed. “Have you fed orphaned animals before?”

“Yes, sir,” Bae smiled. “Papa and I had sheep and there was always a lamb or two who lost his mama to wolves and such.”

“I have also, I used to come and help,” Morraine said.

They both cradled kittens in their laps and Loki handed them bottles of milk.

As their kittens began to nurse, Loki gave Belle the small tabby and showed her how to hold the kitten and feed it. Once the little cat was drinking he went to fetch the last kitten out of the basket.

 _Feed me!_ it wailed, and climbed up Loki’s leg, the tiny claws sticking in his leather breeches, its black body blending in with the clothing, except for the tiny white paws and the stripe up its nose.

“Hey!” Loki cried.

 _Help! Help!_ the little adventurous one cried. _I’m stuck_!

“Oh, dearie dearie dear!” Bae giggled, sounding like his papa.

“By the Nine! If you didn’t climb up my leg you wouldn’t be stuck!” Loki grumbled, kneeling to try and detach the frightened feline. “You ought to be called Trouble!”

“No, he’s D’Artagnan!” Belle laughed gaily.

Loki raised an eyebrow. “Who is that? Ow! Little imp!” The God of Mischief sighed and removed the tiny feline from his leg.

“He is a famous Musketeer—one of the King of France’s guards—in a book by Alexandre Dumas,” Belle explained.

“I see. And was this . . .D’Artagnan a troublemaker too?”

“Oh yes! He was very bold and insolent,” Belle nodded.

“Humph! Perhaps that is a good name for him.” Loki gently picked up the kitten in his hand and cradled it. “Now, then, imp, here is what you want.” He let the kitten lick the nipple and squeezed a drop onto its tongue.

D’Artagnan drank happily, the small paws pushing against the glass, making little mewing sounds.

“I think I shall call his brother here Porthos,” Belle indicated the tabby.

“What about my kitten, my lady?” asked Morraine.

“He can be Aramis,” Belle smiled. “Aramis used to be training as a priest but then he decided to become a Musketeer.”

“And how about this orange one, my lady?” Bae asked.

“He can be Athos, who used to be a count,” Belle said. “So now we have the Four Musketeer Cats.”

Loki rubbed D’Artagnan’s belly and the black and white cat purred. “I am sure they will grow to be mighty warriors.”

“And mousers,” Morraine said, petting Aramis.

Belle gently removed the bottle from her tabby kitten’s mouth. “I think you’ve had enough, little Musketeer. Look how round your belly is.”

Porthos meowed in protest and pawed at her hand.

“I really don’t think—”

Suddenly the tabby threw up all over Belle’s skirts.

“Yuck!” Bae said in disgust.

“Oops!” Morraine giggled.

“Let me get a towel,” Loki said, and summoned a wet cloth.

“Well, at least this wasn’t one of my gowns,” Belle sighed, and wiped the stain with the towel. She shook her head at the kitten. “You certainly were well-named! Your namesake loved to eat too!”

The tabby blinked at her, then curled up on her lap and fell asleep.

“Into every life a little cat spit must happen,” Loki smirked. “Or, when you feed an orphan animal, be prepared to get messy.”

Belle shrugged. “He is a baby, and clothes can always be washed, my lord.”

“That is very true, my sweet wife,” Loki said, and then removed the bottle from D’Artagnan’s mouth since the kitten was asleep. He had almost finished it.

The other two were snoozing as well, and Bae and Morraine sat very still so as not to disturb them. Bae looked down at Athos and thought this was a pleasant way to spend the afternoon, though he did enjoy his sword lessons with Loki.

“We ought to put them in the basket and then rinse the bottles,” Loki told them. “Because these scamps will be hungry again in a few hours.”

“I am afraid to move and wake him,” Belle said.

“No fear, _alskling_ ,” Loki said. He waved his hand and all the kittens were gently levitated into the basket, still asleep.

“That is amazing!” Belle smiled.

“No, darling, that’s an apprentice trick,” Loki coughed.

Just then his two apprentices entered the solar and spotted the kittens.

“How adorable!” Mal cried, kneeling to see them.

“Aye, they are dear wee things,” Rumple smiled at them. “I wasna aware we had a cat about to have a litter.”

“I found them under a bush when we went riding,” Belle explained. “Their mama had been killed by some evil creature.”

“A dzurilla,” Loki said.

“The poor dears!” Mal cried.

Belle looked pleadingly at Loki. “May we keep them, husband?”

Rumple giggled. “Why my lady, did ye not know Master Loki loves cats?”

“Guilty as charged,” Loki admitted. “What’s a sorcerer without cats? Of course we can keep them, darling. They belong to us now.”

“Truly?” Belle beamed at him and then stood up and kissed him in delight.

“Cover your eyes, Morraine!” Bae groaned, and clapped a hand over the girl’s face.

“Baelfire!” she snorted. “I have seen couples kiss before! I’m not blind or stupid!”

She shoved his hand away.

“And you don’t find it disgusting?”

Morraine rolled her eyes. “Boys!”

“Someday, lad, ye might not find it so,” Rumple reminded his son.

Bae looked horrified. “Papa!” He picked up the bottles. “I’m going to wash these.”

Morraine followed. “I will help. You’ll not be saying I shirk my duties, Master Spinner!”

Belle drew back slightly from Loki, her face flushed and glowing. “I fear we may have embarrassed the boy, Loki.”

“He’ll get over it,” the god smirked. “What are you two staring at?” he demanded of Rumple and Mal.

“Nothing, lord,” Rumple coughed.

“The kittens,” Mal answered quickly. _Why, I do believe the Master is falling in love!_

She bit her lip to keep from laughing.

“Come, Belle,” Loki gestured for her to follow him. “I wish to show you something very special.”

Her curiosity overflowing, Belle accompanied him out of the room. “Is it a place or a person or . . .?”

“I’m not telling!” Loki singsonged.

He stopped beside a heavy golden oak door with golden handles. “Now . . . close your eyes, darling!”

Belle shut her eyes and Loki put his hands over them.

“Loki!”

“No peeking!” He mentally opened the doors and said, “All right, now walk five paces forward.”

Belle did so and then Loki removed his hands. “Can I open them?”

“Yes . . .  now!”

Belle opened her eyes and gasped in sheer delight.

For before her was a vast library, filled with shelf upon shelf of books. Belle had never seen so many books in her life. Each shelf was from floor to ceiling and had several rolling ladders attached to them. There was a thick patterned carpet on the floor, a huge chandelier with smokeless lights hung from the ceiling, and more standing lamps illuminated even the corners. There was a large desk and two comfy horsehair stuffed chairs with green cushions and matching ottomans. Large bay windows let in the noonday sun. The whole place smelled of leather, parchment, ink and the lemon oil used to polish the furniture. It was glorious!

Loki watched as his wife put her hands to her mouth, then ran into the room and spun about with her arms out. “Welcome to my library, Belle.”

“Oh, Loki! It is . . . _magnifque!”_ she cried. “I could spend hours, no, days . . . maybe even weeks here!”

The God of Mischief grinned. “I do that a lot, darling. I am addicted to the written word.” _And I believe I have found yet another who is as mad about books as I am!_ His soul soared suddenly.

Belle gazed around, her eyes shining. _“_ Then you . . . don’t mind if I spend a good portion of the afternoon reading? Instead of . . . of doing embroidery—because I am not very good at it, my stitches all come out crooked—or hosting soirees? I don’t know any gentry hereabouts, you see, to invite even if I did host one . . .” she realized she was babbling and quickly shut her mouth.

Loki came and put an arm around her. “My Belle, you may spend as long as you wish in here. I will not require you to do things you hate and there is no nobility within twenty miles of the wood, so all of that . . . other stuff is nonsense.”

“But Gaston . . . he always said that a woman’s place was not to be learned . . .He said that a woman was born to serve her husband and give him heirs,” she began, startled.

Loki gently tipped her chin up and cerulean eyes met evergreen ones and what she saw in those mysterious depths was not scorn but understanding. “Gaston is naught but a jackass!” Loki muttered in a tone that dripped venom. “You are not a mere brood mare. You are a woman with a fine mind that deserved to be cherished and nurtured. You may come here whenever you wish and read whatever is on these shelves. Only . . . some of the books are in Old Norse, so those I would have to read to you. I love my books, Belle. My mo—Frigga used to joke I came out of the womb with a book in my hand. My books were, at one time, my best friends. They took me far from the hidebound traditions of Asgard and set me free to roam new lands. They saved me from boredom and enriched my mind. And I would _never ever_ forbid a fellow bibliophile to read anything. I would sooner cut off my hand.”

“You . . . truly mean that?” she said wonderingly. “I have never met a man like you.”

“There are no men like me,” he murmured, his thumbs caressing her cheek. “Go on, choose a book to read. Or two, or three.”

She ran across the room, examining the titles and soon saw that the shelves were organized by subject and alphabetized by author. She came to a section marked “Legends”, and chose a blue bound book at random. “Drat!” she cried, when she opened the cover. “It’s . . . in Norse.”

“Let me see,” Loki requested, and Belle showed him the book. “Ah. This is the tale of Sigurd and Brunhilde, the Valkyrie Queen. Shall we sit and read it?”

“Please!”

They took seats on the chairs and Loki began to read, using his natural mimicry to make the story come alive. Belle sat, enraptured, not just by the tale he was reading but by the way the light played across his raven hair and the way his long fingers turned the pages gently, and lastly by his rich, skin-stroking, utterly mesmerizing voice.

 _I could listen to him read a grocery list!_ She thought irreverently. But it was true.

Loki looked up to see how she was enjoying the tale and saw a dreamy look in her sapphire eyes. His lips quirking, he resumed narrating, never realizing the expression on her face was for him.

 

**A/N: Today is my birthday, hope you all liked!**


	8. See Who I Am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Loki have a long awaited discussion about Loki's past

 

**8**

**See Who I Am**

 

_I'll come into your world_

_See through your eyes_

_I'll try to understand_

_Before we lose what we have_

_Within Temptation – See Who I Am_

  **** **Loki's laboratory** :

 

_I am the monster mothers tell their children about at night! I am a creature that Thor would kill without batting an eyelash. YOU taught him that! Yet you saved me? Why, damn you? WHY?_

_I saved her from marriage to one monster but soon she will learn she has merely traded one monster for another._

“it has been a wonderful day, Master. Don’t let it be spoiled by such thoughts,” Mal chided. Loki frowned at his apprentice, wishing he’d shielded his mind from her, at least at that moment. And it had been a wonderful day until his inner demons had gotten the best of him and forced him to seek solace in the West Wing, surrounded by artifacts from his Jotun heritage minus the one that started all the trouble, the Cask of Ancient Winters. He didn’t dare remove it from the vault.

“It is unavoidable, Mal,” he confessed sadly. “She wants honesty in this marriage, and I am not giving it by concealing the truth about my past. She has merely traded one monster for another.”

“She may not see it that way Master. Try.”

“And perhaps you should try discussing your feelings with my other apprentice.”

“I don’t…”

He held up a hand. “There’s no sense denying it Mal. I see it. I know how much you’ve been hurt in the past but so has Rumple. You can heal together.”

“I don’t know Master….I….I don’t think he sees me as anything more than a fellow apprentice.”

He had his doubts, but he wasn’t about to argue with her. “We’ll see, darling.”

“Master, why have you not claimed the Cask of Ancient Winters? It does belong to you,” she said, wanting to change the subject.

“It is safe with Odin.”

“Yes, but for how long? There are many who seek its power.”

“And they will never have it, Mal. I would destroy it if need be.”

The truth was, he feared what would happen if he did come to possess the relic. With the cask in his hands he could easily conquer Asgard or any of the Nine Realms. It was the cask that had created what the Midgardians referred to as the “Ice Age” though he doubted any of the literature his new bride was reading would make any reference to it.

"The cask has already caused great harm to Midgard once, Mal. The cask is what caused their 'ice age."

"And that Master, is why you should bring it here. I know you. You would be able resist using it for evil. Others would not."

"We all have a bit of the darkness in us, dear Mal."

"Yes, but there are some of us able to control it. I have done so under your tutelage."

He looked away.

"Master, what is it? Something more than the lady troubles you."

"I have been Seeing things Mal, things that disturb me greatly. Ragnarok. You've heard me speak of it before."

"You will not be the one to bring it, Master! You cannot believe that!"

"The universe moves forever towards Ragnarök. This is its nature. Odin may have imprisoned Surtur, captured the Cask of Ancient winters and made peace with the Jotun but Ragnarök will come, Mal, and I fear I will be the one to bring it!"

"No! I will not believe it. You could not!"

Loki sighed heavily. "Sometimes we cannot escape destiny, Mal."

"I refuse to believe that and I also believe that bringing Belle here may be all that is needed to change your fate."

"Destiny is all," he murmured.

"Yes, but sometimes the fate you See is not always the one you receive," Mal replied. "I believe this is the case with you, Master. Love can change destiny."

Loki smiled sadly. "Perhaps. But who could ever love a beast?"

 _Belle,_ Mal thought.

Loki quirked an eyebrow. "Ah, well that's enough grim talk. Let us finish these vaccines so we can inoculate the villagers. Something tells me that we should do this sooner rather than later."

"Yes we should. We don't want them all falling ill."

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. Mal was pouring some liquid into a vial but when she added too many drops there was a small explosion.

Rumple stood on the other side of the door, chuckling. "Well Mal dearie, I've heard of turning green with envy but aren't you taking it a bit too far?"

She glared at him. "I'd rather turn you into a green toad!"

"Well, ah, the lady has been worried since you left her in the library."

"Worried? About me?" Loki queried. "I just needed . . . some time to myself. You know I am not good company when I am brooding."

"She suspected something was amiss but she felt it would be best if she sent me in her stead."

"I won't shoot the messenger," Loki teased. He looked at his apprentices. "Will you two finish up decanting the vaccines? I will go tomorrow to Lokasienna to administer them. But I had better reassure my wife that I am fine before she frets herself into a shadow."

He was actually rather shocked that Belle would worry over him when she had the distraction of his entire library. Could she really care so much for me? a part of him wondered.

"That would be best, Master."

"Thank you, Rumple, for telling me," Loki said. "Now don't kill each other while I am gone," he smirked. "Blood is a bitch to get out of my marble tile."

"Oh I'll behave. If he does." Mal frowned at Rumple. He shook his head and started gathering more ingredients for the potions.

"I trust you to both act like adults," Loki smiled. Then he blinked himself back up to the library, appearing in a cloud of green sparkles. The sparkles were a mere affectation, as he could simply have appeared in the room without all the fanfare, but he did so because he didn't want to scare Belle.

Belle looked up from the book she was reading and smiled. "I was hoping you'd join me again," she said softly.

"You were?" he asked, his evergreen eyes lighting up. "Forgive my poor manners, but I did not want to spoil your afternoon with my brooding." He explained.

"Why were you brooding?"

"I don't want to bore you with my silly family quarrel," he began, walking to a chair and flinging himself carelessly into it.

"Why don't you tell me about it?"

“I . . .” he hesitated, then sighed softly. “Very well. I am sure you have wondered why I am currently residing here and not in Asgard where I ought to be. The fact is that I left after I discovered something which shocked me.”

"I was wondering about that, but go on."

“Five years ago, I found out from the man I called Father that I was not his true son. I was adopted because I was an unwanted baby, and left to die.” Loki said quietly. “I cannot tell you how much that secret changed my life. One minute I was the Prince of Asgard, the next I was nothing but a charity case—an orphan who had no real claim to the royal bloodline. My whole life was nothing but an elaborate illusion. One that crumbled to dust and shadows that day.”

 _Yes, that is the truth, but not the whole truth,_ his conscience mocked. _For on that day, you found out that you were not just adopted, but a monster._

But for now he would keep that secret to himself. For he knew that Belle would never wish to be his wife once she learned the awful truth. And he wished to savor this newfound warmth and acceptance for a while longer.

Belle saw the pain deep within that he sought to hide, and her heart ached for him. She laid her small hand on his wrist. "You may not have been his biological son but can you honestly say that the man who raised you didn't love you as his own?"

Loki shook his head. “I don’t know! I asked him, but he . . .he fell into the Odin sleep before he gave me a proper answer. That is a magical sleep which restores his powers and his immortality to him. He can Sleep for days, weeks, even years, depending on his need.” The god’s mouth twisted. “I found it rather too convenient that he chose that time to Sleep—just after he revealed I was not his true son. I had no chance to question him further about that awkward situation and get the answers I needed.”

"This sleep he goes into...can distress bring it about?"

"I am not certain. I know only that at certain times he must do so. His powers are very great . . . but as the mages here are fond of saying--all magic comes with a price."

"Then he may be awake again and searching for you. I believe he still loves you as his own, Loki."

"That is a fool's hope, dear Belle. He took me in out of charity. I was the spare in case Thor died . . .he even told me when we were both children that we were born to be kings but only one would rule Asgard. I should have seen it long ago. I looked nothing like any of the royal family--who are blond-haired and blue eyed. I was the changeling, and now I understand why I was never good enough."

"Loki, I refuse to believe Odin could be so cruel to you. Were he that cruel he would've left you to die as a baby."

"Maybe he should have," he replied bitterly. "For if the divinations are correct, I shall bring doom upon Asgard with Ragnarok."

"What is Ragnarok?"

"The Twilight of the Gods. It's doomsday, Belle. It is said that there will come a time when Asgard's enemies shall rise up and destroy her and her people. That all the gods shall die, and their world with them. Including Midgard. Because the Asgardians protect it. And our enemies

the fire giants and Jotun hate Midgard and its people."

"But why you?"

"Because according to the prophecies, I am the betrayer and full of hatred and chaos." Loki said heavily.

"Because you were adopted? That's a silly reason!:" Belle said angrily

"All I can tell you is what I Saw. Surtur the king of the fire giants makes an alliance with Hela, Queen of the Dead, and Odin's bastard daughter, and they in turn ally themselves with King Laufey of Jotunheim and I help them."

"But why? Unless...unless you are related to one of them. Are you?"

Silence.

"Loki, please. You know why. Just tell me."

She stared at him hard. "It makes sense. it wasn't coincidence that Odin discovered you and raised you as his own. You were the child of one of his enemies."

"What makes you say that?"

"It would change fate and give him another son to love."

"Or it would give him a puppet king."

"You don't believe that, do you?"

"Of course I do. Yes, you are correct Belle. I was the son of King Laufey. A Frost Giant....a monster Asgardian parents warn their children about. Odin raised me as his own wanting to make peace with the Jotun. I am nothing but a Jotun...beast!" he cried.

 _By the Nine, what have I done?_ He thought, horrified. _Blast my temper! And damn her for being so clever and so intuitive!_

"Are you afraid that's how I'll see you? is that why you didn't want to tell me?"

"How else would you see me?" he whispered harshly. "My own brother would kill me if he knew the truth. He has killed many Jotun. I am alive only because my foster parents lied to everyone and because I am a shifter who can change to an Asgardian. Did my people know the truth, they would hunt me down and slay me. Because I am their enemy, not their prince."

"The people here don't see you as a beast, a monster," she argued.

"Because they don't know who I really am," he said. "If they did . . .”

"It would make no difference. They will remember your kindness to them."

"How I wish that were true." He shook his head. "So what will you do now, Belle? Do you wish to return to your father? I would not blame you if you did. No woman deserves to be bound to someone like me."

"You haven't finished courting me yet."

"Do you still wish me to?"

"I do. You're not a beast Loki and I will prove it."

"I cannot change what I am, Belle."

"No but you can change your destiny, Loki."

"How? The Norns weave as they will."

"Maybe the answer is here, with us. Court me as a proper husband would and we'll find the answer together."

He inclined his head. "I will try. Perhaps you would like to go on a picnic tomorrow afternoon? Once I finish inoculating my villagers?" He sounded pathetically hopeful to his own ears, and he inwardly sneered at himself for being a desperate fool.

"That sounds lovely." She smiled again.

"Then we shall do so. How does twelve o'clock sound?"

"Just right." _He looks so nervous . . . as if afraid I will reject him because of his past. But he forgets, I do not fear the different. Because I am considered odd myself, being born a girl yet raised as a son, and having dreams beyond being only a wife and bearing children. I just wish he would see that,_ she thought. But perhaps that would come in time.

He rose to his feet. “I need to go and practice with Bae. I am teaching him the Way of the Sword.”

“May I come along and watch?”

“If you like.” He shrugged.

She followed him from the library, down to the practice yard, where they found young Bae already doing some warm-up exercises, using a wooden staff.

Loki watched his pupil for several moments, noting that Bae seemed more in tune with his weapon today, and Loki took his own staff from the rack beside the arena and walked through the small gate inside it.  There was a small bench outside of it which Belle went and sat on.

Bae looked up from lunging at the pells in the center of the arena. “Master Loki! I was just warming up.”

“That’s good, squire,” Loki nodded his approval. Then he set himself opposite the boy, his staff held in the ready position. “Now—what is my first rule of combat?”

“Always be alert, and when you draw a weapon make sure you intend to use it,” Bae quoted.

“Very good! Because if you hesitate, your adversary will come and take it from you and use it against you,” Loki replied.

He lifted his staff. “Begin!”

Bae did not hesitate, knowing that hesitation was fatal in a warrior. He came at Loki and his staff hit the god’s weapon with a sharp clack!

A nod of approval and then Loki attacked, forcing his student on the defensive. Around and around they went, parrying and striking, moving in a deadly dance that was beautiful to behold.

Belle watched, fascinated by the way Loki moved about the yard, gliding like a wild cat, his boots barely seeming to touch the ground. His muscles played sharply against his tunic, revealing that despite his slender looking build, he was not scrawny. He had a well-toned physique, and she could see the muscles rippling in his chest as he riposted, and she felt her heart quicken.

She did not quite understand what was happening to her—why she felt drawn to the sight of her husband’s long legs and the way his leather breeches hugged his backside. She had seen Gaston wrestle before, he had done so to impress her with his manliness, but she had found the sight to be repulsive, despite his large muscles that other girls sighed over. So why then did she find Loki so attractive?

Loki could feel Belle’s eyes following him, and an odd thrill shivered through him. He had never had a woman admire him in that fashion. Back in Asgard, all the ladies had been drawn like moths to a flame to Thor, Fandral, and other nobles, while he had faded into the background, forgotten. _Why does she seem so attracted to me? Even after what I have revealed to her? Or is it that she feels pity for me? That must be it. Or perhaps it is mere curiosity._

He recalled an incident years ago when a pretty Asgardian lady had come up to him at a ball and asked him to dance and he had been pleasantly surprised and willing . . . until she had kissed him without warning and then pulled away, laughing. He had asked what was so funny and she had replied that her friends had dared her to kiss the Bookworm Prince. Loki had been stunned and hurt, and had retreated to his chambers for the remainder of the evening, refusing to be subject of some silly maid’s entertainment.

_Of course that must be it. She wishes to know if a half-Jotun is any different than a mortal man._

For his inattention, Bae nearly scored a hit on him, but he came back to himself and avoided the blow with a lithe twist. _Pay attention, Laufeyson!_ He scolded himself. _Before Belle witnesses you taking a drubbing from your own student, you fool!_

“I almost had you, Master!” Bae panted, giving ground slightly.

“Almost only counts in horseshoes, lad,” Loki chuckled, and focused totally on the lesson.

His student was becoming skilled with the staff after months of practice, and soon Loki thought he would move on to using wooden swords.  

The god worked the boy hard, calling out instructions and demonstrating maneuvers as they sparred. Occasionally, when Bae left himself foolishly open, Loki would give him a tap with his staff to remind him that such inattention could get him killed.

Belle observed that the Mischief God was strict but not cruel, and more patient than she had expected. He did not mind demonstrating a maneuver over again, nor did he avoid giving his student praise when warranted. But when Loki sparred, it was like watching poetry in motion, every move carefully thought out and so quick that she barely registered he had done so until she saw Bae parrying.

_And this is only practice. I would hate to see what he is like when he fights for real._

Both combatants were sweating when Loki finally called a halt and they began to walk slowly around the ring to cool down. Belle saw a pitcher of water and cups on a second bench and ran to pour the two cups of water.

“Thank you, my lady,” Bae accepted the water gratefully.

“Sip it, Bae,” Loki reminded him. “Or else you’ll get cramps same as a horse that drinks too much after a hard ride.”

“Yes, Master,” the boy replied obediently.

Loki took the cup Belle offered. “Thank you, darling. How did you like your first spar?”

“I found it very invigorating.” Belle admitted. _I would gladly watch it again just to see you in your leather pants, Loki!_ Then she flushed a becoming rose.

Loki laughed softly. “I am glad.” He slowly sipped the water, relishing the cool taste. He noted the blush upon Belle’s cheeks and wondered at it.

He was so intent upon his new bride that he failed to notice two ravens circling the castle high above.

“Huginn!” squawked one. “I do believe we have found our errant prince!”

“You are right, Muninn!” answered his brother avian. “But he has hidden himself well in this great forest.”

The ravens flew down to perch upon the topmost spires of the castle.

As they did so, another raven spotted the newcomers.

“Who are you and what are you doing perching on Rafnwulf’s spire like you own it?” cried Diablo.

“Why, hello, my son!” Muninn cawed cheerfully.

“Father?!” Diablo nearly backwinged into a tower. But he quickly regained his aplomb. “What brings you here?”

“We have been searching for days for Prince Loki.” Muninn answered.

“Longer than that, brother,” Huginn disagreed. “We gave only searched this realm for days. But we have been looking in all the other Nine since he disappeared—at Queen Frigga and King Odin’s request.”

“Quite right! Quite right!” Muninn nodded, his crest bobbing.

“Odin sent you?” Diablo asked suspiciously. “Why? Loki is no longer a prince, no longer of Asgard.”

“Aye, but still he is Odin’s son,” Muninn answered. “And they have been fretting over his disappearance for years.”

Diablo’s head cocked. “I see. But Loki did not wish to be found.”

“We know. We had a Hel of a time finding him,” Huginn huffed, ruffling his ebony feathers.

“Please, Father, say nothing to Odin yet,” Diablo said swiftly.

“Why not, my son?” trilled the elder raven.

“Because Master Loki needs time to make his bride fall in love with him.”

“His bride?” gasped both ravens.

“Aye. Her name is Belle and she is right there,” Diablo indicated her with his beak.

“A mortal?!” Muninn squawked.

“Oh, Blessed Yggdrasil!” Huginn groaned. “No good can come of love between mortal and immortal.”

“On the contrary, Uncle. I believe much good can come from this,” Diablo contradicted. “Just watch and see!”

“Very well. We shall observe and see if your words are true. But after a week, we must return to the Allfather and tell him what we found.”

“Understood,” Diablo nodded. “Now please, let us go and hunt up some supper. I am famished!”

“Me too, Nephew!” Huginn chuckled.

The three ravens took off, flying deeper into the woods.

 

_The next morning:_

 

Loki gathered his medical satchel containing his sprays and vials of vaccine and he, Belle, Rumple, and Mal walked down to Lokasienna, leaving Bae and Morraine to watch the castle while they were gone, as well as make the master and mistress a lunch to take on the picnic.

While the two teenagers did that, Loki demonstrated once again how to administer the vaccine using the spray cylinder. The procedure was actually quite simple, the spray was absorbed directly into the patient and was quick, easy, and painless. Loki gave sprays to his two apprentices, and instructed them to make sure that when they vaccinated the adults and older children the recipients weren’t sick with colds or other ailments. Loki would vaccinate the babies, nursing mothers, and smaller children, with Belle assisting.

Loki kept a black book with each villager’s name, age, and the vaccinations they had been given so far. He had given lists to Rumple and Mal of those who would need which vaccine, because not all of them needed the same ones. Depending on if they had been vaccinated before, some children only needed a booster inoculation.

Loki conjured a large white awning in the square and inside it he partitioned off three sections with large white and green curtains. There were chairs set up in each partition as well as small folding tables. Mal set out a sign that read _Vaccinations Today_ in front of the awning, and then blew a small horn to signal that they were ready to begin.

As people started lining up, each with their children in tow, Belle directed them, sending the adults to Rumple, the teenagers to Mal and the small children and their parents to Loki.

One of Loki’s first patients was little Gretchen, with Elsa and baby Edmund. “Hello, sunshine!” Loki greeted the seven-year-old child.

“Hello, milord!” Gretchen said, bouncing over to him. “Mama says I need one shot b’fore I go to school.”

Loki consulted his book. “That’s right.” He picked up the spray and inserted the correct vial into it. “Now you know how this is done, _alskling._ Go sit on the chair and show your little brother how brave his big sister is.”

Gretchen did so, saying, “Edmund, watch me! I don’t even cry.”

Loki rolled up her sleeve, disinfected the spot and pressed the spray against the child’s arm. In two seconds the inoculation was given and Loki handed Gretchen a peppermint stick. “There! That wasn’t so bad.”

“Thanks, Lord Loki!” Gretchen grinned and bounced to her feet. “Your turn, baby brother!”

Loki put a different vaccine into the cylinder, then had Elsa hold Edmund on her shoulder while Loki gave him his first vaccine in his bottom. Edmund wailed a bit in protest for the spray was chilly, though it did not hurt.

Elsa rubbed his back soothingly, murmuring, “It’s all right, sweet boy. Mama’s here.”

Loki popped a new vial into the cylinder. “One more, little one.”

“Why’s he cryin’? It don’t hurt!” Gretchen asked.

“It’s a little cold,” Loki replied, leaning over to give the second spray in the baby’s left thigh. Edmund squirmed and whimpered. “All done! What a brave baby,” Loki crooned, replacing the diaper and blanket. “Elsa, you may want to watch him tonight. Sometimes with the first ones, he could develop a fever. If that happens, just give him a half teaspoon of willowbark.”

“Yes, milord. I shall and thank you,” Elsa smiled at him and handed him six eggs in a basket.

Then they left the tent and the next parent with a child entered.

Some of the children were more apprehensive than others, depending on if they had ever received a vaccine before. But Loki soon put them at ease, talking to them and telling them funny jokes so they hardly knew they had been vaccinated.

By the time most of the villagers had been seen, the table in Loki’s partition had the basket of eggs, some smoked sausage, thread, cheese, bacon, rolls, cloth, pottery bowls, and produce.

Each child, except for the babies, got rewarded with candy after being vaccinated, and by the time afternoon rolled around, all the villagers for that year had been inoculated.

Belle’s eyes widened when she saw all the gifts her husband and the other apprentices had received. “Heavens! How are we going to get all this back to the castle?”

Loki grinned. “This way.” Then he summoned a cart and brought Mjolnir down to pull it, the villagers waving as their lord, lady, and the apprentices walked beside it back up to the castle.

Diablo flew overhead, and further off Huginn and Muninn followed, observing everything that Loki did so they could report back to Odin.

“Are you ready for our picnic, my lady?” Loki queried gallantly.

“Yes, I cannot wait!” Her tummy rumbled in agreement and they all laughed.

Suddenly, Mjolnir bleated and raced up the path, the cart jouncing along in his wake, and nearly overturning.

“What in Hel?!” Loki shouted and ran after the contrary goat. “Mjolnir! Stop!”

 


	9. Ragnar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A picnic brings unexpected results and Loki discovers something horrifying!

**9**

**Ragnar**

"Mjolnir! Stop!" Loki yelled as he raced after the spooked goat.

But Mjolnir did not heed him, the billy goat had a mind of his own, and was determined to run away. Fearing the cart would overturn, Loki levitated it so it floated behind the stampeding goat and then managed to catch the ornery creature by the halter, slowing its mad dash. "Easy, whoa!" Loki ordered softly. "Why are you running, you contrary thing?"  
"I saw a fat grain-gnawer!" Mjolnir bleated.

"A what?" Loki muttered before recalling that was what goats called rats. "Where did you see this rat?"

"There!" bleated the billy goat. "Over the-e-re!"

"All right. Stay put," Loki ordered. He heard a rustling in the gorse beside the path. Quick as blinking he shifted into a large black cat and in that form he could smell the stench of the rat.

With one well-timed jump he caught the offending rodent and gave a swift bite to the back of the head, breaking its neck. When the rat went limp, Loki laid it down on the ground, shifted back, and washed his mouth out with some water from his flask. "Ugh! Norns only know where that has been." Frowning, he conjured a sack and levitated the rat inside.

"Loki! What is it?" Belle called, hurrying up the path.

"A rat spooked Mjolnir," Loki answered, indicating the bag. "But I killed it. I think I need to examine it later. It seemed unhealthy, and rats can sometimes spread disease."

"I'll take it back to your lab, Master,' Rumple offered.

"Thanks, Rumple," Loki said, and calmed his agitated goat. "Come along, Mjolnir. The rat is dead."

He lowered the cart back to the ground and then led the goat back to the castle, the others following.

Belle shuddered. "I hate rats! Filthy vermin! I've heard that rats spread typhus among other things."

"Not typhus but other kinds of diseases," Loki said softly. "So if you see a rat, never touch it with your bare hands. Even the dead ones can carry plague. That's why I have so many cats about the castle. To keep the rodent population down. Hawks, owls, and even ravens will kill rats and eat them."

"Good! Let them feast," Belle said.

Bae and Morraine helped them unload the food and gifts from the villagers, then Morraine handed Loki a large wicker picnic hamper. "Milord, we made you some sandwiches and put in a few other things also, as well as a jug of lemonade."

"Thank you, Morraine. I'm sure it's lovely," Loki smiled at her.

"I've saddled Nightwish and Rory for you," Bae added.

"That was kind of you," Belle praised. "I just need to change into my riding habit and I shall be ready."

Loki chuckled. "No need for that, darling." He made a quick gesture and her day gown and apron was replaced with her pretty green riding habit with its divided skirt, jacket with Irish lace, boots, and a hat with a green and blue peacock feather.

"Thank you, Loki," she cried.

He bowed to her. "You are most welcome. Now come, our picnic awaits."

They mounted their horses and Loki led the way out of the postern gate, leading them up a small track past the fields of corn and wheat into the forest.

The forest was cool and inviting after the heat of the afternoon, and Belle enjoyed trotting on Aurora beside her husband. She glanced at Loki from beneath her lashes and observed that her husband rode with a careless grace, as if he was one with Nightwish, like a centaur out of Greek myth. Try though she might, she could not seem to get enough of peering at him, drawn irresistibly to him like a moth to a flame.

Unbeknownst to her, Loki was also sneaking glances at his wife, noting how well she rode and how the little jacket accentuated the curves she bore. While not as well-endowed as some, she nevertheless possessed a lovely figure and he felt his hands longing to hold and caress her. He loved the way the wind teased her long dark hair beneath her hat, and the sun kissed her porcelain cheeks, turning them a slight rose.  _You are beauty incarnate, but beyond your lovely face, your mind is more brilliant still._

"Would you like me to teach you some more Norwegian?" he asked as they rode towards the pond.

"Yes, please." Belle said eagerly.

Loki began naming the various kinds of trees and plants, and also the horse and tack upon them. Belle repeated the words storing them away in her mind. Loki also spoke several simple phrases, such as "We are riding," "My name is", and so forth. The wind blew gently through the aspens and oaks, making the golden trees shiver. Soon they had reached the spot beside the pond Loki had chosen, a sun drenched glade with a thicket on one side and a large ash tree for shade.

"This is a beautiful spot," Belle cried, looking about.

"I thought you might enjoy it. The pond over there has trout and bass, Bae, Rumple, and I often come to fish there in the summer." Loki said, giving her a grin that caused part of her heart to stutter.

She helped him spread out the green and white checkered blanket and then took out their lunch from the basket. In addition to the jug of lemonade, which Loki made cold with a simple ice spell, there were sandwiches of sliced chicken and ham with a mild nutty white cheese Loki said tasted like one from Denmark. The sandwiches were on soft thin flatbread Loki called lefse, which was a Norwegian bread made with potatoes. There was a jar of sweet and sour pickles, and another of shredded carrots and raisins with a sweet dressing. For dessert there was more lefse rolled with berry jam and butter as well as sliced apples with cinnamon sugar sprinkled over them.

"Oh! This is a feast fit for kings!" she exclaimed, her cerulean eyes widening at the food.

"Well, darling, we are nobility," he drawled. He seated himself beside her on the blanket and fixed himself a plate with a ham and cheese sandwich, pickles, carrot salad, and some jam lefse. Then he pointed to everything and named what he was eating in Norwegian.

Belle fixed her own plate and named them back to him, her eyes sparkling with joy. "You are a good teacher, Loki."

"I have a brilliant student," he replied quietly, taking a bite of his sandwich. The maple ham and cheese melted in his mouth.

"How do you say-this is delicious?" she queried, eating her own and sighing in bliss.

" _Detter er deilig_ ," he answered, his eyes never leaving her face.

She opened her mouth to repeat what he said, but happened to spot a smear of jam on the corner of his mouth. She was so focused on it that she said, " _Du er deilig."_  instead.

Loki's evergreen eyes twinkled and he said, "I am? In what way?"

Flustered, Belle said, "Err . . . you have a bit of jam . . . right there . . ." she reached the tip of her finger to wipe it off, the way she sometimes did to Maurice, not really thinking about what she was doing.

As her finger grazed his skin, removing the jam, Loki decided to be bold and he caught her hand in his and gently kissed the tip of her jam-stained finger. He tasted jam and then on impulse he kissed her other fingers, one by one.

The touch of his lips was like a spark to dry wood, and Belle felt a tingling heat spread through her.

"The stars in the night sky are jealous of your brightness," he murmured, a mischievous grin curving up one side of his mouth.

"My lord!" Belle gasped, more from pleasure than shock.

"Loki. Say my name."

"Loki," she whispered, his name a benediction on her lips. "Is this how you court all the girls you like?"

"No, little bibliophile. Just you." He admitted, slowly lowering her hand, but he could feel her pulse hammering in her wrist. "You are the only woman I have ever courted."

"But surely—you were a prince—ladies must have lined up like flies . . ." she said, astonished.

"For my brother, yes. Me, no. I was the Bookworm Prince, the Sorcerer Son. I was nothing but a curiosity and an oddity to the ladies at court," Loki explained, feeling the old feelings of inadequacy rise up.

"Then they must have been blind and stupid . . . or both!" she retorted hotly.

Loki chuckled. "Not according to them. But I do believe you were right. Most of them only read the gossip columns in the newspapers, or the signatures on their dance cards." He ran a finger through his hair.

Belle noticed and reached out to brush an errant lock from his forehead. The silky touch of his hair made her long to run her fingers through it. Suddenly a beautiful iridescent butterfly with wings that looked like stardust alighted on Loki's head.

"Oh! Loki, stay still!"

"Why?"

"Because you don't want to scare it," she murmured.

"What is it?"

"A beautiful butterfly whose wings look like stardust. It is on your head."

"Ah. That is a starlight butterfly. They are very rare," he said, freezing into place.

Belle reached out a finger to try and coax the insect to her, inadvertently slipping her fingers through Loki's lush locks. Sainte Marie! His hair is like finest silk. She held out her finger again to the butterfly.

To her delight, it flitted onto her finger.

"Loki, look!" she gently lowered her hand to show him the butterfly.

"Beautiful!" he smiled. "Just like the woman who holds it."

Belle blushed. "Do you know, I never considered my beauty an asset? Because all men seemed to see was my face. When all I wanted was to be their equal."

"I understand. For years I wished my father and brother would see me as more than Loki the Secondhand Prince and instead see that I was equal to Thor. But, as you can see, that never happened."

"I believe you are the equal of any of the gods in your family," Belle said firmly. Then she cocked her head. "Loki, are any of the legends they tell about you true? Or are they mostly just stories?"

"That depends on what you've been reading, darling," Loki replied. "Most of them are exaggerations or totally made up. But some—a very few—do have a grain of truth to them."

"Is the one about the giants stealing Mjolnir and you and Thor dressing up like a bride and a handmaid true?"

"Yes, that one is," he nodded. "As is the tale of Thor and I when we visited Jotunheim. But some of the other tales are false, written by my enemies to discredit me and make me feared by mortals."

Belle nodded. "Then you never had three wives?"

Loki burst out laughing. "Norns help me! Never! Three wives?! Like Hel! You are the only wife I have ever had. At one point, after I came of age, my parents tried to match me up with an Asgardian lady from a wealthy family. But while Sigyn was pretty and sweet, I never felt more than friendship for her and she for me. She wished to become an artist, and live her own life, not be tied down to the royal family with all its obligations. So I set her free." He sighed unhappily. "My parents were . . . less than pleased but they could not force me to marry her. Nor could Sigyn's parents."

"I am glad. If it were not for Papa being in danger of losing Villaneuve, I never would have agreed to marry Gaston," Belle told him. "I believe that marriage should be based upon mutual respect and love, or else it will fail."

"I agree," Loki said, then hoped his bride was beginning to respect and love him, despite his monstrous heritage. "What else do they say about me?"

"That your second wife, Angrboda, was a giantess, and she bore you three children that were . . ." Belle hesitated here, fearing to go on and open old wounds afresh.

"Go on. I promise I won't be angry with you," he encouraged. "I simply wish to know what lies my enemies have told."

"They were . . . not fully human, you see. One was a giant serpent, Jormugander, that could wrap the entire Earth in its coils and one was a giant wolf named Fenris who could swallow a person whole. The other was a woman—a goddess named Hela—whose face was a corpse on one side, and she was Queen of the Dead."

Loki whistled. "By the Nine, but they really were stretching things. First off, Hela is Queen of the Dead, but she is my half-sister, the bastard daughter of Odin, and she is not ugly by any means. Crazy perhaps, but not ugly. As for Fenris, that is her wolf, he serves her as her steed."

"And the serpent?"

"We do have very large sea serpents in Asgard, so perhaps he was based off one of them. They have been known to sink large ships if they are starving, but none that I know of are large enough to wrap around Midgard." Loki told her. "But I sense that is not the worst."

_Norns, now they have me married to a giantess and siring monsters! What's next?_

Belle looked down at the blanket, twisting her hands together. "I don't wish to upset you. This story . . . I want you to know I never thought it was true. It seemed too contrived and . . ." she lifted her head and looked at him sadly. "Did you ever have a brother named Balder?"

Loki blinked. "Yes. Balder was Odin and Frigga's firstborn son—but he was not the heir to the throne because he was born out of wedlock. He was very handsome, however, and Father soon made a match with one of Vanaheim's princesses, their king had six daughters and he didn't mind marrying one to the bastard prince of Asgard. He went to marry her, and has since been in Vanaheim for centuries, serving as the king's war leader. Why?"

"Because the worst legend about you says you murdered him," Belle said to her boots.

Loki recoiled. "Nine Hells! I would never do that. I hardly know him, he visits rarely, and the last time he did so I was a mere child. Yet they say I murdered him?!" He listened with growing anger as Belle related The Death of Balder, and when she was done, felt his stomach knot with tension and anger. "Is there more?"

She nodded. "Yes. There is . . . your punishment for killing him."

"Tell me."

"No! It is too . . . I do not even want to remember it," Belle cried, anguished.

He frowned sharply, his eyes glittering with temper. "Belle! Tell me!"

Mutely, she shook her head.

"Tell me!" he growled.

"If you wish to know, then find a book and read it!" she flared back. "But I will not repeat to you the horrible thing they did to you."

"What horrible thing? Belle, I must know." He snapped.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "You'll not hear it from me, my lord."

He scowled. "You are stubborn as Mjolnir!"

She thrust her chin out.

Shaking his head, he rose to his feet. "I'm going for a walk. Before I say something I shall regret." He pulled a dagger from his belt and tossed it on the blanket. "Here. Just in case you need to defend yourself. Though I pity the predator that tries to eat you, lady. You would give it indigestion."

With that parting sally, Loki stalked off into the trees, disappearing from view a few moments later.

Belle remained where she was, staring down at the silvery dagger with the blue leather wrapped hilt that winked up at her from the blanket. She reached for it, finding it extremely light and yet she could see how sharp it was. It must be made of some Asgardian metal, she mused, laying it on her lap. She regretted her reluctance to speak, but felt that it was for the best. Just reading about Loki's punishment had made her stomach hurt and she couldn't bear to tell him lest it depress him and make him believe that no reconciliation was possible between him and his father.

She began gathering up the picnic remains and placing them in the basket, the dagger placed in the waistband of her skirt. She hoped Loki would not be gone long, and that he could forgive her for her decision.

Overhead, a raven cawed, but when she glanced up, she could not see where the bird was.

Huginn perched upon a branch high in the ash tree, observing the woman, and thinking that here was a feisty one, which was just what the Mischief God needed.

Loki stalked off into the forest, even though he was frustrated and angry at his new wife's intransigence, he still could move like a ghost through the trees, his footsteps soundless as a cat's. He walked north east, breathing slowly, trying to bring his temper back under control.

 _How dare she refuse to tell me what they wrote? I have a right to know just how bad those lies are! Does she think I will pass out or—or vomit over a silly mortal tale? I come from a warrior race, and I have been in battle and seen what is done to captured prisoners._  He grimaced, not wanting to admit that such sights made him have nightmares. He suspected whatever the punishment the mortals had dreamed up for him was something vile. Yet he still felt he should know, so he could counter the lies with the truth someday.

The wind rustled the leaves in the trees, making it seem as though the aspens and oaks whispered secrets to each other. Farther off, a meadowlark sang, and then a starling. Loki paused, leaning against the trunk of a huge oak, one that had stood probably for over a hundred years, its trunk knotted and knobby with age, moss striping it on the north side.

To the left was a tangle of gorse about a fallen log, and it was then that Loki heard it. It was faint, but still audible to his keen hearing.

Frowning, he slipped across to the gorse and cocked his head, waiting.

There it was again!

The quiet whimpering of something in pain.

Loki's nose twitched. Then he shifted abruptly into his wolf form, his preferred form for roaming the forest. His wolf senses, far keener than even his Asgardian ones, soon picked up the fact that there was a pup hidden inside that hollow log—a pup that was leaving blood trail.

Loki trotted around the gorse to the opposite end of the fallen log. He pawed at the cluster of roots and bracken, shoving it aside so he could crawl into the log den.

Despite the darkness, his wolf eyes could pick out the shape of a small wolf pup, lying on its side, panting and whimpering, its shoulder bleeding from several deep wounds.

The pup saw the strange wolf and gave a sort of questioning bark.

Loki whined reassurance.  _Easy. I am a friend. I will not harm you, little one._

The pup lifted its head and bared its milk teeth.  _I'm not afraid of you!_

 _Yes, you are a brave pup. Now relax._  Loki bent his head, sniffing the wolfling.  _You have a fever and those wounds are infected._ He licked the pup's nose. _How did you get those?_

 _A buzzard hawk . . . was trying to find food . . ._ the wolfling whimpered, his fuzzy black coat standing on end.

_Where is your mama?_

_Three sunrises ago she left to hunt . . . never saw her again . . .Told me to stay in the den . . . but I was so hungry and thirsty . . ._

Loki knew that no wolf mother would leave her pup alone so long and feared that she was dead.  _And your pack? Where are they?_

_Gone. Mama said they were poisoned._

_Poisoned?! In MY forest?_  Loki cried, outraged.

The wolfling whimpered and shrank away.  _Not here . . . mama says it was far away. They ate poisoned meat and they all died. Except her, she was away. Then we came here, I was not even born then. But my sister died from a cough, she was too weak to nurse. Then there was only me—Lone One._

Loki nuzzled the wounded wolfling in comfort. A wolf without the pack would die here. Especially one as young as this one. He knew that the wolfling was too young to have been given a proper name yet. He made an abrupt decision.  _You will come with me, little one. I will help you get well._

He gently grasped the pup by the scruff and lifted him. The wolfling yelped as the position pulled at his wounds.

 _Sorry, sorry. It's just for a moment, till we get out of here_ , Loki sent around a mouthful of fur.

He eased out of the log and then lay the wolfling down on the ground. In the sunlight, he could see the wounds, made from talons, were red and inflamed. _Yes, you need a good dose of antibiotics,_ he thought, also noting how skinny the pup was, his ribs poking from beneath his black fur.

 _The sooner I get you home the better_. He shifted back into his human shape.

The wolfling cringed, growling in alarm. _Get away! You are—you are a Tall One!_

 _Easy! It's me! I am both wolf and human._ Loki sent, removing his cloak to wrap the pup in. But as he bent to place it around the frightened wolf, the pup bit him.

 _By the Nine! Stop!_ Loki cried, and removed the pup's jaws from his arm. Luckily the wolf had been too weak to bite hard, only leaving a set of red marks in his arm. _I am here to help you_.

He cast a spell to calm the frightened animal, and the wolfling relaxed and allowed him to wrap him in his cloak and lift him into his arms.

Then Loki blinked back to where Belle was with the horses.

Belle looked up to see her husband appear out of nowhere holding something in his arms. "Loki! What is that?"

"It's a wolf pup. He's been hurt pretty badly and we need to get him back to the castle so I can treat him." Loki answered.

Belle stood to peer at the bundle, all she could see was the pup's head. "Oh, Loki! He's adorable. May I hold him?"

"Yes, but don't put your fingers by his muzzle. He's in pain and he bites." Loki warned and gently transferred the pup to Belle. "I'll get the horses."

Belle held the pup and talked softly to it while Loki untied their mounts and placed the basket on Aurora. The pup lay still in her arms, panting slightly.

Soon Loki returned, mounted on Nightwish. "All right, give him to me," the god said.

Belle handed him the pup, which he cradled in one arm. "Are you sure you can manage him?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. Let's go home."

Loki sent to Rumple and Mal while they rode back to the castle, asking them to fetch his medical satchel and put a clean cloth on the table in the kitchen, as well as warm some water and get clean cloths, because he had an injured wolf pup.

Their Master had tended wild creatures before this, so both apprentices hurried to do as he had asked, and by the time Loki and Belle arrived home, everything was ready for them.

Bae came running to take the horses, and as soon as Loki had dismounted, he blinked Belle, himself, and the wolfling inside to the kitchen.

Rumple waited by the table. "Master, all you requested is here."

"Thank you." Loki gently transferred the pup from his cloak to the table.

Mal took the cloak, saying, "I will wash this, Master," for the cloak had become soiled.

Loki went to the sink after laying out the spray cylinder and the vials of medication for it and scrubbed his hands to the elbows with hot water and soap. Belle watched him, and he said, "Clean hands prevent infection. My people learned that long ago, for though we cannot get diseases like mortals we can get infections from wounds that are not properly tended."

He moved back to the kit, picking up what looked like a pair of gloves, but made of some clear substance that he slid onto his hands.

"What are those?"

"Surgical gloves. They also prevent infection." He used a small shaver to shave a patch of fur on the pup's hind leg and then sent to the half drowsy animal,  _I am going to give you some herbs to cure you, but it will feel cold on your skin so do not move._ He carefully gave the pup a spray of antibiotics and another of a pain killer. Then he looped a length of gauze about the pup's muzzle and tugged it tight. The pup tried to growl.  _I apologize but I can't have you biting me when I clean this._

"Those wounds look pretty bad, Master," Rumple observed.

"Yes, I may need to suture one. I'll know more once I clean them." Loki said. He squirted a numbing spray on the wounds before he began to clean them with some antibacterial wash. The talon marks bled slightly after he had cleaned them and he nodded at one deeper one on the upper shoulder. "I'll need to stitch this one. Two only though."

Belle watched as he clipped the fur about the wounds and competently did so. The pup never moved, put to sleep by the pain reliever. "You seem to have a much skill as a physician, my lord."

Loki shook his head. "Not even close. I know basic medicine and battlefield remedies. Though I suppose compared to the level of medicine in Midgard, I may seem like I know more than your so-called healers." He finished closing the wound, slathered it with a soothing salve, then wrapped it with gauze. "I will tell him not to chew the bandage off."

"I made him a bed by the stove." Belle said, showing Loki the small crate which she had lined with old towels and a sheet. "There is water in a bowl for when he wakes up."

"Yes, he will be thirsty," Loki agreed, removing the muzzle and placing him in the bed. "Hopefully the medicine I gave him will help his fever."

"Will he make it?" Belle asked, praying so.

"He should. He's a scrappy little thing." Loki said.

After they had cleaned up and Loki had washed his instruments and returned them to his satchel, he eyed his new charge and said, "I think I will call him Ragnar. He is a bold warrior."

Belle chuckled. "Now that you have named him, he is family."

Loki nodded. "Yes."

"A wolf, Master?" Rumple blinked. "You shall have to teach him not to hunt our sheep and goats."

"I shall. He is smart, he will understand," Loki said. "We are his pack now."

The spinner looked at the sleeping pup. "As you say, Master," but he sounded doubtful.

"Well, I am going to get changed," Belle said, and made her way upstairs.

"I should too, but first there is another matter I must see to," Loki told Rumple. "The rat-it is in my lab?"

"Yes, Master. On the table as you ordered."

"Good. After I test it, I will change," Loki told him, and then blinked down to his workroom, which was only accessible by him and his apprentices.

He found the rat in the sack on his lab table, as Rumple had said. Since he was still wearing his gloves, he removed the dead rodent and picked up a syringe, drawing some blood from the creature. He placed the blood on a dish and cast a simple spell to detect infectious diseases over it. The runes shimmered in the air and then drifted down in a cloud of gold sparks.

Loki watched and felt his heart seize in his chest.

The blood had turned black.

_Norns help us all! Can it be?_

He recast the spell, asking for specifics. Again the blood remained black and this time Loki felt ice cold shards of dread pierce his stomach.

For the plague known as the Great Mortality had come to the Enchanted Forest.


	10. Unwelcome Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki discovers that his people have been infected with the dreaded Black Plague that has been brought to the land by people who have traveled through time. Thor and Fandral arrive and Fandral attacks Belle forcing Loki to show her his true form.

Loki stared at the blood a moment more before frowning and tossing the dead rat into the brazier where he used magical fire to burn it to ash. Then he vanished the ashes. He summoned one of two large medical treatises from the library which he had brought with him from Asgard. Then he flipped through it until he reached the section on epidemic diseases.

 

He read the section labeled Great Plagues and found the entries for the bubonic and pneumonic plagues which had decimated millions of people all across Europe and Asia and England during what was referred to as the Middle Ages. He read about the symptoms and the mortality rate if left untreated which was around 40-60%. Horrified, Loki continued reading about the causes of the plague, which had been identified by the Asgardians as a disease that was carried by fleas which bit the rats and also people when the rats invaded their homes and barns. There were many rats back then because people foolishly thought cats were creatures of the devil and killed them or chased them away, and the rat population exploded without the felines to keep them in check, and so the fleas also bred and thus led to outbreaks of the plague all over Midgard in the cities and towns.

 

 _Now that I know how it is caused, how can I cure it?_ He found the entry on treating the plague and saw that it could be cured by a certain type of antibiotic which he had and prevented by eradicating the rats and fleas as well as giving well people an immune booster and rubbing a certain lotion on them that kept fleas and ticks away.

 

He could also offer some of the many cats he had rescued, to help keep the rodent population down. In Lokasianna, his people welcomed cats, and they were in many homes all over the village.

 

He sucked in a breath. He could not know how long the plague had been in the lands outside Sorcerer’s Wood, but what he could do was prepare his people and his wife and then see what could be done to halt its progression elsewhere. May the Norns grant us mercy.

 

Then he teleported back to the kitchen, checking on the sleeping Ragnar, his medical satchel over his shoulder. _Belle, Rumple, Mal, Bae, and Morraine come to me in the kitchen. I have grave news to share with you_ , he sent.

 

Belle reached the kitchen first, her hair half braided. “Loki, what has happened? Is it Ragnar?”

 

“Master, what do you need?” Rumple asked, appearing in a puff of smoke beside the stove.

 

“Sit down, please. There is something I need to tell all of you,” Loki replied, waving them to the table.

 

Mal appeared with Diablo seconds later and then they heard Bae and Morraine’s feet coming down the hall.

 

Soon all of them were gathered about the table, and they looked at Loki expectantly.

 

He placed the medical text on the table, it shimmered softly in the light of the mage globes, for its cover was made of dragonhide, because it was so durable. The pages were crisp and clear, encased in a substance that repelled dust, dirt, and water, as were all Asgardian texts. Much of their information was stored in the banks of their computer system, but Loki had not had a chance to bring a portable computer tablet with him, so the books would have to do. Which was fine, because he had always preferred books anyway.

 

“Earlier today, I killed a rat that had startled Mjolnir,” Loki began. “The animal seemed unwell, and so I decided to test it and make sure it wasn’t carrying some disease that might harm us.”

 

“What did you find?” Belle asked, fear creeping down her back.

 

“The rat carried the plague known to Midgard as the Great Mortality. Or better known as the bubonic plague or Black Death,” Loki answered.

 

Belle froze, horror sweeping through her. The Black Death had killed millions during its time, history portrayed that half the population of Europe died from it. “Loki . . .there is no cure for the plague!”

 

“Not so, darling. My people figured out a cure for it. If given in time, people usually survive,” Loki refuted. He extracted a vial from his satchel. “This is an antibiotic called streptomycin. It can destroy the plague. I will give you all a dose now, and ask that you also use this,” he pulled out a contained of a yellow salve. “and rub it on yourself. It is a salve which will keep pests like fleas and ticks away from you. The plague is transmitted by fleas, you see. And the fleas live on rats.”

 

“How . . . far do you think this has spread?” Rumple asked. “To Lokasianna?”

 

“I hope not that far yet,” Loki said. “But first we treat us and the animals here. Then we go to the village and warn them to quarantine themselves from anyone coming there. We make sure none of them have it, if they do we treat it, and then do the preventatives we did here.”

“What about the rest of the Enchanted Forest?” Mal queried.

 

“I don’t know. I will have to see.” Loki answered. “I am immune to it, so I must be the one to travel and see if it has struck anywhere else.”

 

“Are you sure, Loki?” Belle asked worriedly.

 

“Yes. Asgardian physiology is immune to mortal diseases,” he reassured her. “I am the only one in this entire realm who need not fear the plague. Which means I am also the best hope this realm has.” He huffed out a slow breath. How ironic! _The Trickster is the last best hope of mankind in Fairytale Land. My father would be horrified._

 

He took out a spray cylinder. “So, shall we begin? Belle, you can go first.”

 

Once his wife, apprentices, and the children had all been given a sequence of preventative antibiotics and rubbed the salve on themselves, they moved on to the animals. Ragnar had already had a dose of antibiotics, so Loki sprayed him with the flea and tick repellent. Belle did the same with the kittens upstairs, and Rumple, Bae, Morraine, and Mal took care of giving the rest of the cats and livestock doses of flea repellent. Loki gave the animals the antibiotics and asked the cats to make sure no rats entered the castle, barn, or granary.

 

That whole process took about two hours, then they returned to Lokasianna.

 

It was nearing the dinner hour by then, and Loki had his lady and apprentices stand in the middle of the square while he went to find Ealdorman Uhtred, who was the newly elected leader of the village. Uhtred was a warrior, or had been before he had defected to Lokasianna, he had once been one of Borg’s best fighting men, but after seeing what the Jarl did to his people, especially the children, he refused to serve the man, broke his oath and went with Loki and the others. The dark-haired man with the neat beard was a natural leader, calm, deliberate, and intelligent. He lived with his wife, Iseult, and their children in a large cottage near the center of the village. He had a son and a daughter, young Uhtred and Stara.

 

Loki knocked on the green half door sharply. “Ealdorman Uhtred!”

 

“Lord, come in and be welcome in my house,” he heard the warrior call.

 

Loki entered. “Pardon the interruption, Uhtred, but I must have you gather everyone in the square. It’s an emergency.”

 

The tall man stood, wiping his hands with his napkin, a bowl of stew untouched at his place. Iseult and his children stared at him and at Loki. “Are we under attack, lord?”

 

“No. Not the way you mean. But I must ask, have any of you felt unwell this evening?”

 

“No, lord,” Iseult shook her head. “All of us feel fine.”

 

“Good. Then it has not touched you yet.”

 

“I don’t understand,” the headwoman said, puzzled. Iseult was an herbalist and also a Seer.

 

“The Great Plague has come to the Enchanted Forest,” Loki said heavily. “And I am here to help prevent it from coming to Lokasianna, if I can. I shall begin here, with your family.”

 

“We are in your debt, lord,” Uhtred said. “What must we do?”

 

Loki told him and gave them the preventatives. “If you have dogs or cats, please use this on them.” He gave Iseult a vial of flea repellent. “It is safe for them, just rub it on their fur. Uhtred, let us summon the others to the square.”

 

Uhtred arrived at the village square and rang the great iron triangle on a pole which was only rung in case of fire, flood, or if the village were under attack.

 

Soon people poured out of their homes, anxious and looking about curiously for the disaster. When they saw Loki and his apprentices and the Aeldorman, they came quickly over to the square.

 

“Good people, Lord Loki wishes to address you on a serious matter,” Uhtred boomed, his voice loud enough to be heard around the square.

 

Belle watched the people's expressions change from outright horror to a kind of relief as Loki spoke, and she thought that they trusted her husband with their lives. As she had and still did.  He would have made a good ruler, she mused, though she knew Loki would scoff at her if he heard her thoughts. But a good ruler looked after his people, and she could see they respected each other. After all, Loki had saved them and he had saved her, but could he save the rest of the Forest?

 

Rumple and Mal began to speak to some of the animals, to warn them to be on the lookout for any rats that showed signs of the plague. They were not to approach the infected creatures, instead they were asked to inform Loki and his apprentices immediately so that the rats could be quarantined and treated.

 

_This disease, however can be present in other animals so anyone you see that does not look well, tell us, Rumple advised one of the sheepdogs._

_I will._

 

Belle wrapped her cloak more tightly around her. She'd been fortunate that she was born many centuries too late to be affected by the Black Death, but she knew there were other diseases that were equally horrifying, one of them known as the 'Sweating Sickness."

 

Outbreaks of this disease had occurred during the reign of the Tudor monarchs and death occurred within a day of contracting it.

 

 _The sweat wouldn't come here, would it?_ she pondered.

 

The Forest's time, as she now knew was at least two or three centuries behind her own and it was possible that someone from her land could have traveled brought the illness with them.

 

She gasped.

 

"My lord husband, a word please," she whispered to Loki.

 

He turned after reassuring a mother that the inoculation given to her baby would prevent whooping cough.

 

"In private."

 

'We'll use Uhtred's house.' Loki said. He beckoned her over to it.

 

"Loki, we must find the source of this disease. I do not think it is confined just to rats," Belle said once they were alone.

 

“I agree. Someone or something brought the fleas here that carry it. The way the merchant ships did to the ports in France and Scandinavia from Constantinople.”

 

"And I suspect that someone from my land brought the disease with them."

 

“It's possible. If they could use travel magic, then yes.”

 

"Can this magic make you travel backwards or forwards in time?"

 

“It's rare, but some with the gift can do so.”

 

"The plague occurred in the 14th century in my time. This land seems to still be in that time period. The only way the plague could have traveled could have traveled from my 14th century to yours is if someone time traveled."

 

“Maybe. But France had a second outbreak in the sixteen hundreds when ships from China brought it back.”

 

"I'd forgotten that!” Belle exclaimed.

 

“My people recorded it. Its in my book.”

She now recalled that there had been an epidemic in Marseille in 1720

"So our time traveler could have traveled from any time, not just the 14th century."

 

“He or she could have, but the longer you try to cross time the more difficult it is. So it might be safe to assume the magician was one who came from Marseille.”

 

"Or somewhere in Europe the plague was still active. We will have to speak everyone though we must choose our words carefully."

 

“Yes. We do not want to cause a panic. Or have people murdering each other.”

 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

 

Belle opened it to find Mal on the other side. "Master, there is a man out here asking to speak to you. He's frantic."

 

“Send him in.”

 

A tall, bespectacled, ginger haired man ran into the cottage. "Oh, thank the Lord!"

 

Belle's eyebrows rose.

 

She glanced at his chest and spotted a golden cross hanging around his neck, a Christian symbol from her own land.

 

“You wished to see me, sir?' Loki asked, stepping forward. 'Is someone ill?”

 

"My wife and daughter," he croaked.

 

“Stay here and help Mal distribute the fleabane, Belle,” Loki ordered. “Take me to them. When did they start showing signs?” Loki queried. He knew getting the antibiotic to a patient was critical in the first hours.

"It began...it began this morning....I thought once we left England we would be safe....he promised!"

 

"England!" Belle gasped.

 

'Norns! How did you get here? Who are you?” Loki frowned.

 

"My name is Jiminy Whitfield, Lord Whitfield though I am lord of nothing now for I refused to sign the Act of Supremacy."

 

"You are speaking of King Henry VIII’'s Act of Supremacy, are you not?" Belle queried.

 

"I am! The blasphemy, the King attempting to set himself above the Pope, the Lord, for the love of the Great Whore!" he raged.

 

'Sir, you may discuss politics later. How did you get here? Who brought you?' Loki intervened.

 

Jiminy's hands fingered the cross around his neck. "My wife, Rosamund heard tales of a sorcerer who could travel to distant lands for a price. We no longer wished to serve the King and that woman so we decided to leave England before everything we owned was seized for our defiance of the King's will. There were many of us. This sorcerer promised us that we would go to a new land for a small fee."

 

'Nine Hells! This is how the plague came here. One of you brought it with you.” Loki groaned. 'What is this sorcerer's name? I ought to beat him senseless! The idiot!”

 

"His name was Pan."

 

'I will deal with him later. But first, take me to your family. If my medicines are given in time, they should live.'

"Thank you sir," Jiminy sobbed. "I feared I would be too late..."

 

'Come. We dare not wait.”

 

Jiminy's wife Rosamund and their daughter Katherine were asleep when the group arrived at his cottage.

 

"Rose, my sweetheart, please wake up," he pleaded softly.

 

The woman's eyes fluttered open. "Jiminy....what's wrong? Is it Kate? Has she...?"

 

"Papa....who that?" the toddler asked, pointing at Loki.

 

"He's come to make you better, my princess."

 

'Hello, darling. My name is Loki. I have medicine here to fix you.” The god smiled and pulled out one of his spray cylinders.

 

"Jiminy...there is no cure for the Plague..." Rosamund whispered fearfully.

 

'There is, lady. I have it here.' Loki reassured her.

 

Jiminy took his wife's hand. "We can trust him Rose. The people he has given this cure to are getting well. Please, let him give it to you and Kate."

 

She was silent for a moment.

 

"I will not lose you!" Jiminy cried. "You and Kate are all I have now!"

 

"Lady Whitfield, please trust my husband," Belle spoke up. "You have not only crossed worlds but time and in this time my husband has found a cure for the Plague."

 

"I will take you cure," Rosamund murmured.

 

"Me too! I don't wanna be sick!" Kate cried.

 

"I will keep Jiminy occupied while you tend to them," Belle informed Loki.

 

"See if you can find out more about this Pan and how many others he's brought with him."

 

She nodded.

 

Belle made them tea and they sat outside while Loki administered the cure to Kate and Rosamund.

 

"You said you left England after refusing the Act of Supremacy. In what year of our Lord was this, Jiminy?"

 

"Fifteen hundred and thirty-four," he replied. "You said we've traveled though time. How is that possible?"

 

"My husband is not only lord of this domain, he is also a sorcerer himself. Are you familiar with Norse folklore, Jiminy?"

 

"Vaguely. Why?"

 

"My husband's name is Loki."

 

"Madam, are you suggesting that he IS the Loki of the legends?"

 

"I am and he is. How else would he be able to cure your family?"

 

"If he does, I am in his debt."

 

"You can help us by providing us with some very important information Jiminy. We are attempting to find the source of the Plague. Are Kate and Rosamund the only ones with symptoms?"

 

"They are not," he admitted. "Several people who were traveling with us died of it when they arrived here, and Pan was nowhere to be found."

 

"What do you know of this Pan Jiminy?”

 

"Very little, my lady. I began to hear talk of him at court shortly before the Act was passed. Some believe he was in league with that woman."

"Anne? Anne Boleyn?"

 

"Aye. Tis no secret that she wants to bear the King a son to keep him in her bed. His eye already wanders."

 

"Did you see this Pan at court?"

 

"Not that I recall, my lady."

 

"Did you travel with fellow nobles?"

 

"No. There were some people from as far away as Calais traveling with us."

 

He thought for a moment. "Now that I think on it, a trader from Calais was the first to show the signs of it."

 

"I am from France, at least two hundred years later, Jiminy and there was an outbreak of plague in England in 1534. But what I cannot understand is that if this Pan knew these people were ill why did he not help them."

 

"That is a question I would like an answer to when he is found!" Jiminy said angrily.

 

"We will find the answer with my husband's help. We must contain this plague before it spreads."

 

"And it will as it had in our world, my lady."

 

"Lord Whitfield, your family is asking for you," Loki said softly. Jiminy jumped out of his chair and ran into the cottage, throwing his arms around his wife and daughter, hugging them tightly.

 

"Rose....Kate!” he sobbed joyfully. "Oh the Lord has been good to us."

 

"I cannot believe it...Jiminy, it is a miracle," Rosamund murmured.

 

"A Norse miracle, my sweetheart."

 

"What?"

 

"I will tell you later."

 

"Mama, Papa.... Loki said I could go see his kitties when I feel better."

 

"I am in your debt sir."

 

"Jiminy, you would be a great help to us if you could tell us more about this Pan."

 

"I have been speaking with your bride, but I am afraid I can offer you very little information."

 

"What you've given us so far is helpful enough," Belle spoke up.

 

"If there is anything else we can do...we will do it," Rosamund vowed.

 

"For now, you must rest Lady Whitfield," Loki ordered gently.

 

"I wanna see the kitties an the talking bird an the horses an..."

 

"Kate, my princess, don't excite yourself so!"

 

"But Papa I never saw a bird talk before!"

 

"You will when you rest and not before."

 

"Here. This may help," Loki held out a plush stuffed kitten with black fur and a green bow with a fabric crown atop its ears. "This is a special princess kitty, Kate. She is stuffed with dried lavender and goosedown. You can sleep with her and she will bring you good dreams."

 

Kate took the kitten and hugged it. "She is so soft! Thank you, Loki."

 

"You are very welcome, sweetling." Loki said, then turned to her father. "I believe you may be immune to the disease, but just in case, let me give you a preventative also. This is an antibiotic spray, it doesn't hurt and will give your immune system a boost to prevent you from catching the plague or from passing it to another." He gave Jiminy the spray in his arm. "There! Now, in case you haven't noticed, I have given Rose and Kate new bedding and clothing and vanished their old things with my magic. I have also magically cleaned the cottage and proofed it against vermin such as fleas, ticks, rats, and so forth. The key to preventing such diseases is to keep everything clean--you can use things like hot water and soap or that and some vinegar diluted in water to scrub down the floor and the furniture once a week. Here is a salve to rub on your skin, it will keep the pests away. There is a well out back, so you will never lack for water, please use it and take regular baths, for dirt breeds disease."

 

"But . . . but bathing causes people to die!" Jiminy sputtered, his head spinning.

 

"No, my lord, it does not. Trust me, I bathe every day, usually," Loki chuckled. "Simply make sure you are dried fully before venturing outside and you will not catch a chill. If you don't believe me, ask some of the villagers here. I introduced that practice years ago, and they will tell you it works very well. Hardly anyone gets sick here."

 

“I shall do everything you recommend, my lord,” Jiminy promised. “You are far wiser than I am in these matters.”

 

“Good. Now, I will see about locating this rogue sorcerer who has brought this to this realm,” Loki declared fiercely. “For the fool does not know what he has done with his stupidity. But he will—I shall make sure of it!” And his emerald eyes flared crimson with his wrath for a brief moment.

 

"D'ya know why Papa calls me princess?"

"No. Why?"

 

"Cause he an Mama named after his favorite princess."

 

"She is named in honor of Her Majesty Queen Katherine, the Princess of Aragon," Jiminy explained.

 

"An my middle name is Mary like Princess Mary!"

 

"You have a lovely name," Loki praised. "Now, will you do something for me?"

 

"What?"

 

"I need you to listen to this song and tell me if you like it," he replied. Then he sat on the edge of the bed and began to sing an ancient lullaby, translating it from the Old Norse he had learned. It was the same lullaby Frigga has sung to him long and long ago.

 

"Ooh I like it! Can you teach it to Papa? He sings too!"

 

"I try," her father said modestly.

 

"I shall. Now close your eyes and sleep, darling. For then you shall get well and see my kittens." Loki coaxed.

 

"Night night," she said sleepily.

 

Loki gazed down at the sleepy child and thought perhaps he would do this someday to a daughter of his own. Someday . . . if the Fates were kind . . .

 

"Jiminy, you must rest too," Rosamund begged. "You have not slept since we fell ill."

 

"I didn't dare try. I was so terrified...."

 

"I understand. But she is right. You are safe here."

 

He nodded and lay beside his wife.

 

Moments later they were all asleep.

 

Once they were outside Belle turned to her husband. "Loki, I do not think this outbreak of plague is a mere coincidence."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I don't know why I feel it, but I feel that it was deliberate."

 

She began to pace nervously. "But what puzzles me is why. This sorcerer could have taken plague victims from any time period but why that time period?"

 

"And," she went on. "Why did he bring them here of all realms?"

 

Loki's mouth tightened. "If it was, I will kill the bastard! Perhaps he had a vendetta against someone here. Whatever the reason, I will find out."

 

"But whom? You? Rumple? Mal? Or was it someone else?"

 

“If it was one of my people, I will send that one back to my father to be judged. But in order to get the answers we seek, first I need to find Pan.”

 

"I will go with you."

"No. I need you here, in case someone in Lokasianna or beyond it has need of more of my antibiotics. I will give you the key to my workroom, and the case where they are stored. You may dispense them as needed, but try to keep the village quarantined as much as possible. I need to deal with this sorcerer myself, and he could use you against me and I cannot risk that." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Please, stay here for now. I will be away for a few days. I must see how badly the plague has spread as well."

 

"Be careful husband. I want you to return so that you can still court me properly."

"I shall return, my lady wife. On that I will promise. Take care of Ragnar for me and the kittens. And please look in on Lord Whitfield and his family. I will return to Hrafnwulf to pack and then I will cast a tracking spell to see if I can locate this time traveler."

 

"Maybe Jiminy will remember something before then."

 

"Perhaps. But if not . . ." he shrugged. Then he bent and kissed her gently. "Keep yourself safe, Belle. That's all I ask of you."

 

"I will," she vowed.

 

After instructing his apprentices to assist the villagers, Loki and Belle returned to the castle so Loki could give his wife the key to his workroom and she could pack a bag for him to take with him.

 

Loki pulled a small brass key which hung about his neck on a silver chain and handed it to his wife. "This will open the workroom door. The case where I keep the vials of antibiotic is in here." He showed her the case against the wall, which through its frosted glass door she could see many vials of medicine. "It's kept cold so the antibiotic will last longer. Each vial has a single dose, which is all a patient needs."

 

"Is it protected with magic?"

 

"Yes, but the key will cancel the wards on it," Loki reassured her. "If you begin to run low, Rumple and Mal can make more."

 

He paused and said softly, "If something should occur and you need me before three days go by, you have only to send to me and I will return. I am taking Nightwish and will bring some of the medicine with me also."

 

"How do I send to you?"

 

"Simply think my name and I will hear you." He placed a hand on her head and established a link between them. "Now we are linked, and I shall hear you wherever I am and come to you quick as blinking."

 

He did not like being away from his home at such a tumultuous time, but here was no help for it. Besides, Belle was not truly alone at the castle, Rumple, Mal, and the children were there, and the villagers were a few minutes walk from there. She will be all right, he told himself. No one would dare the wrath of the Sorcerer of the Wood.

 

“Come back to me,” she whispered, placing the key around her neck and then hugging him.

 

“I promise,” he murmured, brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes. “Look for me in three days.”

It seemed like an eternity to her.

 

Two days passed, and Belle was kept busy dispensing medicine to Rumple and Mal, who had gone to the village closest to the wood and found more victims of the plague there. On that sunny morning, Belle was changing Ragnar's bandage and feeding the pup his meal of raw meat diced with an egg in it. Bae was out rounding up the sheep and Morraine was visiting her family at Lokasianna, as it was her day off.

 

Belle planned to read in the library once she had gotten Ragnar to sleep.

 

She stroked the black fuzzy coat after she had tied the bandage to the healing wound, wondering how Loki fared and hoping he would be home soon. She missed him more than she could put into words, and the castle felt empty without him.

 

But appearances could be deceiving for someone, or something was watching her.

 

Ragnar stiffened, the hair on the back of his neck standing up. The wolf pup looked towards the hall entrance and gave a series of warning growls, as he smelled strangers coming up to the entrance.

 

"Ragnar, what is it?"

 

_Men, Mistress._

 

"Someone we know?"

 

_Their scents are not familiar to me._

 

"Perhaps they come for medicine for the plague," she reasoned.

 

Suddenly there was a loud pounding at the doors and a deep voice cried, “Brother, be you at home? It is me, Thor!”

"Thor!" she gasped.

 

Ragnar growled.

 

"Do I...do I let him in?"

 

_You may not have a choice mistress. He would blast the door down._

 

Another knock came. "Loki! Open the door, by the Nine! I need to talk to you. I have news from Mother."

 

Belle ran to the door and opened it.

 

"My husband is not at home."

 

Thor waited on the stairs, his large frame filling the doorway. He was blond with a small beard and wearing his red cape and armor. A large war hammer was hanging on his belt. Behind him was a smaller man, quite handsome, wearing a blue tunic and a fur half-cloak. Both men were blue-eyed and bore classic Norse features.

 

“Husband? What do you mean, lady?” Thor sputtered, shocked.

 

“What game is Loki playing at now? House?” laughed the other man, clearly amused. “I’ll say, he sure knows how to pick them, eh, Thor?”

 

"I am his wife," Belle sand angrily, not liking the looks of Thor's companion one bit. His leering reminded her of Gaston.

 

"May we come in, lady?" Thor asked, nudging his companion. "Fandral, for Norns sake, behave!"

 

"You may."

 

They walked across the threshold, looking about curiously.

_I don't like the looks of that one Mistress._

Neither did she but she would be polite for her husband's sake.

 

"Hmm . . . no wonder your brother didn't want to come home," Fandral observed. "He's set himself up nicely for a scrawny illusionist."

 

"If you continue to insult my husband you may leave!"

 

"Oh ho! This one has fire! I like that!" Fandral smirked.

 

Thor frowned. "Forgive Lord Fandral, my lady. He sometimes forgets his manners. I am Prince Thor of Asgard. Might I know your name?"

 

"My name is Belle, Your Highness," she replied with a curtsy. At her feet Ragnar growled softly. "Ragnar, hush! That is my husband's wolfling. He is rather protective of me."

 

_I want to tear that one to pieces!_

Fandral snorted. "Any hound of mine who growled at me like that would get a whipping."

 

"Fandral, leave it. You hurt one of Loki's pets and my brother will rearrange your face," Thor told him. "Lady Belle, when will my brother return? I have some news from our mother to tell him. She sent me here as soon as we found out where Loki had gone."

 

"He will be home soon," she lied. "Does she miss him?"

 

Thor nodded. "Very much. As do I."

 

"Yes, we all miss his tricks and amusements," Fandral jeered. "Do you have anything to drink in this place? Surely Loki keeps mead somewhere."

 

"I believe we may have some wine."

"I suppose that will do," the handsome warrior said, and seated himself in Loki's chair at the dining table.

 

Belle was appalled at the Asgardian's lack of manners.

 

Thor held out his hand for Ragnar to sniff. “Greetings, little wolf.”

 

Ragnar sniffed the other’s hand, his tail wagging gently. You smell like rain and honey.

 

Fandral snorted and held out his hand. "What do I smell like, pup?"

 

 _A house of easement_ , Belle thought bitterly.

 

 _Sour milk_ , Ragnar snorted. _And dead flowers._

 

Thor nearly fell over laughing. "Oh, you are Loki's pet all right!"

 

Fandral scowled. “Yes, impudent and in need of a good beating, just like him!”

“Fandral, quit your grumbling,” Thor rolled his eyes and slapped his companion on the shoulder. “I don’t know why you came with me if all you are going to do is complain.”

“I was bored.” Fandral muttered. “And I didn’t come here to be insulted by sassy wolves!”

 

 _Then why don't you find some other way to amuse yourself...away from here_ , Belle thought.

 

"I should have left you home," Thor sighed. "You are always a wretch after a night spent drinking." He looked at Belle. "I was not aware Loki had married."

 

“Yes, that’s certainly a shock,” Fandral chortled “The Bookworm Prince actually picking his nose up from a book long enough to notice a lady. Or did you need to tear the book from his hand and hit him over the head with it to get him to notice you?”

 

"No, I did not but we do share an interest in reading."

 

"That does not surprise me," Thor said, looking amused.

 

"Must be a boring marriage, if all you two do is read together," Fandral sneered. "But then, Loki was always the boring prince. His idea of a good time was going to the library!" He laughed uproariously. "Where's that wine, lady? I'm parched."

 

She held out a goblet, fighting the urge to throw it in the oaf's face.

 

Fandral took it and downed half the contents in one swallow. Then he held out the goblet again. "I like it! Another!"

 

Belle prayed Loki would arrive soon, before she took a cast iron skillet to the handsome warrior's skull. If this was what Loki had to deal with, she didn't blame him for leaving.

 

She poured him more wine, wishing she had a sleeping draught to lace it with.

 

Then she remembered Loki had several sleep elixirs in his workroom.

 

"I think I might take a walk." Thorn announced.

 

Belle's heart sank. "T..The grounds are lovely. I would be happy to give you a tour."

 

"Go on. I will stay here and finish off this bottle," Fandral waved at his friend. He eyed her. "Before you go, pretty, fetch me another bottle."

 

"Ahh....yes, just a moment..."

 

"I shall meet you out in the courtyard," Thor nodded politely and strode out the entryway.

 

"I will be back shortly," Belle informed Fandral.

 

She hurried out of the room and up the stairs to the workroom. As she was about to put the key in the lock, she heard footsteps behind her.

 

"Hello, pet!" Fandral purred. "Now that we are alone, let me show you a proper Asgardian welcome! If I know that fool Loki, he hasn't even dipped his wick yet! Or if he has, you barely noticed it!" He reached for her.

 

"Get away from me!” she screamed.

 

 _Loki! Loki!_ she thought frantically. _Come home! I need you!_

 

She prayed with all her heart he would hear her.

 

Fandral pinned her against the door, his skilled hands tearing at the buttons on her gown. "Now, now, my sweet, didn't Loki ever teach you that a mortal's place is on her back? No? Then he was remiss in his duties!"

 

There came a low snarl from behind him as Ragnar flew at him, biting his calf.

_LOKI!_

 

Oh, where was he? Belle shivered in fear not for herself but for Ragnar for there was no doubt in her mind that beast would kill him for attempting to protect her.

 

"Bastard wolf!" Fandral snarled and reached down to pluck the pup from the ground. "I will have your hide for this!" He flung the wolfling across the corridor.

 

 _Oh Ragnar_ , Belle wept silently.

 

"You filthy animal," she snarled at Fandral and began kicking at him.

 

"Whore!" Fandral spat and backhanded her across the face.

 

She raised her hand and raked her nails across his cheek.

 

"I would scratch your eyes out you pig!"

 

_LOKI!_

 

There came a loud CRACK and a flash of green light.

 

"Belle!?" Loki cried, seeing a man atop her, and her face bruised, and her dress torn. "That's my WIFE!" he roared, and felt his temper slip its leash.

 

In the next instant he shifted into his Jotun form, a snarl of rage erupting from his throat.

 

Fandral turned and froze. "Loki, I--"

 

In the next instant a huge blue hand caught him by the throat and yanked him away from Belle.

 

Belle's eyes widened at the change in her husband's appearance. There were now two horns on his head, his skin blue and his eyes fire red.

 

Loki burned with a rage like he had never known, and his hand was slowly throttling the life from Fandral, who had dared to try and hurt his precious wife in her own home. He was so intent upon punishing the offending Asgardian that he did not see his wife cringe from him, and clutching her torn gown flee past him and out the doors of the castle.

 

She ran into the garden, finding Thor admiring some of the roses. "You...you must come quickly!' she panted.

 

"My lady, what has happened?" he gasped.

 

"Fandral tried to...tried to....rape me...and Loki...Loki....he's turned blue and he's killing him!"

 

"Nine Hells!" Thor sprinted past her and into the castle.

 

Tears streaming down her cheeks, Belle turned and fled out of the gardens. "What have I done to him! Oh, what I have I done to him! It's my fault. It's my fault!” she sobbed.

 

She'd unleashed a monster.

 

Now she didn't know whether she should love him...or fear him.

 

Thor cursed himself for leaving Loki's beautiful bride at the mercy of a notorious lecher like Fandral. Frigga would mount his hide on her wall once she learned of his lapse in judgement, but her punishment would be nothing compared to his brother's wrath in his true form.

 

He found his brother in the hallway outside the workroom, his hands about Fandral's throat.

 

"LOKI! Brother....stop!" he shouted.

 

"YOU! You brought him here!"

 

"I didn't know he would..."

 

"You know him, Thor! You know what he's like with women!" Loki howled. "He HURT her!" He shook Fandral the way a dog shakes a rat.

 

Sadly he did. "I am sorry...."

He placed a hand on Loki's shoulder. "I know it's not enough. I should've stayed with them. I wasn't planning to be gone long."

 

He'd assumed Fandral would have been too drunk to harm even a fly.

 

He felt Loki shudder with rage. "I want . . . Norns help me . . . to tear him apart! Just like . . ."

 

"You can't. Brother, you are not like them."

 

"Look at me! Look at me, and tell me that I am not a monster!"

 

"You are NOT a monster. You are my BROTHER. You are Loki of Asgard!"

 

"I am a beast! Like this piece of filth here!" Loki trembled, and his hand slowly opened, dropping the senseless Fandral to the floor. "He's better off dead . . . but I know the law."

 

"Father will punish him. And you must see to your wife. She is terrified, brother." Thor frowned. "You did not tell her, did you?"

 

"I did. But . . . she has never seen me . . . like this. Not like this." Loki hung his head. He knew well what he looked like--how terrifying he was in this form.

 

"You must find her. I fear she's run off into the forest."

"Good...silly whore," Fandral muttered.

 

"You keep quiet or I'll let him do as he wishes with you!” Thor roared.

 

"You wouldn't..."

 

"Get him out of here, brother." Loki snarled. "Take him back to Asgard and make sure Father gives him the Queen's Justice."

 

Fandral gasped. "No! Thor, you cannot! She was just a mortal  . . .!"

 

"She is my brother's WIFE! A bride of the Blood Royal!" Thor snapped. "And you dared to try and dishonor her!"

 

"She is a WHORE!" Fandral yelled. "He's not even your brother! He's a half-bred Jotun beast who took a mortal to his bed!"

 

Loki's fists clenched. "Thor . . ."

 

"Shut up, Fandral! Before you end up in a grave, you arsehole!" Thor growled, and hit the other hard enough to knock him unconscious.

 

He sighed heavily. "I will take him to Asgard. Now go, find your wife."

"Why did you come here?"

 

"To find you. We will talk more later." He heaved Fandral over his shoulder. "Find your wife. She needs you, Loki."

 

Loki watched dully as Thor called Heimdall to open the Bifrost and they disappeared into the rainbowed light. As the last twinkling motes of light vanished, Loki blinked outside, wondering if Belle would prefer to not be found at all after what she had endured this day.


	11. Poison Fangs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle runs deep into the forest and is found by a vicious pack of dzurilla--can Loki save her in time?
> 
> In Asgard, Fandral reveals all to Frigga and Odin about his motives in attacking Belle--with unexpected consequences for both himself and another. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Belle had no clear idea where she was going when she ran out of the garden. All she knew was immense guilt for making Loki so enraged he might commit murder. While she would not feel sorry if her attacker was beaten to within an inch of his life, she did not want Loki to have a death upon his conscience. Especially not while in his Jotun form. That form had surprised her with its otherness—despite the fact that she had read about Loki being a Jotun shapeshifter in the myths. Reading about such a thing was not the same at all as seeing the truth with her own eyes. Nothing that she had read had prepared her for how large her husband was in that form—he had towered almost ten feet and his skin was beautiful cobalt with shimmering white markings almost like stripes . . . or perhaps tattoos? She had not gotten a close enough look at them to determine what they resembled before Loki had attacked Fandral. Then all she had seen was the size, the horns, white as frost, and the crimson eyes glowing with savagery.

Thus she had run, knowing that if she did not stop him, Loki would commit murder and that might well destroy him, convincing him he was truly the monster he believed himself to be. _Please, please Lord, let Thor have been in time. Let him have been able to speak sense to Loki and prevent him from doing something he would regret forever. I didn’t mean for him to destroy himself! I only wanted someone to come and prevent Fandral from dishonoring me._

She shuddered involuntarily as she stumbled over a tree root in her path. Picking herself up, she ran deeper into the forest, trying to reach the pond she had ridden to with Loki on their picnic. She was sure they had come this way. Hadn’t they?

She could not understand why Fandral had attacked her. She knew she certainly hadn’t provoked him, had in fact been nothing but icily polite to him despite his rudeness and insults to her husband in her home. She clutched her torn gown together as she ran, huffing and puffing, her hair flying every which way. So why had he chosen to try and take her against her will? She recalled him saying something about “a mortal’s place being on her back” and that “Loki should have taught her that”. It reminded her sickeningly of Gaston, who also viewed women as mere objects for his pleasure. But from what Loki had said, Asgardian men were more enlightened than the men in her world. Women were respected and cherished and allowed to choose their own husbands, divorce them, and have careers outside the home if they so desired.

 _Perhaps this Fandral was one of those men who didn’t believe that way,_ she thought, feeling her stomach flip over. She paused to rest, panting harshly, and looked around. She thought she should have reached the pond by now. But all she saw was great gray trunks of oaks and ash, silent and aloof, their green leaves concealing the chattering squirrels and twittering songbirds.

After catching her breath, she turned about, trying to orient herself. But she was no woodsman, and the trees and the scrub brush all looked the same to her. She tried to figure out what time it was by the sun, but low hanging gray clouds hid it from view.

 _Oh Santa Maria! I fear I am lost!_ She groaned to herself.

She felt tears prickle her eyes and she thought about calling for Loki. But then she recalled what that had gotten her the last time she had done so, and she straightened her shoulders and bit her lip. _No! I will not risk it again! I will find my own way home._

She began walking again, praying she wasn’t going in circles. After about ten minutes she wondered if perhaps she should have stayed put, instead of traipsing through the woods like a headstrong fool. Her mouth was dry and she wished she could find a creek or a stream to slake her thirst. She stopped, trying to listen for the sound of water flowing.

The light had begun to dim as dusk overtook the land. Shadows crept about the mossy trunks and from the copses. Belle swallowed hard and reminded herself that panic would only get her lost quicker. _Think! Use your brain!_ She ordered herself sternly.

But even as she scolded herself, a low howl echoed chillingly through the trees. It was a sound unlike any she had ever heard before. It was not the sharp wail of a hound or the deep howl of a wolf. It was eerily high-pitched and sounded nearly unearthly.

Belle froze, feeling the blood turn to ice in her veins.

Whatever was making that noise, it was not something she wished to encounter.

Her heart hammering in her chest, she forced herself to half-run through the trees. Behind her, the howling grew louder.

_Asgard:_

“What is the meaning of this, Thor?” Odin frowned when he saw his son carrying the comatose Fandral over his shoulder after he appeared in the throne room, which was where Heimdall had dropped him off at his request.

“Father, let me explain,” Thor said. “But first, put him in the dungeon.” His jaw was tight with anger.

Odin raised one eyebrow. “You wish to put Fandral the Dashing in the dungeon? On what charge?”

“He attempted to dishonor Loki’s wife,” Thor replied tightly.

Beside Odin on her throne, Frigga gasped, and then she glared at her son and his friend with a look that should have set them on fire. The queen was wearing a royal blue gown, with her golden hair, the same shade as Thor’s, piled high on her head and entwined with gold chains and jewels. She wore two rings and many bracelets on her bare arms, for her gown was sleeveless. A fine cloak of gold was wrapped about her shoulders and pooled to the floor at her feet.

Beside her on the golden throne of Asgard, her husband sat in his ceremonial red robe with the golden embroidery at the cuffs, collar and hem. A thick cloak of ermine was draped about his broad frame, and his white beard bore two golden clasps in it. His eyepatch was of the finest ebony satin and his crown lay atop his white locks with careless ease. Beside him in a holder was the Black Spear, Gungnir.

“Guards!” Frigga snapped, and two brawny palace guards snapped to attention and bowed before her. “Take Lord Fandral to a cell immediately. We shall determine his fate anon.”

“Aye, My Queen!” they saluted, then Thor handed them the unconscious warrior and they strode out of the throne room.

“Now, my son, tell us what happened,” the king ordered. “Did you find your brother?”

“Aye, Father. Just as Huginn and Muninn said,” Thor replied. “Only he was not at home when we arrived there, only his wife was.”

“When did Loki get married?” Frigga asked.

“I don’t know,” Thor admitted. “I . . . never got around to asking.”

The Queen rolled her eyes. “You spent time talking, yet you never asked that? Men! What did you talk about?”

“We asked about Loki and then Fandral . . . you know how he is whenever Loki is mentioned . . .”

“Aye, I know,” the king said darkly. “He has made no secret that he dislikes him. And Loki’s wife? Did you at least ask her name?”

“Her name is Belle. She is mortal though very pretty,” Thor began.

“Ah. That would explain a few things. Fandral has ever been drawn to a pretty face,” Odin nodded.

Frigga snorted. “Fandral is drawn to anything in skirts.”

Thor told how Fandral had insulted Loki and Belle had taken offense at it.

“Then this Belle did not encourage Fandral?” Odin queried.

Thor shook his head. “No, Father. She was polite, like a good hostess, but she even threatened to throw Fandral out if he did not cease insulting her husband. And Fandral just kept drinking the wine. I wished to walk about the grounds so I left while Belle went to fetch some more wine for Fandral. I truly thought he was too drunk to do anything else but pass out.”

“But he wasn’t,” Frigga declared coldly.

“No, Mother. Although I never expected him to . . .do what he did to her. She was Loki’s WIFE! And I have never known Fandral to force himself on a woman. Woman throw themselves at him,” Thor protested.

“Not all women do,” the queen said. “I know of a few who are not interested in his pretty face or his money.”

“Then what happened?” Odin asked.

Thor told them the rest of what he knew. He stared at his boots, ashamed. “Had I known that Fandral would try and dishonor her . . . I would have never left them alone together. I am sorry I should have protected her better. Mortal or not, she is family.”

"Yes you should have," Frigga scolded gently. "But you were right to bring him here." She rose from her throne. "He will be tried according to our laws and the proper punishment given."

"I ask for the Queen's Justice on Loki's behalf, Mother."

 _And he will have it_ , the Queen thought. _After we have dispensed with all the formalities._

"He must be tried first," Odin agreed. "I will question him myself and he will admit all under our truth spells. There is more to this than meets the eye but we will discover the truths."

"I do hope Loki is happy with his new bride."

"Mother....she witnessed Loki take his true form and I fear it may have frightened her," Thor confessed.

"I've no doubt he took his true form in rage after seeing what was done to her but he would never harm her!" Frigga exclaimed.

"We know, Mother but she does not. We can only hope she will understand that in time.”

 _My lies have caught up with me,_ Odin thought sadly.

He'd wrestled with his conscience since that terrible day Loki had discovered the Cask of Ancient Winters and learned of his true heritage, at least part of it. He was half-Jotun but not King Laufey's son as he'd been lead to believe. It was this lie that Odin could no longer bear to live with.

_Skadi, what have I done to our boy, our precious boy?_

 

_Sorcerer's Wood:_

 

Loki saw Belle's tracks meander into the forest clear as day.

He could track her without difficulty, his vision being especially keen in his Jotun form. Not that he would have had trouble even in his Asgardian shape, for Belle had not bothered to try and disguise her trail. Broken twigs, leaves, and a scrap of ribbon marked her passing to those trained in woodcraft.

He was not surprised she had run away, for what sane woman would stay with the beast he had become? This blue skinned freak with horns and eyes the color of blood?

 _You shall never be more than a monster to her. No matter how hard you try, this is your fate, Loki Laufeyson,_ his inner voice mocked.

He saw how fear had lent wings to her feet and she had run past the pond and deeper into the heart of the wood. He stopped suddenly upon hearing a chilling howl.

 _No!_ he thought, a jolt of pure adrenaline accompanied by terror shooting through him. For he knew that sound--as did all those who dwelled in the Wood.

It was a sound that struck fear into the most courageous heart.

The howl of a pack of dzurilla on the prowl.

Fear congealing into a hard knot in his belly, he abandoned his slow pace and began to run.

 

_Asgard:_

Fandral stirred and woke in the cell the guards had tossed him into. He blinked, not understanding why the bed was so hard, nor why there was a rank moldy smell in the air. Until he opened his eyes wide and saw where he was.

In the cell next to his was a rumpled and unwashed man with a two day growth of beard. "You pathetic bastard!" the other laughed. "I hear you're really in for it now, Lord Fandral."

Fandral sat up and glared at him. "Piss off!"

“Not even your rank will save you now, pretty boy!" jeered the other prisoner.

Fandral gave the drunken lout the finger. He was wrong, of course. His rank and his charm had always seen him through trouble before, there was no reason to believe they would not now. Besides, Loki was an exiled beast and his so-called wife little better than a whore. No way those charges would stick.

Suddenly a guard appeared at his cell. He powered down the screen and then placed a set of cuffs on Fandral despite his protests. "Come with me. The Allfather wishes to question you."

He would answer their questions...with as little honesty as possible.

There were some truths that could not be spoken for if they came to light, he would not be the only one facing the wrath of the royal family.

The guard led him up the passage and to the courtroom where  he would be tried. In the room were the king, the queen, and Thor and Lady Sif as witnesses.

Unlike a mortal court of law, Asgardian law needed only two things to ensure justice was done-- witnesses, and a monarch or lord to pass judgement, for the Asgardians possessed a means to reveal the truth in cases that mortals did not. This was the truth spell, a magic designed to compel the user to speak the truth in answer to any question put to them, no matter if it incriminated them or not. Once under the spell, the defendant could not do anything but speak the plain unvarnished truth, and such testimony, when spoken in the presence of witnesses, was irrevocable.

“Be seated, Lord Fandral,” Odin ordered the prisoner, and the guards escorted him to a plain chair in front of a much more ornate one upon which the king sat. Thor and Lady Sif were sitting on each side of the king, and Frigga was standing beside a table.

As soon as Fandral was seated, Frigga cast the truth spell, drawing the runes on the table top. They glittered and shot forward, falling over the seated prisoner without him even noticing.

“Lord Fandral Kettilsson, you are brought before the King’s Bench accused of the grave crime of assault upon Lady Belle, wife of Prince Loki of the Royal House of Asgard, with the attempt to dishonor her. How do you plead?”

Fandral opened his mouth to reply “not guilty” but instead found himself saying, “Guilty, My King.”  _No! I didn’t mean to say that! Why did I say that? Even if it’s true?_

“Heard and witnessed!” Thor and Sif chorused.

Odin gestured, and a magic quill and parchment began writing down the facts of the trial. “Though you admit your culpability in such a matter, we would like to know why you have committed such a crime. Tell us your reasons.” Odin began. “But first, answer me this—was this the first time you have ever committed such a crime?”

“Yes, My King.  Against a lady.”

“You have committed such an offense against a woman who is not of noble birth?” Frigga snapped.

“I . . . have persuaded a maid once or twice to give up her virtue,” Fandral admitted.

“Persuaded how? With force?” Frigga demanded.

“I . . . threatened to have her dismissed from her post and her reputation ruined if she did not lie with me,” his treacherous tongue replied.

“I see. Continue with your reasons for assaulting the Lady Belle.” The Queen said icily.

"I . . .She reminded me of a girl I knew before on Midgard," Fandral began, still struggling against the spell to no avail.

"This girl was mortal?" Odin queried.

"Aye, mortal and beautiful, like the one who called herself Loki's wife. Her name was Esme, My King."

"And who was this Esme to you?"

"Just a girl, My King. One that I wanted to spend time with while Thor was on Midgard." Fandral replied carelessly. "She had dark hair and eyes like a still pool of water. And I wanted her."

But she would not have me, he thought bitterly

 

And it was from his memory of her that the seeds of revenge had been sown.

Frigga's eyes narrowed. "What happened with Esme, Fandral?"

"She rejected me!” he growled. "She would not have me!"

He did not wish to repeat the insults she'd hurled at him when he made his advances but the truth spell would not allow him to keep his precious secret.

"Was there another she preferred?" the Queen asked, thinking that now they were coming to it.

"A mere mortal," Fandral laughed harshly. "So I challenged him to a duel. He was as useless with a sword as he was everything else and when I was finished with him he'd lost the use of legs. She reaped what she sowed and now she has a crippled mortal for a husband!"

Frigga gasped. "And you are  . . . proud of this? That you have ruined another's life for what? Your hurt pride?"

"She wanted a mortal and she got him," he replied indifferently.

"And was that why you tried to assault the lady Belle?" Odin queried. "Because she preferred Loki to you?"

"That and I found it fitting to hurt him the way he hurt Nyssa!"

"How did Loki hurt your sister?" Odin asked, puzzled.

"Do you mean when we once considered her a match for Loki?" Frigga clarified. "They did not suit but . . ."

"Did not SUIT!? He humiliated and insulted her!"

Frigga frowned. "What do you mean?"

And he'd waited for the moment when he could return the favor to the arrogant god.

"He told her that if she wanted to be the consort she would need to use a strong glamour spell to look like one."

“He was always mocking her, even in public! The gall! He won;t be mocking her again I can assure you!"

Thor frowned. "That does not sound like my brother. While he can tease, I have never known him to be less than polite towards a lady."

Odin nodded. Something sounded off to him also. "Fandral, did you happen to observe this?"

"My sister would not lie."

"But you yourself were not present when this incident occurred?" Frigga pressed.

"No. But Nyssa came to me later crying." Fandral said angrily.

Frigga looked over at Thor. "Thor, you recall when Loki and Nyssa were a couple. Do you remember what Loki told you when he and Nyssa separated?"

"I do, Mother. He said they did not suit because he found her haughty and shallow but he never said anything about her physical appearance."

"Of course he would lie about it!" Fandral sneered. "He is the God of Lies and Mischief!"

"Since you were not present to ascertain what was spoken, I propose we summon Lady Nyssa to this hearing and resolve this," Odin declared.

"She'll tell you the truth," Fandral said confidently.

Odin waved over a guard to fetch Nyssa, who like her brother, had rooms here in the palace as the daughter of a high ranking noble.

Soon the guard returned with the lady. Like her brother, Nyssa was fair haired and blue-eyed, wearing the latest fashions and jewelry. She had many admirers, but since the failed match with Loki, her lord father had not settled upon another man for her, since she rejected all that had offered for her hand.

She curtsied to the monarchs, glancing at her brother nervously. She knew, of course, that Fandral had been arrested on charges of assaulting a lady, but other than that knew no other details.

"You wished to see me, Your Majesties?"

 

 

 

 

"Lady Nyssa, we have something we would like to ask you," Odin said. He made a discreet gesture and Frigga cast the truth spell upon the lady as well.

"How may I be of service, sire?"

"We would like you to tell us, to the best of your recollection, what happened when you separated from Loki?"

Nyssa licked her lips. She cleared her throat, then sniffled, looking put upon. Her lower lip jutted out in a pretty pout. “My King, the prince and I . . . were not a good match . . .”

“Tell them, Nyssa, what you told me!” Fandral interjected. “Tell them how Loki humiliated you!”

“Is this true, lady?” Odin demanded. “Did my son do as your brother said?”

Frigga watched the girl closely, noting how Nyssa looked everywhere but at Odin before opening her mouth.

"He . . .Loki . . ." she stuttered, her eyes going wide.

"Go on, dear. You can tell us," Frigga encouraged.

"The prince . . . said that we were too different to make a good match and perhaps I should seek elsewhere for another man who would make me happy," Nyssa said, looking as if her tongue had just betrayed her.

Frigga turned away, pretending to cough, and smirked. So! _You too are revealed as a liar, my lady!_

“But---but you said Loki insulted you!” Fandral sputtered.

"I lied," Nyssa blurted.

"You....you LIED! Do you realize what you've DONE!?"

 

There would be no mercy for either of them now.

"I think we've heard enough," Frigga announced.

"My King, my Queen..."

"Lord Fandral, by your testimony and that of the Lady Nyssa, you have shown this court that your actions were born out of nothing more than hatred and revenge."

"Your testimony has also been witnessed and documented." Odin held up the parchment.

"You will remain here under guard until we conclude our deliberations on the proper sentence for your crimes."

"What crime?" Nyssa protested. "Loki got what was coming to him. He never should have refused my suit! I was supposed to be the princess!" she shouted, sounding like nothing so much as a spoiled brat.

"He refused you, by your own admission because and I quote 'we were too different to make a good match and perhaps I should seek elsewhere for another man who would make me happy' Your brother claimed my brother insulted and mocked you yet you gave us no evidence of this. Instead you admitted that your claims were lies," Thor reminded her.

Nyssa pouted. "Why are you defending him, Thor? You never liked Loki! You always called him the boring bookworm that wouldn't know what to do with a girl unless he had a diagram!"

"Surely you know the difference between teasing and malice, Nyssa."

“Shut up, you little conniving brat!” Fandral cried desperately. “You still don’t have any conception of what you’ve done! To us both!”

"But I see that you don't and THAT is why you will be sentenced along with your brother," Frigga informed her coolly.

Nyssa stared, dumbfounded.

"Please, sire, I ask for your mercy!" Fandral yelled as they left the room. "I was duped!"

Odin eyed him crossly. "Duped, yes but you have also admitted that the Lady Belle bore a striking resemblance to a woman who rejected your advances in the past. You soothed your wounded pride by assaulting an innocent woman!"

"You are lucky you are not facing the headsman," Sif snapped. Her tone suggested that was what would have happened had she been the one to hand out punishment.

"I am a weak man who was tempted by her beauty!" Fandral babbled desperately.

"Were it MY choice you would face the headsman!"

"But it is not, dear," Frigga reminded her.

"No, it is not but he should feel fortunate."

The door slammed shut as the monarchs, Thor and Sif went into a sound proofed room to decide the fate of the two nobles.

"I say he should be gelded with a dull knife!" Sif raged.

Thor winced. But he wisely did not argue with the volatile warrior woman. "Always gotta go below the belt, don't you?"

"But it is justified in this."

The Thunder God nodded, for that had been the punishment for rape millennia ago, back when his grandfather had ruled. But today they were a bit more humane.

"I propose we make him a eunuch for a time."

"Why?"

"The law states that we cannot impose the sentence of gelding unless....and forgive me for being blunt....unless actual...ahhh...intercourse has taken place."

"So he keeps his manhood because there was no intercourse involved in the attack? Ridiculous!"

"Nevertheless that is the law."

"Sif is right," Frigga agreed. "I can magically make him a eunuch--and that will remove the urge to have intercourse, much like the way we geld a bull calf. However, I also vote that we imprison him for a time also. It is no small thing to attack a member of the Blood Royal--and the lady _is_  of the royal house because she married my son."

"True. He needs to be made an example of," Odin nodded.

"They both do," Frigga asserted. "That silly cow believes her rank protects her from wrongdoing. And if I am not mistaken, so did Fandral. That story he related about seducing the maid . . . turned my stomach. We must show that no matter what station you were born in--the law is equal for all."

"I will inform Loki of what has been done when I return to his new realm," Thor said. "And....I want to stay with him for a while."

Odin raised an eyebrow. "That is well, my son. Perhaps I should visit also. If he will consent to it. There are things I left unsaid when we last spoke. Things he deserves to know."

"Then we are in agreement?" Sif demanded impatiently.

"About Fandral, yes. But what of Nyssa?" Odin looked at Frigga. "What do you suggest, my Queen?"

"She is proud and haughty. So we should break that pride. I propose she be stripped of her rank as a noble, all of her wealth donated to charitable means, and she be reduced to a farm servant. Her hair cut, given clothes befitting her new station, and be made to work in the fields like a laborer for five years. After that, she will be an ordinary citizen again. And hopefully this shall teach her about the folly of slandering a prince out of petty jealousy and pride."

"A fitting punishment," Sif smirked.

"Will Fandral be a eunuch forever?" Thor wondered. "Lord Kettil will be beside himself. Though he does have other sons."

"Since this was not a full assault, no," Odin decreed. "He will serve twelve years as a eunuch, with imprisonment for half that time, plus loss of rank, privileges, and fortune."

"I believe that will satisfy everyone."

The quill recorded the decisions made. and then Odin said the meeting was adjourned.

Fandral and Nyssa waited anxiously while the gods deliberated, fearing they would show them no mercy for the crimes they'd committed.

The guards stood stony-faced at the entrance to the room, hands on their weapons, as the doors swung open and the monarchs, prince, and Lady Sif returned.

"The accused will remain silent until the sentences have been passed."

Fandral began to sweat and Nyssa looked about to faint.

"Lord Fandral, under Asgardian Law the punishment for rape is that the offender be gelded."

 _No_! he screamed mentally. _I didn't....I didn't..._

"However, because there was no intercourse in the assault on Lady Belle we have decided that you will be made a eunuch. You will also be imprisoned for a period of twelve years."

"Your rank and privileges will be forfeit," Frigga went on.

"As will your personal fortune," she added. "Thus you shall serve as an example to any other foolish man that any attempt upon assaulting a lady shall not go unpunished. This is the Queen's Justice."

They had been merciful....to a point.

"Lady Nyssa, for your crime of slander and encouraging your brother to vengeance against Prince Loki, you are sentenced to the following-" Odin began.

As he read the sentence Nyssa went white and passed out, only to be caught by her brother.

Fandral looked at Thor pleadingly. "Thor, you agreed to this?"

"Aye. Did you think I would not? It is just."

"We are friends!"

"Does a friend harm another friend's family member?' Thor asked coldly. "Lady Belle is my sister by marriage." Then he added, "And even if she were not, what you did was wrong."

"Enough! 'Tis done, the sentence shall be carried out tomorrow morning at nine o'clock in the throne room," Odin decreed.

Nyssa awoke and began to scream hysterically

Sif walked forward and slapped her across the face. "By the Nine, accept your fate with dignity! You brought this upon yourself."

Nyssa gulped and spat, "Loki did this to us! That Jotun freak! He should have been killed as a baby!"

Frigga snapped her fingers and suddenly Nyssa lost her voice. "You will speak no more vicious gossip against my son! From now on you will speak when spoken to, and you shall be watched to see you plot no more mischief against the royal house."

 _I hate you all,_ she mouthed.

"Guards, take them to the dungeons." Odin ordered. "Your lord father may visit after we have informed him of your fate."

The guards marched them away, and Odin said to his son, "Now that unpleasant business is over with, I need a drink!"

"A few would be more appropriate!" Thor sighed.

As he followed Odin back to the king's private study, Thor wondered if Loki had found Belle yet and if they had discussed things between them.

 

_Sorcerer's Wood:_

 

Her breath rasped in her throat as she ran, searching for a tree to climb or a cave to hide in. _Why oh why did I run so far away like a fool? she moaned. Now I am lost and some predator is chasing me!_ Something slammed against her thigh and she reached into a pocket and wonder of wonders, found Loki's dagger that he given her the day of the picnic. She had forgotten to return it to him when he had come back with Ragnar, and had left it in the pocket of her apron.

Behind her she could hear something wailing, the high pitched howl of a pack that was hunting . . . and she knew they were hunting her. Gripping the hilt of the dagger in her fist, she ran to the top of a low rise and tried to climb the squat tree that rested there. She could see the moon soaring overhead and realized that it had become twilight.

She attempted to haul herself up into the safety of the branches but the bark was slick and resisted all her efforts to get a foothold. The howls and growling drew closer and then she turned to see the rise was surrounded by glowing yellow eyes.

There came a rustling and then the soft light of the moon revealed what had been tracking her. They were sinuous black shapes in the moonlight, with spiky fur and humped shoulders. A scaled tail whipped above its back and the legs were ropy with muscle and ending in three toed claws. The face was a horror out of a nightmare, an elongated muzzle with bluish scales that looked like a snake's, but it had ears like a wolf and its eyes were huge glowing bits of amber. It's maw gaped wide and revealed fangs the length of her hand, and a forked tongue.

She felt the breath catch in her throat. Dzurilla. Loki had told her of those magical menaces. She had prayed she never saw one. But her prayers had gone unheard.

She clenched the dagger in her fist, placing her back against the trunk of the old gnarled rowan tree. The rowan was believed to protect people against evil. and Belle prayed it would help her.

The dzurilla advanced slowly as if it were savoring the moment before the kill. Closer, closer it came until its fangs were inches from her throat.

A green venom dripped to land by her shoe, hissing as it hit the ground.

_Lord, help me!_

Suddenly a blue hand reached out and grabbed the creature by the scruff of its neck.

Quick as thought, the dzurilla whipped its misshapen head about and sank twin fangs into Loki's arm just above the elbow.

"No!" Belle cried.

Loki howled with rage and slammed it against the trunk of the opposite tree as three more advanced.

"Loki! Loki!"

Loki gasped in pain, then his other hand came about and he stabbed a glittering icy dagger into the dzurilla's back and ripped the creature from his arm. "Bastard spawn of Hel!" he snarled, his arm throbbing from the poisoned bite.

"Run!" he ordered.

As if the dead one was a signal, the rest of the pack howled and leaped at them in a frenzy.

Suddenly the air turned arctic cold and then ice shards exploded from Loki's hands, impaling the first rush of dzurilla upon them. But the ones behind surged up over their fallen comrades, howling in a murderous rage.

As black blood seeped into the earth, Loki stood and met the rush, using his illusionary skills to create copies of himself for the pack to strike while he finished them off one by one with his remaining dagger and his frost magic.

He danced the Dance of Death, his blade whirling through the air, striking here, there, and everywhere. The dzurilla were quick and agile, but Loki possessed Jotun strength and cunning as well as his natural lighting speed, and that advantage enabled him to tear his enemies into pieces.

Belle ran to stab a dzurilla trying to bite Loki's ankle with his dagger, the gleaming Uru metal sliding easily into the black flesh and scales.

"Belle! Nine Hells, get back!"

 

But even as he scolded he thought _Norns, Loki, but you have married a Viking woman whose courage skalds will sing of!_

"I'm not leaving you here!"

"You are as stubborn as ten goats!" He snapped, taking the head off a dzurilla. "And as brave as a Valkyrie."

She stabbed another with her dagger. "Yes, I am so it'll take more than this to get rid of me!"

"I do not wish to be rid of you, my lady wife." He growled, blasting a third creature until it exploded into icy shards. "Though I would not blame you if you wanted to be rid of me."

"I never said that, Loki!"

"Then why . . . did you run?" he panted. His arm felt like it was on fire.

"You told me you...change forms but I was a little....stunned to see it. But it wasn’t you I was afraid of. It was Fandral—and the fact you might kill him, because you don’t deserve to have his death on your conscience.”

Loki gave her a lopsided grimace. “You are . . . remarkable . . .”

“Oh Loki, we need to get you home right away! Your arm..."

He threw his dagger and it slammed into the throat of the last dzurilla, it died even as it sprang at Belle's back.  Then he  beckoned and the dagger returned to his hand.  He leaned on the tree trunk, his head swimming. " . . .can't . . . dizzy . . ."

He saw two of all of the corpses of the dzurillas he had killed.

With a superhuman effort, he fought off the wave of dizziness. "Your hand, Belle . . . I need to teleport us back . . ."

She clasped his larger hand in her smaller one. "Loki, I am so sorry I got you into this," she sobbed.

" . . .don't cry . . . no regrets . . ." he said, trying to smile despite the fever that burned through him. "Tell Rumple . . . he can help . . ." Then he concentrated and used his last bit of strength to teleport them into the castle's great hall.

They emerged in a cloud of green sparkles, startling Bae, who was carrying a sleeping Ragnar in his arms. "Master Loki! Papa, come quick! Master Loki is hurt!"

Loki felt his head spin and he released Belle's hand as he felt his world go black, crashing to the floor moments later.

The thud as he landed shook the hall.

"Good gods Belle, what happened!" Rumple demanded when he teleported into the hall.

"A dzurilla bit him!" she cried. "Please help him! Don't let him die!"

"Nine hells!' he cursed. "Mal! I'll need you!"

Mal teleported in. "What....?"

"He has been bitten by a dzurilla. We must draw out the poison before it reaches his heart."

"I will start on the potion immediately."

Rumple summoned a dagger. "Lady Belle....it would be best of you retired to your chambers. This treatment....will be difficult."

"What are you going to do?"

The apprentice pointed to the large, black spot on his arm. "The dzurilla poison will destroy the flesh before it works its way into the bloodstream."

She paled.

“But can you save him?” she gulped.

“Lady, I will try my hardest,” Rumple promised, though he did not mention that hardly anyone ever survived the deadly bite of dzurilla.


	12. Don't Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and the apprentices struggle to save a dangerously ill Loki. Can they succeed?

**12**

**"Don't Leave Me"**

"Tell me what I need to do to help," Belle said resolutely. She was determined to assist Rumple, for she was not some missish girl who fainted at the sight of blood or flesh. Besides, as she told Loki, it was her fault he had become poisoned.

"Are ye sure, lady?" Rumple persisted.

"Yes. How can I help?" Belle asked.

"First, wash your hands. With hot water and soap," Rumple instructed. "And wear these." He took a pair of clear gloves and a mask out of Loki's satchel and handed them to her.

Belle went to the sink and scrubbed her hands, then put on the gloves and mask. She assumed that they were to prevent infection, as Loki had told her.

When she returned to where Loki lay, she found that Rumple had placed a clean sheet over him and some towels beneath him. The apprentice had also used some of the antibiotics in the kit, and administered a powerful sedative and nerve block to the arm. Mal had returned with the antivenom potion and given it to Loki.

"Before I begin to remove the dead skin, I need you to fetch me a bowl of hot water with these herbs in it," Rumple instructed, and handed her a packet of herbs. "Stir them into the water until they dissolve."

"Yes, Rumple," she took the items. "Where did you learn how to treat this?"

"Loki taught me." The sorcerer answered.

Belle returned to the kitchen to do as he had instructed, leaving Rumple to use his magically sharpened and disinfected dagger to cut away the dead flesh on his master's arm. Even with the mask, Rumple grimaced at the smell. He was fast however, removing the dead blackened tissue as swiftly as possible, and vanishing it as he did so. Loki remained unconscious, for which Rumple thanked the gods, because none of them would have been strong enough to hold him down.

Once most of the unpleasant procedure was done, Rumple summoned a jar with some white maggots and set them on the wound, allowing the larvae to eat the dead flesh and clean the wound. After they had done so, Rumple removed them.

Belle returned with the herb infused water and clean cloths. "Here, it took longer than I expected." She knelt to hand Rumple the bowl, and peered at the gaping wound in Loki's arm. "It looks . . . better . . ." she observed, swallowing back her nausea.

"Aye, now we need to wash the wound with the herbs," Rumple nodded, setting the bloodied dagger down on the towels.

"Let me," Belle said, and did so.

"The herbs will purify the wound and this salve here will prevent it from becoming infected." Rumple gave her a jar of Loki's antibacterial salve, which contained marigold and honey.

Belle gently smeared it on the wound, then Rumple packed it with gauze and bandaged it. "There! Now, Mal has given him the antivenom, a larger dose than normal because he is in his Jotun form, and hopefully this will stop the spread of the poison."

"I pray so," Belle said. "Shouldn't we put him in his bed?"

"Aye. But he's too big for us to carry, so I will levitate him there," Rumple told her.

Once they had settled Loki in his large four poster bed with the green sheets and comforter, propping his injured arm up with pillows, Rumple suggested that Belle go and rest.

"There is little more that anyone can do for him," Rumple told her calmly. "Now it's up to him to fight this. He will probably develop a fever from this bite, chills, and be weak and tired."

"I will stay with him, Papa," Bae offered, coming into Loki's room with Ragnar's box. "I can watch him and Ragnar while you rest."

"Thank you, Bae," Belle smiled at the boy, sensing he was as worried about Loki as she was. She would have dearly loved to sit beside the bed in case Loki woke, but she was grimy and bloody from the fight and cleaning up from the operation. She knew she needed a bath and a change of clothes.

"Morraine, will you run me a bath?" she requested.

"At once, my lady," Morraine said, and went into the bathing room two doors down, to run the bath water.

The bathing room was another marvel that Loki had installed, modeled on ones in Asgard. The tub was a huge marble one, sunken into the floor, and had a faucet that could run hot and cold water from pipes and a tank like well beneath the castle. Morraine had only to turn the tap and make sure the drain was plugged to have a hot bath. As she ran the water, she went and fetched thick towels, a brush, and some sweet smelling bath salts and rose-scented soap.

Normally Belle loved to linger in the hot water, relaxing in it. But not this evening. She took the fastest bath of her life, and was soon out and being dried off by Morraine. She dressed in a comfortable day dress and slippers, then returned to Loki's room to see how her husband was doing.

She found Bae in the chair, dozing slightly and shook him. "Bae, go to bed. I will watch him," she ordered.

"Sorry, my lady," Bae woke. "Must have dozed off."

"There's no shame in it. Go on, go to bed," Belle encouraged.

Bae yawned and rose, bidding her good night.

Belle approached the bed where Loki slept, reaching a pale hand out to touch his brow, between the horns. She found the skin oddly cool to the touch, but supposed that was how a Jotun was. Loki did not stir and she walked back to the chair Bae had been sitting on and sank into it, prepared to keep vigil all night.

Hours ticked by, and still Loki remained asleep. Belle dozed, then woke suddenly, jerked from sleep. She stood and saw that Loki was restless, tossing his head from side to side. Alarmed, she went to feel his forehead, and saw that some of his blue skin seemed darker in color. When she touched her hand to his head, the skin beneath it seemed almost the same temperature as her own.

_Lord have mercy! I think he is feverish!_

She ran into the bathing room and filled the wash bowl with cool water and came back to the bed. She sponged Loki's face, neck, and arms with the cool water, seeking to reduce his fever that way.

"You must get well...you must," she chanted when to her horror she discovered that her remedy offered little comfort.

His flesh seemed cooler but only slightly. She'd asked Bae to bring her some books out of the library, hoping that one of them would give her a better understanding of Jotun physiology.

It was one thing to cure a fever in a mortal...gods were another story. Many of the legends she'd read about led the reader to believe gods were immortal...now she realized it was not so.

Loki moaned softly, suddenly beginning to shiver violently, his teeth chattering together like dice rattling. Startled, Belle stroked his dark hair, which had remained the same in this form as his Asgardian one, and drew the blankets tighter about him. He whimpered again, as if frightened of something in his dreams.

"Loki, darling...listen to me," she pleaded, leaning forward so that her lips were close to his ear. "Listen to my voice and follow it..."

She didn't know where he was in his dreams but she would not allow him to remain trapped there. "Come home to me...follow my voice and let it guide you home..."

She wiped his forehead gently.

"We're in the library and you're reading some of the books you've brought with you to me. The fire is burning in the hearth and were sipping tea and having some of those wonderful cakes Rumple makes."

_Oh I hope he can hear me!_

Loki dreamed he was in Muspelheim, roasting in its fiery furnace. In front of him, Surtur, King of the Fire Giants, sneered at him. "So, at last you have been thrown into my realm, you pathetic excuse for a prince! See how your family hates you! The wretched Jotun bastard they suckled to their breast, and now they have abandoned you to my mercy—of which I have none!"

Loki struggled against his bonds, but they were too strong and he was bound to the stake like a piece of meat, one last offering to the Fates.

The demonic giant laughed mockingly. "Who will save you now, Loki Laufeyson? No one! For no one loves thee—not even that pretty new mortal you married! She would prefer you to rot here rather than stay beside you!"

Loki felt the flames burn him and he threw his head back and screamed.

And Surtur's laughter echoed malevolently in the high wind that blew across the desolate black lava like ground.

"Loki...please hear me..." Belle called, as her husband began to moan again.

"Mother! Where are you? Father, please don't leave me here! I will be good, I swear it! Thor, help me!" he called, struggling to beat back the flames with his magic to no avail. "Belle . . . Belle . . . I am sorry . . ." he sobbed, tears leaking from his closed eyes. " . . .useless creature, didn't protect you . . . forgive me . . ."

"Loki!" Belle gasped, grabbing his hands as he began to thrash about. "Please, listen to me. I forgive you . . . even though you have done nothing to be forgiven for . . . Come back to me, husband . . .I am waiting for you, Loki . . . I am here, right here . . ."

Her hands clasped his tightly, like a lifeline, and her tears fell upon his upturned flushed face, which was so hot that they evaporated upon contact. Her heart wrenched for his pain and torment.

_Oh, Lord, please help me—help us! He is so hot . . . and nothing I do seems to help!_

"Lady Belle, I found these two books," Bae cried, entering the room carrying two books with ice blue leather bindings. "Maybe they can help."

"Thank you, Bae." _Please, please let me find something in here!_

Belle took the books, then said, "Where is your papa? Maybe he knows a better remedy to bring down a fever than I do."

"He's in the workroom with Mal. I'll fetch him."

As Belle skimmed the books frantically, searching for something to bring down Loki's dangerously high—for a Jotun—fever, Loki wandered in a dark place, lost and alone.

He ran through a forest, one similar to the one he used to go hunting with in Asgard as a boy with Thor. Only now _he_ was the one who was hunted, as a mob of angry Asgardians pursued him with swords, spears, and arrows.

"Kill him! Kill the Jotun monster!"

He glanced behind him, as the mob gained on him, his heart twisting as he saw that his brother was leading the charge, waving Mjolnir.

"Thor! It's me, Loki!"

Thor's face was a mask of twisted hatred and disgust.

"You are NOT my brother! You are nothing but a Jotun freak that needs to be exterminated!"

Loki felt his heart crack in two.

"Thor! I'm your BROTHER!" he cried, ducking as a spear flew at him. "Remember how you used to come to me when we were children after you had burnt your fingers trying to pick up Mjolnir? And I would blow on your hand and make it feel better? Remember? _Remember?!_ " Icy tears dripped from his eyes to shatter upon the ground.

"I was a fool to ever call a monster my brother!" Thor shouted. "You are no kin of mine!"

Despair smote him like a hot knife, and he turned and ran, gasping at the pain in his side and for some reason his arm throbbed. Sticks, stones, and knives flew at him, stabbing him until he bled.

As he stumbled against a tree, he felt Mjolnir slam into him, and he sagged against the tree. _I don't want to fight anymore, brother . . . just let me die . . ._

"Bae! Bae!" Belle cried out, her finger poised over a page in the book.

Rumple teleported into the room. "My lady?"

"The fever isn't going down. I've tried everything I know but I've found something in this book that might help. Do you know anything about this? Do we have it here?"

"The Cask of Ancient Winters...no my lady it is locked in the Asgardian vaults from what the Master told me."

"We have to get it Rumple. All he needs to do is touch it and it will break the fever. I don't care what we need to do, we have to get it!"

"We will need to speak to someone from his land."

"His brother! If we can find Thor I know he'll help us."

"But didn't you say he returned to Asgard with that...that...lech?"

"He did but there must be a way to call him back."

"We can send Diablo."

"There may not be time."

"We must try!" Belle pleaded, her face streaked with tears.

"I will go. My wings carry me far and fast in my dragon form," Mal spoke up.

"Crossing realms in your dragon form will be dangerous, dearie."

"I am aware of that Rumple but it is our only chance. He would do the same for us."

"Indeed he would."

"Go, Mal! Hurry!" Belle cried, desperation making her voice hoarse.

Behind her on the bed, she could hear Loki's breath rasping in the still air. He thrashed about, throwing the blankets off and a pillow thumped onto the floor and knocked against Ragnar's box, waking the wolfling.

Ragnar jumped out of the box, and reared up, his paws scrabbling at the mattress, trying to get to Loki. The frantic wolf growled and tugged at the blanket, crying piteously.

"I will return soon Master...until then listen to her voice...let it guide you," she pleaded and kissed Loki's cheek before she vanished. Moments later she flew past the window in her dragon form.

"There must be something else we can try before Mal returns. Belle, does the book have any other remedies?"

Belle picked up Ragnar and let the wolfling onto the bed. The black pup crawled over to Loki and began licking his hand, whimpering.

"Oh, Ragnar!" Belle sobbed, her heart breaking at the sight of the wolfling's devotion to his sorcerer.

Suddenly, the small wolf flung up his head and howled, the sound like the wailing of a funeral dirge.

It chilled them all to the bone.

"Hush, pup! Dinna mourn him yet!" Rumple ordered, stroking the fuzzy coat. He could sense Ragnar was puzzled and frightened because Loki smelled differently in his Jotun form.

Ragnar whined and licked Rumple's fingers. _Loki sick. Make better?_

"We're trying," the sorcerer murmured.

Belle wiped tears from her eyes and picked up the first book again. She read, and then looked up at Rumple. "It says here that when a Jotun is ill sometimes a tea made from frost berries and sphagnum moss will help reduce it."

"No! No! Thor, don't!" Loki cried, but it was in Old Norse, so it sounded like babbling to Belle and Rumple.

Ragnar whined and curled up beside Loki, his sticky pink tongue licking the god's face.

Slowly, Loki relaxed, and quit yelling as the wolf's ministrations soothed him.

Ragnar put his head on Loki's chest, his blue-green eyes woebegone. He did not know what had happened to his master, but he knew enough to realize that Loki was unwell and hurting, and it made the wolfling upset and afraid. But he comforted the ill god the best way he knew how, with the warmth of his small furry body and soft pink tongue.

"I will make the tea, we have those things in the workroom, my lady," Rumple said, and he blinked back into it.

Outside in the hallway, Bae put his arm around Morraine, who was weeping quietly into her apron. "He's gonna be all right, Raine," Bae soothed, trying to sound confident, though he was sick with worry. "Mal is going to get something that can help."

"Do you think anything can help?" Morraine asked softly, sniffling. "He's so sick, Bae. Just like . . . my papa before he . . ." she began crying again into her apron.

Bae just hugged her helplessly, not knowing what else to do.

Belle stared down at the book in her hand, frustration making her long to scream. If only there was something she could _do_. Instead Mal was off getting the Casket of Ancient Winters, Rumple was making tea, and here she sat, feeling about as useful as a tree stump. She closed the book and set it down on the table, only now noting the beautiful carvings along the wall and the thick sheepskin rug on the tiles.

The bed was large and the two mattresses filled with plump feathers and thick pillows. Everything was decorated in a forest green and gold color scheme, and the furniture was a reddish mahogany. Belle went to the window and threw open the casement, hoping that the fresh night air might cool Loki somewhat.

Loki tossed and turned, his brow creased with pain, though Belle was unsure if it were physical or emotional pain he was feeling. Perhaps it was both.

Suddenly, a white paw batted at her skirts, and Belle glanced down to see D'Artagnan, the feisty black and white kitten. The kitten looked up at her, his green eyes puzzled, and mewed. "Oh, D'Artagnan!" Belle whispered, and picked up the little ball of fluff. She snuggled the kitten under her chin and cried into the silky fur.

D'Artagnan, sensing her distress, began to purr loudly.

Belle managed to get control over herself as she listened to the small cat purring away, and then she had an idea. She went and sat on the bed next to the stricken prince, placing the kitten on the pillow, where she was sure Loki could hear his purring.

"Let him hear you, D'Artagnan," she told the kitten. "Perhaps you can reach him where I cannot."

The kitten purred ecstatically, his little tail curled about his tiny pink nose, and for a moment it seemed that Loki sighed and sank into a better dream.

Rumple returned with the tea, having cooled it slightly with magic, and together he and Belle took turns spooning it into the Jotun prince's mouth. Some of it ended up on Loki's shirt, but most of it went down his throat.

Rumple sighed when the cup was empty. "There is naught else we can do, my lady, except keep watch. And pray that Mal is successful."

Belle gulped. "I know. I just wish . . ." she trailed off, fear nearly choking her.

When Loki began to mutter again, she took his head on her lap and stroked his thick dark hair, running her fingers through it as she had longed to do since she had first saw it. She did not mind that his horns curved over his head, but she was careful to hold him in such a way that they did not poke her middle.

Rumple watched the interaction between wife and husband, and brushed tears from his eyes. _She loves you so much, Master. And you are not awake to see it. Please, you must live. If anyone can throw off the dzurilla poison it is you, with your dual heritage. If you were mortal, we would be having a funeral now._ He clasped his hands together. _Mal, please hurry. Find Thor and come home! Before it's too late._

Suddenly he could not bear to be in the room any longer. "I am going up to the observation tower," he told Belle quietly. "So I can see Mal when she returns."

Belle simply nodded. "You do that, Rumple. I will stay here with him." Her fingers threaded through his hair. She placed a kiss upon his brow, between the frost colored horns. Then she lifted her voice in an old song she could recall her _maman_ singing to her when she was very small.

"Ne me quitte pas,

Ne me quitte pas,

Ne me quitte pas,

Ne me quitte pas.

Moi, je t'offrirai

Des perles de pluie

Venues de pays

Où il ne pleut pas.

Je creuserai la terre

Jusqu'après ma mort

Pour couvrir ton corps

D'or et de lumière.

Je ferai un domaine

Où l'amour sera roi,

Où l'amour sera loi,

Où tu seras reine. . . ."

As she sang tears fell from her cobalt eyes, soaking into his midnight hair, but she continued singing, begging him not to leave her, the refrain echoing over and over in his ears.

He shivered slightly in her embrace, and she held him tighter, whispering, "Loki, come back to me . . . come back . . . come back . . . don't leave me . . ."

Somehow her desperate pleas reached something deep within his fevered mind, and he slowly dragged himself from the pit of despair, clinging to the sound of her voice.

_Loki, come home . . . don't leave me . . . come home . . ._

He stirred and gasped, slowly opening his eyes. Bright as rubies, they were, and they focused on the sweet face looking down upon him. "Belle . . ."

"Loki! You're awake!" she murmured.

" . . .don't cry, sweetling . . . I'm here . . .so tired . . ."

He licked his lips, they felt dry.

"Shh . . .just rest, darling . . ." she bent her head and kissed him, her eyes still swimming with tears. He was not out of the woods yet, but she sensed he was no longer trapped in that horrible place of despair. "Are you thirsty?"

"Water . . . please . . ."

She reached over and picked up a cup on the table that she had filled with icy cold water and she helped him sit up against her and put the cup to his lips.

He sighed softly as he sipped the delicious coolness.

"Better?"

"Much."

She let him finish the cup, then she placed it back on the table.

Loki leaned into her, his eyes already closing again, for he was still quite weak and sleep dragged him into its embrace.

"Stay with me . . ." he muttered, one hand clutching her sleeve.

"I will stay, Loki. Because when you find something worth fighting for, you never give up." She closed her small hand over his larger one, her pale skin like frost to his deep cobalt.

Loki smiled lopsidedly at her declaration, and he breathed in her scent of roses and honey as he drifted off to sleep.

_Asgard:_

Frigga woke suddenly, sitting up in the large canopied bed with its silken gold and red hangings, her heart pounding in her chest as if she had been running a race in her sleep. Beside her, Odin stirred and turned over.

"Frigga? What is it, love?"

"I . . . had a dream . . ." she muttered, clutching the sheet to her. "Odin, I fear that something has happened with Loki."

"What do you mean?" He sat up, rubbing his eye blearily.

"It's just a feeling . . . but . . . it frightened me." She said softly. "I don't know why, but . . . I fear that Loki is in danger . . ."

"Are you sure it wasn't just a dream, dearheart?" he queried gently.

She shook her head. "It might be but . . . I fear it isn't. A mother knows these things . . ."

Odin started to get up. "Perhaps I should ask Heimdall to take a look . . . unless Loki's magic is still preventing him . . ."

Just then he heard the Watcher's voice. "My King, there is a dragon sorceress here who needs to speak with you right away!"

"A sorceress? From where? About what?"

"She says her name is Maleficent, and she comes from the realm called Fairytale Land where Loki is her mage master. She is here on his behalf, because he has been bitten by a poisonous creature and has a fever that needs an ancient artifact to heal him."

"What artifact, Heimdall?"

"She says it's the Cask of Ancient Winters!"

"By the Nine! Frigga, you were right!" Odin gasped. "Our son is in danger!" Then he paused. "Wait! What if this is a trick and it's really Laufey trying to get his hands on the cask?"

"Ask Heimdall to truth spell her," Frigga said, rising and throwing on her robe and slippers.

Odin relayed that to Heimdall, who replied that he had already done so and this Mal was legitimately who she said she was.

Frigga made up her mind. "Odin, get the cask!"

"No need to yell, my love. I was going," the king told her. "Wake Thor," he added as he turned and ran down the hallway, his guards accompanying him to the Vault.

Meanwhile, Mal paced up and down the Bifrost, the rainbow bridge winking beneath her boots. She saw the Watcher eyeing her with amusement and fought to keep from snapping at him. She did not wish to offend him, since he was the one who could send her back to Loki. "Is the king getting the cask?" she asked at last. "Because every second counts, sir. My master could be dying!"

"Yes. The king is giving the cask to Prince Thor as we speak," Heimdall replied.

"Thank the Norns!" Mal breathed a sigh of relief.

Soon she saw a large red dot in the sky heading towards the Bifrost. As it grew closer it resolved itself into a figure in a red cape flying with a twirling hammer. "Is that Thor?"

"Aye, lady. 'Tis Prince Thor." Heimdall assured her.

Thor landed before her and lowered Mjolnir. "Greetings, Lady Maleficent," he said with a small bow. "I hear you are in need of an artifact we have."

"Yes, my lord. To save your brother," Mal said.

Thor gestured to a leather sack fastened to his belt. "I have it here. Let us be off. My brother needs me!" He turned to Heimdall. "Open the Bifrost!"

They reappeared right outside the castle, and Mal threw open the doors. "This way, my lord!"

Thor followed as she led the way upstairs to Loki's chambers.

Belle was cradling Loki's head to her breast, her heartbeat soothing the injured prince, when she heard the tramp of boots coming up the stairs.

Ragnar's head jerked up and the wolfling gave a soft whine. _Mistress, someone comes._

"Ragnar, is it Mal? And Thor?"

_Yes, it is the dark lady and the honey-rain man._

Belle giggled at the way Ragnar described Thor. "Loki, we have help for you. Your brother is here," she told her comatose husband. She knew some would say she was foolish to speak to the sleeping prince, but a part of her sensed that Loki could hear her.

Mal and Thor burst into the room. "Belle, is he-?"

"He is holding his own," Belle told the apprentice. "Hello, Prince Thor. Did you bring the cask?"

"Aye, my lady. I have it here," he indicated the leather sack. "However, it is a powerful artifact. If I remove it from the pouch, it could harm you and any other mortal creature it comes into contact with. Only Loki and I can withstand it, and even I cannot long be in its presence. So I must ask that you leave while I remove the cask."

"I understand," Belle said, and gently placed Loki's head back on the pillow. She picked up the sleeping kitten and Mal lifted Ragnar from the bed.

The wolfling whined in protest, but Mal shushed him.

"Wait. What would happen if I stayed?" Belle wanted to know.

"You would become a block of ice, lady," Thor replied. "The Cask of Ancient Winters is a powerful relic. Far too powerful for a mortal to handle."

Rumple suddenly appeared in the room. He saw Thor and went to one knee, a fist over his heart. "My lord."

"Rise, please," Thor said. "I need you to escort these ladies out of here, sir. So I may restore my brother."

"Yes, at once, my lord," Rumple said, and shooed them all through the doorway.

Once the door had shut behind them, Thor stared at Loki, still asleep in the bed, noting that he was flushed and tiny crystals of sweat beaded on his brow. "Brother, I am going to help you," Thor said, and removed the cask from the protective leather bag.

The temperature in the room plummeted to below freezing. Ice rimed the furniture and the walls and beaded along the floor. Thor gritted his teeth as the artifact began to glow with a frosted blue light and tendrils of cold swirled through the air. Even with gloves, his hands grew icy cold. "Nine Hells!" he hissed. "Father says all I need to do is have you touch it, Brother."

Thor walked two steps and placed the Casket of Ancient Winters on top of Loki. Then he grabbed one of his brother's hands and placed it on the top of it.

The cask began to glow stridently, and the icy cold of a thousand winters flowed into Loki, destroying the fever that raged through him. His skin turned from deep cobalt to a paler ice blue and he breathed easier, the raspiness gone from his chest.

Thor smiled as the relic worked its own brand of magic, restoring the Jotun prince. "Now you will get well," he stated. "Norns be praised!"

Then he winced because the air in the room was so cold he could see his breath. "Loki . . . I love you, brother, but please wake up and quit letting this relic make it feel like the Fimbul Winter in here."

In the hallway, an anxious Belle, Mal, and Rumple watched the door and saw ice creep around the edges and frost the door handle.

Loki opened his eyes.

"Thor? Is that really you, brother?"

"Aye. Now would you mind telling the bloody box there to quit turning this place into a second Jotunheim? It's freezing in here!"

Loki's mouth quirked. "Not to me. It feels good!"

His brother rolled his eyes. "Well, excuse me to blazes, but most people don't have snow in their veins!"

"Oh, quit your grousing!" Loki giggled, then he concentrated and the cask quit throwing off waves of icy magic. He tapped the lid and the cask opened and pulled back the magic swirling through the air, and the ice about the room vanished.

The temperature returned to normal, and Loki shut the cask. "How's that? Better?"

"Yes." Thor said, and held out the leather case. "How are you feeling, brother?"

Loki grimaced. "Like I've just went five rounds with a fire giant and his pet dragon. But other than that I'm good."

He eyed his brother and smirked. "Uh, Thor . . ."

"Why are you smirking?" The Thunderer asked.

"You have icicles in your beard!"

Thor cast his gaze heavenward." Norns grant me patience!"

"Why are you here? With this?" Loki indicated the cask.

"I thought that would be obvious. Your apprentice came to Asgard and said you needed the Cask to save your life. So here I am."

Loki slid the cask back in its pouch. "I'm in your debt."

"There are no debts with family."

"I'm not your real brother." Loki said harshly. "Just the Jotun foundling Father took pity on."

"Loki .. . you ARE my brother. It doesn't matter if we aren't blood. We are brothers in spirit." Thor touched his heart and then Loki's heart.

The former prince sighed. "You are stubborn as ten goats."

"And YOU are as annoying as ten ravens." Thor ruffled his hair. "But I love you anyhow, Smidgen."

"Thor! You promised you would quit calling me that once I came of age!" Loki scowled at the detested nickname.

"I forgot," Thor grinned.

"Going senile, Thunderbutt?" His brother shot back.

"Loki!"

"What?"

"You know I hate it when you call me Thunderbuut!"

"That's what you get for calling me Smidgen!   I could call you Lightning Arse, you know."

"You DID. More times than I can count."

They laughed.

"And now, Brother, tell me how you ended up with that lovely bride of yours."

Loki smiled and began his tale.

"That Gaston reminds me of Fandral but rest easy, Brother. The Queen's Justice has been done."

"And what punishment was he given for violating my wife?"

"It has been decided that he will be a eunuch, among other things. His sister has also been punished."

"Nyssa? What has she got to do with it?"

"Everything, Brother. Nyssa claimed that you humiliated her, mocked her and in Fandral's twisted mind this was reason enough for him to take his revenge. He also claimed your bride reminded him of a woman who rejected him. They revealed all under the truth spell."

"Tell me everything, Thor."

Thor summoned a copy of the trial proceedings and began to read from it before Loki snatched it out of his hand.

"You always did hate hearing me read anything!" Thor chuckled.

"Because you put me to sleep. Ah, so Fandral is also be a eunuch and imprisoned for twelve years with his rank and privileges forfeit. That should humble him a bit and Nyssa, oh I cannot help being amused picturing her working in the fields! Fitting punishments, brother!"

"If Sif had her way Fandral would have been castrated with a dull blade."

"Aye. She's a vicious one but it is the punishment I would have given. Had I not gotten to Belle sooner..."

"I know...and I blame myself for leaving her alone with him but I assure you nothing like that will ever happen again." Thor smiled. "Mother and Father are impatient to meet her."

"Even if she is a mortal."

"She is a Blood Royal, Loki."

"I would like to court her properly before we wed again."

"Well, that's why you need to recover so that you can court her properly!"

Loki coughed. "Damn dzurilla. They are as bad as trolls." He winced as his arm reminded him to move slowly.

"What do you need, Loki?" Thor asked softly.

"Water. My throat is dry."

Thor fetched the cup and assisted Loki to a sitting position so he could drink.

Afterwards, Loki made a face. "Hel, I'm as weak as a newborn kitten."

"Like you told me after the bilgesnipe bit me, you almost died, Brother, so count your lucky stars." Thor reminded him.

"You're enjoying this," his brother grumped.

"Every minute. Turnabout is fair play." Thor chuckled.

"You'd better hope I never have to nurse your arse again!"

"Oh? Are you gonna give me spots and tell everyone I have a plague again?"

"Even you have to admit that was funny," Loki protested.

"Yes...I had peace and quiet for a few days until Mother figured out it was one of your tricks!"

"I bought you a few days grace from her and her maids fretting over you like you were on your pyre, admit it," the Trickster pointed out. "And I was the one she scolded for two days for it, but it was worth it."

Thor made a face. "Brunhilda. She was the one I wanted to avoid."

"Tell me about it. I nearly vomited every time she came in the room to change your sheets and started talking to you like you were an imbecilic child." Loki grimaced in remembrance. "That was the one time I pitied you for your attractiveness, Brother."

"And she reeked of...Nine Hels I cannot even describe WHAT it was."

"It was disgusting. I gagged behind my hand every time she walked by me."

"I threw up a few times after she left."

"I know. I was the one holding your head," Loki agreed. "I pity the poor man she ended up married to. He probably needed a clothespin over his nose."

"Not that it would do any good!"

Belle stood outside the closed chamber doors, smiling to herself hearing the brothers' laughter. She was hoping his parents would visit as well.

"You shouldn't lurk in doorways, dearie," Rumple teased.

"Oh, and what were you doing?"

"Errr...well...that is..."

"Ah, that's what I thought. Spying."

"No, no I was just bringing my Master some..."

"And that's not a Seeing Globe behind your back?"

"Damn your eyes, woman!"

"I won't tell if you won't."

"Fair enough. The Master seems to be doing well..." The sorcerer looked around nervously. "So I wanted to seek your advice on a rather...err...delicate matter."

"Oh?"

"Well...ahhh.." He gestured and teleported them into the garden.

"Rumple, you're quaking in your boots! What's troubling you? Are you ill?"

"No, my lady. You see...I would like to court a lady but I fear my efforts will be for naught."

"Would the lady be someone I know?"

He gulped. "It is Maleficent."

"I cannot say I'm surprised, Rumple."

"You're not?"

"No, I am not. I've watched you with her. You banter with her, have your arguments but you've never been cruel to her. You treat her with the respect she is due. Now, getting her to see you as more than just a fellow apprentice, that is going to take some work."

"I haven't courted a lady in a while...and my wife...she told me she found my efforts amusing...and not in a good way."

She reached for his hand and patted it gently. "Don't let what she said undermine your confidence Rumple. When I'm done with you, Mal will be ready to drag you to the altar."

"Ah..." he blushed. "I dinna think she'll need to drag me."

"Anymore than Loki would need to drag me," Belle chuckled. Then she blushed. "If only he would stop being so stubborn and quit thinking he is a horrible beast."

"He is Norse, Belle. The stubborn is bred in them."

"We need to have a talk once he's better but that doesn't mean I've forgotten my promise to you. I'll help you win Mal's heart."

"For that, I thank you, lady. Then I will have a chance," Rumple smiled. "I think we should make the Master some tea and some buttered lefse. He may be a little hungry now that the fever has broken."

"Yes," she murmured.

Rumple mentally calculated how much he would need to make, since Loki was now in his Jotun form. And he knew Thor might like some also, but the Thunder God drank mead instead of tea. Loki kept a cask of honey mead in the wine cellar.

"I should have rooms prepared for Thor," Belle said. "I do want him to stay, at least until Loki is fully recovered."

"I think he planned to. If I read him right, he has missed his brother these past years," Rumple observed cannily. "From what bits and pieces Loki has told me, they were close once."

"Until Loki learned of his Jotun heritage. The next visitors he should have are his parents."

"That may take some doing," Rumple warned. "Not on their part, mind. On your husband's. He is still angry over their deception."

"I will see his family united before we remarry!"

"Do you know, I do believe you will, dearie! You seem to be very good at matchmaking."

"I am French, Rumple. It is in my blood." she returned sassily.

"These French people you speak of...they all do this?"

"We are very . . . hmm . . . how shall I put it? Romantic. Our capital, Paris, is known as the City of Love. We are a passionate people and we are proud of it," Belle smiled.

"Ah! A City of Love...do you think I should take Maleficent there?"

"Of course you should!"

Together they walked back into the kitchen, where Rumple put the kettle on to boil, and while Belle put lefse on a pan to heat and then butter, Rumple went and brought up the cask of honey mead, tapped it, and filled a large goblet for Thor.

While they waited for the kettle to boil, Belle regaled Rumple about the sights in Paris, including the beautiful cathedral of Notre Dame, and the Versailles palace. But she did not tell him that all she knew about them were in books, for she had never left Villaneuve to go there. She was hoping Loki might take her there one day.

Once the tea was done, and Belle had fixed it the way Loki liked-with honey and a splash of cream, Rumple floated the tray up the stairs to Loki's chambers, with Belle carrying the goblet of mead and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Thor called.

As they opened the door, Ragnar dashed between Rumple's feet, nearly knocking him over, and rushed up to the bed, trying to jump on it to see Loki.

"I've brought you some tea, husband and some mead for you, my lord," Belle said with a smile.

Loki felt her smile warm him and gave her one in return. "Thank you, Belle." He used his good arm to sit up a bit further so she could place the tray on his lap.

Ragnar yipped impatiently. _Loki! Loki!_

"What is it? Oh, come up then or you'll bark my ears off!"Thor lifted Ragnar onto the bed, and the wolf began licking Loki's injured arm. "If Mother were here, she would have a fit."

"Then it's a good thing she isn't," Loki returned, caressing the familiar's ears. "In my home, I do what I want."

"Now how often have I heard that," Thor chuckled. "You always say you do what you want!"

"Because it's true. Mostly," his brother replied, sipping some tea. He picked up some buttered lefse and bit into it.

At his elbow, Ragnar whimpered. _Some for me?_

"No begging, scamp," his master ordered. "Just wait."

The pup promptly drooled all over his arm.

"Belle, you have my sympathy. The children you bear from this mischief maker will turn your hair white before you enter your winter years!"

"Ha! Norns only know what YOURS will be like, Thor!" Loki snorted. "Probably in and out of the infirmary like their father."

"We'll have six or seven," she quipped.

"Norns, woman! Seven?" Thor gaped at her.

"I do what I want and I want a house full of children."

Loki's eyebrow climbed into his hair. "Do I get a say in this, my lady wife? Or am I just the stud?"

"Ha ha, she's got you there, Brother!"

"Yes, darling," her husband drawled with seeming meekness.

Thor started laughing. "I can see who wears the pants in this family, aye?"

"We share them," Belle returned pertly, and Loki almost choked to death on his tea.

Thor almost spilled his mead.

"You...you...WHAT?" The god of Thunder doubled over laughing.

"Did I stutter?"

Loki wiped his mouth with a napkin, thinking that his life would never be boring with Belle in it. In fact, it would be just the opposite! As he did so, Ragnar slyly stole a lefse from his plate.

"Ah, Brother your life will never be dull with this little firebrand around!"

"A fact which I thank the Norns for," Loki replied, and frowned when he saw the wolf licking butter from his nose. "Why, you little sneak! You stole my lefse!"

_I wanted one._

"Like master like familiar," Thor grinned. "He does what he wants."

"Scamp!" Loki tapped the wolfling's nose.

Ragnar rolled over so he could scratch his belly. _I love my Loki._

The wolfling's hind leg jiggled up and down as Loki rubbed a particular spot by his ribs. He groaned in bliss.

"Silly wolf!" Belle said affectionately, and Ragnar licked her hand.

"He's going to be big, Loki," Thor observed. "Look at his paws. Big enough to take an elk down with one bite."

"He will be a good protector for Belle and any children we shall have," Loki agreed.

His fingers found the bandage around the wolf's shoulder. "I'll need to take those stitches out in about a week. If I am well enough. Otherwise Rumple can do so."

"Let Rumple remove them, husband."

"Will you be needing anything else, Master?" Rumple queried, yawning.

"No, I'm fine. Go to bed, Rumple. Before you fall asleep in your tea cup," Loki ordered.

"Yes, Master Loki." Rumple said, then bid them good night-or rather good morning, for dawn had broken over the tops of the trees.

"You should put the cask in my vault, Thor." Loki told him. "It's two floors down."

"Yes it  should be here with you."

Loki frowned. "I suppose. In any case, it's here now."

"Where it belongs," Thor reiterated. "Father knew this. It is why he allowed me to bring it to you without any restrictions. Because he knew you would make the best guardian for it."

"Right now I am not fit to guard a plate of lefse."

"Which is why I am here, Brother," Thor told him. "Well, it is one reason."

"My lord, I have instructed our servants to have rooms prepared for you."

"Then I shall retire to them. Thank you, my lady."

"Ah, Morraine. Would you please escort Master Thor to his rooms?" Belle inquired of her maid when she entered the room to collect the dishes.

"I would be happy to. This way, my lord."

Thor winked at Belle and followed the maid to the ed of the hall.

"I shouldn't have run away," Belle said softly once they were alone.

"I frightened you...as I frighten anyone in my true form...my beastly form," he added bitterly.

"Loki, my lord husband..."

"Do you still desire to bear my children knowing this is what they will look like? Do you still wish ME to wed and court you properly?"

"Of course I do!' she cried. "I was only stunned when I saw your true form, that is all. I could never be frightened of you, never!"

"When you left I thought...I thought you were lost to me and then when I saw those...things attack you..."

"Were you truly a beast you would have left me at their mercy."

"I could never do that..."

"You see. You are not a beast."

"In Asgard, we are taught as children that if we do not behave, the Jotun will come and carry us off, to make us slaves or to eat us," Loki told her. "Our nanny used to scare us into being good by telling us horror stories about the Jotun."

"My old nurse used to do the same, only she told me that the boogeyman would come and get me. I confess, I was always curious as to what it looked like."

"You and I are much alike. I was more curious than scared too . . .until I saw a frost giant for the first time. When my father told me about what I was . . . all I could think of was that I was one of the monsters mothers scared their children with." He gestured to his blue skin, with its swirling white markings.

"You are not, Loki. Simply because you can change your shape, does not make you evil. Do you think Mal is evil because she can become a dragon?" Belle countered.

"No. She is merely misunderstood."

Belle's hand closed over his. "Then so are you, Loki. You are more than this form you wear." She placed her hand in his. "These markings-do they mean something? Are they like camouflage?"

Loki shook his head. "No. They are Jotun clan markings. We are born with them. And they identify us to those who can read them. These, I presume, are clan markings like Laufey's."

She traced the white lines. "How fascinating! Then a Jotun would know just by looking at you what family you are?"

"Yes." He nodded.

She lightly reached up and touched one of his curved horns. "Do all Jotun have these?"

"No. Only the males do."

"Like a stag's antlers," Belle mused. "I think they are majestic."

"You don't think they are ugly?"

"No. It is as if you wear a crown on your head." She took his hand and turned it over tracing the veins that traveled from his wrist to his arm. "When I look at you, Loki, I do not see that half of you is Jotun and the other half Asgardian. You are not pieced together, my husband, like a quilt, half one thing and half another. You are wholly Loki, don't you see? Look." She picked up one of the books on Jotunheim and pointed to an illustration of a wide meandering river. "This river—I am unsure how to pronounce its name—is one river. In some places it froths white rapids, in others it is still as a sheet of ice, frost blue like your skin, and in others it plays and tumbles over rocks. It can be calm and turbulent by turns. The river has many colors, many forms, and many temperaments, but it is still the same river." Her hand followed a twisting white marking. "You may be both Jotun and Asgardian, and I know you feel that sets you at war with yourself. But you needn't feel that way. You are more than the blood that runs through your veins, more than the form you choose to take. You have courage, compassion, intelligence, agility, and strength. All those things make you who you are—a beautiful man that I would be honored to call my husband."

He blinked, suddenly realizing that what she said was true. Hearing Belle say it crystallized it in his mind, and caused him to see the truth that she spoke. "You truly believe that." He whispered, his crimson eyes shimmering with tears.

"Not just believe—I _know_. I find you extremely handsome—in this or any other form. Because your true beauty is not on the outside, but here," she touched his chest. "You have the most beautiful heart, and that is what I see whenever I look at you." Her hand caressed his cheek. "Gaston was handsome—and worse he knew it—and used it to his advantage. Yet I found him repulsive and ugly. Because his heart was dark and cold, and he cared for naught save himself and his own pleasures. I could have never lived in harmony with him. But you and I, Loki, I can see us living together for many many years, laughing, loving, and supporting each other. Our souls entwined, together forever."

"You are not only brave and beautiful, but wise," Loki said, and he bent his head down to kiss her.

She wrapped her arms about his neck, relishing his touch, and craving more of it. "You bring out wisdom in me . . ." she crooned. " . . . don't ever leave me, Loki. For without you I would wither and die, like a rose without sunlight and water. You are my light, Loki, that fills me with happiness and love. When you lay ill earlier with that awful fever . . . I was so afraid I would lose you, and in my fear all I could think of was—how do I live without the other half of my heart?" Tears gathered in her eyes, and he gently wiped them away with the tip of one finger. 

Loki was rendered speechless. So instead he sent, _What are you saying? That you love me?_

"Yes, my bright and beautiful sorcerer _._ I love you—and only you. Till the stars crumble to dust in the heavens and all the rivers run dry."

He captured her mouth in a kiss so passionate he feared they would self-combust from the heat of it. _And I love you, my brilliant, wise, intuitive wife. For all of eternity, until the Norns cut the threads that bind our lives together._

Their fingers entwined together, white and blue, light and dark, great and small, mortal and immortal, woven together like a tapestry of many different threads, to form a masterpiece of love and understanding that would never be unraveled.

**A/N: The song Belle sings to Loki is called "Don't Leave Me" in English, and is part of a much longer song by French artist Jacques Brel. You can look up the translation on Google.**

**Hope you all liked! If you did, leave us a review to let us know.**


	13. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki slowly recovers and some visitors come to the castle and Belle and he have a talk

**13**

**Recovery**

Belle noticed Loki was drifting off to sleep again, so she gently kissed him and said, "You need your rest, my love. I will leave Ragnar here, which is where he wants to be anyway."

"You sleep too, darling. You have shadows under your eyes."

She laughed. "Yes, I need my beauty rest." Then she slipped from the room like a shadow fleeing the dawn.

Both master and mistress slept for hours, deep healing sleep that restored them in body and soul.

When Loki woke again the sun was shining through the casement and Thor was sitting in the chair next to the bed, playing tug-o-war with Ragnar using an old frayed rope. The wolf shook the rope and growled fierce puppy growls.

"I should have known it was you making him growl." Loki grinned.

"Sorry, Brother. Did we wake you?"

"No. I was up." Loki sat up carefully.

"How do you feel?"

"A little better." He answered, though he found that he needed Thor's arm to walk across the room to the bathroom. "I need to get my strength back," he sighed. "I hate being a burden."

"You do that by resting and eating as a certain sorcerer told me," Thor replied. He helped Loki back to bed.

The prince scowled at his brother. "I hate it when you use my own words against me."

"That's why I do it," Thor smirked. "Shall I see if breakfast is ready?"

"Please. I could use a cup of coffee," Loki said.

Thor raised an eyebrow. "You like coffee?"

"I love it. Why?"

"I had some on Midgard. I still prefer mead."

"When were you on Midgard?" Loki queried.

"When I was exiled there," Thor sighed.

Loki gaped at him. "Exiled? Why?"

"It's a long story, Brother. I'll tell you later," the Thunder God promised. Then he hurried out of the room, Ragnar tagging at his heels, whining at him to play some more.

Loki relaxed against the pillows, and looked around for something to read. He found the book about Jotun on his nightstand, which Belle had left there, and picked it up. The book opened to the illustration of the river. Recalling Belle's words last night, Loki gazed at it and thought about what his bride had said about him not being two separate creatures, but one whole one that was beautiful just the way he was. Her words warmed him to the core of his being and he vowed to always be worthy of her.

 _At least I can be worthy of her,_ the former prince thought. _Unlike the continual striving I did with my father to no avail._ He shook his head, banishing the gloomy thoughts. They would not be conducive to his recovery. And he wanted to hurry and get well so he could court Belle with a proper Asgardian courtship.

Soon his keen ears heard footsteps coming up the stairs to his chamber, and then Thor entered with a tray bearing coffee and a foaming tankard of mead. "Your lady wife is coming with some breakfast, but there was a knock at the door, and she went to answer it."

"Oh? I wonder who it could be?" Loki queried, taking the tray and beginning to fix himself a cup of coffee. He sipped the rich brew and sighed with satisfaction.

"You really _do_ like that stuff!" Thor laughed.

"Oh be quiet, Lightning Arse," Loki ordered. "I may love my coffee but at least I didn't get drunk at my own thirteenth birthday party."

"Will you never let me forget that?" Thor grumbled.

"No . . .because I saved your arse and well you know it," Loki reminded. "You were so drunk, thanks to that idiot Fandral, that you couldn't stand up and threw up in the potted striped fern in the hallway."

"How was I to know that drinking six horns of mead would do that?" Thor protested.

"Because it's mead and you ought to have remembered the way the warriors got drunk in the hall," Loki chided. "You were lucky I covered for you with my illusions."

"Aye, or Father would have had my hide," Thor admitted.

"And you never thanked me for it," his brother reminded.

"That was remiss on my part. I'm doing it now," the elder god said.

"Better late than never." Loki quipped. Then he drank some more coffee.

Just then Belle entered, smiling at Loki, and said, "Loki, you have some visitors." She stepped aside and let Aeldorman Uhtred enter along with his two children, eight-year-old Uhtred the Younger and his smaller sister, four-year-old Stara. Stara carried a covered plate in her little hands.

Uhtred bowed to Loki, not even batting an eyelash at Loki's Jotun form. "Greetings, Lord Loki. We had heard you were ill, and Iseult ordered me to come and bring you a get-well gift."

"Hello, Uhtred." Loki greeted.

"You look very well for someone who has survived a dzurilla attack, lord." He nudged Stara forward.

"I bet those dzurilla peed themselves when they saw you coming, milord," young Uhtred remarked, his tone tinged with awe.

"Umm . . . well, yes . . ." Loki coughed, trying not to smile. He looked down at Stara and sniffed the air. "Is that sticky buns I smell, Stargirl?"

The child grinned at him and pulled off the cloth. "Uh huh! Mama made them just for you, lord! And I helped! I put the pecans on!"

The most delectable aroma filled the room. On the plate were a dozen sticky pecan rolls, a flaky buttery pastry crust rolled up with cinnamon, sugar, and crunchy toasted pecans. With more pecans sprinkled over the top and drizzled with honey and sugar syrup. Loki felt himself salivate uncontrollably.

"I can't wait to taste one," he said, taking the plate from her with his good hand. "Or two or three!"

"Father says sticky buns always make him feel better! 'Specially when he has a headache in the morning!" Stara announced.

"Stara, by the Nine!" Uhtred groaned, flushing.

"I don't doubt it!" Loki laughed, and winked at her father. He took two sticky buns from the plate and put them on the saucer next to his coffee. Then he held the plate out to Belle and Thor. "Would you like some, Belle? Thor?"

"You're _sharing t_ hem, lord?" young Uhtred gasped.

"Cause he's nicer than you, Trollbreath!" his sister declared.

The boy glared at his sister. "Shut up, Stara Screech-owl!"

"Make me!" she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Enough!" their father cried exasperatedly. "I swear, the two of you squabble worse than a pair of jackdaws."

"She started it, Father!" his son cried.

"Forgive them, lord." Uhtred began, frowning at his offspring. "If I had known they would behave like brats I'd have left them home."

"It's all right. All siblings quarrel. Right, Brother?" Loki asked Thor.

"Aye," the Thunder God nodded, his mouth full of sticky bun.

It was then that the ealdorman noticed the second god in the room, and he went to one knee with a fist to his heart. "My Lord Thor," he whispered, his head bowed in reverence. On his tunic winked a silver hammer amulet.

His son copied him and Stara curtsied.

Then Stara went up to Thor and peered at him curiously. "Are you the same Thor Father says smites giants with his hammer?"

Thor swallowed hastily and then took a drink of mead. "Ahh, yes, but only the bad giants."

"You'd never smite Loki, would you?" she asked frankly.

On the bed, Loki nearly dropped his cup, recalling the fever dream he had had.

"Never, little maid," Thor stated. "Loki is my brother and I would die to defend him."

Stara beamed. "Me too! See?" she showed Thor her little wooden sword.

"You are brave like a Valkyrie," Thor told her. "I am sure enemies tremble when they see you."

"Or hear her," her brother added. "Her scream could make a banshee die."

Stara scrambled up on the bed, much to her father's horror. "Lord Loki, will you tell me a story?"

"Stara Uhtredsdottir, get down from there!" Uhtred scolded. "Lord Loki is too sick to tell you stories."

The child crawled over and snuggled next to Loki, uncaring that he had horns, blue skin, and crimson eyes. "Aww, but Father . . .!"

Loki, touched that the little girl was so unafraid of him despite his Jotun form, lifted a hand. "Now, don't yell at her, Uhtred. I don't mind. I'm going crazy stuck in this bed." He patted the other side of the bed. "Come up here, young Uhtred. Yes, it's all right. Now you can both hear the story of the Troll and Clever Hans. Once upon a time there was a young goatherd named Hans, and he lived near a bridge that crossed a wild stream. And under the bridge was a nasty old troll with large snaggly teeth and long dirty fingernails that liked to grab naughty children and eat them for breakfast!"

The children squealed in pretend fright and then Stara said, "What happened next, lord?"

"You'll see," Loki replied, his eyes twinkling.

"Was Hans naughty?" young Uhtred wanted to know.

"No more than any other child," Loki answered, and the story continued.

Belle watched her husband and the children and thought that Loki's patience and obvious enjoyment would make him a wonderful father.

Thor saw the smile on her face and whispered, "Thinking about little Lokis running all over, Sister?"

Belle colored a becoming rose. "Maybe. He certainly seems to love children."

"The children love him," Uhtred murmured. "He has all the village children follow him when he comes into Lokasianna. He has storytime with them in the square once a week. And they all come and listen—even the older ones who normally would say such things are for wee babes." The warrior shook his head. "Now I love my children, but they obey me because I'm their father. But Loki—Lord Loki could ask them to march into Hel and they wouldn't bat an eye."

"My brother has always been that way," Thor chuckled. "At home he used to have little contests for the servant children, and do magic tricks for them. He claimed it was because he needed the practice, but we all knew it was because he enjoyed it."

Belle giggled. "I used to teach the children on my estate how to read. Especially the girls, because girls weren't allowed to learn to read where I came from. But I was raised like a son, and felt that opportunity should be given to everyone, servant or noble, man or woman."

"Now you sound like a proper Asgardian lady," Thor said approvingly.

"Why thank you, Brother," Belle said, delighted that her new sibling did not find her odd or forward.

Belle looked at Uhtred. "Have there been any more outbreaks of the plague in the village?" She then realized that she had never found out if Loki had found the time traveling sorcerer Pan.

"No, lady. Not in Lokasianna. But I have heard instances of it in other villages beyond the forest verge." The former warrior replied.

Loki paused in the story, and said, "I'll need to see if Rumple or Mal can go over to those villages with my medicine and give it to those who are stricken and hopefully stop the spread of it. Until then, Uhtred, you know not to allow any strangers into Lokasianna."

"Yes, Lord Loki. I have guards posted at both gates," the aeldorman said.

"Good. Once I am well again, I need to find that sorcerer who brought this here and teach him a lesson," Loki growled.

"Turn him into a toad, lord!" young Uhtred hooted.

"No, a bug so you can squash him!" Stara yelled.

"You let Lord Loki decide his punishment," their father reminded. "We need to be getting back home. "

His children groaned in protest.

"Hey, none of that. Both of you have chores to do, and Uhtred, you have school tomorrow," their father stated.

His son huffed. "But Father! School is boring! I want to be a warrior, and you don't need to read to do that."

"Oh, but you do," Loki disagreed.

The boy looked at him in astonishment. "How come?"

"This I have to hear," the elder Uhtred whispered to Belle and Thor. "My son makes me practically tie him and carry him over my shoulder when it's time for him to go to school."

"Just watch my brother. We don't call him Silvertongue for nothing," Thor grinned.

Loki cleared his throat, then said seriously, "Suppose you were a general, _liten_ Uhtred. And suppose that your army was facing a larger force, and you needed to know where the enemy was fortified. What would you do?"

"I'd send out scouts," the boy replied promptly.

"Very good! But what if one of those scouts discovered a second force in reserve, and they were marching right towards your right flank. He had no time to ride back to you to warn you. But he could send a message with a raven or a homing pigeon. But if you got the message and couldn't read it, what then?"

"You wouldn't know about the other army," Uhtred said.

"And you'd be crushed!" Stara put in.

Her brother scowled. "Who asked you, Stara?"

"She's right. Now here's another example. Let's say your army is in the field and you are running low on supplies. And your quartermaster gets sick so he cannot write out the list of everything you need. What do you do?"

The boy scratched his head. "Umm . . . find a scribe?"

"You could," Loki conceded. "But what if the scribe did not know exactly what the army needed? How much bread, how much dried venison, or blankets, and so on? How could you make sure you got what you needed? And if you didn't, what would happen?"

"Everyone would starve," the boy said glumly.

"Yes, and a hungry army cannot fight." Loki said. "So, General, do you see now why you need to learn to read? Because you cannot always depend on others to be there to read for you. And what if they lie, and read something wrong? Or write something incorrectly? You could lose the war. And your people will die and become enslaved by your enemies. All because you did not learn how to read."

The child blinked, having never thought about it in quite that way before. "Oh. All right, Lord Loki. Then I will go to school."

"You do that, General," Loki ruffled his hair. "And if you do well then you may come and practice swords with me and Squire Bae in the afternoons."

"When you are better, my lord husband, and not before," Belle interjected.

Loki lofted an eyebrow. "I am certain I can determine that, my lady wife."

"Humph!" she snorted. "You just stay in bed until I tell you to get up."

When Loki looked about to protest, Stara piped up with, "You should listen to your wife, Lord Loki. Last time Papa got hurt he didn't and he ended up sick in bed for almost a month cause Mama said he was being a stubborn arse!"

"Out of the mouths of babes!" Thor chuckled.

"Stara!" Uhtred groaned. "Must you repeat everything, you little magpie?"

"She's a girl, it's what they do," her brother said.

"I know a certain mischief maker that did the very same thing when we were boys," Thor reported with a sly smirk.

"You do?" young Uhtred looked like a hound on a rabbit.

"Thor, don't you dare!" Loki gasped. "Or I swear by the Nine when I get out of this bed-"

"Tell, Thor!" Belle encouraged.

Thor didn't bat an eyelash despite the death glare Loki was giving him.

"Once when Loki and I were about five Mother let us stay up to greet some guests that came for a banquet. And one of them was this large noble woman who had-ahh-very poor taste in clothes." Thor began.

"Poor taste? She dressed like a Hottentot!" Loki snorted. "She would have given a rainbow hives!"

The children giggled along with Belle and Uhtred.

"So there we were, and Lady Swithin comes up to us and says in one of those annoying baby voices, "Greetings little princes, how handsome you look in your new tunics! Your mother must be so proud! Then she looked at our mother and said, What do you think of this new gown, it is the latest style from Vanaheim?"

Loki put his face in his hand.

"And Loki takes one look at her and says, "I think it's the ugliest gown I have ever seen and you look like a sick sea serpent that crawled through a bucket of pig slops!"

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Thor, I'm going to kill you!" Loki muttered in Old Norse. Then he said, "Well, it WAS the truth! That gown was hideous!"

"Poor Mother! I thought she was going to pass out," Thor giggled. "And Lady Swithin fainted dead away!"

"Did you get in trouble?" young Uhtred wanted to know.

"Yes, I think I was sent to bed without supper for my mouth," Loki admitted ruefully. "But she did ask!"

"My daughter gets it from her mother," Uhtred remarked slyly.

"That's not what Mama says!" Stara pointed out.

"Never you mind, little minx!" her father sighed. "I will bid you good day, lord and pray for your swift recovery." He bowed to Loki and then they departed.

They heard Stara yell, "Last one down the stairs is a rotten egg!"

"Stara, you're a pain in the arse!" her brother called, trying to beat her down the stairs.

"You watch your mouth, young man!" Uhtred scolded. "Where did you hear such language?"

"From you, Father!" the boy replied cheekily. "You called Doran Thatcher that!"

In the bedroom, Loki, Thor, and Belle laughed into their hands.

Loki winced and wrapped his good arm about his side, for the bitten one did not like when it was jostled by laughing. But it felt good to do so, especially after the near-death experience he had had.

Belle's sharp eyes saw, and she said, "Let me look at your arm, Loki. I may need to put more salve on it and change the bandage."

She went to fetch her supplies, Rumple had shown her where Loki's satchel was kept and also the apothecary chest, which opened with the same key he had given her for the workroom.

Morraine came in and took out the breakfast things, and Loki told her and Bae to share the remaining pecan rolls between them, Rumple, and Mal if they wished.

"I could eat another dozen," Thor bragged.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Next time you can tell Iseult to make two dozen."

Belle returned with the salve and bandages.

"You are very gentle," Loki praised when she began to work on his arm. "Have you done this before?"

Belle nodded. "Once a tenant cut his leg with an axe and I tended it to make sure it did not fester. But I have no great knowledge of healing like you, Loki."

"I am not an accredited healer, darling. But I know the basics, for I studied with them for a time."

Belle finished with the dressing and then gave Loki another antibiotic spray and a pain reliever. "I think you need to rest, husband."

"I'm not tired," Loki groused.

"Perhaps you would like me to read to you?" Belle suggested.

Thor rose. "I will go and see to the animals, Brother. And then practice a bit."

Belle read Loki some of the Tale of Lancelot and Guinevere, but she had barely managed to get to the third chapter before Loki fell asleep. Tucking the blankets about him, she kissed him lightly and left the room, leaving the door partially ajar so she could hear him if he called or if the kittens or Ragnar wished to go in by him.

Over the next few days, Belle, Rumple, Mal, and Thor were kept busy nursing Loki back to health. The villagers soon began bringing small gifts to the castle to try and make their master feel better. Most were different dishes of food, so much that Rumple did not need to cook most nights. But others were board games, like draughts, fox and hares, chess, and a triple peg game.

Loki's wound healed, much quicker than a human's would have, but it was still slower than he would have liked, and though his fever was gone, the after effects of the venom caused him to tire easily and he was still unable to be out of bed for longer than three or four hours. He had his injured arm in a sling, and spent some of the time sitting at the small table in his room, playing board games with Belle, Rumple, and occasionally Morraine and Bae. Thor had brought a deck of cards and some dice, and Belle taught them how to play whist and farro.

In order to keep from going mad with boredom, Loki allowed Belle to read to him in the late mornings and they discussed the books afterwards.

That day they had a discussion on chivalry, and what it meant to an Asgardian.

"The concept in this book is very similar to the one we practice on Asgard," Loki told her, his crimson eyes fixing upon her with gentle sincerity. "To an Asgardian, honor is one of the cornerstones of our civilization. We believe that a man or woman has obligation to three things—to family, to kingdom, and to himself or herself. We also believe that a woman's honor is equal to a man's. We call it by the same word—aere."

"Thor has told me that women in Asgard have more rights and privileges than women in my own country do," Belle said.

Loki nodded. "And that is so. On Asgard, a woman can own her own property, inherit land and money, and even a business or a house. She can work in a number of occupations, or she may choose to stay at home and take care of her children and the home. She is allowed to defend herself in a court of law and to bring charges against a man if he has treated her unfairly."

"Then you believe that a woman can represent herself in a court of law?"

"I do. They can also serve upon it." Loki replied. "We also have divorce laws. And one of the things that is grounds for an immediate divorce is if a husband strikes his wife. It is considered shameful and dishonorable for a man to hit a woman. The only exception to that is if a woman is fighting a battle or sparring with a male partner. But any other time . . . it is not. I noticed that in your world, a man believes he has the right to . . . treat a woman like a piece of property or a slave to serve him. Indeed, we treat our servants better than some men do their wives."

Belle bit her lip. She had seen for herself that was true with Loki and his brother. "What about Fandral?"

Loki scowled at the mention of his name. "Ah . . . I wasn't going to bring up Fandral because I didn't wish to reopen your wounds. It is a grave shame and dishonor that he violated you the way he did, Belle. It is something that no Asgardian man should ever do. To disrespect a woman's right to choose who she gives herself to is horribly wrong. Both my parents taught me and Thor that when a woman says no it means just that and we were to stop doing whatever we were doing immediately. Fandral knew this, all boys are taught it. But he chose to disregard it in the name of vengeance."

"I don't understand. What did I ever do to him that he needed to revenge himself upon me?"

"Not you, my love. Me." Loki told her what Thor had revealed to him about Fandral's twisted notion of revenge for humiliating his sister Nyssa, and how it had been a lie. He also told her about the girl who had resembled her that had rejected the Asgardian noble, and what punishment both siblings had received.

"I hope this helps you feel better, that now you know that he is not still roaming about free, and has been punished properly according to the law," Loki said earnestly, seeing how her expressive eyes had darkened. "If I could, I would erase all the memories of that horrible encounter from your mind but . . . such a thing would require a great price, and it is not one I would wish you to pay." He reached out one large hand and clasped her smaller one.

Belle reveled in his touch. His skin was cool and smooth, except for the whorls of his clan markings. His hand could crush her with ease, yet he touched her as if she were some rare and precious jewel, with tenderness and consideration.

"Loki . . . I do not wish to forget. Even though it was an awful experience, still it taught me something. That I should never turn my back on someone I do not trust or like. And that I need to learn how to defend myself from rogues like him." She took a deep breath. "Fandral reminded me of Gaston—because like him he was handsome and arrogant and filled with the thought that he was superior to me and that made it all right to take whatever he wished."

"You don't have to speak about it if you don't want to," he began.

But she shook her head. "No. I need to. I need to drain the wound he has caused and let it heal, husband. When I went to supposedly get more wine, I was actually going to fetch a sleeping draught from your workroom. But he followed me and trapped me against the door while I was unaware." She swallowed sharply, her gorge rising.

Softly, she recounted that horrible day, details flowing like poison from her lips, shivering as she recalled them.

Loki saw the pain and fright in her eyes and he longed to take her in his arms and keep her safe forever. But he respected her boundaries, and so he waited to be asked, afraid that if he touched her then she would reject him because he was a man like the one who had violated her. But his heart cracked for the pain she had endured.

" . . . I knew I had no chance to really defend myself . . .not against a man who was both bigger and stronger and not even mortal. But I tried . . . Loki, I tried . . .for all the good it did!" she whimpered, one hand going to her breast. "That was why I called you . . .but I never meant for you to have his death on your conscience. I just wanted someone to stop him before . . ."

"Belle . . .my heart . . . I am so sorry . . ." Loki whispered, crystalline tears forming at the edges of his crimson eyes. "I failed you . . ."

She shook her head. "You saved me, Loki. From Fandral and from the dzurilla. You have always been a gentleman . . ." Then she was clinging to him, her arms about his waist, her head upon his rock-hard chest. She wept against him.

He held her against him, gently stroking her hair, and murmuring endearments in Norse.

She did not understand what he said, but then she did not need to. Comfort had a language that needed no words.

At last her tears ceased and she lay still against him, listening to the thumping of his great heart, the sound like a bass drum to her ears. It soothed and resounded, and she stayed thus for a long while, letting the feeling of safety and peace she felt in his embrace surround her, like a tranquil breeze upon an ocean inlet.

She felt his breath stir her chestnut tresses, like the kiss of the north wind, and only then did she lift her gaze.

Cerulean eyes met crimson. "Loki, I . . ."

He put a finger to her lips. "You do not owe me an apology. You needed to do that, to free yourself from his poisonous deed."

She swallowed and accepted the handkerchief he handed to her. "You make a good shoulder to cry on."

He smiled wryly. "I shall always be here for you, Belle. No matter what."

"You are a most amazing man," she smiled. "Every day I thank God that I have found you. But I want to ask you a favor."

"Ask, and if I can, I shall grant it happily." He gently pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I wish to learn how to defend myself. Though Papa allowed me to be educated like a son, and to learn how to ride, and play cards, he drew the line at teaching me how to use weapons. Or even how to throw a punch. I had to get Gustave, a servant boy, to show me how to give someone a black eye. But even that was not enough when Fandral assaulted me." She breathed in and out sharply. "So I want to learn how to protect myself so this never happens again. Will you teach me?"

"I would . . . if I were not injured," Loki sighed. "But since I am for the time being, you could ask Thor to show you some Asgardian self-defense techniques. He has trained women warriors before, as I have. As princes, we both have our own house guards, and we spar with them a great deal. Thor could show you the same maneuvers we would teach a sister, if we had one."

Her smile lit up her whole face. Then, because she could not find the words to thank him enough, she settled for kissing him instead, a kiss that made him long for her and also wish impatiently to get well so he could show her the delights of an Asgardian courtship, where the man must prove to the lady he desired that he was worthy of her heart.

He rested his chin atop her head, his nostrils filled with her scent—roses, honey, and something uniquely her own, which dazzled his senses like the magical dreamrose, that brought dreams of such splendor that one never wished to wake. Slowly, Loki smiled, and the smile transformed his features into a noble icy beauty, wild and untamed as the frozen land that had birthed him. _Sweet Valhalla on a ski sled, if this is a dream I pray I never wake to the dreary world again._

He leaned back against the pillows, Belle snuggled against his chest, and that was how Rumple and Mal found them an hour later, sleeping in blissful repose.

They exchanged glances and the sight made Rumple wonder if such could ever be possible with him and Mal.


	14. Matchmaker, Matchmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle trains with Thor and Bae while Loki watches from afar, and the romance between Mal and Rumple heats up. But then Loki gets some bad news about the plague.

**Matchmaker, Matchmaker**

 

Loki propped himself up on his elbows, leaning on his small table in his sitting room, a Seeing Globe on a pedestal before him. Since he was still unable to navigate the stairs, he would use this method to observe how Belle and Thor’s first sparring practice went. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust his brother to teach her correctly, but he was going crazy from boredom, and watching their sessions would relieve it for a time.

He placed a hand upon the globe, which was a clear blue quartz crystal and it flared to life, becoming transparent and at his command, Showed him the arena where he practiced with Bae. His brother was there, minus his red cape, clad in tunic and pants, his hair tied back. He had no weapons, but Loki’s attention was captured by the other person with him, whom at first he thought was Bae.

The person was smaller than Thor by a head, wearing a simple pair of brown breeches, boots, and a long heather blue tunic with a leather belt. But then he saw that it was Belle, for she filled out the tunic in a way no boy did, and her long hair was braided and coiled at her nape to avoid getting in the way when she sparred.

Loki smiled, admiring the sight of the young woman in her boy’s attire, which though slightly large, made her curves quite apparent if you were looking at her the right way, which Loki happened to be doing, since the globe Showed him Belle facing the Thunder God.

 _What a lovely view,_ the God of Mischief thought naughtily. Then he waved a hand so he could not only see the two, but hear them also. . .

 

_The arena:_

 

“Ahem!” Thor cleared his throat, thinking that he was glad it wasn’t everyday he had to train this slip of a girl, who was distracting him slightly with how pert and saucy she looked in her sparring clothes. Thor had seen women wearing tunics and breeches before—all the female guards did so in Asgard, as well as his long-time companion, Lady Sif—but the sight of his new sister in such attire made him feel as awkward as if he were sixteen again and seeing his Valkyrie tutor, Brunhilde, dressed that way.

“Now, Belle, I want you to imagine that I am someone you dislike intensely—like that royal arse Fandral or that other one Loki told me about—that wanted to marry you—what was his name again?”

“Gaston?”

“Aye. Sounds like an animal farting,” Thor replied, his sky-blue eyes twinkling.

Belle giggled at the comparison, then sobered.

“So . . . I want you to think of me as your enemy while we are in the arena,” Thor continued. “And don’t worry about hurting me when you defend yourself.” He indicated himself. “I know you are wondering—how can someone as small as you protect herself from someone like me—who is both bigger and stronger? But you can—by learning the right way to use your small size and quickness.”

She frowned, trying to figure it out. “How is that possible?”

“You’ll see.” Thor turned and called, “Bae! Come here for a moment. We are going to demonstrate something to Lady Belle.”

Loki’s squire ran up from the path to the barn, looking eager. “I’m ready, Thor!”

“Good!” the god beckoned the squire into the arena. “Now, I know Loki taught you how to throw someone. I want you to demonstrate it to Lady Belle.”

Bae nodded eagerly, happy to show Belle what he had learned. “Yes, sir.” He looked back at Belle. “This is a really neat move, my lady. Thor might be lots bigger and stronger than I am, but with this I can take him down.”

He moved in close to the god, and threw a punch which Thor blocked lazily. Then Thor put his arms out, as if he were trying to grab Bae, and Bae ducked under Thor’s reach, and threaded his left arm inbetween Thor’s legs to grab his back, while simultaneously putting his right arm against Thor’s throat and shoving him backwards. The combination knocked the bigger god off his feet and onto the ground.

Bae stepped back, grinning. “See how easy that was?”

Belle gaped at her. “How did you do that?”

“Watch, my lady.”

As Bae and Thor demonstrated the mechanics of the throw again, Loki smiled at his wife’s amazement. He recalled that he had been amazed too the first time Brunhilde had shown him how to do that maneuver. It was as simple as the laws of physics, and did not require great strength or training.

 _Come on, Belle! Now you try!_ Loki thought, watching avidly.

 

_The arena:_

“Now you try it with Bae, Lady Belle,” Thor encouraged.

Belle bit her lip in concentration. Now she understood why Thor had insisted upon wearing some of Bae’s clothes for this practice. Skirts would have been unwieldy and gotten in the way.

She positioned herself the way she had seen Bae do, and Bae came at her, slowly, with his hands out. She ducked instinctively and then she did what she had seen him do with Thor. The first time she attempted it, Bae only staggered backwards.

“You have to do it harder,” the boy explained. “You need to really push and pull me.”

“All right, we’ll try it again.”

With Thor coaching, Belle managed to throw Bae to the ground on the third try, earning a pleased grin from both her tutors.

“Good job!”

“I did it!” Belle cheered. She helped Bae to his feet.

Loki grinned, proud of his wife. _Now go throw my brother!_ He urged silently.

He leaned forward slightly, his nose nearly touching the globe, eager to see her fight Thor.

 

_The arena:_

 

Thor showed Belle several other classic self-defense moves, besides the typical knee to the groin attack that Belle already knew of from Gustav. He showed Belle how to cup her hands and hit an enemy around the ears—which threw off their equilibrium and balance and would allow her to run if someone had cornered her. He showed her another trick that involved grabbing an opponent by the hand and pressing a certain nerve cluster by the thumb which would drop even a larger opponent to his knees from the pain. “I call that the Shocking Grip, because most men you meet aren’t prepared for you to do it or how much it hurts like blazes.”

“You can also throw something in their face,” Bae reminded. “Master Loki always says that surprise is the best defense.”

“He’s right,” Thor agreed. “Now, Belle, let’s see what you learned.”

He stalked toward her, a scowl on his face, and Belle imagined he were Fandral again.

As Thor reached for her, Belle felt her heart race, and for a moment she was back in the hallway with Fandral when he trapped her against the door. But then she recalled where she was, and she reacted, using her newfound skill to grab Thor and simultaneously pull and push him, and to her shock the larger and stronger Thor was knocked right on the ground, as easily as she had thrown Bae.

Loki pumped a fist in the air. “Yes!” he shouted.

His yelling brought Morraine into his chambers. “Master Loki, what’s wrong?”

Loki lowered his hand, startled, and then tried to cover it by flashing the girl a wry grin. “Nothing, Raine. I was just . . . watching something amusing in my globe. I’m sorry I startled you.”

“Oh! Do you need anything? A drink or something, my lord?” she felt her stomach flutter a little at his smile, for even though she loved Bae, Loki was still handsome enough to make a white birch blush, as they said in Lokasianna.

“No, I’m fine. But thank you,” Loki said politely, returning his attention to the Seeing Globe.

Morraine curtsied and left, wondering where Bae was, and deciding to go visit him down at the stables, since she had finished with Belle’s room.

In the arena, Thor had picked up the wooden daggers he had placed on the side and handed one to Belle. “As you can see, these daggers are a little bit bigger and longer than the ones you use for cutting meat. They are actually of a kind called a saex, more like a small sword. But plenty big enough to defend yourself with, if you know how.”

“Are these the kind Loki uses?” Belle asked, trying to recall Loki’s daggers during that fight with the dzurilla.

“Yes, Loki does have a brace of these, as well as double braces of throwing daggers,” Thor informed her. “He could actually instruct you better on how to wield them than I can, because those are his chosen weapon of mastery. But for now, I can show you the basics.”

They began with a simple block parry, and soon the clack of wooden weapons filled the arena. Bae withdrew to outside the area, watching with a slight grin on his face.

Meanwhile, Loki peered through the Globe, noting that Thor was careful not to overwork Belle, calling  a halt after fifteen minutes of sparring.

“That’s enough, sister,” Thor told her. “You did well for a first session.”

Belle looked proud of herself, and said, “You are a patient teacher, Brother. But I think I need a bath.”

“I can draw you one, my lady,” Morraine offered, coming down the walk from the castle.

“Thank you, Morraine. You are one of the best ladies maids I have ever had,” Belle praised.

The girl blushed. “Oh, my lady! You are too kind.”

“No, I mean it,” she reassured the girl, who was smart, conscientious, and anticipated her needs. “I will check on Loki before I take it, however. I need to make sure he is resting.”

Thor chuckled. “Now that will be a trick right there! Since he started feeling better, you will find it more difficult to keep him in bed, Sister.”

Belle sighed. “Men!” she muttered.

Morraine giggled. “My mama says that all men are born stubborn and they just get stubborner the older they get!”

“Hmm . . . your mama may be right,” Belle agreed.

Loki hastily darkened the globe and retreated to his bed when he heard that, putting his arm back in the sling, and going to recline on his pillows. He picked up the book on Asgardian medicine he had been studying earlier and pretended to be engrossed in it when Belle entered the room a few minutes later.

“Good afternoon, husband,” Belle greeted. “How are you feeling?”

Loki looked up from the book, marking his place with a ribbon marker. “I am feeling much better today.” He perused her leisurely. “I see you are dressed for sparring. How did it go?”

She smiled. “I think it went well, Loki. I managed to throw Bae and Thor!”

“Well done!” Loki laughed. “Soon you will be a match for any ruffian that tries to assault you . . . only you will be doing the assaulting!”

She nodded, looking pleased. “I feel good, but I am tired and I need a bath.” She wrinkled her nose.

“Ah, yes I do smell the odor of leather,” he teased, pretending to sniff like an affected dandy.

“Loki!” she picked up a pillow from his settee and threw it at him.

It hit him in the chest.

“Ah ah!” he waved a finger at her. “Now don’t start something you can’t finish, my darling!”

“What makes you think I can’t finish you?” she taunted, and picked up a large pillow roll and ran at him with it.

Grinning, Loki picked up a bolster from beside him and defended himself, and for a few minutes they were laughing and whaling away at each other with the pillows.

Until a chance blow hit him in his injured arm and he yelped. “Mimir’s Beard!”

Belle froze. “Oh, Loki, I’m so sorry!” She dropped her pillow on the floor. “Let me see. I forgot—I am so stupid--!”

“Shhh! It was an accident.” He soothed, wincing slightly as she removed his sling and unwrapped the bandage, examining his healing arm, which still had a circle of healing skin from where Rumple had removed the dead flesh caused by the poison. “It’s all right, Belle. I will live. I’ve had worse from Thor in a spar.”

She shook her head. “I shouldn’t have been playing like that when you are injured. It was a silly thing to do.” She applied some more salve to his wound and rebandaged it, sliding it back into the sling. “Forgive me?”

He cupped her face in his hand. “There’s nothing to forgive. We both got a bit carried away. Now quit fretting, I am fine.” He kissed her gently on the nose. “Perhaps once I am better I will show you a real pillow fight.”

She gave him a tremulous smile. “Oh, will you now?”

“Aye, I shall.” He lifted her hand and kissed it. “Now go, take your bath. I like you smelling better of roses and honey.”

“Loki, you are awful!” she swatted him on the head. Then she tossed her head. “But I agree, I like it better too, husband!” Then she sailed from the room, forgetting she was not in skirts, and giving him a nice view of her backside and shapely legs as she did so.

Loki leaned back on the pillows and gazed up at the ceiling and thought, _You are the luckiest man in this whole realm, Loki Laufeyson!_

After soaking away all her aches from the sparring sessions, Belle lingered in the hot water, letting the perfumed attar of roses and honey soak into her skin, luxuriating in the feeling of being clean and having hot baths anytime she wished. The indoor plumbing in Loki’s castle was a wonder and a marvel, and Belle appreciated it fully. No longer did she have to watch as her maid or another servant lugged buckets of water up stairs to fill a tub, and have the water get cold after ten minutes. Now the water stayed hot for nearly half an hour, and if she wished it to be hotter she simply turned the tap and hot water came out of the spigot into the marble tub, which had beautiful mosaics of mermaids, dolphins, and other sea creatures along the sides of it.

She had asked Loki about the bathing room, and he told her it was a common thing in Asgard, but he had made this one modeled on ones in the palace he had grown up in.

Finally she decided to get out, and once dressed in a pretty green cotton day gown, she decided to put her plan to help Rumple court Mal into action. As she had bathed, she had been thinking about how the sorcerer should go about courting the fiery fae lady and hoped this would work.

She hurried down to the lab where she knew Rumple and Mal were busy making more antibiotic potions for the plague stricken victims of the Enchanted Forest, as well as a restorative potion for Loki so he replenished his magical reserves quickly. She found only Rumple in there at present, stirring a cauldron.

“Hello, dearie!” he greeted her.

“Hello, Rumple,” Belle grinned and then leaned in close to the apprentice and whispered, “Did you do what I said?”

“Aye, though I don’t know how good it is,” the floofy-haired sorcerer fretted. “I never was one for writing much.”

Belle waved away his objections. “I’m sure she’ll love it. Where did you put it?”

“Over there. Inside her potions recipe book,” Rumple told her slyly, his brown eyes sparkling. Then he bit his lip. “I hope she doesn’t laugh at me. What if she thinks it’s awful?”

Belle patted his arm. “Rumple, even if I thought it was not very good, I would be touched that a man spent time writing such for me, and I would appreciate the effort. Because it shows that you care. And I am sure it is not as bad as you fear. You do tend to undervalue yourself, spinner.”

He sighed. “I know. It’s because of my first wife. She destroyed what self-confidence I had once I came home from the First Ogre War. But Master Loki and Bae have helped me begin to mend what was broken.”

Belle shook her head. “I think if you gave Mal a chance, she could heal what your former-wife ruined.”

“Perhaps, dearie. But we’ll see,” the apprentice said doubtfully.

Belle nodded and then slipped from the room, pretending to check something in the storeroom beside the workroom just as Mal came down the corridor and entered the lab. Quick as blinking, Belle rushed back to peek in the door to see the sorceress’ reaction to the note Rumple had left for her.

Mal returned to her workstation with the herbs she had gathered and opened her potions log to double check the amounts she needed to grind in her mortar. It was then she saw the piece of parchment sticking out and pulled it free. “What’s this?” she muttered, then she began to read.

On the parchment, written in lovely script was the following poem.

 

_My love is like a night-blooming rose,_

_That gleams in the moonlight,_

_Its petals soft as a whisper, its scent too beautiful for words._

_Surrounded by lacey leaves, here and there a thorn_

_For oft beauty bears a hidden sting_

_To bite the unwary fool that disturbs her_

_With scornful words and untruths._

_But see! My love is like the night-blooming rose,_

_That blooms only at midnight,_

_I hope for me, her keen eyes to see,_

_The love I hold deeply._

_Till all the seas run dry, my love,_

_All the seas run dry,_

_I shall love thee still, my dearie,_

_Till the rocks become dust and melt away,_

_Yet faithful I shall always be,_

_Until death’s last embrace take me,_

_For my love is like the night-blossoming rose,_

_That blooms from love alone,_

_But will ye bloom for me?_

It was signed simply “R”.

Mal gasped and re-read the poem again, feeling her eyes suddenly sheen with tears at the beautiful words—words that no man—fae or mortal, sorcerer or immortal—had ever spoken to her in all her centuries of life.

She clutched the parchment to her and then slowly turned to look at her lab partner, her eyes wide. “Rumple, did you . . . write this?” she asked, wonder in her voice.

The spinner sorcerer jerked his head up and answered, “What if I did?”

“Because if you did then you are the first man in centuries to have ever done so . . . “ Mal replied, a smile blooming on her pale face.

“Then you . . . liked it?” Rumple asked nervously.

“Liked it? Rumple, I love it!” she laughed, and her black hair cascaded down her back in a brilliant swath like an ebony curtain beneath her horned headdress.

“Has no one ever written poetry to you before my poor efforts?”

“No. Once . . . long ago when I was but a young lass, I fancied myself in love . . . but he betrayed me . . . and even then he never wrote to me like this.”

“It’s just a poem,” Rumple replied, embarrassed.

“It is not “just” a poem, spinner,” Mal returned. “It is a declaration of how you feel. And I am honored to have been your inspiration.”

Belle watched in delight. _Yes, yes! Now say you want to court her, Rumple!_

She saw Rumple fumble with his stirrer and then clear his throat. “Then . . . do you accept my suit, Lady Mal?”

Mal laughed. “Yes, of course I do! And you need not be so formal, Rumplestiltskin! For we have been friends a long time, aye?”

“Aye,” he agreed, and a smile that would have melted a glacier spread across his face.

Belle nearly squealed with joy. Just then she felt a hand on her shoulder, and jumped.

“Sorry, my lady, I should have warned you,” Thor said, winking. “What are you up to? Matchmaking?”

“Maybe,” she hedged.

Her new brother chuckled. “Norns, but you are so like Loki!”

“Loki went and matched people too?” Belle asked curiously.

“Without them knowing,” Thor answered. He peered inside the lab. “I think we should leave them alone.”

“Yes, perhaps we—oh my goodness!” Belle gasped as she saw the couple locked in an embrace, kissing ardently.

“Come, let us get some lunch,” Thor smirked. “Before we see something we shouldn’t.”

Belle nodded, blushing crimson, and she followed Thor back down the hallway.

While Belle fixed some lunch for everyone, she thought it might be good for the couple to have some time alone away from the castle, the way she and Loki had gone on the picnic. So she made some sandwiches, fruit, and slices of ginger cake, and put Mal and Rumple’s in the picnic hamper, along with a bottle of cool white wine. She added in napkins and glasses, humming.

Thor watched from his seat at the kitchen table. “Are you planning on sending them somewhere?” he asked, amused.

“On a boat ride on the lake, if they want,” she answered, fastening the basket.

She brought a platter of sandwiches to him along with fresh sliced apples, pears, and berries, and a plate of cookies. “Here you go! I need to bring this to Loki.” She indicated the tray on the counter.

“Why don’t I come with you? We might as well eat with him, he is probably happy to have company.” Thor suggested.

“You’re right. But first, let me bring this to Rumple and Mal.” Belle said, then hurried up the stairs to the workroom.

“Can you row a boat, Rumple?” Mal asked him curiously.

“Yes. Especially the small one that Loki has moored by the lake,” the spinner nodded. “It’s a miniature Viking ship, but plenty big for two or three people and this picnic hamper Belle packed for us. Would you like to eat on the lake?”

Mal nodded, her eyes shining.

“Then a’rowing we shall go!” Rumple giggled, and held out his arm for her to take.

She placed her hand on it and he teleported them both to the lake’s edge, where Loki’s little craft, _Wave Skimmer,_ was tied to the small dock. It bobbed gently up and down in the water.

The oars were shipped along the sides, and Mal jumped easily into the craft and then helped Rumple, who moved slower because of his leg.

Mal cast the line off and Rumple began to row, the _Wave Skimmer_ gliding like a water bird across the deep blue lake. The lake was know as Mystic Lake, and held bass and trout, which often made a fine supper for the villagers and the castlefolk on long summer days.

When the boat reached the center of the lake, Rumple shipped the oars and dropped the anchor. “Here we are.”

Mal opened the hamper and pulled out the wine, uncorked it with a nail she shifted into a dragon talon, and then poured wine for both of them.

Rumple held his glass up and they toasted each other. “To new beginnings!”

As they sipped their wine, a slight breeze whistled down and ruffled the water, blowing their hair about.

The sun had not yet climbed too high in the sky, and the day, while warm, was not stiflingly hot the way it would get later on in the dog days of summer. Waves lapped gently against the hull, and Mal relaxed on her bench with her wine, smiling at Rumple, who flushed at her perusal.

“Do ye like what ye see?” he asked diffidently, recalling how Milah used to sneer at him because he was not as muscular as the soldiers and farmers in the village.

“Very much,” she admitted, her pale cheeks coloring slightly. “If I did not, we would not be here.”

“Are you not hot in that black gown, dearie?” Rumple asked, thinking that he would like to see Mal arrayed in a different color dress once in a while, though the black did suit her pale coloring and jet-black hair well.

Mal shrugged. “I am used to it. We fae don’t get overheated like you mortals. My dragon blood keeps me cool. The same way Master Loki’s Jotun blood does.”

“Ah. That makes sense,” Rumple nodded, reflecting that with her frost pale skin and dark hair, a gown of royal purple would look stunning upon her willowy form. He had noted that Mal’s eyes often shifted color from dark brown to violet, and he felt that such a gown would bring out her eyes even more.

He cupped his chin in his hand, studying her covertly from behind his wine glass while eating a sandwich, discreetly taking in measurements with his eyes, which he could do from years of practice in making clothing. Of course, he would sneak one of her gowns to make sure he had the measurements correct, but he already knew what size he would need to make a new gown for her.

He had just the fabric hidden away in the storeroom—a deep shimmering velvet purple that shone when the light hit it. He could embroider the bodice with silver thread and black roses, and create a belt of silver links with amethysts to accompany it. He pictured graceful long sleeves that were scalloped around the edges and fell nearly to the floor, showing off the silver fabric that lined the insides.

_A dress fit for a midnight rose, queen of the night._

“You seem rather serious, Rumple?” Mal inquired playfully. “Was there something troubling you?”

“What? Oh no . . . I was just wondering something,” Rumple coughed. “You do not have to answer if you do not wish . . . but what happened with your other suitor?”

Mal stiffened, feeling her blood stir when she thought of the man she had once given her heart to, all unwisely. “He betrayed me. Years ago, I was a young fae who met a mortal prince at the edge of our woodlands, and I foolishly thought that he loved me. I shared with him my hopes and dreams of an alliance between the fae and the humans, never dreaming that his love was shallow and what he sought most was power over me and mine.”

“What was his name?” Rumple asked, thinking her story sounded remarkably like his own with his former wife, Milah.

“Stefan,” she answered bitterly. “I thought that he would understand when I showed him my other form. That we could fly together, and he would help protect my people, who were slowly being pushed out of our woodlands by the humans who seemed to want to settle every piece of his kingdom. They polluted the streams and rivers, and cut down the sacred groves of trees where we dwelled, and drove away the animals that shared our forest homes. And when they found one of us, they hurt us with their cold iron weapons and tools.” She shuddered. “Iron, as you know, burns the fae who touches it even a little bit. And it can poison us if we come into contact with it too much.”

Rumple nodded, familiar with the fae allergic reaction to the metal. “So what happened?”

“Well, Stefan and I met in secret, and he pledged to marry me, to seal the alliance between our peoples. I was delighted, I felt like I could finally help my people, even though my aunts, the woodland nymphs and sprites, warned me that this mortal could not be trusted—that there was something dark about him. But I was young and foolish, and I saw only what I wished to see. He was handsome and he spoke me fair, and made promises I wished to hear. But one thing he never said . . . and I was too silly to realize it.” Her hand clenched on the stem of the wine glass. “He never said he loved me.”

“Perhaps because he didn’t,” Rumple mused. “Any more than my former wife did me.”

Mal nodded. “On the day I was supposed to marry him, I met him in the clearing, dressed in a gown of fae splendor, and it was then I showed him my dragon form. I thought he would see it was magnificent and love me even more. Instead he drew his sword and attacked me. I was unprepared and he nearly killed me. He left me for dead at the forest verge, bleeding and my wings slashed so badly I could not fly. He called me “abomination” and “creature of darkness”. And he told me he would hunt down every last one of my kind in his kingdom and slaughter them.”

“Bastard!” Rumple spat.

“I wanted to die, I had never felt such pain. Not so much physically, but my heart was torn in two. I had trusted him and he had betrayed me, and not only me, but my people. That was when Loki found me, and brought me to Sorcerer’s Wood so I could heal. That is also why I wear black, to mourn the loss of my innocence and trust. And because I like how it makes me look.” She shifted slightly. “So now you know, spinner.”

“Aye, but what happened to Stefan?”

Mal chuckled. “I cursed him and his kingdom. I put them all under the Sleep of Living Death. And so they remain to this day.”

Rumple reached out and clasped her hands in his, warming them with his own. “You and I, dearie, are much alike. More than ye know. For my wife betrayed me also. Although she would claim not, yet she gambled and drank away any money I made with my spinning to support her and Bae. Worse, she slept with whatever rogue offered her money, until she found one that offered to elope with her on his ship. His name was Cap

tain Jones, and she and the pirate concocted a plan—she pretended that she was abducted by him—and he let it be known he was going to let his crew have his way with her. Even though I wasn’t in love with her, I didn’t want my son’s mother to suffer that, so I tried to get him to release her.”

“But he didn’t.” Mal guessed, squeezing his hands.

“No. He wanted me to fight him in a duel—with my crippled leg and knowing nothing of swordcraft. And when I begged him to let Milah go, he told me to go back and tell my son I was a coward because I wouldn’t fight for her.”

“She was not worth the effort.”

“They all thought I was a coward.”

The sorceress’s eyes shifted suddenly to a deep violet. “You are no coward, Rumple! She was the coward—for not having the courage to simply divorce you and leave with her lover. And her lover was a bigger coward for challenging a disabled person to a duel. But then, maybe those were the only men he could beat. Most pirates are cowards at heart, they prefer their victims helpless.”

He shifted, sighing. “You are probably right, but at the time—at the time I didn’t see it. I told myself that all that mattered was Bae, and I tried the best I could to make a decent living for my son.”

“Bae knows that. Loki knows that. And I know that. You are a good man and a good father. Never doubt it. Because I don’t. You may have been born in a peasant’s cottage, but you are worth more than a man born in a palace. For I have known both, and I would choose you any day of the week over Prince Stefan.”

Rumple’s eyes widened. “You really mean that.”

Her hand caressed his. “I do. I would not say it if I didn’t.”

He smiled, a smile that lit up his whole face. “I spin straw into gold, lady, but you spin dreams into reality. The Norns have truly blessed me.”

“Aye, my golden spinner.” Then she reached for him, and pulled his head down to her mouth for a breath-stealing kiss.

 

Loki waved his hand over the Seeing Globe and it darkened, giving the couple some much-needed privacy. Then he turned to his wife, a smile lighting his features. “Belle, it seems that your matchmaking was a success. Two lonely hearts have found each other.”

Belle laughed. “And I am so glad for them.” She gazed at her husband impishly. “So . . . does this mean we are going to Norway?”

“Well . . .” Loki began, then he smirked. “I did promise you that, didn’t I? And I always keep my promises.”

"Before we go I'd like to see how the Whitfields and other families are faring and we must find this Pan!"

 

“Yes, of course,” Loki agreed.

 

 

“Lord Loki, you have visitors,” Bae announced from the doorway.

Loki glanced up to see Elsa step into the room carrying Edmund with Gretchen beside her. “Greetings, Elsa, Gretchen. And look at how big Edmund is getting!”

“Yes, he is getting to be as round as little pumpkin!” Elsa laughed. Edmund squealed and held out his chubby arms to Loki.

The astonished prince took the baby, holding him on his lap. “You are a brave boy,” he crooned. “You do not seem to mind my new form.”

Edmund cooed and then reached out a hand to grab Loki’s left horn, giggling as he did so.

“Oh, Edmund!” Elsa gasped, then she chuckled at the sight of her seven-month-old standing on her lord’s knees and holding onto one ivory horn. “His father gives him an old drinking horn to play with, so I think he saw your horn and . . .”

Gretchen laughed. “He’s such a silly brother!”

“I said the same about Loki,” Thor put in, smirking. _See, Brother, you are loved. Even by itty bitty babies._

Just then Ragnar ran into the room, dragging his rope.

Gretchen turned and saw. “Look, Mama! A wolf pup!”

“That’s Ragnar, my familiar,” Loki explained, bouncing the baby. “Go on, you can play with him, Gretchen.”

“Is he gentle, my lord?” Elsa asked.

“Yes. He won’t hurt her,” Loki answered. “Ragnar, go play with Gretchen.”

Ragnar frisked up to the child, shaking the rope and yipping. _Play now? Play?_

Gretchen took the rope and began to play tug-o-war, dragging the wolfling out of the room.

Elsa shook her head, then cleared her throat and fisted her hands in her skirts. “My lord, I bring news of the towns six or seven miles from the Wood. This afternoon a messenger stood beyond the walls of Lokasianna and shot an arrow bearing a notice into the village green. It said that the town of Orlich has been quarantined because of the plague. And so have several other ones. The plague seems to be spreading, milord, all through the Forest.”

“Lord have mercy!” Belle murmured, crossing herself. “Loki, what can we do?”

“As soon as I am well enough to travel, we must journey to these villages and help those who can be saved. I will have Mal and Rumple go to these towns and distribute more of my medicines. Hopefully we can arrest it until we locate Pan.” He looked at Elsa. “Elsa, did you show the missive to Uhtred?”

“Aye, milord. He said we must keep the watches at the gates until this has passed.”

“How many have passed, did the letter say?” Belle asked softly.

“Hundreds, I think. But the numbers grow daily,” Elsa murmured. “And in some places it is hard to say because there is no one left alive to give a count.”

Loki looked grave, even as he tickled Edmund, making the baby laugh. “May the Norns grant that I can halt this. Thank you for bringing me this news, Elsa. Will you stay for tea?”

Elsa curtsied. “It would be my pleasure, Lord Loki.” She gazed lovingly at her son. “You have a way with children, milord. If the Fates are kind, perhaps you shall fill this castle with your own someday.”

“I wouldn’t mind that at all,” Loki said.

Belle blushed rosily. “I will have Morraine bring up a tray.”

Tea and cakes were brought, and they sipped slowly, their minds filled with anxiety for the poor people who had been stricken by a disease from another realm, brought there by a time traveling sorcerer whose motives remained unknown, but who would be found and made to answer for his despicable ways, Loki vowed.

Belle prayed that this foul sorcerer would be found and something done to him for his murdering of hundreds, perhaps thousands, of innocent people. She did not know how they would find him but she did know one thing, when Loki left to search for him, she was going to accompany her husband on this quest.

 


	15. Of Stubbornness and Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finally heals and he and Belle grow closer. The hunt for Pan begins and a trail of sorrow is left in his wake, leading to a quarrel between Loki and Belle.

**15**

**Of Stubbornness and Sorrow**

Knowing they needed to find the sorcerer Pan before the plague could spread even further, Loki concentrated all of his being on getting well again. He had Mal and Rumple brew him restorative potions that he took daily to boost his magical reserves, and he forced himself to rest and eat the wholesome food that Rumple prepared. He knew it was not good to fret over things he could not control, yet he worried over the fact that so many people outside his sphere of influence within the Wood and Lokasianna were ill and dying. Each day he sent out his apprentices with antibiotic sprays while he remained in his room and finally after three days was well enough to come downstairs and sit on a bench in the rose arbor.

Belle and Thor continued to train, only this time he could watch for himself on a chair near the arena, and he alternately cheered his wife and gave her pointers on how to beat Thor. Belle proved a good student, and while she would never be a warrior, she would learn how to protect herself from amorous men or an enemy who meant her harm. It pleased Loki greatly, for he had never liked those ladies who were always fainting and weeping, and forever needing a man to come to their rescue. He did not mind protecting such women, but he definitely would never marry one.

He thanked the Norns that Belle was nothing like the typical Asgardian court lady, concerned with the most advantageous marriage, fancy dresses, jewelry, and court gossip. He would happily dress Belle in fine silks and emeralds, gold, and sapphires, but he was delighted to find that she preferred reading and broadening her mind to spending his money and showing off her finery like a peacock.

He smiled as Belle stabbed her wooden dagger at Thor, who blocked her thrust with one muscular forearm, and called, "Go for his guts, Belle! Always aim low, not high, unless you are sure of hitting your target."

Belle nodded to show she had heard him, then backed away and attacked again, this time aiming for Thor's groin.

"You clever vixen!" his brother grunted, jerking back just in time.

Loki's eyes glinted in amusement. He thought of Lady Flavia of House Skalfor, a noblewoman that Frigga had suggested he dance with once. He recalled how silly the lady had been, giggling at everything he said or staring at the collar of his shirt. She had been pretty, but like a wood pheasant was pretty, all colorful feathers and little between her ears but air. While they were dancing, a summer storm had sprung up, and when the thunder boomed and the lighting crackled, the fluttering Flavia had screamed like she was being tortured on the rack and passed out cold in Loki's arms.

Loki had known right then and there that she was not the one for him. He could never abide a woman who fainted at the first sign of danger. And so he carried her to a settee in the queen's solar, laid her down, and left her there. That was the last time he allowed anyone to choose a partner for him. He would rather remain single than yolk himself to some empty-headed woman no matter who her father was or what her face looked like.

It had been then that he had coined the phrase "I do what I want", as a kind of rebellion against his parents attempts to match him up with a lady not of his choosing. Because at sixteen, he had been all coltish legs and arms, awkward as a day-old foal, and he would have far rather hidden in the library with a book than been at a banquet dancing with girls whose only real object was to snare a prince for a husband.

But when he had pointed out this fact to Odin, his father had said, "Loki, you always have your nose in a book, it's time to get your head out of the clouds and back on the ground where it belongs. You are a prince, you have obligations."

 _Obligations! Like being trotted out like a prize stud, and the only reason any of those silly pheasants look at me is because of my title!_  He had thought then, but had known better than to mention such a thing to the king, because he had grown up knowing full well the duties expected of a royal son, even a spare.

Then he had met up again with Sigyn, whom he had played together with as a boy, and they had rediscovered their friendship, which did not mean that either of them were willing to marry the other. But to make their parents happy, they had pretended for awhile, and Loki had helped tutor Sigyn to pass the exams to get into the Royal Artists Academy, and when she had done so with flying colors they had broken the news to everyone.

The former prince of Asgard shook his head, thinking that all of that was long ago and far away, and he had only himself and Belle to please now.

Watching her spar with Thor gave him a slightly naughty idea and he sent to her,  _Belle, see how Thor overreaches slightly when he parries your knife? Go and duck under his arm next time he does and you'll be behind him—in the perfect position to give him some payback—right in his overprivileged arse!_

He felt her silent giggle through the link and she winked saucily at him as she turned to face Thor again.

"Lady, pay attention to me, not my brother," Thor chided. "Loki, you are a distraction!"

"Oh, I don't know about that," Loki replied, concealing a smirk.

Thor sniffed haughtily. "Now then, Sister, come at me and do not hesitate or else I shall knock you down again."

Belle lunged at him, and as Loki had said, noticed how the larger god overreached slightly, not really concerned with her parrying his blows because he was overconfident. Belle saw her chance, and did as Loki had instructed, ducking under Thor's muscular arm and avoiding the blow.

She found herself behind her opponent, and before the other could turn, she took full advantage of that fact.

"Ooww!" Thor yelped as her wooden dagger stabbed him right in the backside. "What in Hel?"

"Surprise!" Belle cried.

Loki doubled over laughing. "Nice one, darling! That ought to take all the hot air out of him!"

Belle laughed also, delighted with how well her little maneuver had worked.

Until Thor spun about, his wooden dagger in his fist, his eyes flashing.

Uncertain of the big Asgardian's temper, Belle backed away. "You . . . you  _did_  tell me not to hesitate, Brother. So I didn't."

Loki quit laughing and stood up, ready to tackle Thor if he attempted to truly harm his wife.

Then the Thunder God threw back his head and the air rang with his laughter.

"Very good! You are a spitfire, Belle!"

The courtyard rang with their combined mirth, and so ended that day's practice.

Two days later, Loki rose and found that he felt perfectly fine. When he scanned himself with his Sorcerer's Sight, he saw that his magical reserves had restored themselves and he was finally able to heal the wound on his arm fully. Afterwards, it was safe for him to transform back into his Asgardian self, and he did so, becoming once more the ebony haired, green-eyed mischievous sorcerer.

He dressed in his favorite green tunic with the gold runic border, black leather pants, and his black and green leather coat. He opened the door to his chambers and started to go downstairs to the dining hall for breakfast.

As he walked down the hall, Belle's door opened, and she appeared in the doorway, dressed in a spring muslin dress with her hair drawn back with a green silk bow. She spied her husband, and gasped in astonishment. "Loki! You changed back! Are you well now?"

"I am! I feel wonderful!" he grinned and held out his arms in a gesture of celebration.

Belle ran to him and hugged him. "Oh, but I am so happy you are better!"

The joyous smile on her face was as good as a healing tonic to him. His arms wrapped around her and he held her to him, savoring the feeling of her in his embrace. For long moments they simply remained so, enjoying the quiet moment.

Until Loki's stomach chose that time to remind him it was empty.

Belle giggled. "Sounds like you are starving, my lord."

"Excuse me. I am rather hungry," he coughed, slightly embarrassed.

"Then let us go down to breakfast."

She linked her arm with his, and they descended the stairs.

They found the table set and platters in the center, kept hot with keep warm spells.

Underneath the silver covers were scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, stacks of griddle cakes, and fried potatoes with onions.

Loki sniffed the aromas of the food appreciatively, and promptly filled his plate with some of everything. There was a pitcher of maple syrup, butter, cream and sugar and a carafe of coffee also.

"Now this is a breakfast fit for kings!" he declared.

"Or queens," Belle quipped.

They both ate until they were full, and then sipped their coffee slowly.

"What would you like to do today?" Belle asked Loki.

"I would like to take a walk," Loki answered. "I have been cooped up in the castle so long I fear I have forgotten what the outside looks like."

"Yes, you should. Will we leave soon to find Pan?" she queried.

He nodded. "Yes, but first I must locate him—or at least the general vicinity he may be in. And we must pack." Loki paused before saying, "Am I correct in assuming you wish to come with me and Thor?"

"Yes, I do. I wish to help you catch this foul sorcerer," Belle stated. "While you were ill, I spoke with the Whitfields about him. Both Rose and Jiminy gave me clear descriptions of what he looked like. Not only that, but Rose drew me a sketch." She pulled a folded piece of paper out of her pocket and showed Loki.

Loki examined it. He saw a youth, one that looked hardly old enough to shave. Or in Asgardian terms to go on his Rite of Passage. "Humph! This looks like a boy—but appearances can be deceiving. He is either using glamour, or perhaps has used a dark spell to reclaim the years of his youth. Or he could be part Asgardian or Vanir, since we don't age the way mortals do."

"Jiminy did say he seemed to act older than he looked," Belle mused.

"Old or young, he must be stopped," Loki declared flatly. "Come, we shall discuss this more outside."

As he escorted Belle out into the gardens, he remarked, "You look beautiful in that dress, darling. Like a spring flower just peeping its head out."

"Why, thank you, kind sir!" she grinned up at him. "And you look handsome as sin in your green and black frock coat."

"What does that expression mean—handsome as sin?" Loki asked.

"It means you are so handsome that you encourage ladies to think of sinning with you," Belle smirked.

"Ahh . . . I see." His eyes darkened to deep evergreen. "And you, my wife? Do I encourage you to sin?"

"I must admit . . . you do," she declared playfully.

"And what would this sin comprise?" His tone was soft velvet and implied he knew exactly what it would comprise.

"Were I not my father's daughter, and thus raised to be a proper lady," she purred. "It would involve you and I in a room alone with wine and chocolate and allowing you to kiss me, among other things."

"I think I would like that very much, my sweet," he whispered, his lips near her ear. "But . . .it must wait . . ." he said regretfully.

"Then I shall dream of you," Belle sighed, then she turned her head and kissed him.

Her kiss was short and sweet, but the taste of her lingered on his lips long after they parted. And inwardly Loki cursed his gentlemanly reserve, though he knew he had made the right choice. He wrestled his urges down and then said, "So . . . in order to catch a rogue, we must think like one."

"And how do we do so?"

"Well, this sorcerer obviously knows his travel spells. It's no small thing to time travel, especially not with a group of people. My guess is he can make Gates, that can transport lots of people through time and space. And there are not many magic users who can do so."

Belle cocked her head. "Loki, I was wondering . . . what is the difference between the magic you wield and what he does?"

Loki paused beside a rose bush and picked a red and a white rose. "There is something you need to understand about magic, Belle. Of itself, magic is neither good or bad—it is a force—like the wind, rain, sun, water. It is how you wield it—the choices you make—that turn it dark and light."

"Such as?"

"Most of the time, the price required is one paid by the spellcaster. The magic draws from the caster's own magical energy to make the spell happen. But there are Great Magics, and some not so great, that require more, and those can mean a sacrifice of some kind. Now any master will tell you that you NEVER cast a spell unless you know the price beforehand-because it could be more than you can pay. It can drain you to the point of a coma or death or it can require the death of something or someone you love. But the price must be paid, regardless. So that is why we caution out students."

"Does the dark magic require a greater price?"

"It all depends. But the difference is that a dark magic user will always seek to find a substitute to pay the price for him or her. For the magic cares not how the price is paid, only that it is. BUT if you use another to pay it, an unwilling sacrifice, then your soul is darkened by that deed. Do it enough, and you will be in debt to the Dark Powers-and they always collect-one way or another."

"Are there other differences?" Belle queried, fascinated.

"Yes, but they are not always obvious ones. Most dark magicians are selfish, and use the magic for their own gains and desires. They also are usually loners, they don't play well with others," Loki replied, with a brief twist of his mouth. "But some are very good at mingling within a court and use that as a cover. So they can be difficult to find."

"Like this Pan."

"Yes. However there is one thing which will give a dark magician away every time-their heart aura. Magic gives off an energy aura that sorcerers can sense and See. And the darker a black mage, the darker his or her heart aura."

"Then that is how you can find him?"

"Yes. It is one way," Loki conceded. "I can also use a Seeing Globe, but that can be blocked. The aura-never.

"How close do you need to be to See the aura?" Belle asked her husband.

"Not very. I can track it like a bloodhound with my Mage Sight," Loki explained. "That's often the fatal flaw with dark sorcerers. They are arrogant and assume everyone is stupid." He twirled the white rose in his hand. "But I can use that to my advantage."

"Be careful Loki. We don't know what powers this Pan has."

"True. But I am no novice, darling. I've fought dark mages before." He thought of one whom he he had defeated, a young sorceress who had sought to use poison and seduction on his brother to win herself a place as his wife and there to the throne. Her name was Amora Godfridsdottir and she had been exiled from Asgard, never to return on pain of death, after Loki had uncovered her plot against the royal family and Thor.

Her powers had been bound, but he had no way of knowing if the binding still held after fifty mortal years.

"Don't worry, Belle. I am always cautious when I deal with an enemy I don't know," he soothed. His powers. while very great, were not without limits.

"But you have lines you won't cross, he doesn't," his wife fretted.

"Aye, but never assume that makes me less capable than him. A Light mage swears to protect, serve, and bring hope and love. And that protect means we can kill when necessary. You've seen me use my frost magic and kill dzurilla. In defense of myself, or those I love, or innocents, I can cause a fair amount of destruction to them and theirs."

He placed both roses in her hair. "However, one of the best uses of my magic is to bring laughter to those who need it. It is why I am designated God of Mischief." He opened his hands and a bunch of colorful butterflies emerged from them and fluttered all around her.

"They're beautiful!"

She caught one in her hand.

The butterflies began to arrange themselves into a pattern and spelled out the words "I love You' in Norse.

She was so moved she could barely find the words to speak.

The butterflies rearranged themselves again, this time taking the shape of a rose.

She gasped as the air seemed to shimmer as if dewdrops of sunlight were hanging in the air.

They rearranged themselves again into two hearts entwined and the words "Forever" in French.

" _Je t'aime pour toujours,_  Loki," she whispered.

She leaned her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat, its rhythm whispering "I love you" as the host of butterflies flew about them like a fall of glittering wings.

They remained that way for several moments, reveling in each other, and the love that had grown between them like a rose newly blossomed.

For all too soon they knew they must leave this beautiful haven to track down a murdering wicked man, and danger would dog their footsteps like a rabid dog.

Little did they know that someone had been watching.

Pan waved his hand over the seeing globe and the nauseating sight vanished.

"You don't remember me but you will soon enough Loki Laufeyson," he hissed.

He and the rest of his worthless pantheon would remember...and they would regret the day they'd cast him out.

Revenge was a dish best served cold and he would bring the coldest day of all to Asgard. He would bring Ragnarok.

They'd been searching for two days but they hadn't been able to find a trace of the elusive Pan. Belle suspected the dark mage was attempting to block Loki's Sight. But Loki could still catch glimpses of the aura, like an oily black slick over the landscape. It waved and then would vanish,

"This phantom reminds me of the legends Papa used to tell us of Bolverkr," Thor said to his brother.

"Who is Bolverkr?"

"One of the darkest mages our people have ever known," Thor explained to his sister-in-law. "The mere mention of his name used to make me quake in my boots and Loki over there used to scare me by telling me he was coming to get me. Father did not find it amusing."

"Evil doer? That was the mage's name?"

"It was a joke, Thor!" Loki rolled his eyes. "He wasn't a nice man. He was the son of a traitor. His family, the Vortegarns were steeped in dark magic, which is a crime to practice in Asgard. His whole family was executed-except for him."

"He was exiled and his powers were bound but we've always feared he would return."

"Could he still be alive?" Belle wondered.

"I hope not."

"I would hope not too, but a dark sorcerer doesn't die easily if he can help it." Loki remarked.

"I overheard Father tell Mother once that it was feared he would be the one to bring Ragnarok."

Belle tensed.

"What is it, sister?"

A thought. A thought too terrifying to mention.

"I heard that too. It was why I used him to scare you when you teased me," Loki admitted.

He slowed Nightwish as the trail suddenly reappeared and then he clucked to the stallion. "This way! It leads right through here." They could see the outlines of several buildings and it was clear this was a village they were coming to.

As they drew nearer they could see the village was oddly silent and still. No dogs barked, there was no smoke coming from the houses, and no activity was seen on the streets. the horses snorted and shivered, for they smelled something they disliked.

"Something is wrong," Belle hissed, feeling fear skitter down her backbone.

"It's too quiet," Loki agreed.

The nearer they came the more their uneasiness grew until Thor hovered over the village proper and gasped as the wind told the tale before he saw the bodies. "Norns have mercy! Loki, they're all dead!"

Loki reined in Nightwish, the stallion was trembling and tossing his head. "Nine Hells!"

"Lord save us!" Belle gasped, putting a hand over her mouth.

There were bodies piled one on top of the other in what appeared to be a mass grave, with more lying on a cart in front of it. The grave digger had fallen beside the pit, clearly struck down by the plague as well.

People had died with horrible grimaces on their faces, their eyes rolled back in their heads, or grotesque black buboes on their faces and other parts of their bodies. The stench was sickening. Thor gulped several times. Belle turned green as Loki's shirt.

"Don't look! Don't look!" Loki begged, and he dismounted to look inside the cottages to see if anyone were alive. Flies buzzed all over and he swatted them away, keeping down his breakfast by a Herculean effort.

In one cottage he found a woman folded up over a counter, she had been making bread when she was struck down. In the cradle off to the side lay an infant, still and cold. Loki knelt and picked up the tiny baby, tears streaming down his cheeks. "May the Norns welcome you home, little one."

He set the baby down in the cradle and went outside, marking a red X on the door with his magic.

In the next cottage he found a family, all lying dead in one big bed, their arms wrapped about each other in one last embrace.

Loki pulled a sheet over them, shrouding their unseeing eyes. He felt frozen, as if he had turned his heart to ice and stone, yet he was unaware of the tears running down his cheeks.

When he emerged from that cottage he found Belle wiping her mouth with a handkerchief and her own eyes wet with tears. She looked questioningly at Loki, who shook his head sadly.

Thor emerged from some huts further down. "There is no one left."

Belle shuddered and thought this must be what it had been like hundreds of years ago. It was an almost unimaginable horror.

"We must give them all a proper burial."

The search for Pan would have to wait for now.

"Maybe we ought to burn them?" Thor suggested. "It's how we do it at home. Plus won't it reduce the spread of the disease?"

Loki nodded. "It would, Brother. But we must also give them the final honors they deserve. We will hold a funeral."

"I don't understand...it seems to be killing everyone faster," Belle wept.

Loki hugged her. "It's magically driven. I saw traces if magic with my Sight when I picked up a baby that had died."

"Pan," Belle growled.

"Yes." Loki said grimly.

"When we find that monster..." Thor mumbled.

"I'll have his guts for bootlaces," Loki finished.

Loki teleported the bodies out of the mass grave, covered them with shrouds and conjured pyres for them.

"The Norns welcome you home," Thor murmured and set the pyres aflame.

Belle wept into Loki's shoulder.

They watched until the flames had consumed everything and then Loki made them go out, vanishing the ashes as well. Haunted by the devastation they had all witnessed, they made camp in a sheltered hollow some quarter mile distant.

Loki made chamomile tea and stew though no one was hungry and barely ate anything.

"He's taunting us Loki and killing innocents to do it."

"The sooner we find him and stop him the better," belle sobbed.

"I will find him!" Loki growled. "His aura will not be hidden for long. Death leaves a mark."

Neither of them slept well that night, waking with nightmares and being comforted by each other.

The next day the trail led north and a day after that they found yet another village like the first. Once again they held services to mourn the dead.

Finally, Loki found a clear trail and followed it until they came to a large town beside the forest verge. Unlike the villages, this town was still occupied. It was determined they should wait until morning to enter, to face Pan well rested.

Loki sat on a fallen log beside the fire where they had decided to camp for the night prior to entering the village where it was rumored the sorcerer Pan now resided. The fire crackled merrily as Belle sipped tea from her tin travel mug and Thor polished Mjolnir while Loki stared into the shadows broodingly.

Belle was thinking about Maurice and how he would have enjoyed accompanying them, and wondered how he was faring. She glanced at Loki, noticing he was oddly silent this night, and asked, "Do you think it may be possible for me to write a letter and send it to my father? Just to see how he is doing? And tell him that I am doing well here?"

Loki shrugged. "Yes, you could send it with Diablo. Or I could simply magically transport it there."

His wife could sense his melancholy air and thought that it might relate to the topic of conversation. "I would like that, Loki." Then she decided to take the bull by the horns, so to speak, and broach a topic she had avoided since she had married him, but it was one that she felt needed to be discussed and now seemed the perfect opportunity.

"Do you miss your father also, Loki?"

Loki's mouth tightened. He did not reply at once, though her innocent question struck a nerve. His first response was to snap out that he would hardly miss the man who had lied to him all his life. But he felt Thor eyeing him from across the fire, and he muttered, "Once, the answer would have been yes. But no longer, Belle."

"Why?"

"I've talked to you about how I found out that I was adopted. It was the whole reason why I left. Only I never had the chance to speak to him because he fell asleep!" Loki growled.

."Loki . . . I really think you and your papa need to have a talk. You need to tell him how you feel and hear his reasons why he did what he did," Belle began, trying to persuade her husband to reconcile with his father.

"No, no, no, no," Loki shook his head. "I do not wish to hear what he has to say, Belle. He lied to me, he used me, and I'm done with it."

"You are not done with it , Loki! It haunts you, do you think I can't see it?" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You see far too much, my lady wife!"

"I see that you are sad whenever someone mentions your father. Perhaps if you gave him a chance to explain-"

"A chance to explain what? Why he chose to rescue me from that frozen temple? I know why! To use me as his political pawn in his game of thrones."

"But you just said you never had a chance to ask him," she persuaded. "So what if that were not his only reason? Loki, what if he rescued you because he loved you and could not bear to see you die?"

Loki's jaw clenched. He used to hope that had been the case, back when he first came to Rafnwulf. But years later, he had begun to allow doubt to creep in and his anger festered. "If that were so, then why did he never tell me the truth? Instead he kept up the lie that I was his blood son-until a chance encounter found him out and he was forced to tell me the truth. How do you explain that?"

"I don't know. But the only one who has the answers is your papa. I really think that if you just try and talk with him, you may find out that he cares for you more than you know. Oh, Loki, I know how it feels to be at odds with your relatives . . .my papa's family was never approving of me, or of how he allowed me to speak my mind, and they refused to talk to us, until the day my grandpere died. Only then did they admit they were wrong to shut us out, but it was too late for my grandpere. I don't want that to happen to you. Please think about what I said."

"There's nothing to think about. My FATHER—" he stressed the more formal word because he was not comfortable using the familiar term since he was no longer close with the man who had raised him. "—lied to me. You are grasping at straws, wife."

"And you are as stubborn as an ice coated granite cliff, my lord!" she snapped exasperatedly, wishing he would listen to her.

"Me?" he gestured with a finger to himself. "I'M stubborn? I'M stubborn? Thor, do you hear that?" he gestured at his brother, who looked as if he were trying to blend into an oak tree nearby.

He pointed at Belle. "YOU, my lady are as stubborn as one of your rose bushes. Once you get an idea in that brain of yours it take root like a weed and grows and is impossible for you to let go of."

"Loki, don't you see? You will never have peace unless you make peace with the ones who have hurt you," she pointed out. "Now will you stop being so bullheaded?" She glanced at Thor for help. "Thor, tell your brother he's being as stubborn as-as a goat's ass!"

Thor held up his hands. "Leave me out of this!"

But the two barely heard him, for they were too busy glaring at each other across the fire, which seemed to blaze up merrily as the two became more and more irritated, both of them digging in their heels and refusing to budge on their opinions. They were speaking in French, a language both were fluent in, for Belle often found it easier to express herself in her native language, and she knew Loki could comprehend and speak it as if he had been born there because that was one of an Asgardian's abilities.

"I don't wish to speak of my father any longer, Belle! We have other things to concern us than that meddling fool!" Loki growled.

"It is because of what we have seen that I want you to reconcile. Can't you see? she growled.

"Just let it go!" Loki ordered, his eyes glittering in the firelight.

"Why? So you can brood and sulk like a child?" she shouted.

He opened his mouth to reply, then shut it with a snap, knowing better than to say what he had on his mind. "I am done with this!" he hissed, and then he spun and stalked off into the trees, his whole body rigid with temper.

Belle stared after him in dismay. "Loki! Where are you going?"

"He's gone to cool off," Thor spoke up. "He's like my father that way. They storm off before they start losing it and say or do something they will regret."

"I didn't mean to drive him away," she began.

"He'll be back, don't worry. Trust me," Thor said softly.

_Elsewhere:_

Never to return upon pain of death...those had been the terms of her own exile but the only deaths Amora longed for were the princes of Asgard yet she would not be able to enter the Bifrost without attracting attention.

The hope that she would one day have her revenge made her days in exile more bearable. She'd been studying every volume on dark magic she could get her hands on in the miserable realm that was her home but none offered her a feasible solution.

"What is that old saying...the enemy of my enemy..." she heard a voice say and her goblet slipped out of her hands. She grabbed her sword and jumped out of her chair, pointing the tip at her unwelcome guest's throat.

"Little girls shouldn't play with swords."

"I'll show you what a little girl I am when I cut something off you'll miss. Now who are you and how did you get in here!?"

The book she'd been reading appeared in his hands. He flipped through the pages, shaking his head. "Novice magic. That will not breach the Bifrost and gain you access to Asgard. But I can."

"You didn't answer my question. Who are you?"

He reached out and grabbed her by the throat.

"I am the monster your parents warned you about!"

Another book flew off the shelf and onto the floor, the pages turning until they showed a sketch of a face that haunted her nightmares as a child.

"B...Bolverkr!" she whispered fearfully.

He smiled. "You may call me Pan."

"W...What do you want with me?"

He rolled his eyes. "Weren't you listening you silly chit? We have common enemies to destroy."

She smiled.

Now she was listening.


	16. Chasing Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki,Belle, and Thor quest to find Pan but find more than they bargained for! Plus Loki and Belle reconcile.

**16**

**Chasing Shadows**

When Loki stalked off into the night, he was not so blinded by anger that he did not note the way back to the campsite, nor was he stomping around like a blundering idiot for anyone to hear. He moved like he always did, graceful and silent, like a panther on the prowl. Despite the anger that roiled within him, he knew he should not have allowed his temper to run away with him like that. Or spoken that way to his new wife. That was not how a gentleman behaved with a lady. And perhaps, for all her brilliance, Belle found it difficult to understand his frustrating relationship with Odin. She had always been loved and wanted by Maurice—Loki had seen that even before they met, with how Maurice spoke of his beloved daughter. Which was the opposite of how Loki had been treated by Odin most of the time. Loki had always been made to feel second best by both Thor and Odin when they were growing up, especially when they grew older.

At times that rejection had been subtle, not overtly obvious, but it had been there. At feasts, Odin had boasted of Thor's prowess with Mjolnir, or his battle skills, strength, and leadership of his royal company. Only rarely had he praised Loki's skills with his daggers, or his diplomacy, or his magical prowess. It had been made clear to the younger prince that he was there to support the heir, and his accomplishments would never be equal to Thor's. It had been like a thorn in Loki's side, festering. And it had culminated when Loki had discovered the truth of who and what he was.

When he had left, he had done so with the intention of never returning to Asgard. He had done it swiftly, like you would amputate a rotting limb, and had grown used to the pain afterward. Once out from Thor's shadow, he had gone on to live a life of his own choosing, and had taken pride in his accomplishments with Lokasianna and in teaching his apprentices the magic that was his life.

_Am I now to give that up so I can go back to being the shadow prince? The Pitied One? No . . . I cannot do that! My life is here now. With my people and with my wife. How can I make her understand?_

But Belle was a stubborn woman, determined to see all the wounds in the family healed. He loved her for it but some wounds took longer to heal that others. For now he needed to heal the wounds between them.

He heaved a sigh and rubbed his hands over his eyes. He had been on edge ever since they had begun this quest to locate Pan and finding the two villages destroyed by the plague had only added to his misery. He admitted he may have overreacted to Belle's suggestion, and he felt ashamed because he prided himself on his control over his temper. That was something he had worked hard to cage and contain, for a mage with uncontrolled emotional outbursts also had uncontrolled magic, for the magic reacted to the mage's emotional states, and would become stronger when used in a temper. That was one reason he had taught himself to walk away when he was angry—so he never risked his control and harmed someone by mistake.

_Elsewhere:_

"Go on and run back to your little wife," Pan taunted. "Weak fool! This will be easier than I thought."

Still, he wouldn't mind having a little fun with the half-breed Asgardian first. He cupped the Seeing Globe in his hands and blew on the glass, a dark cloud forming over the image of Loki within. "See as I will you to see, but choose wisely which one be me!"

In the meantime he'd sent Amora to the Jotun to stir up discontent within their ranks and before she returned she would make a special trip to the Lady Belle's land to bring back the man she was meant to marry. He didn't mind having another human slave to add to his growing collection. They did prove useful once in a while.

Amora, for her part knew just what to do and say to get the Jotun blood freezing once again, by reminding them of the hotheaded thunder god's invasion of their realm and the lives lost. Many among them were longing for revenge and they would have it but only if they agreed to Pan's terms.

_The forest:_

"He's been gone too long!" Belle grabbed her sword. "Thor, we need to go find him. Now!"

"I wouldn't advise it, Belle. He needs to calm himself down and he can only do that when he's alone. Trust me. I know him well enough."

He tossed another log onto the fire. "I know too well what can happen when we don't let ourselves calm down."

"He will take his Frost Giant form."

"Not always. He's always been more even tempered than I am and he would never do some of the things I've done while he was in exile."

"What did you do?"

"I was exiled for a time too by my own stupidity."

"What did you do?" she prodded.

"I foolishly thought I could invade Jotunheim and win. I was so angry then I wasn't thinking clearly. I was angry at my father for lying to us, angry at him for making Loki leave. You see, my brother is the one who kept the laughter going in our house and once he was gone there was nothing to laugh about anymore."

"You wanted your father to exile you."

"Yes."

"It was a dangerous thing to do! You could've started a war!"

"Were Loki around I never would've risked it. He was always wiser than me. He's as wise as a serpent, like my father but I always respected Loki's advice more than Father's. I always thought Loki had the most brilliant mind in Asgard."

He bowed his head shamefully. "I looked up to him so much but I teased him so much too and sometimes I could be cruel. I sometimes think I was the one who drove him away more."

"I don't believe that. Yes, Loki was upset but look how far you've come since you've come to visit him. You're as close now as you were then."

"I'm trying to be."

They heard a branch snap. Thor summoned Mjolnir and his sword, motioning for Belle to stand behind him.

Not wanting to just stand idly by, Belle grabbed one of Loki's daggers and followed him while he followed the source of the sound.

"Brother, if that's you stop skulking about and come out before I have to give you a headache worse than any you've had after too many pints of ale."

"Didn't I always tell you that mouth of yours would warn your enemies you were coming before you struck?" came the annoyed response.

"And didn't you always tell me to tread carefully when entering enemy territory?" Thor countered. "Seems you've forgotten your own lessons."

Loki stepped out from behind the trees, scowling at his brother.

"Would you excuse us please? I'd like to speak to my wife."

"Are you calmed enough?"

"Go! Find some rocks to pound on, light fires out of your arse, do something!"

"I only did that once and it was because you dared me to."

"Go!"

Thor threw up his hands. "I'm going!"

"And don't listen to our conversation either!" Loki called back. "Because it's none of your business!"

Thor smirked. Of course he would listen.

Loki saw his dagger in Belle's hand. "Were you planning on using that?" His voice was soft now, all traces of anger fled.

"Not on you! We heard something and we were concerned we would have invaders."

He nodded. "A sensible precaution. I deliberately made noise so you wouldn't think I was an animal or Pan trying to sneak up on you." He gestured to the fire. "Shall we sit down, Belle?"

She followed him and seated herself on a stump beside him.

"I was worried for you...out there alone."

"I apologize for my temper." He murmured. "I didn't mean to frighten you. But I learned long ago to walk away when I grew angry or else my magic could react and I could hurt someone by accident. So it became a habit."

"I just wish you would reconsider not speaking to your father."

He huffed. "That's not so easy as you might think, darling." He took her hand in his. "Perhaps I need to explain what it was like growing up in Asgard, in the shadow of my father the king and my elder brother."

"How much of my talk with Thor did you hear?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does. You may feel you lived in Thor's shadow but he doesn't see it that way. He looks up to you. He respects you and when you give him advice he follows it. He missed you so much when you left, he felt you took all the joy and laughter with you."

"I had to go, Belle. I was living a lie...my whole life was a lie. I needed to find my own way, even if that meant leaving everyone and everything I knew behind."

"Do you know what's happened since you left...what he did?"

"Nothing I should be concerned with."

"Loki, he invaded Jotunheim!"

"What?! Why?"

Belle went on to tell him the reasons Thor had given her, her husband shaking his head in disbelief.

"Had I been there he never would've done something so foolish! It was a suicide mission and one that threatened our realm! When I get my hands on him he's not only going to have fire coming out of his arse, it'll be coming out of his foolish head too!"

"Your father felt he had no other choice but to exile him."

Loki snorted. "He would've punished me worse."

"You don't know that."

"But I do, Belle."

"Loki you never would have invaded Jotunheim. You had more sense."

"No, I wouldn't have. I may be a Frost Giant but I'm not the most powerful of the Frost Giants." He scowled. "My true father is."

He sighed heavily. "And Ragnarok will come if our realms go to war."

"All the more reasons why you should make peace with your father. Not just for the safety of your realm...but for your own peace of mind. You still love him, Loki. You don't want to admit it but you do. You're not the shadow prince you think you are."

"Were I truly the heir to the throne I would want no one else at my side as Queen. You'd have us all be at peace."

"Many wars have been fought for little more than man's foolish pride. Ask Lord Whitmore. He lived in a time when such wars were fought in my realm."

"My lady wife..."

"My lord husband, please reconsider the silence between you and your father. Will you deny him the right to see his grandchildren when they are born? And what of the lady Frigga? Will you deny her those rights too?"

"We cannot have children until we are properly wed my lady wife. Any child that is born of our union before then will bear the stigma of bastardy."

"Then we will be wed again according to your traditions and our children will be legitimate heirs."

"But we must find Pan first."

"Yes, we must."

"Am I...am I forgiven for my temper, my lady wife?"

"If you will forgive me mine," Belle smiled at him.

He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly.

"You are forgiven...completely forgiven."

"As are you," she murmured. "Will you consider at least hearing your father's side of the story? I think it will really help you see that you are more than what you believe he sees you as."

"You are as stubborn as any Norse woman," Loki said with a soft laugh.

"Then we are well matched then," Belle acknowledged.

"And our lives will never be boring."

They heard laughter in the trees.

"Thor!"

"Thor, you gave your word you wouldn't listen in!" Belle chastised.

"What did you teach me, Brother? Never make a promise you can't keep."

"So I did and you didn't listen, as always. Let's see how you like this."

Loki gestured.

"Owwww! Owww...my britches are burning!" Thor jumped out of the trees holding his backside and ran down to the stream. He soaked his backside in the water, plumes of smoke billowing out.

"Serves you right!" Belle giggled.

"Very funny, Loki. Now I've got blisters on my arse!"

"No worse than the time Mother caught you hiding in the maids' linen closet so you could look at them while they changed into their uniforms."

"You told on me!"

"I did not! One of the girls heard you laughing."

"Only because YOU made them hear me. I had a silencing spell on that closet."

Belle looked from one brother to the other. "Can you both do magic?"

"All Asgardians can do everyday magics," Loki explained. "But Thor is not a full master like I am. He has mastery in one aspect-Thunderstorms and Air."

"How many aspects are there?"

"Nine," Loki replied. "They are as follows: Elemental, Divination, Healing, Potions, Enchantments and Charms, Battle Magic, Transportation, Illusions, and Rune Wards."

"What is the hardest to learn?"

"Divination and Potions," Loki replied. "Potions requires a lot of memorization, precision and knowledge of both plants and herbs and reactions. And Divination is difficult because prophecy is always vague and hard to interpret."

"That's why I am glad I am not a wizard like Loki. My brain would explode," Thor joked, wincing.

"Your brain has turned to mush, Brother, from being smack too many times with hammers and swords," Loki teased, though Belle could tell he was pleased with Thor's comment.

"At least I didn't turn myself into a lizard while I was learning potions!"

"I was seven when that happened!" Loki pointed out.

"Perhaps we should eat and then get some rest," Belle suggested. "Because you did say that the trail leads to that village over there, right, Loki?"

"Yes. It does," Loki assured her.

"I will go check my snares. Perhaps we caught some rabbits," Thor said. He strode off into the trees where he had set some earlier by traces of a warren.

"I will fill up the kettle and the stew pot," Loki said. "Belle, will you peel some carrots and potatoes?"

Each of them set to their tasks, and soon a pot of savory rabbit stew was bubbling over the fire, and the tea kettle was filled also.

Thor kept grousing about his sore backside, shooting Loki baleful looks until his brother shook his head. "Oh, get over here! Sweet Valhalla, but you're as bad as when we were boys and you kept burning your fingers trying to pick up Mjolnir!"

Thor walked over to him, wincing, and Loki placed a hand on his lower back, healing the sore skin instantly with a spell. "Thank you, Brother."

"Next time don't lie to me," Loki said, shaking his finger at the other god.

Belle hid a grin. "What do you mean, Thor burnt his fingers on Mjolnir? Isn't that his hammer?"

"Aye, but only one who is worthy can pick it up," Thor explained. "Father presented it to me when I was a boy of thirteen. And I thought just because I was his son and a prince that made me worthy to wield it. But I was mistaken."

"And every time he tried to pick it up, it zapped him because he wasn't worthy yet," Loki added. "So he would come to me and ask me to heal his fingers . . . and to not tell my parents that he failed again to lift it up. So I agreed, and I used my frost magic to heal his fingers."

"That was kind of you, Loki," Belle praised.

"Humph! I just didn't want to hear him whine," Loki retorted. "He was interrupting my reading."

"How did the hammer know when you were worthy?" Belle wanted to know.

Thor shrugged. "It is enchanted. I don't exactly know how it judges you, only that eventually I became worthy enough to use it."

"And then he went and put a hole in the roof of the feast hall showing it off to Fandral and Volstagg!" Loki giggled. "Father was NOT amused!"

"Oh, my goodness! What did he do?"

"He took Mjolnir away for a week—and then he made me repair the roof," Thor answered.

"It sounds like the two of you were a pair of rapscallions!" Belle laughed.

"He was!" both brothers chorused, pointing fingers at each other.

Belle's eyes twinkled. "I pity your poor mother!"

Loki pretended to be insulted. "Now really! We weren't  _that_  bad!"

"No," Thor agreed. "We were worse!"

Then both brothers started laughing.

After they had eaten the tasty stew and flatbread, they curled up in their bedrolls to sleep. Loki set a watch ward to alert them if any enemies approached their camp during the night. It would warn them first and if any who intended harm tried to cross the invisible barrier it would fry them.

The night passed uneventfully, and soon it was morning. They ate a quick breakfast of bread and butter, fruit, and beef jerky, then cleaned up the camp and set out for the village.

Loki disguised them with his magic, as a precaution, and then followed the dark aura into the small town.

Belle gasped in horror, dropping her satchel at the sight that met her eyes at the front gate of the village. A boy no more than seventeen lay outside the gates, a gaping hole in his chest.

"Norns preserve us!" Thor muttered. "Loki, his heart...someone has taken his heart!"

The trio entered the village, horrified to discover that all the inhabitants had been slaughtered in the same manner, their hearts removed. Loki's eyes narrowed to slits. The taking of hearts was a practice only the darkest of mages indulged in.

"Why would someone take their hearts?" Belle wondered, fighting back nausea.

"It's a form of dark magic that is punishable by death in all the realms," Loki informed her. "These practitioners remove their victims hearts as a form of dominance over them. They also use them as ingredients in potions or spells."

"You're forgetting the most troublesome of those spells Brother." Thor reminded him.

"What spell?"

"They can raise their victims from the dead."

"What do we do?"

"We must find where the hearts are being kept and return them. Only then will these poor souls find their rest."

They heard menacing laughter in the wind.

"Show yourself, coward!" Loki challenged. "Or are you too afraid to face ME!"

"I fear nothing...half-breed!" came the reply.

"Prove it!" Thor growled. "Show yourself!"

"Find me first."

"He is a coward, Brother."

"I think not," Loki murmured, activating his wards.

"Loki!" Belle screamed. A dozen men from the village rose to their feet and advanced with weapons in their hands, snarling.

"He's raised them...back!"

"Oh no...you're not fighting them alone Brother."

"I want you to take Belle to safety."

"Then let me fight them and you take Belle!"

Belle grabbed Loki's dagger. "I am NOT going to hike up my skirts and run gentlemen. I will fight!"

"What kills these things...you've fought them before!"

"We must remove their heads," Loki answered gravely.

"Good Lord, the poor things have been desecrated enough!" Belle moaned.

"We have no other choice my lady wife. They are under his control!"

"Belle, don't let any of them bite you or you will become what they are!" Thor cautioned.

He raised Mjölnir,high above his head and brought it down on one of the mens' skulls.

Belle stabbed another with Loki's dagger, praying the poor soul would soon be at peace.

Suddenly hands seized her and lifted her in the air.

"A fetching piece she is," Pan's shadow taunted.

"Belle!"

The shadow flew off with a terrified Belle in its vicelike grip.

"Go after her! I'll deal with this!" Thor yelled.

"Brother..."

"Go! I've fought worse and you know it. She needs you!"

Belle prayed to God and every saint as she flew through the dark clouds hovering over the village in the shadow's cold embrace,

Loki was seething.

I should have expected this, he thought angrily. It was one of the finest battle strategies, to divide opponents and conquer them. Also to find one's weaknesses and exploit them.

And his lady wife was his greatest weakness.

In the distance Belle could see a run down cottage. The shadow released her and she crashed through the roof and onto a a cot.

A set of shackles rose up out of the floorboards and locked about her wrists and ankles.

"How kind of you to drop in," she heard someone say.

"Pan!" she growled.

A tall, blond boy of eighteen approached the bed. "I am his apprentice." His hand reached out and caressed her cheek. She spat on his hand.

"Now is that any way for a guest to treat her host? You may call me Felix."

"W...What do you...want with me?"

"What any man wants with a beautiful woman like yourself."

"I'd rather die first!"

She cried out in pain when he reached into her chest. Her eyes widened in shock and horror when she saw her own heart clutched in his hand.

Felix smirked coldly. "You are perfect. For my experiments with blood magic. I will hold you here for my master . . . but he never said I couldn't play with you first!"

"No...Noooooo!" she screamed.

He squeezed the organ tightly. "Hearts are the most fascinating organ in the body and there is much one can learn from them."

**A/N: To be continued . . . .hope you all liked!**


	17. The Dark Apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki fights Felix to save Belle and discovers a secret long hidden

 

_The tyrannous and bloody act is done_

_Richard III, Act IV, Scene III_

Pan smiled evilly as he observed his young apprentice introducing Loki's bride to his unique brand of torture. Of course, the worst would be saved for his arrival but until then he would enjoy watching the young woman squirm as the unfortunate souls did on the hooks the Turks were famous for using. He'd even used them himself or razor-sharp pikes. His apprentice also had an iron maiden they'd confiscated during their travels through time.

The pair along with their servant, a boy only a few years younger than Felix traveled through many lands and in different points in time, each one of great significance but there were a few times when Pan traveled alone, his last journey to Tudor England where he brought back the unfortunate plague victims. He knew Loki always had a soft spot for mortals, pitiful as they were but they were a necessary diversion while he and his cohorts put their plans into action. Once Amora returned with Belle's simple minded betrothed they would be ready to approach the Jotun.

"No one decides my fate but me!" Belle hissed. Felix squeezed her heart tighter. She doubled over, clutching her chest.

"Not anymore dear. "But go on. I do love breaking a strong will."

While Felix was taunting Belle, Loki had taken the shape of a snow falcon and was flying through the sky, searching desperately for Belle. Until he recalled he had one sure-fire way to find her. "Heimdall!" he sent. "I need you to use your eyes to find my wife! An evil wizard has kidnapped her!"

The Watcher blinked upon hearing his lost prince's voice in his head. "My Prince, I shall begin immediately." Then he bent his eldritch sight to See between the realms to Fairytale Land.

After several moments he Saw a dilapidated cottage and inside was a young woman doubled over in pain while a blonde man wearing brown pants and a stained moss green tunic clutched her heart in his hands, a malevolent expression upon his youthful face.

"Loki, I have found her!" Heimdall sent back.

Loki screeched in triumph. "Heimdall, open the Bifrost!"

"Aye, My Prince!"

In two seconds, a rainbowed vortex had formed that spirited Loki away. He appeared inside the cottage where Belle was being held captive.

"Ah, welcome!" Felix greeted.

"I'll show you a welcome all right!" Loki growled. "A final one!" His eyes narrowed. "Give my wife back her heart, you pathetic excuse for shadowmancer!" That was what Asgardians called the dark mages.

"Come and get it," Felix challenged.

Loki wiggled his fingers, and teleported the heart out of the apprentice's grasp and floated it over towards his wife.

Felix flicked his wrist and threw her against the wall.

"Bastard!" Loki hissed and stretched his hand out. Freezing cold spat from his fingers and froze the apprentice. "Belle, are you all right?"

She groaned and massaged her head.

"I will be."

"No you won't," Felix taunted as a rope descended from the ceiling and wrapped around her neck.

She was lifted off the floor and suspended from the rafter.

"There's nothing I enjoy more than exploiting a man's weakness and she is yours."

He laughed. "You may find her bonds a bit difficult to break."

Belle clutched at the noose around her neck. Felix waved his hand and a set of razor-sharp pikes appeared on the floor beneath her.

He loosened the rope.

Then black oil splashed onto Loki. It was squid ink, but it had no effect upon the god.

"Stop!" Loki ordered, putting the full force of his power of command into his voice. He locked eyes with the shadowmancer, his well honed mind penetrating the other's mind like a hot knife through butter.

"Stop it!" Felix yelled and blasted him.

"No, YOU stop!" Loki ordered, and deflected the magic. His telepathic command froze the other in his tracks, as the young mage's mind was no match for the millennial old god's.

Felix began to scream, holding his head with his hands

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"Sweet Valhalla!" Loki cried, then he carefully reversed Felix's spells, freeing Belle and levitating her gently back down on the cot. Another beckon and he placed her heart back inside her.

"There love, you're going to be all right," he soothed.

While he was distracted Felix gestured and a pile of daggers flew at him.

Loki laughed. "Foolish twit! Daggers are MY weapon!" He wriggled a finger and they flew back at the shadowmancer, impaling the other against the wall.

"I'm not beaten yet!"

"Oh yes you are, boy! Once I command you, you belong to me," Loki declared coldly. He approached the other and hissed, "Quit fighting me and it won't hurt so much when I extract what I want from you."

"Go on! Try it!" the boy hissed.

Loki placed a hand upon the other's forehead, and used his telepathy to see just who and what this shadowmancer was. . .

**The Tower of London**

**Summer, 1483 :**

Your father's marriage to your mother has been declared invalid and you and your siblings are now bastards. You are no longer Edward V, King of England. You are Edward Plantagenet, the bastard son of the late King Edward IV. Your uncle, Richard Plantagenet now rules as King Richard III.

Edward plucked the king chess piece off the board on his bed and threw it against the wall. The young serving boy that had been sent in his brother Richard's stead shrank back in fear.

"Fear not little brother. We will be released soon. The people know I am their rightful king, not our uncle. He will be deposed as Lord Protector and another appointed in his stead. Our Lady Mother will advise me on a suitable successor. I do not understand our lord Uncle Richard's actions as of late. Why has he turned on us?"

The younger boy shrugged.

"We've done nothing against him or his."

"Your very existence is a threat my boy," they heard someone speak from behind their prison door. The voice did not belong to Sir Richard, the Constable of the Tower and their only companion nor did it belong to their uncle.

"Who speaks?"

The door opened and a man dressed in the uniform of one of the guards entered the room.

"You are new here," the young king observed.

"And you will not sit on the throne of England my boy. There are many who want you dead, the King among them."

"He is NOT the king!" Edward raged.

"He has had the coronation meant for you and there are others that would steal the throne from you including Henry Tudor."

"He has been in exile for years!"

"Even now his lady mother plots his return."

"I will be released," the young boy declared.

"You will be, if you agree to my terms."

"Terms? You dare to demand terms of the rightful King of England."

"Aye, terms. You want your throne back, but you will not be able to take it without my assistance." The man waved his hand and a parchment appeared in it.

"Witchcraft!" he gasped.

"Surely you are not shocked by it. After all, were your Lady Mother and Grandmother not accused of practicing the arts?"

"Accused but not proven."

"But they were skilled in the arts boy, as are you. I will free you from this prison and set you on the throne of England if you will become my apprentice."

Edward was no fool. He'd trusted his Uncle Richard and instead of a coronation he now found himself a prisoner in the Tower. It was only a matter of time before he lost his head on the block as his Uncle Antony did.

"Your Lady Mother hopes to have you rescued but she has made a terrible error in judgment when choosing her allies. The Lady Margaret wants her Henry on the throne and the Duke of Buckingham wants the throne for himself. You will die my boy by her will or his. You must choose now."

"My brother, will he come with us?"

The man smiled. "We know the boy is not your brother. Your brother is in Flanders using the name Perkin Warbeck. Tis better he stay in Flanders. After all, he would also try to claim what is rightfully yours."

Traveling through time was a tricky business but it had served Pan well. Who better to make his Dark Apprentice than one of the two boys at the center of one of Midgard's greatest mysteries? Richard's fate was already known to him, but he could carve out Edward's destiny as he saw fit.

"May I see my Lady Mother and sisters before I go?"

"I'm afraid you cannot. No one must know where you are until the time is right for you to return. We must hurry. They will be coming soon."

Once the boys were dressed Pan created two lifelike constructs and placed them on their beds. He then opened a portal and the trio vanished.

"Where are we?" Edward asked his benefactor once they emerged from the portal and into the cottage.

"Another land, my boy. One where your gifts are celebrated, not scorned. You must rest before we start your lessons."

Edward was eager to explore this strange land he found himself in, but he didn't want to upset his benefactor. The two boys settled into their beds for the night and once they were asleep Pan crept into the room and removed their hearts from their bodies. The peasant boy would make an excellent servant. Edward, however, he would train well in the Dark Arts and the boy would have a new name…Felix. It was the name of his first apprentice, but the boy hadn't been born with the gift and difficult to train. He'd been forced to crush the boy's heart to dust when he'd made the mistake of disobeying his master.

Now years later Edward, now Felix, had surpassed his predecessor in his mastery of the Dark Arts. A simple memory cloaking spell had taken care of his memories of his past as Edward Plantagenet. There was no need for them now. Too many years had passed for him to attempt to claim the throne of England but soon he would help his master claim a greater prize, the destruction of Asgard.

_The present:_

A stunned Loki withdrew his hand, blinking rapidly as he absorbed the information hidden deep within the recesses of the young royal's mind, knowledge that had been blocked from him by Pan.

"By the Nine!" he exclaimed. "You're the missing Prince in the Tower!"

"Who? What are you talking about?"

The god was stark raving mad.

Loki shook his head. "I am talking about you. You are not some orphan named Felix. You are Edward Plantagenet, once a prince and King of England."

"That's impossible! I was born in this land. My parents abandoned me."

"Loki, are you sure?" Belle asked him. "The bodies of two boys were found in the Tower over a hundred years ago."

"No. They were decoys. " Loki turned to Edward. "Those are false memories given to you by your master to hide the truth. He kidnapped you from the Tower of London and brought you here to use you and your magic. You are the Lost Prince."

"I am no prince."

"You are, even as I am. Your lady mother was Elizabeth Woodville, Queen of England, and your father Edward IV of York." Loki said. "See the memories, your true memories, Your Highness." Loki used his telepathy to remove the false memories and brought the real ones to the forefront of Edward's consciousness.

The former king sank to his knees, weeping brokenly. "What have I done?" he sobbed. "I didn't want to hurt anyone...I just wanted to be King as was my right."

Belle rose from the bed and knelt beside the boy. "Pan used you Your Grace," she said softly. "And I believe he's controlling you as he wanted you to control me."

Loki set a hand on the boy's chest. "You are right, my lady wife. His heart is gone."

"My brother...what's happened to Richard! Lizzie...Cecily...all my family..."

"Edward, they're all gone," Belle said sadly. "You've been taken out of time. I know your history because it happened several centuries before I was born."

"Centuries!"

"Around three hundred or so years, I think," Loki sighed. "I'm sorry, _alskling_ ," he murmured, using the Norse endearment for dear one.

Edward looked at them, shock and sorrow intermingling on his pale face.

She nodded. "Your brother, Richard was believed to have returned to England using the name Perkin Warbeck. He was executed on Henry Tudor's orders."

"And my Uncle Richard?"

"Henry Tudor slew him on Bosworth Field. He was betrayed by one of his lords."

"Which one?"

"Lord Stanley."

Edward scoffed. "Lady Margaret's husband. I am not surprised. So Lancaster reclaimed the crown by spilling York blood as we spilled theirs."

"But the houses were united when Henry married your sister, Elizabeth. Their union was a happy one or so I've read," Belle said.

"I don't understand...why me? I have no magic."

"That's where you're wrong, lad. You have inherited a great deal of magic from your mother's side of the family." Loki told him softly.

"But I thought that was just my Uncle George spouting nonsense."

"No, Your Grace. You're stiff with it. Which is, no doubt, why Pan sought you out. That one has ever searched for innocent young sorcerers to corrupt and to manipulate."

Loki held out his hand. "Look, I will show you. Give me your hand."

The young man placed his hand in Loki's.

As soon as their hands touched, they began to glow with magical light. Loki's was like a bright sun, but Edward's also shone like a small star in the dark. "Magic always knows magic's own, boy."

The boy stared at their hands, his sapphire eyes wide. "Oh Lord have mercy! I am a damned warlock!"

His Lady Grandmother Jacquetta barely escaped the fires when she'd been tried for witchcraft under the direction of Richard Neville, the Earl of Warwick, also known as the Kingmaker.

"Shhh . . ." Loki murmured. "I prefer the term magician. And magic is accepted here. No one will harm you for having the Gift." He conjured a handkerchief and held it out to Edward.

"I will accept what punishment you deem fit for my actions," the former king sniffled.

Loki cupped his chin in his hand. "Then my punishment is thus, Your Grace. You shall serve me as my apprentice, and I shall retrain you in the ways of a light mage. And during that time you shall use your magic to help the people of this land."

"It's more than I deserve."

"You are not responsible for your actions when you are under a heart spell," Loki replied. "I will find your heart and break Pan's control. Once you are free, you can choose to apprentice yourself to me."

"I already have...I would rather serve you than him but there is something you must know...ahhhh!"

"Loki, do something!" Belle pleaded.

"My heart...he's trying to...crush it..."

"Don't worry, Your Grace..." Belle soothed.

"Edward. I am not a king now, my lady."

"Edward, what is Pan trying to do?"

"His name isn't Pan...it's some odd name that I can't pronounce but Loki would know. He's from his realm. His name is...Bolver,,,"

"Bolverkr," Loki hissed.

"Who is that?"

"One of my realm's darkest mages," Loki explained. "What is that bastard planning Edward?"

"Ragnarok..." the young mage whispered, the pain too intense to speak.

"I'll stay with him. You need to find Pan."

"I will send Thor to protect you both."

"My heart...is getting more difficult for him to control...it's renouncing its darkness."

The boy smiled weakly.


	18. The Hidden Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki confronts Pan to try and get Edward's heart back and finds more than he bargained for

 

 _Thor!_  Loki sent to the Thunder God.  _Are you well, Brother?_

 _Aye, Loki. I have just sent the last of the creeping draugr to Hel,_  his brother replied.

 _Good! Then follow my directions to the hut_. The sorcerer ordered, and showed Thor mentally how to find where they were.

Seven minutes later Thor was striding into the room, Mjolnir on his belt. "Someone made a great hole in the roof, Loki. Was that you?"

"Actually, it was me," Belle admitted. "It happened when the shadow dropped me."

"For that I beg your pardon, lady," Edward said remorsefully.

Thor cocked an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

"Edward Plantagenet, former boy king of England and Pan's other prisoner," Loki informed him.

"My Lord Loki is too kind, sir," Edward said, trying to rise to his feet. "Pan took my heart and made me his apprentice. He also took my memories and made me forget who I was. Until Lord Loki came and freed me."

"Humph!" Thor snorted. He eyed Edward suspiciously. "Can he be trusted?"

"Yes. But I want you to stay here and protect them. Pan has his heart and I need to get it back," his brother informed him.

"Damn blood magic!" Thor swore. "Very well, Brother. But how will you find him?"

Loki smirked. "I'll ask Heimdall."

Moments later, Loki shifted into a magnificent snow leopard, six hundred pounds of rippling muscle and black and white spotted fur. "Open the Bifrost!" he called in Norse, and soon rainbowed light whisked him away.

Edward gaped in awe. "Jesus, Mary. and Joseph! I have never seen magic like that!"

"That's Asgardian magic," Thor grunted. "Come up from there, young prince." He helped Edward to his feet. "You look a bit pale."

"Pan has his heart," Belle said. "And he's using it to hurt him."

"Bastard!" Thor spat. "T'would seem you have an interesting tale to tell, my lord. . ."

By the time Edward had finished telling Thor his story, he was pale as the sheet upon the cot they sat upon. He gasped in pain and hissed, "He . . . is squeezing my heart . . ." He shuddered, recalling all the times Pan had made him do so to other people, never realizing the torment he had inflicted until now. "May God forgive me . . .!" he groaned.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Belle cried, feeling ill at seeing the pain the poor boy was in.

"Knock me out . . ." Edward whimpered, looking at Thor.

Thor nodded, then reached a large hand over and grasped Edward's shoulder, pressing a nerve behind his neck. Suddenly the prince slumped over and Thor rearranged him carefully upon the bed.

"What did you do?" Belle asked curiously. "I thought you would hit him or . . ."

Thor chuckled. "I am not always the brute some call me. There is a nerve here," he traced the back of her neck lightly. 'When you put pressure on it you can put someone unconscious. Loki is not the only clever one in my family."

Belle smiled and said, "Should I be worried about Loki? Just how dangerous is this Pan?"

"Oh, he's dangerous, but he's never went up against my brother," Thor said confidently. "I am certain he believes he is the meanest son of a bitch in this realm but arrogance will prove his undoing." Then the god coughed. "Forgive my language, Sister. My mother would be horrified if she heard what I just said."

Belle raised an eyebrow. "I have heard worse, Brother, I will not faint." She pulled a blanket over a shivering Edward. "I will pray that Loki gets Edward's heart back and sends that slimy coward running off with his tail between his legs!"

"I believe Loki will do just that," Thor said, and rested Mjolnir across his knees.

Meanwhile, the Bifrost had deposited Loki right outside a small cottage in a village halfway up the mountain. In his leopard form, Loki could smell woodsmoke, dirt, and the odd rotting tang of one who practices dark magic. He wrinkled his nose at the disgusting odor, which was like fetid marshlands and gangrenous human flesh.

Pan smiled and waved his hand over the seeing globe.

"Come into my parlor said the spider to the fly," he murmured.

Loki felt eyes upon him and thought, "So that's how you've been able to stay one step ahead of us. I should have known." Then he muttered a counterspell that made himself vanish to any mage attempting to scry him. "Now you see me-and now you don't!"

Then he teleported inside the cottage, since his blinking was a natural ability he could do so even while shifted.

Pan spun about, only to find himself facing six hundred pounds of leaping snow leopard, equipped with razor sharp fangs and claws.

"Hela's tits!" Pan bellowed, and tried to fly away but Loki's sudden appearance had caught him by surprise and the leopard smashed into him, knocking him to the floor. Loki's claws pinned him to the ground and his fangs snapped shut a half an inch from his throat. "Don't! If you kill me, you will never get it back!"

 _Where is it?_  Loki demanded.  _Give me Edward's heart, you scumsucking whoremaster!_

'I'll never tell!" Pan singsonged. Then he slammed Loki with a concussive force blast.

It knocked the prince off the dark mage. Pan scrambled to his feet, his clothing and arms shredded by the other's claws.

Loki twisted in midair, and landed on his paws, snarling in rage. _You have much to answer for-Bolverkr!_

"To you?" Pan taunted, flying around in circles. "The Wayward Prince? The Cuckoo? I think not!"

Loki roared at him, but it was for show. His clever brain was already recalling something he had read in one of Belle's books. She had a collection of children's stories and one of them had mentioned a sprite who could remove his shadow from himself and send it places. but the shadow also proved to be the sprite's greatest weakness.

Loki had noticed that Pan cast no shadow.

Yet he saw a shadow hovering in the corner of the cottage.

"Better that than a traitor!" Loki cried, then he leaped-not at the dark mage flying, but at the shadow crouched along the floor.

His claws pierced the shadow and mailed it to the ground. It writhed but could not escape. Pan was suddenly yanked from the air and crashed ignominiously to the gound.

"Whoreson bastard!" Pan shrieked.

"I beg your pardon?" Loki said, tsking at him. "Such language! It would seem I've struck a nerve!" He flexed his claws. "Now . . . shall we start with where Edward's heart is?"

Pan gritted his teeth. "It's hidden away," he coughed.

"Tell me where!"

Loki knew the heart had to be close since Pan had been using it torture Edward. But it was nowhere in sight.

He shredded the shadow some more with his claws. Pan screamed. "Well?' Loki said colorlessly. "You going to talk?"

"Fine! I'll tell you!" Pan gasped, his eyes rolling in his head. He had rarely felt pain like this in all the millennia he had lived.

"I have sent it back to realm in which he lived." The sorcerer laughed. "But past his time!"

In truth he'd buried the heart in Lord Whitfield's time.

And it was unfortunate that the man had seen him bury it but he'd hoped the plague would force him to take the secret to the grave. The man wasnt aware of what he was burying.

Pan shook his leg and a small object fell out of his boot. He slammed his heel down on it and there was a flash of white light before a hole opened in the ground beneath him.

Pan laughed as the portal drew him in. "I have traveled far whoreson! Enjoy your search...if you can!"

"Another time, Bolverkr!" Loki promised. "And next time you won't get away!"

 _Have you found it Brother?_  Thor sent.

_He used a portal and escaped...and I fear he has traveled to another time._

_How is he doing it?_

_That's what we need to find out._

He teleported back to the cottage, Belle tending to the ailing prince, admiring the boy's bravery.

"Lady Belle, I have faced death before when I was a prisoner in the Tower. If it is my fate to die here, I shall and at last be reunited with my family."

"No. We will find your heart and save you. Loki?"

"We must find out how Pan is traveling through time. Time travel has been forbidden by Asgardian law for ages because what is done in one time affects another. He must be using some sort of magical item but what?"

"We need to speak to Father. Loki, I know it's not what you want to hear but what choice have we?"

"He has buried Edward's heart in one of those times too, Brother."

"Maybe Lord Whitfield can help," Belle suggested. "He traveled through time with Pan too, perhaps through dates that Edward was not aware of."

"I have been here for some time Lady Belle," Edward said. "Now that I think on it, Pan did tell me he was making one last time journey so that he could gather plague victims to expose the people here to. If Lord Whitfield was part of the group he brought back from his last journey we need to ask him if he has seen something like this." Edward waved his hand and a small box appeared on the floor. "This is a box similar to the one Pan would keep my heart in. If Lord Whitfield has seen this box, then it is possible my heart is in his time."

"Then we would be going to Tudor England."

"If we can get there," Thor mumbled.

"Thor, I need you to go back to Asgard and speak to Father while Belle and I speak with Lord Whitfield."

"You won't come?"

"I will if need be."

"Loki, we should not move Edward in his condition," Belle reminded her husband once Thor left. Nor did he want to leave his wife alone He summoned a seeing globe and began to chant in Norse. Moments later Lord Whitfield's image appeared on the glass.

"My lord!"

"Lord Whitfield, forgive my intrusion but I must bring you and your family to me. I would not do so if it were not a matter of extreme urgency."

"Of course we'll come my lord but...how?"

"Join hands and I will bring you to me with my magic."

Jiminy took his wife's hand while Rosamund held their daughter, startled when they vanished in a puff of smoke and reappeared inside a cottage with Lady Belle and a very ill young boy.

"How can we help, my lord."

Loki gestured to the boy on the bed. "This may not be easy to believe but the boy you see before you is young Edward Plantagenet."

Jiminy's eyes widened. "You...you don't mean...one of the Princes?"

"I am. Pan snatched him from the Tower and he has been under his control since. We must free him and I believe you may be able to help us do so."

"But I have no magic my lord."

"You may have something else we desperately need. Information," Belle spoke up, pointing to the box on the floor. "Did you ever see Pan with a box like this when he was in your time?"

"I have. I recall him burying one."

"Where?" Loki demanded.

"I thought it odd at the time but he buried it at Bosworth field."

"Bosworth!" Belle exclaimed. "The battle site where Henry Tudor defeated Richard III. Loki, we may not even need to travel through time. We may just need to go to Bosworth!"

"Pan is more clever than that," Edward muttered. "He would know the box could be discovered in present time."

"Or is he..." Belle mused.

"If he can pluck one of our lost Princes from his time, who is to say he can't hide his heart in another time and be sure it stays hidden?" Jiminy asked.

"I agree with Jiminy. Pan may anticipate us traveling forward in time and take precautions. If the heart is still at Bosworth in Jiminy's time, that is where we need to go."

"Do you want me to accompany you, my lord?"

"No, Jiminy. I need you and Rosamund to care for the prince until we return." Loki waved his hand and a seeing globe appeared in it. He handed it to Rosamund. "Edward's life is in danger until we find his heart and return it to his body. This globe will cast wards over your residence while we're gone but it will also summon me or my brother Thor should you need us."

"We will care for him like he is our own."

"In the meantime we must join Thor in Asgard. Come Belle...you wanted me to see my father, now you will get your wish." Loki sighed. "If he can help."

Belle placed her hand on his arm. "I believe he can."

"I...am in your debt, my lord," Edward murmured.

"You mustn't try to talk, Your Highness," Rosamund said softly.

"I am not a prince any longer, Lady Rosamund...I am just Edward."

"You are to us," she said and poured him a goblet of water. Kate handed her mother another blanket to cover him.

"We must pray they succeed Rosamund," Jiminy whispered to his wife.

"Open the Bifrost!" Loki commanded once he and Belle were outside.

"We are traveling across a rainbow?" Belle inquired once the rainbowed light appeared before them.

Loki chuckled. "I could see how you would think that my lady wife but you'll find no pot of gold at the end of it."

"Or leprechauns." she giggled and linked her arm through his.

The Bifrost opened in a large room with a flight of stairs, a sword encased in a rock in the center of the room.

"Loki? Have we arrived in King Arthur's court?"

Loki laughed softly. "No, my lady wife, but the interface is keyed with a sword. And probably gave rise to those legends."

"It did. Ah, now I get to meet this wife I've heard rumors of."

Heimdall removed his helmet and smiled. "I am Heimdall, my lady. Guardian of the Bifrost."

"I am pleased to meet your...oooh..." she moaned, feeling the room spinning around her.

Loki caught her in his arms before she could faint, forgetting the side effects of traveling the Bifrost sometimes had on mortals.

"Loki, silly boy, you should have prepared your bride for this!"

"You sound like Odin," Loki muttered.

He reached into his pouch and handed her a bottle. "Drink this Belle. The nausea will subside."

"That's not mead is it?" Heimdall joked.

Loki scowled at him. "I'm no drunkard you lout!"

"No, you never had that vice, My Prince," Heimdall smirked. "Might have done you good though."

Loki rolled his eyes. "You have no idea what a drunken sorcerer is like. "

"Amusing I gather."

"Dangerous," Loki corrected.

Belle handed him the bottle back. "Heimdall, we must speak to Odin right away. Where can we find him?"

"Where he always is, my lady. At the palace and Loki, it pleases me that you and he will make your amends."

"I have no choice. A boy's life is at stake."

Heimdall arched an eyebrow. He knew as well as Loki that was not the only reason, and the woman being held by him had much to do with it, or he was no Asgardian. Love can soften the stubbornest heart, he thought.

"We must hurry...before Pan travels back through time and destroys his heart."

"Time? Someone has broken the oldest of Asgardian laws and traveled through time?"

"Yes but what we don't know is how Bolverkr is doing it!"

Golden eyes blazed with fury. "If this time traveling dark mage is Bolverkr then we know how. There are two devices that allow one to travel through time but your father seized them ages ago and locked them away because of the danger they present."

"What are they Hemidall?"

"The sceptres of the Norns."

"Holy Valhalla!" Loki hissed. "And you think he has one?"

"A mage cannot travel through time without one."

"How could he get one?" Belle wondered.

"He's a master thief," Loki growled. "Always has been."

"And he's used one before," Hemidall went on.

"When?" Belle asked.

"Bolverkr used one of the Sceptres to travel forward to the time when Ragnarok was to occur. Your father used the other to intercept him and seized both. It sent your father into a longer Odinsleep but he was able stop Bolverkr before Asgard could fall."

"Now he's trying to do it again!" Loki hissed.

"And this time he could succeed. Your father is not as strong as he once was, Loki. You may be all that stands between our salvation and destruction."

"Why only me? Thor..."

"You are the most powerful of all of us, Loki. Talk to your father. All will be made clear then."


	19. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin reveals all the secrets he has kept about Loki's past!

 

_For the child, for the night_

_For the heart I once had_

_I believe and foresee_

_Everything I could ever be_

_Nightwish – For The Heart I Once Had_

_How could I be the most powerful one of us all?_ Loki pondered during the short journey to the palace. He sensed Hemidal had only told him this to offer him some comfort since the Norns had been having a go at him before his birth. He took a deep breath before he and Belle entered the palace.

"He's returned! Odin, Loki has returned!" Frigga exclaimed.

"At last," he murmured. "I thought this day would never come."

"You must be patient with him darling. He's been through so much."

"Indeed, he has but I cannot bear to have him angry with me. We will sort this all out and he will be my son again."

"I will keep our daughter-in-law with me while you talk."

He nodded.

"You are not ready for the Odinsleep…are you?" Frigga inquired worriedly.

"I will fight it as long as I can, dearest. It seems to come upon me at the worst moments now." He sighed. "My battle with Bolverkr in the dark world was not an easy one and yet I fear my efforts there were for naught."

"You cannot believe that! You saved us. You saved Asgard!"

"Did I? Bolverkr is no fool. He will try to bring Ragnarok again and I no longer have the strength to go against him a second time but our son does. He must know what he faces if that rogue has been unleashed."

They heard a gentle rap on their chamber door.

"Come in!" Frigga called out.

A nervous Loki and Belle entered the room. Belle curtseyed to her mother-in-law.

"Your Grace," she greeted softly.

"Oh, stand up child!" Frigga commanded with a smile and embraced her. "I have been looking forward to meeting the newest member of our family. She is lovely, Loki. Lovely."

"Yes she is," he agreed softly.

He gestured to the two monarchs. "Mother, Father, may I introduce my wife, Lady Belle Leroux Laufeyson?"

Belle dipped into a curtsey that nearly made her dress touch the floor. "Your Majesties."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, daughter," Odin said, smiling. "For many years we feared Loki would never find his heart's mate. I am pleased to see that he has chosen someone who is both beautiful inward and outward, who has grace and poise and compassion." He beckoned her to stand. "We are not so formal in private, Belle. Formality is for the public eye here and nowhere else. You may address me as Father, like my sons do."

"And you may call me Mother," Frigga said happily. "I have always wanted a daughter, though the Norns never blessed me with one until today."

"I would be honored," Belle said, touched with how kind the two gods were being. She had not been sure what to expect upon coming here, and was relieved to see that her new in-laws were neither disapproving or condescending to her because she was a mere mortal.

"Come, Belle, let me show you around the palace," Frigga offered. "I am sure you are wondering about our home, and I would be delighted to show you some of its marvels while my husband and son mend old quarrels." She directed a Look at the two men. "Do not blow up anything or kill each other while Belle and I are gone, do you hear?"

"Mother!" Loki protested.

"Frigga!" Odin seemed equally embarrassed and indignant.

The queen hid a smirk, then she took her new daughter-in-law's hand and led her from the room, whispering, "They will behave themselves now."

Belle giggled.

Loki cast a longing glance at the door his wife and mother had just vanished through, then turned back to confront his father, the man he had once loved and admired, but now was not sure he could ever trust again.

The former Prince of Asgard glanced about the room, as if expecting it to have changed since he had last seen it five years ago. But it had not. There were the same tapestries of hunts and fruit trees with horses grazing beneath them, the same soft woven carpet of deep sapphire, crimson, and gold upon the wood floor, and the same furnishings.

"Please, sit, Loki," Odin pointed to a soft comfortable chair to the right of his rosewood desk.

When it became apparent Odin was not going to speak first, Loki opened his mouth to state the reason why he had come here-to get help in finding Edward's missing heart, which Pan had hidden somewhere in time-but what emerged from his mouth was not what he had intended to say.

"Why did you lie to me all these years? Let me believe I was your son and a prince when I was nothing more than some foundling, a cast off you found and took pity on?"

Odin cleared his throat. "You have a right to be angry, Loki. I should have told you the truth long ago. But I was afraid of the repercussions."

"What repercussions?"

"Listen and I will explain all. First is that you were never a foundling, though the man who believed he was your father cast you away to die. You were always my son." Odin took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "You are my firstborn son, Loki, the child of my betrothal bed with the Princess Skadi of Jotunheim."

Loki sat stunned, his mind whirling in circles. That he was half-Jotun he had expected to hear. But that he was Odin's firstborn son and the son of a Jotun Princess?

"I . . . don't understand. I always assumed that I was Laufey's son."

"That was a ruse to protect you," Odin explained. "But let me start at the beginning. When I was still a young man, and not even the heir to Asgard's throne, I was betrothed to Skadi. It was an alliance match, made for the good of our two realms. Such things are commonplace with our class, as I'm sure you know."

Loki nodded.

"Well, Skadi and I were introduced to each other, and it was hoped we would get on well enough to ensure our marriage was a success. At the time, Jotunheim was split between two factions. One clan-the Frost Dragons-which was Skadi's-had a claim on the throne through the maternal line. The other claimant was the current ruler, Laufey's father Skrymir, who was of the Ice Wing clan. Skadi's sister was supposed to marry Laufey and so join the two warring clans together. Which was why Thrym agreed to a match between Skadi and Asgard."

"Why didn't you marry her?"

"I was going to. We were betrothed for a year and a day and the wedding date was set for the coming spring, according to Asgardian custom. But during that time several things happened. My two elder brothers, Vili and Ve, were killed in battle against the Fire Giants. That made me Asgard's sole heir, a thing which did not really please my sire, because he always thought I was a dreamer and lacked the magical power of my brothers. However, he did not realize that upon their deaths, my brothers willingly gave their divine magic to me, making me a triple powered god. And the next thing that happened was that Skadi got with child. That child was you."

"But you were not married!" Loki cried, scandalized.

"Not yet, but the betrothal was as good as a marriage contract back then." Odin explained. "We were allowed to have relations-indeed it was expected we do so to show we were fertile and capable of creating an heir for our kingdoms."

"Yet you left her with me in her belly unwed!" He glared at Odin. "Explain THAT if you can!"

Odin held up a hand. "Loki, quit going off half-cocked. Now hush and listen. I loved Skadi with all of my heart and she loved me the same way. When we found out she was with child we were delighted. We celebrated and everyone in Asgard was overjoyed. Skadi wrote to Thrym and told her she was pregnant, expecting her father to be happy about it. But what she didn't know was that her sister had rejected her betrothal of Laufey to run off to Midgard and marry some unknown king's son in a place called Norway. Thrym was furious and so was Skrymir. In order to avoid bloodshed, Thrym decided the only thing for him to do was to break Skadi's betrothal and marry her to Laufey. He did this without consulting her or me."

"What did you do?"

"I tried to fight them, but my father suddenly betrayed me and agreed that Skadi should go back to her people and marry Laufey. Because Jotunheim did not know she was pregnant, she could simply claim she was carrying Laufey's child once they married. Thrym knew that neither man would accept his daughter or the child otherwise, so he forced all of us to deceive everyone. I refused, and my father threatened to disinherit me and to hurt Skadi if I did not obey. I had no choice. I agreed. But I hated every minute of it."

"And even as a triple powered god you couldn't defy your father?"

"My father was a very powerful god in his own right. And I had always been afraid of him. He was ruthless and cruel and he would not have hesitated to kill Skadi if he felt it was necessary, no matter if she carried my child or not. He always said you can breed more heirs if one is lost. Or a useless fool. Thrym also was helping him, and probably threatened Skadi with my death if she did not return and marry Laufey. Neither of use would risk it. It broke our hearts, but better that than being dead and on a pyre."

"Did you ever see her after...?"

Odin shook his head. "No. Only in my dreams. It was not safe for us to meet again. She had to be above suspicion." The king sighed heavily. "Then too, Father had my new bride all lined up for me. A girl from a good Asgardian House with none of that foreign Jotun taint as he put it. He created a rumor that Skadi broke the betrothal after she lost the baby, and went back to her people. So I was free to marry Frigga."

"Does she know...about my mother?"

Odin nodded. "Yes. She knew about the betrothal when I brought you home to Asgard. But I had to hide the truth of whose son you were, for Laufey would have killed Skadi for marrying him when she carried my son."

"Did you ever tell her the truth...that I am your son and Skadi's?"

"Yes. She knows. And she loves you still."

"I would have hated for you to carry on the deception with her. She deserved to know."

"Yes, she did. Frigga has always known the truth about Skadi and what we were to each other. But she accepted long ago that a piece of my heart would belong with Skadi and the rest was hers and always had been."

"Is Skadi still alive? I heard rumors that Laufey's queen had died." Loki recalled.

"His second wife, Farbouti died. But Skadi is still alive, though she is an exiled queen. She lives with her daughter Ingeborg in a small manse on the edge of the Glacier Lands. Laufey divorced her because she could not give him a son."

"I have a sister?" Loki exclaimed.

"Yes. She is much younger though. I think she is around seventeen according to Jotun years. Laufey rejected her, so she lives with her mother."

Loki thought about this, and then something else occurred to him. "Father . . .if I was born out of your betrothal to Skadi, which happened before you married Frigga, then that means . . . I am older than Thor."

"Aye. By a year or so." Odin replied.

Loki nearly fell off his chair. "But then that means-" he found he had lost his voice from shock.

"-you are the heir to Asgard," Odin finished.

"I renounced my title," Loki reminded him.

"I never accepted it. I always hoped, as did your mother, that you would return someday."

Loki felt that his whole world had been turned upside down in a moment.

He had gone from an exiled prince who was Laufey's son to being Odin's trueborn heir to Asgard and he was still trying to grasp all these revelations and make sense of them.

"Loki, you look like you have been hit over the head with Mjolnir," Odin said with a chuckle. "But I can't blame you. It is rather a lot to take in at once."

"That's putting it mildly!"

Odin took a decanter and poured a measure of plum wine into a goblet. "Here. Have a drink."

"You may need one yourself...Father."

Odin's eye lit up when he heard Loki address him that way once more. "Dare I hope you have forgiven me?"

"I have. I understand now why you could not tell me."

Loki slowly sipped the tart-sweet beverage and then recalled what Heimdall had told him at the Bifrost. "Father, Heimdall told me something strange after I came off the Bifrost."

"What did he tell you?"

"He said that I was the most powerful one of all of us and only I could save the realms from destruction. When I asked him what he meant he said you would tell me."

"Then what I feared has come to pass. Bolverkr has returned."

"Yes. He is calling himself Pan now. And he wants to bring Ragnarok again."

"And he can by traveling forward in time using one of the Scepters of The Norns."

Odin sighed. "Bolverkr was an accomplished thief and he has already taken one of the Scepters before.

"The one who possesses the other Sceptre can use it to find its mate through time and space. Once I learned Bolverkr was in possession of the first Sceptre I used the second to track him and discovered him in the future...four centuries from now."

"The time when Ragnarok was prophesized to occur?"

Odin nodded.

"It did occur, son. This...all this was gone."

"How?"

"Bolverkr did not only have one of the sceptres. He held the Reality Stone and I do not think I need to remind you what it can do."

"He didn't just destroy Asgard...he wiped it out of existence. Is that what you're telling me?!"

"That was what he was doing until I found him. Altering reality is not a simple process. The stone doesn't just make it happen in an instant."

"Thank the Norns for that but how much damage was he able to do?"

"Enough."

"Father, what did he do?"

What he'd seen in that dark world was still too terrifying to speak of, even now yet Odin knew that he could not take his secret to his grave. The future he'd created when he'd recaptured the stone needed to be protected, only it was no longer his duty to do so.

"The only way I survived this reality change was through the sceptre I possessed. Everyone else...you...your mother...Thor...he took you all away...to the rest of the realms you never existed but my memories remained."

"You're talking like you spent years in that dark world."

"I did, Loki. As I said, altering reality does not occur in an instant, nor does it happen overnight. He'd been there for decades when I found him and most of the damage had been done. You were never born."

His father looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "Can you imagine the pain I felt entering a world where none of you existed? A world so dark that one's only salvation was in death?"

"Father, I..."

"This was the world he'd created with the Reality Stone. He ruled all the realms, not just this one. A realm of slaves catering to his every whim."

"Father..."

"You served or died. The graves...there were so many graves...the waters in the oceans turned red with the blood of the innocents."

Loki looked ill. "That sounds like Hel. But surely there was a high price for such magic?"

"There was." Odin's eyes met his. "To undo what he did, the price was mine to pay."

He took a deep breath. "Son, I am dying."

"What?! No, you can't be!"

"I am. That is the price one must pay for meddling with time. The long Odinsleeps I endure are part of my price...the ultimate price is my death. If Bolverkr is trying to meddle in time again I cannot stop him but you can."

He smiled wanly. "But I can rest knowing that you love me still."

"You my son, my beloved Skadi's boy possess the one ability no other before you has. You can travel through time and space with no need of a relic to do so."

Loki was dumfounded. "But . . . I know I can teleport between places, but time travel is forbidden."

"You must do it this one time my son. Will you let the realms suffer the fate Bolverkr plans for them again?"

"No! And I will not let you die either. He must be made to pay magic's price." The fragment of a poem he had read echoed in his head. "Do not go gently into that good night, Father. For I will save you, by the Norns I swear it."

"You get your trickster side from your mother you know."

Loki closed his hand over Odin's noting in alarm how frail his father seemed now. And once again he vowed to bring Bolverkr to justice and to take back the years he had stolen from the king of Asgard.

"Promise me...that when my time is coming you will find your mother and bring her to me? I must see her...one last time."

The younger god cringed inside at the words, which were ones he was not ready to accept. "I promise I will bring her when I come back with Edward's heart. For that was the reason I came here, to ask you for help in finding it. Pan has hidden it on Midgard in the past." Loki explained who Edward was and how he had freed him of Pan's control.

Odin frowned. "So he has meddled in the boy's personal timeline and others as well? He would expect you to retrieve it in Midgard's present time and lay a trap for you. If you know the year he buried it, that is where you need to go but get the heart and leave immediately."

'I know the year," Loki said grimly. "It is during the reign of Henry Tudor, eighth of that name."

"Avoid interacting with anyone in that time. The longer you stay, the greater the risk you take in changing events that have already occurred."

"Yes, I realize that. Father, does Thor know what you've told me?"

"No, he does not. I needed to tell you the truth first but he may have his suspicions."

Loki swallowed. "We need to tell him. He will be . . . shocked is probably the least of it. All this time he thought he would be the one to rule Asgard and now . . . I just pray he doesn't try and smash my head in with Mjolnir." He joked softly.

"It is your choice whether you wish to rule but your brother must accept whatever decision you make.

"And he must accept you. You are still brothers even if you were not born from the same mother's womb."

Loki nodded. "That was what you meant . . . when we were boys and you said we were born to rule but only one could take the throne. You were talking about me, not Thor. But neither of us realized it."

The elder god nodded.

"The sleep beckons my son. I have resisted it as long as I could. Go to Midgard's past...find the boy's heart and stop Bolverkr. You are the only one who can now."

Odin's eye closed briefly then fluttered open. "She is a lovely girl son...like Skadi. Be a good husband to her...and give me grandchildren!"

"I will, Father. And you will be there at my wedding-a proper Asgardian one this time." Loki vowed. "Come, let me help you to bed. I will be back soon."

He helped his father into the bedchamber, half-carrying him and wondering when the strong man he had known for all his life had become so weak and frail. It frightened him, but he let none of that show upon his face. He knew that somehow he must bring Pan back and get the dark mage to pay the retrograde price for what he had done in the dark realm-nay, in all the realms. Then his father would be saved.

He gently arranged the king upon the bed. "There! That's better," he murmured, striving to sound confident. "Sleep now, My King. And when you wake I will be here. I am not ready to rule yet."

The elder god was slowly sinking into the sleep that renewed his fading life force. He gripped Loki's hand. "You will be, my son. When it is time."

"I love you, Father," Loki whispered, as Odin's good eye closed and he slept.

He activated the wards about the bed so Odin would be protected while he slept, then he left to find Belle and tell her what he had learned and what he must do. Time was of the essence, both for Edward and Odin. And Loki knew he must perform the greatest trick of all if he were to save them both.

"I _will_ do this, Father," he vowed. "I will not lose my family now, after all this time. For I have an advantage that even Bolverkr does not. I know that love is the most powerful magic of all, and it is my light when all other lights have gone out. I will tell Thor when I have returned. Sleep well."

He kissed the tips of his fingers and pressed them to the sleeping god's forehead. Then he turned and left, his black coat swishing about his ankles, the fate of the Nine upon his shoulders.

**A/N: Hope you all liked!**

**I will be updating this fic on the weekends, as time permits. Last weekend I had family functions to go to so I could not update but should be able to keep to schedule next weekend. Happy reading all!**


	20. Time and Time Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki seeks Edward's heart in Midgard's past and meets an unexpected ghostly ally. Then he informs Thor about the truth of his heritage.

 

While Loki spoke with his father and hopefully mended old quarrels, Belle accompanied Frigga to see the wonders of the palace.

She admired the tapestries and paintings on the walls and the tile flooring shimmering as if they were made of glass.

There was a vast ballroom, with gilt carvings and the rosewood floor was inset with beautiful patterns. Belle closed her eyes and imagined dancing here with Loki, gliding to a waltz with his arms about her and she flushed as her thoughts conjured him kissing her as they twirled.

"Are you ill, dear? Your face looks flushed," Frigga said.

"No, I'm fine. I was just picturing Loki and I waltzing in this room," Belle said and Frigga smiled.

"I remember the first time I waltzed with Odin. I was so afraid I would step on his toes."

"What about Thor? Is he a good dancer?"

"Well... As much as I love my warrior son, Thor dances like a bull on ice. But not Loki. He is like a wind sprite and graceful."

Laughter echoed through the room as they headed down the hallway and into the gardens.

Belle gasped in delight at the beautiful varieties of roses and other flowers, some of which were only native to Asgard.

The breeze blew through the branches of the wide variety of trees and birdsong filled the air.

Frigga watched her new daughter-in-law walk along the path as Belle smiled and Frigga walked a few steps behind her.

Belle's curiosity and intelligence sparkled in her eyes and Frigga remembered that Loki's eyes did the same when he was excited. She recalled a time when Loki and Thor were boys and they had went and picked flowers for her-but very different bouquets.

"I remember once when Loki and Thor were boys and they both picked me some flowers," Frigga told her new daughter-in-law.

"That is so sweet," Belle said.

"It was, but Thor had ripped up some wildflowers and near crushed them."

"Aw."

"Loki had gone into the garden and he spent hours picking which flowers he wanted. He asked one of my maids for clippers and he made a sweet little bouquet. Now, being a good mother, I enjoyed both bouquets and their smiles will forever be etched on my heart."

"My mama taught me how to arrange flowers. We grew roses on our estate, prize winning ones," Belle recalled. "And thier perfume always filled the house. Was Loki an adventurous child? Or was he quiet?"

"He was quiet. He loved to sit in a chair and read. Sometimes, we forgot he was there."

Belle chuckled. "I was like that too. Always with my nose in a book. But then, books were the only way I could go places except to the village or the estate. Girls of my class did not travel abroad like men." She sighed. "But then, I really can't complain, since now I have traveled twice to other worlds."

"I hope that you find Asgard like a second home to you."

"I believe I shall. Tell me more about Loki's childhood. Did he ever get into trouble?"

"We are talking about the God of Mischief," Frigga said with a grin. "Of course he got into trouble. But not as much as Thor did."

Belle's eyes twinkled. "I am sure that he must have encouraged Loki sometimes. At least that is how they seem to be to me when they are together."

"Yes, he did. Thor would be lost without Loki and Loki would be lost without Thor."

"I gathered from what Loki said-or rather didn't say-that he missed his brother awfully during his exile . . . and he feared Thor would hate him for his Jotun blood."

"All of us missed Loki. And his Jotun blood never mattered."

"But Loki thought it did," Belle said sadly. "He believed it made him a beast, unworthy to be the prince of Asgard."

"Oh. My poor sweet child."

"He believed that I would reject him also, even though he saved my life from the dzurilla and almost lost his own in the process," Belle told Frigga about the dzurilla attack and how Loki had been poisoned and then stuck in his Jotun form while he recovered for weeks.

Gasping, Frigga felt the tears rolling down her cheeks and Belle walked over, taking her hands in hers.

"He... He would have died thinking we feared him. Hated him," Frigga said in a soft voice.

'Luckily Thor came back and stayed with us, and he helped show Loki that it mattered not that he was a half-blood, for he was still family. "Belle recalled. "Even the villagers of Lokasianna were not afraid of him. Not even the children."

"I am glad to hear that. And I am glad he has you."

"I am so happy to hear you say that," Belle admitted. "I will never stop thanking God that he sent Loki to me. Otherwise I might have married Gaston, and that would have been a disaster beyond any comprehension."

"Who is this Gaston?" she asked and Belle told her about him. "Norns, he is the true beast not my son!"

Belle's mouth tightened. "I never liked him, not even before he decided to wed me so he could get his hands on Villeneuve. While other girls sighed and fantasized about becoming his wife I wanted to run as far from him as possible. He is selfish, cold, and cruel and though he may be handsome as sin inside he is a devil."

"What happened to him?"

Belle smiled.

"Loki turned him into a donkey," Belle said.

"He did?!"

"He's lucky I didn't turn him into a slug," Loki interjected appearing behind them.

"Hello, My Son," Frigga said and he kissed her cheek.

"How did your talk with your father go?" Belle asked.

"It was . . . surprising. Father told me that I have naught to be ashamed of, for I am his trueborn son and heir." Loki said softly.

"You are?!"

"Aye, I am." Loki told Belle about Skadi and Odin and the betrothal and what it meant. "I wish I had time to explain further, Belle, but I need to travel to the past in order to claim Edward's heart. That was one of the things Father discussed, the fact that I can travel through time as well as space."

"Where do you need to go?" Frigga asked.

"To Midgard. To the time of Henry the Eighth King of England. And I must do it now. Bolverkr must not be allowed to torment poor Edward any more. And Father has fallen into the Sleep, Mother. He has told me that I am the last hope of the Nine against Bolverkr. And his as well."

"What do you mean you're Odin's last hope?" Belle asked.

"He said . . . magic's price drains him of his life. But the price was not his to pay. It is Pan's and ever has been! After I retrieve Edward's heart I must plan to capture him so he can be brought here and made to pay what he owes. Or else my father will die."

Loki clenched a fist, grief and anger intermingled in his eyes.

"You remember what I said about dark mages, Belle? And how they always try to dodge magic's price? He has done so for thousands of years. But no longer! This I swear by Valhalla!"

Belle cupped his cheek in her hand and he placed his forehead against her. He found a sense of calm in her blue eyes as he sighed and she gently kissed his lips.

"Do you wish me to go with you?" Belle asked.

"No, I wish you to stay with my mother here. I must go and return as quickly as I can, without disturbing the timestream too much. Too many people out of time disrupt it."

"I understand."

She hugged him as he held her then he stood back.

"I will come back soon. Do not fret, my darling." His lips grazed her hand, and sparks flew between them.

Nodding, Belle blinked away tears while he walked away and Frigga placed her hand on Belle's shoulder.

"He will return," Frigga murmured and they returned to the palace. She led Belle to Odin's bedchamber after asking her to keep vigil with her for awhile. Belle looked at Odin sleeping and she placed her hand on the bedpost.

.

Loki lowered his head and concentrated. His magic flared deep within him and he willed a portal to open, one keyed to Midgard's past. He directed it to take him to Bosworth field, the site of the last great battle of the Houses of Lancaster and York, a place of beginnings and endings. Then he sprang through the green shimmering light.

The light closed behind him as he rolled to his feet and he looked out at the battlefield.

He saw rolling green hills and wondered where he should begin to search. He had to complete this task quickly and recalled Odin's warning that he interact as little as possible with people in this time to avoid shifting the future.

To that end he shifted his clothes into those of a noble of the sixteenth century, so he didn't stand out in his Asgardian garb.

He started across the field when he heard horses trotting and saw some soldiers riding toward him.

"Hold," one of the soldiers said as the horses came to a stop and he looked down at Loki. "Greetings, Sir. May I ask who you are?"

Loki noted that they wore the colors of the House of York and bore the device of a white boar upon their shields, which Jiminy had told him was the sign of the Duke of Northumbria, who had once been Richard Plantagenet. Then he started sharply because he could see the summer sun glinting THROUGH the soldier and his horse.

These were not living men . . . they were specters!

"I am Lord Laufey. Who do I have the pleasure of addressing?" Loki asked.

"We are members of our Lord, King Richard's fourth battalion."

"Why are you out here on your own, sir?" one of the soldiers asked.

Loki cleared his throat, which had gone dry. Luckily, his Jotun heritage protected him from the chill of the grave which emanated from the ghosts. "I am searching for a priceless heirloom that was stolen from my young ward. The thief brought it here and buried it."

"When do you think the thief buried this treasure?" one asked.

"I am not sure of the exact date but under cover of darkness possibly two weeks or so ago,' Loki guessed. "It would have been a smallish man with dark blonde hair, burying a rosewood carved box about this large." He held his hands out to a width of about six inches.

"Hmm . . . I cannot recall anyone doing thus, but perhaps His Grace can. He is oft about at night, he wanders the field trying to determine if he could have won the battle from the usurper Tudor if Stanley had not betrayed him."

He could not wait until night...Edward's life depended on him recovering the box quickly.

"I'm afraid I cannot wait until nightfall. is it possible he can come to me now?"

"You'd best have a good reason for summoning him before nightfall."

"I do. The treasure that has been buried here is no ordinary treasure. It is the heart of one of his nephews, taken by a dark mage. I must recover it or the boy will die!"

"You jest my lord and cruelly at that. How can a person's heart be removed from their bodies and they still live?"

"It can be done but I do not have the time to explain why!"

"On your head be it then, my lord, if you summon His Grace for naught!"

"So be it," Loki replied. Then he roused his magic and sent, "I, Loki Odinson, Magician-Prince of Asgard do summon thee, Richard Plantagenet, King of England and Lord of Ireland, on a matter of direst emergency!"

There was a flash of light and a young man dressed in armor with a gold circlet on his helmet appeared before him.

"This had better BE an emergency, whomever you are!" Richard said sharply as he removed his helmet.

"It is, Your Grace. I ask for your help in locating a treasure buried in this field, a treasure that can save the life of your nephew Edward."

Richard blinked. "My nephew lives? How is that possible?"

"Because a dark warlock took him away and traveled through time and space with him to another realm," Loki explained. "That same dark mage also used a spell to take his heart and control him."

"Then who...who did Buckingham kill in the Tower?"

"A substitute prince, most likely. Your Grace, we cannot tarry, Edward will die unless I return his heart," Loki pressed.

"What do you need from me?" the specter asked.

"I need you to recall if you ever saw anyone like this," he conjured an illusion of Pan. "Burying a box here. This would have been around two weeks ago."

Richard thought for a moment.

"Now that you mention it, I did see that fellow skulking about. He was acting like someone with a secret to hide."

"Do you remember where he was and what he was doing?"

The ghost nodded. "Yes. He was over here, beside this copse of trees to the left side. This was where Stanley's men betrayed me." Richard said coldly. "I believe he was digging."

Loki followed Richard across the field over to a stand of lonely maple trees that trembled in the unnatural wind and cold the specter emitted.

"There!" Richard pointed to an area of ground between the roots of two trees. "He was digging there!"

"Thank you for you help, Your Majesty," Loki said.

"How do you tend to dig it up? You do not have a spade."

"Watch."

Loki held his hand out as he concentrated and a green light shimmered around his hand. He finally found the box when he waved his hand and the ground trembled.

The ground opened up as they looked down at the small box and Loki reached into the hole, removing the box. His hands trembled slightly when he opened the lid of the box and they looked at Edward's heart.

"Were I not dead I would faint," the former King mumbled.

"Your Grace, this is a dark magic skill. But once I place his heart back. Edward will be fine," Loki assured him.

"I believe you."

"Now, I must go. "

"May God go with you."

"Rest in peace, Your Grace," Loki said and bowed to the former king. Then he reopened the portal and sprang through it back to Asgard.

Richard watched the portal close as he faded and the wind blew through the leaves, making them moved slowly back and forth. Once again Bosworth belonged to night and the ghost that haunted it.

_Asgard:_

Belle looked up at the sound of footsteps while Loki approached with the box in his hands.

"You found it! You found Edward's heart!" Belle said and he smiled.

"You doubted me?" he teased.

"I feared Pan had set a trap for you," she corrected.

"So did I. I guess he thought I would never figure out where he hid it."

"Then he isn't half as smart as he thinks he is!" Belle snorted. "Which will be his undoing."

"We must hurry and get this back to Edward."

"Of course. But let us bid farewell to your lady mother first. And find where Thor went."

 _Brother_! Loki sent. _I have the heart and we must go back to the forest!_

 _Good. we're running out of time!_ Thor sent. _I'll meet you there._

Loki half-ran with Belle to Frigga's solar.

"You found it?" Frigga asked, standing to greet them.

"I did, Mother. And now we must go." Loki said softly. "But I will return . . . with the traitor so he can be brought to justice and restore Father's years to him."

"Go quickly, Loki. Save the young prince," Frigga urged. "May the Norns watch over you."

Frigga hugged Loki then Belle and they left the room. Belle could see the anger on his face and in his eyes and Loki held tightly onto the box.

"We will succeed," Belle assured him.

"Come, my lady wife. Time flys." He said abruptly then he took her hand and blinked them to the Bifrost.

Heimdall saluted him and opened the Bifrost to the forest, bringing them back to the ragged cottage where Edward lay with Jiminy and Rose watching over him.

Loki opened the door and ran inside.

"Did you find it?" Jiminy asked.

"Yes," Loki said, walking to the bed, he knelt down and opened the box. Edward barely had his eyes open. He smiled slightly and Loki smiled back.

"My Lord," Edward said in a weak voice.

"Don't speak," Loki said and Edward's eyes widened when he saw his heart in Loki's hand.

"Is that...?"

"Yes, it is," Loki said then he gently placed Edward's heart back where it belonged. Edward made a gasp then a sigh as he looked at Loki and Loki carded the top of the boy's head.

"Thank you," Edward whispered.

"You will feel stronger soon," the magician said, and gently traced runes over the boy to prevent anyone from stealing his heart.

Edward yawned as his eyes closed and Loki stood, looking at Rose and Jiminy.

"Brother, is the boy alright?" Thor asked as he entered the cottage.

"He will be once he rests and recovers," Loki answered. "We will let him rest now for a bit before we go back to my castle." He eyed his brother and said, "I need to speak with you, Thor. Father told me something and you need to know about what we discussed."

Jiminy and Rose gazed down at the sleeping prince.

"I would like to keep him here if Loki allows it," Rose said to her husband. He nodded for he wanted Edward to stay as much as she did.

"Of course," Loki said and then beckoned Thor outside. Thor wondered what their father had told them as he watched Loki pacing then Loki sat on the tree stump Jiminy used to chop wood into firewood. "Brother, what ails you?"

"I am trying to figure out how to say this diplomatically, but no matter what I say, it will shock you," Loki finally replied. "So I will simply tell you. I am Odin's true son-the son he had with the Jotun Princess Skadi when he was betrothed to her before he became king of Asgard. . . ."

"What?!"

Thor stared at him. "Then that means...that means...you are the eldest..."

"I am."

"And you are the true heir to the throne."

Now something their father said years ago suddenly made sense. he'd never said one day Thor would rule, only that one of his sons would rule.

"Thor...?"

"Now I understand what Father meant. Remember when he told us one of us will rule someday?"

"Yes."

"He meant you not me."

"And this doesn't bother you?"

"It should but somehow I always knew you would be king. I've always thought you wiser than I."

"Really? Thank you." Loki was touched at the sincerity in his brother's tone . . . as well as relieved that Thor did not hate him.

Thor paused. "Once I would have been angry. Before . . . before my exile. But not now. I learned during my time on Midgard that I am more suited to roaming the realms and righting wrongs and defending Asgard than ruling it."

The Thunder God shook his head ruefully. "I remember I fell asleep once during a Council session and everyone could hear me snoring! Father was mortified."

"I remember that," Loki said with a laugh. "I had to splash you in the face with water to wake you up."

"And I punched you in the stomach."

"Father was not too happy with you," Loki recalled.

"I couldn't help it! It was so boring a ghost would have died again!"

"Because it was about taxes, yes." Loki agreed. "I never found the majority of the meetings boring."

"More proof that you were made to be a king."

Loki nodded, smiling, and Thor wondered why he was smirking.

"I guess this means I get to boss you around now," Loki teased.

"You do and I will tell Mother on you," Thor said and they laughed.

"Now, let's go deal with Pan." Loki said and Thor helped him to his feet.

"We'll take the others back to the castle and have Rumple and Mal keep watch in case Pan sends something over there, but I think he's hiding somewhere plotting."

'We'll find him, Loki," Thor promised. "And he will pay magic's price."

"Yes, he will," Loki declared, his emerald eyes glittering with thwarted vengeance.

Pan didn't know it, but his reign of terror and destruction was coming to an end. The Odinsons would see to that.


	21. Trickster vs Dark One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The showdown between Pan and Loki and Thor too!  
> Who will emerge victorious?

After they had dropped off Edward and the Whitfields in the village, and spoken with Iseult, who was a Seer, and told Loki that she sensed something oppressive coming towards them in the future, Loki, Belle, and Thor turned towards the castle on the hill.

Rumple, Mal, and Bae came out to greet them, relief upon their faces.

"Milord, you are back!" Rumple declared, smiling.

"How are you, my lady?" asked Mal. "Are you well?"

"Yes. Loki made sure I was not harmed on our journey."

"Bae, take the horses," Loki instructed. "Let's go inside, we have much to tell you."

Morraine served them tea and sandwiches in the drawing room, then lingered to hear about their adventures.

All of the castle folk were amazed at what had occurred, and what else Loki and Thor still needed to do.

Loki noticed that Rumple seemed quite shaken when he told about how Pan had stolen Edward's heart and used it to command him. "I take it you know about that particular dark magic spell, Rumple?"

The apprentice nodded tightly. "Aye, Master Loki. I know about it . . . because the man who calls himself Pan was once known as Malcolm . . .my father."

"Your _father_?" Thor gaped.

"I assumed he was dead after he abandoned me as a wee lad because I never saw or heard from him again. He left me with two widowed sisters, Agatha and Gunnhilde. They took care of me until I was old enough to take care of myself. They were spinners and weavers and taught me the same trade."

Loki was also somewhat shocked at the fact that Rumple was Bolverkr's son, but then he supposed it made sense. This was why Rumple was so strong in magic, and had seemed to possess similar magic to an Asgardian. "What happened to your mother, Rumple?"

"My papa told me she died bringing me into the world. Her name was Stiora—it means "star", and he always said she was one of the Fair Folk."

"An Alfar maid?" Thor guessed.

"That is a possibility," Loki agreed. "But the Alfar cannot abide the touch of evil. So unless your sire disguised himself . . . he would not be able to fool her for long about his true nature."

"I've no doubt he did," Rumple said coldly. "Papa was good at deceiving people. He made his living running cons. At least he did when I was with him."

"Could Pan have . . . done something to your mother?" Mal asked wonderingly. "If he is as bad as you claim . . . might he not have taken her magical energy to sustain his own life force?"

"I wouldn't put it past him." Rumple said bitterly. "He poisoned everything he touched."

"Then you might not have been to blame at all for your mother's death," Mal pointed out. "She may have died because of Pan."

"It's hard to believe you are descended from that—that scum," Belle remarked. "You are nothing alike."

"A fact for which I thank the Norns, Lady." Rumple said.

"And you never saw him since he left you as a child?" Loki queried.

"No. At first I used to hope he would come back for me, like he swore he would. But as time went on and months became years. I stopped wishing and stated believing he was dead and gone. Too bad it wasn't the truth."

"You shouldn't blame yourself for what he has done," Belle told him. "He alone is responsible for his actions."

"Easy to say, hard to do," Rumple sighed.

The spinner sorcerer turned to Loki and said suddenly, "When you next meet Pan, tell him Rumplestiltskin wishes him well-on his way to Hel." His brown eyes were hard as flint. "I'll not shed a tear when you have sent the bastard where he belongs, my lord. But be careful. My papa was always a viper."

"Your warning has been heeded, Rumple," Loki said quietly.

"Lord Loki, Iseult bade me tell you this-a trick shall be the downfall of the Dark Servant." Mal interjected.

Loki grinned. "Tricks are my specialty, darling."

"And we intend to nail the bastard," Thor said heatedly.

'You will watch over the keep and Lokasianna while I am gone?" he asked Belle and his apprentices. "And do check on Edward occasionally."

"I will, Loki. How long do you think you shall be gone?" Belle asked.

"I'm not sure. Could be a few days or maybe even longer."

She reached for his hand beneath the table and caressed it. Her touch was like a shock of lightning and he quivered, giving her a longing look.

"Hurry back, _mon amour,_ " Belle whispered. "I will count the hours and days until you return." Her cobalt eyes glittered with affection and love. But she was also uneasy because she feared that Pan might harm her husband and brother-in-law. She prayed swiftly to the Blessed Virgin to watch over them.

Loki too would count the hours, and resent every minute that Pan stole from them. "As will I. Farewell for now, Belle. I go only to return, my lady wife." Then he drew her to him and gave her a kiss to remember, all fiery passion with a slight kiss of frost, that left them both breathless.

Rumple blushed slightly and glanced away out of respect, to give the couple privacy. Mal smirked, amused at the display of affection, as well as he betrothed's reaction. Thor simply laughed and clapped his brother on the shoulder, almost knocking him out of his chair.

"By the Nine, Thor!" Loki growled. "I'm not a set of pells."

"Come, Brother. We have a dark mage to fight. Before one kiss turns to many and we never leave here."

"You exaggerate, Brother," Loki said, rolling his eyes. He rose gracefully to his feet.

Ragnar padded out from beneath the table and yapped at his master. Loki go now?

"Yes, but I will be back soon," the god said, ruffling the black wolf's ears. "Guard Belle, my young friend."

Ragnar yipped in assent. _I guard, O Mighty Leader!_ The wolf pup fluffed his fur out and pretended to look fierce.

Loki grinned, then turned to his brother. "Let me fetch the Scepter Mother gave me and we can begin our search."

They strode from the hall and down to the stables, Loki summoning the Scepter of the Norns as they did so. He would need the relic, not to travel, but as part of a trap.

Bae quickly saddled Nightwish for Loki and a big white stallion named Tempest for Thor. "Good luck, my lords. May the Norns favor you."

"And you also, Bae," Loki smiled at him.

Thor mounted Tempest. "Where to, Loki?"

"The place where it all began. The dark realm," Loki replied. "If Pan would be anywhere it's there. He has made that realm his own and it's where he has most of his power. He will not want to give up that advantage easily."

"Aye, you're right. Let us go. That blackguard owes us a reckoning for which I will be glad to take out of his hide," Thor snarled, twirling Mjolnir slightly.

Heimdall watched the princes approach as he stood straighter and Thor and Loki stopped.

"Open Bifrost," Thor said.

"Where are you going?" The Watcher asked.

"We are going to the dark realm," Loki said.

"We are going to take down Pan once and for all."

Nodding, Heimdall opened the portal and the brothers walked into it.

Rainbowed light flared about them and after three heartbeats they emerged into a desolate landscape barren of green vegetation. Twisted trees curled upwards towards the leaden sky like skeletal hands from open graves, and a chill wind shrieked down from smoking black mountains in the distance, bringing with it a fetid stink, like corpses and rotting vegetation.

Thor glanced about, his nose wrinkling. "Ugh! Smells like rotting eggs!"

"Sulfur. Probably from the volcanoes over there," Loki indicated them with the tip of the scepter.

"Where is Pan?"

"He is here. But I don't want to give him an advantage. So I'm going to cloak us in magic." Loki informed him.

Then using the scepter he shrouded them in twilight and shadow.

High on a hill rested a stone castle, forbidding and uninviting. Pan cursed wrathfully as Loki and Thor vanished from the Seeing Globe and no amount of trying could bring them back into focus. Furious, he threw the crystal ball across the room and watched it shatter while he swore vile oaths in Old Norse.

Pan summoned his shadow as it floated in front of him and a low growl came from his throat.

"Find them!" he snarled and the shadow sailed out of the window.

 _Where shall we go?_ Thor queried silently.

Loki concentrated, and felt Pan's presence like a malignant stain across the realm. _That way_ , he pointed towards the hills. Then he took Thor's hand and teleported, arriving moments later at the Dark Castle.

 _Follow me,_ Loki sent. _But we do nothing right now. This is reconnaissance._

The large dark wood doors loomed over them as they looked at the doors and Loki waved his hands. The door on the right opened just enough for them to squeeze inside and the door closed behind them.

The courtyard spread out around them

They entered the castle, moving silently into a large foyer where gruesome heads were on pikes on the walls, forever frozen in agony.

 _Nice décor,_ Loki sent sarcastically. _Makes you feel right at home._

Rats scattered across the beams connected to the ceiling and their tiny squeaks echoed down the hallway.

 _Disgusting!_ Thor sent _. Then again, he probably doesn't get visitors here._

_Who would want to visit here? It's about as welcoming as a cesspool._

Loki continued onward warily. There was no telling what sort of traps Pan had set up. This was his domain, and the Trickster knew he was at a disadvantage here where the dark ruled.

 _Careful where you step, Brother_ , he sent and Thor rolled his eyes.

 _I am not that clumsy_ , Thor sent.

They walked onward when something flew over their heads, but didn't see them.

 _What is that?_ Thor sent.

 _It looks like Pan's shadow_ , Loki sent.

The shadow returned to Pan, who glared at it sharply.

"Did you find them?!" Pan demanded and the shadow shook its head.

Pan roared as he lifted his head back and the shadow vanished.

 _Sounds like someone is upset,_ Loki sent after hearing Pan scream and they headed up the stairs.

 _What is your plan once we do confront him?_ Thor sent.

 _You'll see_ , Loki sent enigmatically. _A trickster never gives away his game beforehand._

 _Just don't get us killed,_ his brother warned.

_Relax, Thunderpants. I have no intention of joining the heads on the walls._

They came to the end of the hallway when they arrived at a large pair of wooden doors and Loki smiled.

A pall of dust hung thickly in the air and Thor muffled a cough.

"Shhh!" Loki put a finger to his lips. He could feel Pan's evil presence within, it chilled him to the marrow.

"What was that?" Pan whispered. He headed for the doors when he opened one door, but he didn't see anything.

He drew back, but left the door ajar, turning to walk back to the table. Loki and Thor slipped into the room.

Loki held a finger to his lips and Thor nodded. Loki saw Pan's shadow on the wall and he wondered if the shadow could see them.

 _Do you think it sees us_? Thor sent.

The shadow sat crosslegged in midair.

 _No_ , Loki replied.

Pan paced the room as he tried to figure out where Loki and Thor were and he swore in Old Norse.

"I will use their guts to thread a harp of bones. I will rip out their beating hearts and eat them while they scream! The crows take them!"

 _What now?_ Thor sent, watching Pan scatter papers lying on the table.

_We need to get him out of the dark realm, Loki sent._

_How?_

_We need to make the bait irresistible. And I have just the thing._ Loki smirked.

_What do you have in mind?_

_It's my twist on Get Help._

_But you hate Get Help._

_This time doesn't include you tossing me into someone._

_Well, don't keep me in suspense. What do you want to do_?

_I am going to disguise myself as Father. I will pretend to be dying and you will call for help. When Pan arrives, he will see me holding onto the scepter and I know he will not resist taking the remains of Father's life force._

_While he is distracted and removed from his realm, we can strike_.

_But how are we going to get him out of this realm?_

_We are going to give him an illusion to follow_ , Loki grinned diabolically.

Loki twirled his finger and a facsimile of himself and Thor appeared in the room. "Halt, Bolverkr!" the fake Thor boomed. "You are under arrest for crimes against Asgard!"

"How?! How did you get in here?!" Pan shouted. His shadow sailed at them when fake Loki waved his hands and the shadow was caught in a black glass ball. The black glass ball fell onto the cushion of the couch the shadow was floating over and Pan howled.

The illusionary duo ran into the portal as Pan followed then Loki and Thor entered the portal. The portal closed behind them and Pan watched the illusions vanish.

"What?! Where did they go!?" Pan demanded.

Loki teleported Thor into a glade with white stones in a circle. He shifted into Odin and lay upon the ground.

Thor knelt beside him, and cried, "Help! Get help! My father is dying!"

Loki cradled the scepter and pretended to be dead.

Pan perked up his ears at the desperate tone. He recognized Thor's voice and grinned slyly. "Oh, what a shame!"

 _Louder_ , Loki sent.

"Please! Help me! He's dying!" Thor bellowed.

Pan appeared in front of them as his eyes shimmered in an evil light and a grin moved across his face.

Pan rubbed his hands together in glee. At long last, his old enemy was going to Hel. He was so intent upon seeking his quarry that he ignored the fact that he stepped into a protective glade.

Loki silently activated the rune stones and they shimmered with light. The rune web would prevent Pan from leaving the circle, as it was designed to hold dark creatures.

"At long last," Pan whispered, approaching the pair and Thor looked at him.

"Please! Help him!" Thor said, pretending not to know who Pan was.

"Oh, I will help him alright."

Pan knelt and stretched out a hand, ready to absorb the dying god's life force. His other hand reached for the second Scepter of the Norns.

"No!" Pan shouted as he watched Loki shift into his original form.

"Lying Trickster dog!" he screamed, his face twisted in rage.

"Woof!" Loki said with a grin. "Now you are going to pay for what you have done!"

"When Hel freezes!" spat the dark sorcerer. He blasted Loki with a negative wave of dark energy.

Loki dodged out of the way as the blast hit the web and vanished in a puff of black smoke.

Thor lashed out with Mjolnir, slamming Pan with the hammer. Thunder boomed and lightning crackled as the sorcerer flew through the air to land with a thud on the opposite side of the clearing, his clothes smoking.

Pan growled as he rose to his feet and Loki and Thor wondered what he was going to do.

"You will never stop me!" Pan shouted, blasting them with more dark magic energy.

Loki absorbed the strike using the scepter and Thor deflected it by whirling Mjolnir about and creating a thunder shield.

Pan roared as he fired more dark magic energy at them and his eyes slowly turned red.

"What is happening to his eyes?" Thor asked.

"The dark magic. It's taking him over," Loki said.

"He's becoming a wraith."

"And I take it that's not a good thing."

"No, it's not."

Pan growled as his skin changed into a black shadow and tendrils of black magic floated around him.

"Give me that staff!" Pan said, lashing the tendrils at them.

Thor and Loki ducked as Loki smashed the scepter against the tendrils and Pan howled.

"Do you have any idea on how to get rid of him?" Thor asked, ducking as the tendril went over his head.

"We need to wear him down. His power is weaker now that he is no longer in the shadow realm," Loki shouted, ducking as a bolt of dark magic soared at him.

Thor spun Mjolnir as thunder roared and lightning encircled his arm and the hammer. Thor released the lightning as the lightning hit the dark sorcerer in the chest and he screamed.

"Mine!" Pan growled as he rose to his feet and he sailed toward the scepter. Loki released some of the scepter's energy as the bolt of blue light hit Pan in the chest and Pan fell unconscious to the ground.

Thor watched Loki walk to Pan as Loki poked Pan with the toe of his boot and Pan made a low moan.

"Is he still alive?" Thor asked.

"Yes, but we need to bind him so he doesn't escape," Loki said.

He reached into his magical bag that he had tied to his belt and pulled out Bracers of Draining. They glowed with golden light and were made to bind a dark mage fast and drain their power.

He placed the Bracers on Pan's wrists and ankles then he pulled Pan to his feet and Pan's eyes slowly opened. He glared at Loki as he tried to move and he swore in old Nose.

"Keep that up and I will wash that filth out with soap," Loki warned.

"I will destroy you! I will destroy all of you!" Pan shouted.

"Shut up!" Thor said and placed a metal gag over Pan's mouth.

"Shall we take him back to your castle or should we just take him to Asgard?" he asked, looking at Loki.

"I think we should take him back to my castle. I think Rumplestiltskin would like to have some words with his father," Loki said and Pan's eyes slightly widened at the sound of his son's name.

Pan tried to get away as Loki pulled him closer so he could whisper in Pan's ear.

"Your son told me to tell you something. He said he sends his regards and will see you again in Hel," Loki whispered and Pan pulled harder, trying to get free. Loki waved his hand as the web faded then he used his powers to teleport them to his castle.

Rumple waited for them in the courtyard, his face a mask of iron, his eyes glittering almost like amber in the sunlight. He had Seen their approach in his own Seeing Globe.

Loki led Pan toward Rumple as Pan glared at his son and Rumple placed his hands behind his back.

"Welcome home, Master," Rumple said with a small bow.

"I see you have caught the wretch."

"We have," Loki said.

"Are you taking him back to Asgard now?"

"Not yet. I thought you would like to have some words with him before we do."

Pan made muffled noises behind the gag.

"Remove the gag," Rumple said.

"Are you sure?" Thor asked.

"I have heard enough abuse from him over the years. I can take more."

Thor removed the gag from Pan's face as Pan growled and his eyes shimmered in a red light.

"You unwanted maggot! Why can't I get rid of you?!" Pan growled.

"Hello to you too, Father," Rumple said with a nod.

"I should have killed you after you were born! You were never anything but a leech! Sucking my youth out of me day after day after day!"

"Then why did you keep me? Why didn't you give me to someone else?"

"No one would want a halfling like you!"

"So it is true? Rumple is Alfar?" Loki asked.

"Yes! He is nothing but a filthy fairy!" Pan said.

"Did you kill her?! Did you kill my mother to get her power?!" Rumple asked, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Yes, I did! You should have heard her scream."

Loki's stomach twisted at the evil smile on Pan's face and Rumple growled.

"I swear we will add her death to the list of charges against him," Thor said and Rumple nodded. Pan felt a cold sense of dread as he stared at Rumple and his gave his son a pleading look.

"No! Wait! Rumple, don't let them do this to me! Please! I swear I will change! We can start over! We can have a happy ending!" Pan pleaded. Rumple slowly walked to him when he stood face to face with his father and Rumple bared his teeth. His nose scrunched up and Pan saw the fire in his son's near amber eyes.

"Villains don't get happy endings...Dearie!" Rumple said with some spittle sticking to his teeth then he turned to look at Thor and Loki. "Get this filth out of my sight."

Thor replaced the gag. "Now, Bolverkr the Exiled, we return to Asgard. Your judgment is nigh!"

"For all magic comes with a price, Papa!" hissed Rumple savagely.

Pan snarled as he tried to get free, but Thor held on tight to him and Loki walked to Rumple.

"Go inside. I sent word to Mal and she is waiting for you," Loki said in a soft voice and Rumple nodded. Rumple turned as he ran into the castle and Loki looked at Pan.

"And so it came to pass that the Dark Servant was defeated by the Trickster. And now you will go and restore the Wanderer."

Loki laid a hand upon Thor and Pan's shoulder and used his dimensional powers to bring them once more to Asgard, and the Judgment of the Heir.


	22. Judgment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki renders judgment upon Pan--with some input from three sisters . . .

 

They appeared next to Heimdall, Thor gripping Pan tightly in one large fist. The Watcher bowed to the two princes and scowled at the prisoner. "Bolverkr, so your dark deeds have finally caught up with you. Like the rest of your misbegotten family."

Pan made muffled noises behind his muzzle, his gray-green eyes blazing with hate.

Thor slapped him on the back of the head. "Mind the mouth!"

Heimdall chuckled. "How do you know what he said?"

"It was probably something foul. He has a trash mouth," Loki replied, smirking.

"And he needs a few whacks just on principle." Thor responded. He turned to Loki. "Brother, you should go on ahead to the throne room and tell Mother we have returned. Then gather the Council to witness your judgement. I will bring this stinking varlet."

"Very well, Thor. Just don't kill him before I judge him," Loki joked.

"I shall try," the Thunder God sighed.

"Farewell for now, Heimdall. Watch well," Loki called and then he teleported into the palace.

 _Mother, we have returned with Bolverkr,_ Loki sent as he appeared in the throne room. _I will judge him anon. How is Father?_

_He sleeps still, my son. Are you and Thor well?_

_Aye, the nidingr did not harm us, Mother. Will you wish to see the proceedings?_ Loki queried, He hoped Frigga would say she would, since he wished to see what she thought of his judgment.

_Yes, I shall be there, Loki. I know you will be just and fair, my son._

Loki smiled and then went to mount the dais to sit upon the Golden Throne of Asgard. Two of the throne guards saluted him as he did so, and Loki felt their regard surge through him like a fire in dry grass. Apparently, the queen had spoken to the guards and the Council about Loki's true heritage.

Loki sent summons to the nine councilors that served the ruling family, and received word back that they would attend the trial. Then the heir sat down in the high seat, pondering the judgment he would give.

Soon the nine councilors filed into the room, along with Queen Frigga and took their accustomed seats in the semi-circle to the right of the throne. Frigga seated herself upon her throne to the left of Loki. The Nine, as they were oft referred to, were four women and five men, a mixture of both noble and commoner, and had served Odin for many years. They were the Lord High Chancellor, the Royal Secretary, the Minister of Foreign Affairs, the High General, the Most High Priestess of the Norns, the Archmage, High Justice, and two Senior Privy Council members. The king appointed them and usually they held the appointments until they retired or the king dismissed them. It was considered a great honor to serve the realm upon the council.

There came a clank of chains and the great doors swung wide to admit Prince Thor with the prisoner, the infamous Bolverkr.

Two guards also accompanied them.

Thor frog-marched Pan to the foot of the dais and then hissed, "Kneel, you craven son of whore!"

When Pan would have resisted, a guard smacked him in the back of the knees with his spear shaft.

Pan was knocked to his knees with a muffled cry.

A medium-sized blond man stepped forward wearing royal livery of Asgard and announced in a ringing tone, "I, Athelstan, Royal Herald, do now declare the Judgment of Crown Prince Loki, acting on behalf of his father, King Odin, verses the dark sorcerer Bolverkr, also known as Pan, to be in session!"

Loki banged the butt of Gungnir, Odin's Black Spear down three times to signal that court was in session. "Remove the prisoner's gag."

Thor unbuckled the muzzle, and Pan glared viciously around the room. "You will not speak until spoken to," the Thunderer snapped.

"I, Loki, Crown Prince and Heir of Asgard, do declare you, Bolverkr, also known as Pan of the Enchanted Forest to be an enemy of the crown and a villain of the first order. The charges against you are as follows, conspiracy, treason, attempt to bring Ragnarok down on Asgard, the use of forbidden dark magic, control of the young former King of England, Edward Plantaganet for your own gain, the abuse and murder of your wife Lady Stiora of the Alfar, the abuse and abandonment of your son, Rumplestilskin, the attempt to destroy the Nine and remake the Realms into a dark reality, the murder and destruction of innocents, and last but not least, the stealing of an ancient relic, the Scepter of the Norns and the rebounding of the price of magic upon the Allfather, Odin Borsson, resulting in loss of his divine power and ultimately his death. How do you plead?"

Pan spat upon Loki's boots.

There was a collective gasp and then Thor and the guards knocked Pan to the floor.

"Hold!" Loki ordered. "No more! I want him alive!"

They drew back.

"Stand up!" Loki ordered, then waited until Pan climbed to his feet. "I will ask again—how do you plead? Guilty or not guilty?"

Pan bared his teeth in a feral grin, made all the more awful by the terrible light of madness in his eyes. "I did all that you said—and would have done it again! You who stole away my birthright when you exiled me, can all rot in the deepest pits of Hel! I would see you suffer a thousand lifetimes and still it would not be enough!"

"By your own mouth, and by the witnesses of Prince Thor, Prince Edward, Rumplestiltskin and myself, I declare you guilty of all charges." Loki rose to his feet. "My lords and ladies, what do you suggest is a just punishment?"

"Death!" half the council cried.

"Life in prison!" cried the other half.

Loki eyed them. "It would seem we are at an impasse. I shall go and deliberate." He banged Gungnir on the ground. "This court is in recess until I return."

Then he strode behind the throne to a small soundproofed room where normally a jury would deliberate. He lit the mageglobes with a wave and then seated himself at the table. _Father, what would you do? Norns, grant me wisdom to decide the right punishment._

Loki shut his eyes, praying for guidance. He knew that one thing which must be done was the retrograde price for Pan using the scepter must be paid by the dark wizard, and no longer by Odin. But he was unsure how to reverse what Pan had done.

Suddenly he felt a stirring in the air and then a powerful presence entered the room. His eyes snapped open to behold three women wearing gray dresses and golden cloaks standing just in front of the table. One woman was bent with age and had long flowing white hair and carried an ash wood staff. The other was tall and beautiful, her raven hair, woven with mistletoe, piled upon her head, and she had eyes of piercing jet. In her hand was a spindle. The third was the youngest, with golden hair with a circlet of snowdrops and laurel entwined in her hair, which was loose about her shoulders. She had eyes the deep blue of the ocean and she carried a willow wand in her hand.

"Greetings, Loki Odinson, acting King of the Nine," purred the second sister, her voice low and sultry.

"Greetings, Verdandi, Lady of the Norns," Loki whispered, knowing at once who they were. He dipped his head in turn to Urd and Skuld also.

"We have come to offer our assistance on your dilemma." Verdandi began.

"And to tell you how to reverse what Bolverkr has done," Urd added.

"For a price," Skuld said quietly.

"Who pays?" Loki asked cautiously.

"He who stole our scepter does," Verdandi replied.

Loki steepled his fingers. "Tell me how, Great Goddesses."

He listened as they spoke committing what they told him to memory.

When they were through, he rose and knelt to them, clasping his right hand over his heart. "I am ever your servant."

"Rise, Prince of the Nine," Skuld ordered. "And remember this- _Wyrd biõ ful ãræd."_

"Destiny is all," Loki translated, standing up.

"Blessed be, Loki, Child of Destiny." Urd called, and the blond goddess blew him a kiss.

In the next instance they vanished, and only the sweet scent of wintergreen lingered in the air.

Loki blinked, wondering for an instance if he had just imagined them, for her felt sleep deprived. But an instant later his head cleared and he strode from the room, returning to the throne room to render his judgment.

His footsteps echoed with the thunder of doom as he walked to stand before the throne, clasping Gungnir in his right hand. The Black Spear's tip glowed stridently, signaling its acceptance of its wielder.

Pan was still standing before the dais, Thor and a guard to either side, with another behind him to block any attempt at escape. The Council members were sitting alertly in their seats, and Frigga gave him a nod of approval.

He winked at her insouciantly before he faced the accused. "Bolverkr the Exiled, also known as Pan of the Enchanted Forest, your doom is threefold, for your crimes are such that one punishment cannot encompass all your crimes.

"First, you shall be made to pay magic's price, that you deferred to my father so long ago, when he met you in the dark realm. All magic comes with a price—and this price is yours to pay!"

He leveled the Black Spear at Pan and a blue and green bolt of magical energy shot out and slammed the unrepentant sorcerer in the chest.

Pan howled as his whole body seemed to explode into flame.

Black flames devoured him and then shifted to a healing cobalt and shot towards the ceiling and passed through it.

Loki held Gungnir steady, and the enchanted spear transferred the power Pan had stolen long and long ago back to Odin.

Within moments, it was done and the flames died, leaving Pan a wizened old man, resembling a crooked-legged spider.

"What—have—you—done!" Pan shouted, but his voice was a harsh croak.

"Payment for services rendered," Loki snapped. "Two—for your crimes against your wife and son, I sentence you to eternal imprisonment upon the Rock of Despair." Loki named a terrible prison where the very air exuded sorrow and despair so potent that most who were incarcerated there died with weeks. "However, you will not succumb to death, for Hel rejects you. Thus you will suffer despair and dread forever!"

Pan's rheumy eyes bugged out. "No! You cannot!"

"Can't I? _I_ am Acting King of the Nine!"

"And third, for your attempts to destroy all the realms and bring Ragnarok, and use the Reality Stone to erase countless lives and worlds from existence, I sentence you to the Neverending Nightmare. You will go to sleep each night, and each night you will experience a nightmare so torturous, so bone-chilling, so horrifying, that you will die—only to be resurrected the next morning with no memory of who you were and you shall experience the same pain and suffering over and over, in repayment of the lives you took. And each day you will be transformed into a different hideous monster, to show the world your true form—a demon that once wore the face of angel."

"No! No-o-o-o!" shrieked the sorcerer. "Kill me, damn you!"

Loki folded his arms over his chest. "No. Death is too good for you." He banged Gungnir upon the ground. "This is the Judgment of Loki."

"So be it!" echoed his councilors, Thor, Frigga, and the guards.

Pan's mouth worked but nothing emerged from it save spittle which leaked down his chin. He appeared about to have an apoplectic fit. Stripped of his magic, reduced to a wizened old man, and now sentenced to an eternity of torment, if looks could kill Loki would have dropped dead on the spot.

Loki waved a hand. "Guards! Remove this maggot from our sight!"

The guards dragged Pan away, as they did so, Loki could hear Pan cursing him with language that would have made a sailor blush red like a maid.

Athelstan cleared his throat. "Court is now adjourned!"

As they all stood to exit the throne room, Loki turned to Frigga. "Well, Mother? Have I made you proud?"

Frigga smiled at him. "No mother could be prouder of her son," she replied sincerely. "You will make a fine king, Loki."

"I agree," Thor seconded.

"As do I," said a new voice.

The three spun to stare as Odin entered the room, dressed in a long robe of red and blue with gold trim, standing tall and proud, and his hair was no longer white, but a dark golden-brown, his face unlined and youthful, though he still had his eyepatch.

"Father! You're awake!" Thor cried.

"Aye, my son. Awake and whole once more." Odin announced, smiling broadly. He gazed at Loki. "The years Pan has stolen have been restored to me, thanks be to the Norns. And you, Loki."

"I . . did not know the magic would do that," Loki stammered, somewhat in shock at seeing Odin as he had been in his youth.

"Sometimes, my son, the magic does what it wants," Odin told him, then he came up the stairs and embraced his heir. "Well done, Loki. Well done."

Then Loki smiled, a smile that blazed like the sun across the heavens, lighting up the room with joy, as he realized that he was worthy at last—of Asgard, of Odin, and most of all himself.

Now all that remained was for him to return to Sorcerer's Wood and marry Belle.

Little did he know that wyrd was not yet finished playing tricks on him.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who gave me ideas on Pan's punishment. Much appreciated, darlings!**


	23. Under Seige

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaston and Amora and their army invade Lokasianna and the castle! Can Belle, Rumple, Mal, Jiminy, and the others prevail? Will Loki make it home in time?
> 
> Read and find out!

 

_Lokasianna_

_Sorcerer's Wood:_

"What have you Seen, Iseult?" Rumple asked the resident Seer. He had originally come down to the village to see how the Whitfields and Edward were faring since their return, but had decided to stop in by Uhtred's house to see Iseult, wondering if had any news for him about when Loki might return from Asgard.

"Something wicked this way comes," the Seer answered, peering into her Seeing bowl.

"Is it someone we know?" Rumple frowned.

"It is an army . . . led by a tall handsome man with evil in his heart and also a golden-haired woman who possesses much dark magic," Iseult replied.

"Do you know when it will arrive?"

"Soon. That is all I can tell you," she sighed.

"What of Master Loki?"

She shook her head. They were sitting in her kitchen, cups of strong tea beside them. Her children were off playing and Uhtred was in a meeting with some of the elders of the village.

"I cannot See where he is. And so I cannot say when he shall return."

"I hope it's soon," Rumple said. "Well, now that we know there is some kind of invading force coming, we best prepare. Tell Uhtred to have his volunteers mustered and to make sure the defense for the village are built up. I will do the same in the castle. And tell everyone that they can bring their children and wives up to the castle if they wish. They will be safe there."

"That is kind of you. I will send little Uhtred and Stara. And I am sure that Elsa will send Gretchen and wee Edmund as well. I will inform the others who have children and some of the women may wish to come too. Uhtred will want as many noncombatants as possible to be out of danger."

Rumple nodded. "'Tis why I made the offer. Master Loki always said that if some raiders should come calling, the villagers may always find refuge within the castle walls." He looked hard at Iseult. "Will ye come too, Iseult?"

But the dark-haired woman shook her head. "Nay, Rumple. My place is by my husband's side, as advisor. My Sight shall warn me if I need to hide myself. I have lived through a siege before. At my father's estate, when the Ogres came. But Uhtred rescued me then."

"As you wish, but you know we will welcome you." The apprentice said calmly. "Now I must be away and see to the castle defenses."

She watched as he disappeared in a flash of purple smoke.

Meanwhile, back at the castle, Belle was helping Mal pile large stones into pyramids at the top of the battlements. They would be flung over the wall by small trebuchets at any invaders attempting to scale the walls or break through the doors.

Down below, Bae and Morraine were making fast the stables, upon which Rumple had cast spells that would prevent anyone from firing them and keep the horses safe.

Rumple had caused a thorny hedgerow to grow about the castle, with thorns as long as a man's arm, and glistening with sleep sap. Any scratch from one would put an invader into a deep dreamless sleep for years.

Several of the village women had come and were taking inventory of the castle food and water stores, making sure they would have enough to withstand a siege.

None of the inhabitants of the castle knew exactly when this army Iseult had Seen would come, though they did not doubt her Vision. Iseult's Gift was very strong, she was descended from generations of Seers, and such a Gift only tended to grow stronger through the bloodlines.

At the Whitfields cottage Edward had just finished setting up the magical wards he'd been taught to do by Pan but this time they would be protecting the innocent. He was also helping Jiminy brush up on his swordplay while Rose assisted the other women in the village in gathering food and medical supplies. They'd all agreed that their children should be sent to the castle for their safety.

"You will go to the castle with Kate," Jiminy instructed his wife.

"Jiminy..."

"He's right, Mama," Edward agreed. "Kate needs one of you with her. He'd taken to calling the couple 'Mama and Papa' since he'd been living with them, the Whitfields honored that the former prince now thought of them as his new parents. They could not replace Edward IV and Elizabeth Woodville in his heart but they would love him as much.

"All right. I'll go."

"Papa, I think you should go with them."

"I am not helpless, Edward."

"I know you are not, Papa but..." The former prince's eyes filled with tears. "I cannot lose another family. You...you are all I have now."

"I will not leave you to defend this house alone!"

"You forget what I am Papa. I can hold my own."

"I'm not saying you can't, Edward but...it's not right. It's just not right!"

"It's my choice."

"Are you doing this to prove to us you are no longer under Pan's influence? Son, you do NOT have to put your own life at risk to prove it!"

"Had I not been a victim of others ambitions I would've been King of England and defending my people is what I would've done. This land is my home now and though I am not its king, I will defend it as a king should."

Lord Whitfield sighed. The Plantagenet stubbornness was legendary, as was their code of honor, and Edward possessed both in spades.

"I do wish you would reconsider."

"I will not."

"I know you will not. You are a Plantagenet."

"My uncle Richard's motto was 'loyalty binds me'. He fought to the death for England as will I for this land."

"Edward, please be careful," Rose pleaded.

"I will, Mama."

 _Loki, may my parents and Kate stay in the castle until the danger has passed?_ Edward sent to him.

 _Of course. I have told Belle and Rumple that any of my people who wish it may come to the castle and seek refuge there,_ the god replied.

Edward embraced his parents. "You should go now...before they come."

"Eddy!" Kate wept. "You come too!"

"I have to stay here, Katie, but I'll see you soon," he promised.

Kate wept into her father's shoulder.

Once they said their goodbyes a portal opened on the wall of the cottage. Jiminy and Rose took one last look at the prince they loved like a son before they stepped through, Jiminy comforting their daughter as best he could.

He saw Uhtred, the headman, marching down the main street with a company of villagers turned soldiers. Each man wore a mail shirt, and carried a large shield with Loki's sigil upon it, and a short sword. Some carried bows and arrows. They all wore determined looks on their faces.

Edward conjured a mail shirt and shield for himself that bore the Plantagenet white rose and Loki's sigil and in his hands he held a copy of his father's sword.

_Loki's castle:_

Belle checked the makeshift nursery for the children and infants and Rumple had supplied toys, games and books to keep the children calm. He also soundproofed the room so the children and infants would not hear the sounds of battle.

"Any word on when my husband will return?" Belle asked.

"Nothing yet. But I'm sure we will hear from him soon," Rumple said.

"Did Iseult tell you anything about the invaders?"

"She said the leader is a tall handsome man with evil in his heart."

"Gaston!" Belle gasped.

"But how can that be?! The Master turned him into a donkey!"

"Could someone have undone Loki's spell?"

"She said there was a golden-haired woman with him and she had dark magic."

"And this woman removed the spell?"

"Looks like."

"She must be an enemy of Loki's." Belle frowned.

Suddenly, a raven called out as she looked over at the window and Muninn sat on the windowsill.

"Greetings, Lady Belle. I bring word of your husband," the raven cawed.

"Is he alright?!"

"Yes, he and the AllFather are fine."

"Something was wrong with Odin?"

"Yes, but Prince Loki told me to tell you he will tell you more once he returns."

"Thank you for telling me. May I ask you something?"

"Yes," Muninn said with a nod.

"Do you know of a golden-haired woman who uses dark magic?"

"There are several."

"But this one might be an enemy of Loki's."

"Ah, that would be the Amora, the Enchantress."

"She is Asgardian?"

"Aye, and once a student of Frigga, as Loki was. She also aspired to marry into the family."

"She wanted to marry Loki?"

"He refused. So she turned her sights to Prince Thor."

"He refused her as well?"

"Yes. She became enraged and swore revenge."

"How did she end up here?"

"Odin banished her after her last attempt to capture the heart of Prince Thor. So, I have no idea how she ended up here."

"I see."

"I shall inform the AllFather that she is here. Do you wish Prince Loki to know?"

"Yes, and also tell him we have warned the village and will take care of things until he returns."

"I will."

The raven spread his wings and then flew out the window, vanishing an instant later, using his ability to travel between realms to return to Asgard.

Belle returned to the Great Hall to greet those of Lokasianna who had come seeking refuge. Her cerulean eyes grew hard as gemstones. _You will rue the day, Gaston, that you chose to invade MY castle! Of that you can be assured!_

_Elsewhere:_

Amora pointed a finger and a swirling blue and white portal appeared before her. "Gaston! Get them all moving through the portal!" she ordered. "Quickly! I can only hold it open so long!"

Gaston, mounted upon a white horse, waved his rifle and called out to the army that they had gathered. They were a mixture of exiled Asgardians, Vanir, Jotun, Dark Elves, and goblins. Some she had recruited, but most had been gathered by Pan.

She was unsure where Pan was, but she was tired of waiting. She was the Enchantress, and she waited upon no man's pleasure, not even the Dark One's. She had heard from a spy that Loki was not in residence at the castle, proving this was the perfect time to strike.

"Forward, march!" Gaston bellowed, then he spurred his mount through the portal, followed by the rest of their motley crew.

_Lokasianna:_

The defenders of Lokasianna felt the ground shake with the thunder of the approaching army. Uhtred gripped his sword, Dragon's Bane, in his right hand, mounted on his war horse, Brightflame. "Make ready!" he called to his men, who were gathered in the center of the village square. "Shields up! Shield wall!"

His men all interlocked their shields, thrusting their swords through the narrow gaps, while the second rank put their shields over the heads of the first rank. The result resembled a moving turtle. But such a formation would protect the men and not leave them open to a flank attack should the invaders breach the wall.

Behind the shield wall his archers stood ready to rain death upon their foes armed with longbows and piercing arrows. They were the best hunters in the village, with the keenest eyesight, and this would serve them well in the battle to come.

Uhtred raised his spyglass and peered through it, for a moment seeing only the dust raised by the horses galloping towards the village _. May the Trickster be with us all,_ he prayed, calming Brightflame with a gentle touch of the reins. He was unsure what was keeping Loki but he had faith the god would return when needed.

He then saw large shadows in the dust. He also started feeling the chill of the north wind. He watched the shadows growing closer when something roared and Uhtred got his first look at a full Frost Giant.

He remembered back when Loki was ill and was stuck in his Jotun form, but what was coming was larger than Loki and had thorns of ice coming out of its head and arms.

"Archers! Light arrows! Draw!" He yelled. "Loose!"

Some hundred arrows with flaming tips were shot at the incoming Jotun.

The Jotun bellowed as the arrows hit their marks and flames bit into their skin.

Suddenly the commander felt the rush of heat as Edward appeared and flung a fireball at the giants.

"Where did you learn to do that, lad?!" he shouted over the screams and bellows of the Jotun.

"My first master," Edward replied. He bared his teeth in a snarl. Then he drew the runes for a fire barrier. A wall of dancing flames surrounded Lokasianna.

"Where did that come from?!" Gaston demanded and Amora looked at the fire barrier.

"Loki! It has to be that blasted Trickster!" she growled.

The Jotun advance halted, grimacing and cursing.

"Keep moving, you Brainless Brutes!" Gaston shouted.

"Who is he calling brainless?" one of the Jotun growled.

"Us," the other Jotun said.

Behind the wall, the defenders cheered.

"Don't celebrate too soon," Uhtred shouted as he saw some more enemies approaching.

The Dark Elves charged toward the line as some of the men looked at each other, but none of them faltered.

"For Malekith!" one of the Dark Elves shouted and he raised his sword.

"Hold the line!" Uhtred shouted.

The Dark Elves clashed with the shield wall, and there was a mighty roar and a sound like two clanking iron beasts meeting. As they battled for supremacy, Amora and Gaston watched from the rear.

"Go! Take half the forces and storm the palace," Amora ordered Gaston. "The Jotun are good for that. Go! I will meet you once I take care of these measly peasants!"

Gaston was about to protest, then he thought of Belle inside the castle, and his blood ran hot. It was time for him to take back his wife. He spurred his black horse, Darkness, towards the castle, half the army following in his wake, including the corps with the siege engines.

The fire barrier was dying and Edward knew that he needed another way to increase the villagers defenders, or else risk being overrun and slaughtered. He glanced at a huge stately elm just at the edge of the village and it gave him an idea. Long ago, he could recall his grandmother Jacquetta telling him a story about trees coming to life to fight for England. There, it had been just a fairy tale. But here . . . was where fairy tales came true.

He remembered Pan telling him once that anything a mage could imagine, the magic could do. Edward grinned. Then he slammed his staff upon the ground and commanded the trees to awaken. "Awake, guardians of Lokasianna! Awake and fight!"

Several trees marched toward them by their roots forming a protective barrier around the soldiers while others picked up Amora and Gaston's ragtag troops with their branches and threw them into the lake.

Edward smiled. He was a descendant of Melusina and she a water goddess. "Melusina, your kin beseeches thee, a prison in your waves, make for me!"

There was a fountain in Lokasianna where the villagers came to draw water to drink, as it was clear and pure. It had a statue of a mermaid in the center of it, holding a shell. When Edward called upon Melusina, she used the fountain to answer him. A great wave of water, droplets forming into a net, surged out of the fountain and wrapped several of the invaders in a watery embrace, nearly drowning them all.

"Thank you, Melusina," Edward whispered, and drew his blade in salute.

The shield wall still held though some of its defenders had been injured or fallen.

A great shambling half-ogre had emerged and was heading straight for the young magician.

Uhtred saw in an instant that the boy would be in danger of losing his life, and they needed the young sorcerer. He spurred Brightflame and couched his war spear under his arm like a lance. Then he charged down the small rise shouting, "For Lokasianna! By the Trickster's Staff!"

His spear slammed into the half-ogre's thigh, cutting the great vein there.

The behemoth bellowed as black blood spurted all over, but he managed to swing his club at Uhtred's head.

The warlord ducked, hanging half out of his saddle and the blow whistled overhead. Had he not done so, his head would have been crushed.

His chestnut war horse screamed and reared, striking out with his iron-shod hooves.

The half-ogre staggered as a hoof found its mark, and it slowly went to one knee.

"Die, monster!" Uhtred yelled, drawing his sword. "Dragon Bane sends you to Hel!"

He swung his sword in a lightning quick arc and the half-ogre's head bounced on the ground. The thud when the body hit the ground was akin to a small earthquake.

Amora shrieked in rage and used an electric whip to urge the rest of her troops over the wall into the village. Then she rode to attack the troublesome sorcerer who had taken out over a quarter of her force.

"Die!" she shouted as Edward placed up a shield to defend himself when a loud screech filled the air and a large purple dragon soared straight at Amara. The large claws slashed toward her as she screamed then she vanished in a puff of green smoke.

"Damn!" Mal growled as she flew over the battlefield and she breathed fire on the Dark Elves.

"Uncle Richard I do hope your symbol will serve me and serve me well this day," he murmured.

Uhtred reined in Brightflame, then sent his stallion across to engage some of the Dark Elves still attacking the shield wall. His sword took out many before he heard Iseult's voice in his head. "Beloved, fall back! Edward summons a great pack of wild boars! Retreat before you are savaged!"

Her husband spun his charger and blew his battle horn. "Fall back! Up the rise! Quickly!"

The boars charged forward, eager for a feast.

The huge brown and gray beasts surged forward, their hooves trampling anything in their path. Their small red eyes glowed with hatred as they savaged whatever was in their path.

Soldiers panicked and ran, and the squealing pigs chased them, their tusks wet with blood.

"No!" Amora shouted, watching the soldiers retreating and the boars were hot on their heels.

The ground was a mess of mud and blood and soldiers groaning in agony from the boars' tusks.

Just then Mal flew back around and breathed at the Asgardian enchantress, forcing Amora to shield herself from the black dragon's breath. "Do you think you are the first dragon I've fought?!" the Enchantress shouted while the fire hit the shield and she grunted.

"She's just setting you up to face me, dearie!" Rumple said from behind her and Amora turned to face him.

"Indeed?" she sneered. "I will destroy you, mortal!"

"Promises! Promises!" Rumple taunted.

Amora growled as she fired a blast of dark magic at him, but Rumple simply vanished only to appear behind her. She spun around as he snarled and he scrunched up his nose.

"Surprise!"

"Who are you?!"

"I am Rumplestiltskin!"

Amora had heard Pan complain about his son and he had mentioned his son's name was named "Rumplestiltskin",

"You are Pan's son?! Why aren't you fighting on our side?!"

"I would rather poke my eyes out with a rusty fork!" Rumplestiltskin shouted when he fired a bolt of light magic at her and her shield shattered.

The other sorcerer smirked. "Now, dearie, let's duel!" He twirled a finger and his magic conjured golden thread, which he threw at the Enchantress.

It spun her about like a top, cocooning her like a chrysalis, and she felt herself growing weaker as the magic cocoon drained her energy and magic away.

Rendered mute with rage and also by the spun gold thread, Amora thrashed about helplessly as she tried to marshal her dark magic. Recalling that she was linked to some of her soldiers, bound to them in a magical symbiosis, she pulled their life force from them to add to her own power.

The soldiers crumpled to the ground, withering away to husks and Amora used their life energy to burst free of the golden trap.

Her deep green eyes glowed with fury, and she summoned wasps the size of crows to attack her opponent. "Kill him!" she shrilled.

The angry insects whirred towards the lame sorcerer, but Rumple reacted with a cone of frost, as Loki had taught him.

The air became bitter cold and a funnel-shaped cloud shot from Rumple's outstretched fingers, enveloping the giant insects.

The wasps froze, unable to withstand the subzero cold, and then fell to the ground, dead.

Rumple dusted off his hands. "Nice try, dearie!"

Amora spat at him. Then her clever brain came up with a different tactic. If force would not bring this son of Pan down, then perhaps guile would.

She whispered an enchantment that would have had any normal male worshipping at her feet, a slave to her desire and his passion. "Come to me, Rumple my sweet!" she purred. She poured on the charm, until she fairly oozed desire.

Rumple inhaled the wicked musky scent she gave off and felt himself sway, swallowing hard as his body urged him to grasp the lovely woman before him and kiss her senseless.

~*~*~*LBLB~*~*~

Gaston urged Darkness right up the pathway leading to the castle, ignoring how the froth flicked from his mount's muzzle. Behind him were the rest of the army almost one hundred and sixty strong, and the large orcs pushed the trebuchets with their huge boulders up the path.

Gaston halted when he saw the huge thorny hedge surrounding the castle. He cursed vilely then called to some of his men. "Get your arses over here and start hacking at this hedge. Cut a way through!"

The Asgardians and Dark Elves began chopping at the thorn hedge with small hand axes and swords, but the more they hacked, the more they ended up scratched by the sharp thorns. Gradually they succumbed to the sleeping enchantment and soon lay snoring upon the ground.

"Get up! Get up! You lazy bastards!" Gaston shrieked, kicking at the sleeping soldiers.

"My lord!" protested one of the Dark Elves, who happened to be immune to sleep enchantments. "They are under an enchantment! Our best course of action is to burn the hedge."

Gaston glared at the elf, furious that he was right, and angry that he had been shown up by one of his men. "Who asked you?"

"Sir, I am just pointing out—" the Dark Elf began, struggling not to sneer in his commander's face. _Stupid mortal! It's a miracle you haven't been killed by now._

"Shut up! You and you!" Gaston pointed to two other elves. "Light a fire and burn the hedge!"

As they did as he ordered, Gaston seethed. He would make Belle pay for this.

The hedge hissed, then began to burn, emitting an oily black smoke that made them all cough. But slowly the vines turned black and withered, turning to ash and allowing a way through.

Gaston and his company went through the hole. Heading straight for the gates.

Inside the castle, Belle could hear the pounding as the trebuchets bombarded the gates with rocks. The gates shuddered with every blow.

"They have burned a hole in the hedge!" Bae shouted after he had looked out the window and Belle growled.

"No! They will not take the castle!" Belle shouted as she stormed to the window and saw the smoke rising from the fire.

"Jiminy! The castle is on fire!" Rose exclaimed.

"Stay with Kate," her husband instructed and drew the sword Edward had given him.

"Jiminy..."

"We have to stop them before they breach the walls!"

"Up on the battlements!" Bae yelled. "Master Loki has cannon and shot!

"That'll do!" Jiminy shouted.

"Bae, can you shoot?" Belle queried.

"Aye, my lady!" the boy nodded.

"Then go! I will organize the defense down here. Morraine, let's arrange a surprise for our guests!"

He thought back to his last time on a battlefield, riding with the Duke of Norfolk to defend England at Flodden under Queen Katherine of Aragon's regency.

"Give me one of those bows!" Jiminy shouted.

Jiminy said a silent prayer as he pointed his crossbow at the invaders in the courtyard, those archery contests he'd participated in at the Tudor court sharpening his aim. He shot several torchbearers and one man attempting to scale the walls.

Men loaded the cannons with shells, the barrels aimed at the trebuchet battering at the brick and stone.

They whooped in triumph as one by one the offending structures were torn to pieces by the shells.

"Steady! Steady!" Jiminy commanded his small army of archers. "NOW!"

A deadly rain of arrows struck the invaders, causing a score of them to drop. Atop the battlements, Bae, Jiminy, and the others cheered.

But Gaston summoned the last of his reinforcements and roused them to fury by chanting, "Kill the Beast!"

Belle heard the savage screaming of the mob and shivered. _They mean to kill Loki!_ she thought, her mind racing. _Or whoever opposes them . . ._

"Bring out the cauldrons!" she shouted to the women in the kitchen.

Rose and a large group of women began wheeling out large pots filled with hot liquid.

"This'll make 'em run!" an elderly woman cackled.

"Hurry!" Belle urged then gasped in horror as an unpleasant scent filled her nostrils.

"WHAT is in that one?" she demanded of the two young girls pushing it on a cart.

"That's for them to find out, my lady!" they giggled.

"Is it...oh never mind...use it! Use it!"

A group of young men burst through the doors carrying pitchforks, leering at the girls. The younger one laughed and threw the contents of her pot in their faces.

"You...you threw...piss...and dung on me!"

"You are what you wear!" the girl taunted while her sister doused the others.

"Let's put some fire under them feet!" another lady named Hazel shouted

She, Rose, and two other women overturned a pot of boiling liquid.

The men screamed as the boiling liquid hit their feet and legs and they fled as fast as their feet could carry them.

"It's working my lady! It's working!" Morraine cried excitedly.

"Pour some out the windows"! Belle ordered and the women lifted some of the pots to the windowsills.

More women took up positions at the top of the stairs holding steaming teapots.

"NOW!" the leader shouted.

"Get back here you cowards! It's only water!" Gaston yelled.

He yelped when some of the scalding water hit his face.

"My lady!" Rose grabbed a vase and threw it at one of the men as he was about to set fire to a tapestry.

Morraine charged another with a rug beater. "Take that, ye devil!" she shrieked.

"Owowowowowowowo!" the man shouted then ran off.

Out of hot liquids, the women began to use anything and everything they could get their hands on to fend off the invaders.

"Help me push this, lassies!" one shouted from the top of the steps as she was struggling to push one of the wardrobes out into the hall.

Four more joined her and they began pushing the wardrobe toward the steps. They tipped it over and it tumbled downward, crushing two men pursuing Morraine.

"Oops!" one of the women called. "Never stand in the way of fashion, lads!"

_Lokasianna:_

Rumple felt his head spin and his heart begin to pound. His palms broke into a sweat as he heard Amora's sultry voice beckoning to him. He swallowed sharply, his eyes beginning to go unfocused as her spell took hold.

"Come to me, Rumple," she chanted.

Rumple took an unsteady step forward, feeling a slow flush creep through him as his body reacted to her.

"You want me, don't you dearie," she purred.

He was longer in the tooth that her previous lovers but the power he possessed would compensate for his lack of of youth.

Rumple shook his head. He wanted . . . no he didn't . . .

Rumple! Mal sent. It's a lust spell! Fight it! True love conquers all!

She dared not breathe her fire, for she could harm her beloved.

A gray mist clouded his thoughts . . . and he struggled to throw off the enchantment. He knew this woman, lovely as she was, was not the one his heart desired.

"Come to me!" Amora hissed.

Her bosom heaved as she threw all her will into the spell.

His arms reached out for her.

Rumple recalled a picnic on the lawn . . .a boat ride on the lake . . . and an ebony haired sorceress whose eyes glowed with love . . ."I love . . .' he gasped.

"You love me," Amora whispered. "Now come!

"No . . . I . . . love . . . Mal!" he cried, and suddenly he remembered kissing Mal, a kiss so passionate and so true that his heart was bound to hers for all of time. The lust curse shattered.

"NO!" Amora howled and blasted him.

He threw up a shield and conjured an energy ball, hurling it toward her. Her strength depleted by her lust spell the ball struck her in the chest and pinned her to the ground.

"Now I have you...dearie!" Ruple sneered.

"Treacherous spinner! Your father should have drowned you like an unwanted kitten!" she snarled,

"Ah but he didn't and as for you, poisonous bitch, tis eternity in Hel that awaits you!"

"And who will send me there?" she laughed defiantly. "You?"

"You will be tried by your peers but do not expect a sympathetic ear. You'll not get one."

She writhed on the ground, her beautiful face warping into a sneering ugly mask. "I have no peers, you half-breed bastard!"

"She's hopeless! A disgrace to the forces of evil!" Mal quipped when she appeared beside him.

"You two are disgusting!" Amora sneered. "Norns know what kind of hideous offspring you'll produce! As bad as any that would come from Loki's tainted loins!" She laughed wildly. "Of course, that will never happen! Because Gaston will take her virtue first!"

Mal gasped.

"Over his dead body!' she sneered and shifted into dragon form.

"Mal, take this piece of filth to Asgard," Rumple ordered. "The Allfather shall judge her. And tell Lord Loki to move his arse before Gaston ravishes his wife!"

"Diablo! Find Lord Loki! Quickly!" Mal commanded the raven while she scooped Amora up in her massive claws. "Be fortunate I do not tear you to pieces, whore!"

Amora spat at her. "Better a whore than a beast!"

The great black dragon rose into the air, the wind from her wings kicking up a cyclone that took down the rest of the invading Jotun. She blew a long column of fire and the portal between realms opened. With a last defiant roar, Maleficent flew through the Gate with her prisoner.

At the same moment, Diablo also vanished.

Diablo flew as fast as his wings could carry him as he prayed he would find his master in time then he saw Loki talking with Thor.

"Master!" the raven cawed and Loki looked to see the raven flying closer.

"Diablo, what's wrong?" Loki asked.

"Did Muninn tell you about the siege at the castle?!"

"Aye, we were about to leave," Thor said.

"You must go now! My Lady Belle is about to be ravaged by that beast!"

"What are you talking about?" Loki demanded, his heart thundering in his chest.

"Gaston is in the castle!"

"That is impossible! My brother made an ass out of him!" Thor said.

"A witch changed him back!"

"What witch?!" Loki demanded

"The Enchantress!"

"By the Nine!" Thor gasped.

"Please! Hurry!"

"Go, Brother! I will tell Father and gather an army to aide you!"

Loki and Diablo vanished in a puff of green smoke when Thor heard the cry of a dragon and he looked up, seeing Mal flying toward the palace. His sharp eyes saw Amora dangling from her claws and he silently prayed for Mal to drop her to her death. Growling, he lifted the hammer into the air, rose off the ground and he flew toward the palace.

_Meanwhile back at the castle:_

Belle ran past the nursery to grab her sword off the wall in her room. She knew she had only seconds to distract whoever came up the stairs from trying to find the children hidden in the nursery.

Thor has teasingly dubbed her sword Wasp Sting, but she prayed that her enemies would find a wasp's sting deadly.

The pounding of heavy boots sounded on the stairs, and a familiar voice called out, "Belle! Where are you, _ma petite_?"

Her stomach knotted. But she held her sword low, as Thor had shown her.

 _You will be petite when I am finished with you_ , she thought angrily.

Soon Gaston strode into view, still wearing his wedding finery, his rifle strapped to his back and a bloodied sword in his fist. He still looked as handsome as ever-and she still felt as revolted.

"Belle! Show yourself and none of your friends will be harmed!" He was grinning as he said this, a wolfish grin.

"Liar!" she cried, and lunged from her hiding place to engage him. The tip of Wasp Sting tore a hole in his thigh.

Gaston's eyes widened in shock. "You-you CUT me! I'm bleeding!"

"Afraid of a little blood ruining your fine clothing?" she taunted.

"Bitch! You will be the one bleeding after I am done-WIFE!"

he spat, and brought his sword down to meet hers.

Their swords clashed with a sharp clang of steel on steel.

Gaston had the longer reach and strength, but Belle was quicker, having been taught by Loki to use her smaller size and speed to her advantage.

She parried, then danced away, her feet light as thistledown on the breeze.

"What's the matter, Gaston?" she taunted. "Afraid of a woman who can fight back?"

"Ha! I will teach you your proper place! On your back!" He lunged at her, forcing her to duck.

Back and forth they went, with neither gaining an advantage.

Belle cut Gaston twice more, but they were not serious wounds, mere annoyances. Yet she sensed he was beginning to tire.

She riposted and then lunged at his knee, forcing him back.

She saw victory within her grasp . . . until a small voice called out, "Lady Belle, I want my mama!"

Kate! she thought worriedly.

The child hovered in the partially opened nursery door.

"Ah, what have we here," Gaston purred.

"Leave her alone, you brute!" Belle cried. "Kate, shut the door!"

Kate screamed and slammed the door.

Belle gasped in relief. But her moment of distraction cost her dearly.

"Now I have you!"

Gaston lunged, and the hilt of his sword slammed into her hand. Her fingers went numb and Wasp Sting toppled from her grip to clatter to the floor.

Before she could run, Gaston was upon her, his sword at her throat, pressing her back into the wall, his eyes glittering with savage joy.

"At last, wife! I will have what is mine!"

"Go to Hel, you bastard!" Belle spat in his face.

"Not yet!" he leered. "Now be still! I would hate to cut that pretty throat of yours!"

"A shame I can't say the same about yours!" Loki snarled from behind him.

"One wrong move, Beast, and I shall kill her!" Gaston threatened.

 _He'll kill me anyway,_ Belle sent.

 _Not so long as I draw breath,_ Loki sent back.

" _You_ are the Beast, Gaston. One who wears a pretty face but inside is blacker than eternal night!" Loki growled.

He shifted suddenly into his Jotun form.

"Do you love her, Beast?" Gaston mocked.

"With all of my heart," Loki replied. "Come, Gaston. Let us finish this!"

Gaston glared at him. "What a pity! For now I will have to cut it out!" Then he spun away from Belle and sprang at Loki.


	24. For Who Could Ever Love A Beast?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final showdown between Gaston and Loki! Who will live and who will die?

Gaston lunged at Loki, hoping to take his larger and stronger opponent by surprise and run him through. He had not bargained, however, with the fact that Loki now emitted a cold aura that caused the mortal hunter's teeth to chatter and shivers to race up and down his spine. The tip of Gaston's sword was etched with frost and he could feel the blade freeze even through his heavy leather gloves.

Loki drew Laevateinn from its sheath and parried, the blades ringing loudly in the corridor. "Nice try, mortal!" he sneered, seeing Gaston's shock as the recoil from the swords meeting traveled up the other's arm. "But in what world do you think you can defeat me?"

"I will cut out your foolish heart, Beast, and leave your body for the ravens to pick over! And then . . . then I shall take my wife over your dead body!" the other snarled, his face a rictus of hate.

Behind Loki, Belle gasped. "I would rather die first!" She was worried for Loki, despite knowing he was a superb duelist.

"That can be arranged!" Gaston yelled. He parried another blow from Loki, thinking that the damned Beast was devilishly quick for something so large. Despite his footwork, he found himself being driven back down the corridor and through the open doorway that led to one of the castle battlements.

He felt his sword buckle under the weight of holding back Loki's thrusts and disengaged, moving away from his enemy and panting, struggling to catch his breath.

"I thought I could trust you, Beast! When you came to me on my wedding day, I assumed you believed as I did-that a woman was good for only two things-satisfying a man's needs and breeding heirs."

"You know what they say about assuming, don't you?" Loki sneered. "You make an ass out of yourself!" He sprang at Gaston, battering his sword with lightning fast blows. "Pity you didn't stay that way! At least you were useful!"

Gaston parried again and again, each time slower than the last-until he missed a parry and Loki's sword sliced his arm, cutting a gash in his bicep. He swore and moved around the battlement.

"First blood, I believe?" Loki teased, his eyes glittering. He was angry, but his anger was leashed, controlled. He never fought recklessly, he always saw two or three steps ahead and never let his rage blind him.

Gaston howled and attacked, bringing his sword around in a series of wild cuts and thrusts. He could feel the blood dripping down his arm and knew he needed to seek any advantage he could to end this conflict. For the first time ever, he was afraid he might not win-and he could not bear the thought of defeat. Not against this creature who was little better than the beasts he hunted.

Loki danced back, but Gaston managed to get in a lucky blow, cutting his calf. He shrugged off the hit, it was nothing for a swordsman of his caliber. He allowed a sly grin to spread across his face. "You really are dumb as dirt, aren't you, Gaston? All muscles, no brains, and a dick the size of a thimble!"

"Bastard! I will make you writhe for that!" the other shouted, losing his composure completely. "I will make Belle watch as I skin you alive!"

"Ah, but you'll need to catch me first!" Loki smirked and beat his blade aside. He flicked his sword again, and the point cut Gaston's face. "Oh, such a shame!" he tisked. "No more pretty face!"

Gaston bellowed and attacked again but he was like a bull to Loki's wolf, and the other slashed another line down his other cheek. "Now, now, don't cry, I'm sure the pigs will think you are beautiful, darling!"

Gaston went beet red and charged Loki, murder in his eyes.

But Loki stuck out a foot and Gaston tripped, going to his knees on the flagstones.

"Clumsy!" Loki reproved. "Kneel before your betters, you mewling quim!"

"How dare you?" he roared, recognizing the slur immediately for he was no stranger to coarse language.

Before Gaston could scramble to his feet, Loki jabbed him in the ass with Laevateinn.

The hunter shrieked like a girl getting her hair pulled. Red-faced with temper and humiliation, the once-handsome noble sprang to his feet. "You're going to regret that, Beast! I swear by my ancestors, I will ravish Belle while you lay dying at my feet! Then she will know the true touch of a man."

Limping, he thrust weakly at Loki, spitting through gritted teeth.

"That's the second time you've threatened MY wife, you pathetic son of a pig's arse!" Loki growled. "And the last!" He wriggled a finger and a cone of frost shot out, striking Gaston in the groin.

Gaston wailed. "My ballocks! They're . . . frozen!" He howled again as he realized something else he held dear had shriveled up as well. "No! You bastard son of whore!"

Loki's crimson eyes glittered with glee. "Be kind of hard to carry out that threat when it's the size of a toothpick!"

Behind them, Belle's shoulders shook with suppressed laughter. She loved her husband's wicked sense of humor-and even more when it was so richly deserved.

Furious, Gaston threw the fistful of dirt he had in his pocket in Loki's face-or tried to. It was a favorite trick of his, only he forgot that Loki was so much larger that the dirt only sprayed him in the throat.

"Cheating?" Loki sneered. "Guess you aren't such a great swordsman after all!"

"I . . . I . . ." Gaston stammered, pale beneath his tan.

Now Loki came in fast under Gaston's guard, and used a classic disarming maneuver to flick the sword from Gaston's hand. It flew through the air to clatter upon the stones and then broke into pieces, made brittle by Loki's icy aura. "Now-on your knees, you coward!" he hissed, putting the tip of Laevateinn to his enemy's throat.

"Please! Don't kill me!" Gaston whimpered.

"Are you begging me for mercy?" Loki queried harshly.

"Yes! Spare me! I will give you anything you desire! Gold, jewels, my father's estate-hell, you can even kill the old man in my place!" he gibbered.

"You are revolting!" Loki snarled. "To offer your father's life in your stead . . .you are lower than nothing!"

Gaston reached out his hands, trembling from head to foot. "Please . . . Master!" A yellow stain spread over the stones.

"I will give you the mercy you have earned," Loki declared coldly. Then he drew back his sword and clubbed the other in the back of the head with the hilt.

Gaston lay unmoving on the ground, Belle peered at him as Loki turned, then asked, "Is he dead?"

"Not yet," her husband replied. "But once we hold the trial he will be. He dared to bring an army against me and to harm my wife," Loki said heatedly. "No one hurts my wife and lives to tell the tale."

She stood on tiptoe and cupped his face in her hand. "So fierce . . . and yet so gentle."

"Then you are not afraid of me when I am-" he began, one hand lifting to cup her waist with tender fingers.

"Never." Then she kissed him, one glorious kiss of passion and fire.

They were so lost in each other that neither of them noticed Gaston's hand twitching as he stirred, coming out of his unconscious state.

"My beloved wife," Loki murmured. "Now that I am reconciled with my father and he is well again, I suggest we have a second wedding, this time in Asgard. A true wedding, since last time I married you under false pretenses."

"I would love that, Loki!" Belle declared, her eyes shining. A proper wedding . . . and a proper wedding night, she thought wickedly. Then she glanced away to hide her blush, and as she did so, she caught sight of a gleam of light as Gaston raised his rife.

"If I cannot have her, Beast, then no man shall!"

"Loki!" Belle cried in horror.

The rifle fired.

But Loki felt no pain. Even though Asgardians were resistant to Midgardian bullets he should have felt something. Until he saw the body lying at his feet.

"Belle?  **BELLE**!"

His heart froze in horror.

Gaston was grinning maniacally. "Did you think you would live happily ever after? For who could ever love a Beast?"

Loki roared, then he was lunging at the hunter. Before Gaston could run, Loki had picked him up, and the extreme cold from his Jotun form caused Gaston to transform into a block of ice.

The change was swift, inexorable, and soon Gaston was frozen solid, a look of disbelief and horror permanently etched into his face.

Howling in rage, Loki lifted Gaston and flung him over the edge of the battlements. The frozen man-sickle plummeted like a rock and hit the paving stones in the courtyard, shattering into a million little pieces.

Loki should have felt satisfaction now that his enemy was dead, but all he felt was hollow. A black gaping pit where his heart used to be.

He shifted back to cradle his dying wife in his arms. Blood stained the stones, and he could feel her body growing cold in his embrace. "Belle . . . please . . . don't leave me . . ." he begged, the words torn from his throat in a desperate plea.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Loki . . . I'm so sorry . . ."

"Don't try and talk." Blood, there was so much blood, he thought frantically, as he tried to stem the tide with his magic. But even as he did so, he knew it was futile. She was slipping away from him even as he clutched her to his chest. "You're going to be all right . . ." Tears dripped from his eyes and fell like rain upon her waxen face.

She smiled sadly at him. "A little fall of rain . . ." One hand came up to grab his wrist. "Loki?"

"Yes, darling?"

"I'm cold . . . hold me . . ."

"I am holding you . . ."

She gasped softly. "Kiss me . . ." She shivered, the chill of winter spreading through her limbs, as her life drained from her. She wished she had more time . . . she had promised him forever . . . and her greatest regret was not being able to keep that promise. They would have had a glorious future.

"I love you, Belle," he murmured, then his lips touched hers, one last kiss of farewell, as his great heart shattered into pieces.

"I . . . love . . . you . . .Loki . . .  _mon coeur_  . . ."

Her breath rattled in her throat and he felt her heart flutter beneath his fingers.

"Norns!" he howled. "It should be me lying here, not her! Why did you give me love only to tear it away like this? Cruel Fates!"

"True love sacrifices much . . . but true love can also save the sacrifice . . ." he heard Skuld say in his head. "If two hearts become one."

Loki swallowed hard. He understood. He had but one chance to save his dying Belle . . . but what he was about to do had never been done with a mortal in all of Asgard's history.

And those who had tried before failed...but he would not fail. He would cross worlds and time if need be to save his beloved Belle, the beauty who had dared to love a beast.

"Norns, I pray thee grant me time, it's all I ask . . ."  
  



	25. Of Hearts and Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki makes a desperate attempt to bring Belle back to life, crossing realms and time in his quest to save his beloved beauty!

 

_Asgard:_

 

Loki was devastated. In a matter of a few seconds his entire world had fallen to pieces. All he could think about was Belle, the bravest woman he ever knew, was dying because of a selfish, egotistical bastard. And there was precious little Loki could do about it. The woman he loved, fragile mortal that she was, had sacrificed herself for him and now she would pay the ultimate price.

Or was there? He placed his hand on his bride's chest, over her heart.

"Loki, please tell me you are not thinking of what I think you are..." Frigga pleaded.

"Mother..."

"It's too dangerous, son. If you fail..."

It would also bring the wrath of the Norns down on him for altering Fate but he didn't care. He wanted his wife back, wanted the chance for the life they dreamed of before a coward's bullet had taken it away.

"If I fail you may as well burn me on the pyre with her, for I will be a dead man walking without her." Loki declared passionately. "Mother, she is not just a woman I took a fancy to--she is my heart and my life. Destiny is all."

"Remember Sigurd and Brunhilde son,” Frigga advised.

Loki shook his head. "I'm not a child, to be frightened off with cautionary tales. I know what they attempted to do--and I know why it failed. Because neither of them knew how to translate the spell properly. One wrong word spells disaster in a magic of that major working."

"Because it is written in a language only Persephone, the Queen of the Underworld, can translate." Frigga told him.

“Then I must find her.” Loki said.

He traced runes above Belle's head, runes of protection and preservation and then he chanted, "The Wheel of Destiny spins, and time follows, but now I bid thee stay, and spin no more, until I release thee! I, Loki Odinson, command it thus!"  Being a Master of Time and Space, he could freeze time, putting his beloved in a sort of stasis until he could return with a way to restore her. But only for awhile. The spell would not last forever.

"Persephone is rumored dead, son," Odin reminded him.

"Didn't Hemidall tell us she may still be alive and living in Midgard?" Thor asked.

"I will ask the Norns if she is still among the living. A goddess like her is difficult to kill. You know this, Father. She might have died, but one such as her will always leave a way to return, if not in one form then another." Loki argued.

 

"She was killed by Alemedia, her own daughter."

"And enough time has gone by that she may have been reborn. I will ask the Norns. They will know if anyone will."

"I wish you luck, Brother. You will need it."

"Aye, luck and all the blessings in Valhalla," Loki said quietly, pain shimmering in his emerald eyes. The shock of Belle dying was like an open wound, one that he was slowly bleeding to death from.

The Norns would have the answer. He was certain of it.

"I must seek them out." He looked at Thor. "Please, Brother, will you watch over her until I return?" His hands gestured and Belle, who was on a table in antechamber, was now encased in a beautiful crystal coffin, with cushions of pink swansdown inside and roses at her feet. Loki gazed down at her, thinking she looked as though she were sleeping, her wound invisible beneath the pretty blue gown Frigga had put her in, and his throat tightened with grief.

"I will."

"Thank you, Thor." He gave his little brother a devil-may-care grin, but his smile did not reach his eyes. "I will return as soon as I can."

Frigga hugged him. "I will pray the Norns grant you what you wish."

"As will I," Odin said, also embracing his tall son. "Go and save your lady wife."

Loki allowed his powers to spin him a portal to where the Norns, those elusive half-giantesses, currently had their residence. Then he stepped through and was gone.

He emerged from the portal into an innocent looking glade with a simple cottage of gray stone with a thatched roof like any cottage in ancient Asgard. The garden gate was festooned with ivy and trumpet flowers and Loki cautiously pushed it open and went up the walk to the round blue door with the Seeing Eye painted upon it. He took a deep breath and knocked.

The door swung open and a slightly crochety voice called, "Enter, Loki son of Odin son of Bor, son of Harald--"

"Will you stop with the pedigree, Verdandi!" another voice snapped. "We don't need a list of his ancestors unto the tenth generation! We know who he is!"

"Now Skuld, don't get your skirts in a knot!" Verdandi snorted.

A third voice said, "Well come in, come in! Don't just stand there letting all the flies in, boy!"

Loki entered the cottage, finding it warm and cozy. Three women sat around a polished wooden table. One had a distaff in her hand.  Another had a cup of tea. And the last had a cup with rune sticks.

The women looked neither young nor old, but with that ageless quality that comes to the very great immortals. One had black hair, one had blonde, and one had red hair. Sometimes they appeared like old women but not on this day.

"What brings you to our door, boy?" Skuld demanded.

Loki bowed before them. He knew better than to stand on ceremony, or to not show them proper respect. "I come to beg your help, Lady Skuld."

 

"With what?'

"My lady wife, Belle Leroux is dying. But surely you know this. I seek your aid in saving her life. I know that out of all magics, there is only one that may bring her back to me. The heart division spell."

The women gasped.

"Are you mad, boy!" Skuld shouted.

"Not mad," Urd shook her head. "Desperate."

"And in love with his pretty wife," cackled Verdandi.

"There is only one time it has been attempted in this land and the results were devastating!"

Loki bit his lip to keep from snapping at them, leashing his temper despite his anxiety. "Please . . . I know where they went wrong, Lady. They did not consult Persephone, our Greek cousin. But I won't make that mistake."

Urd snorted. "You should have known better than to fall in love with a mortal. They always die on you."

Loki chose to ignore that statement. It was too late now for regrets and he didn’t regret falling in love with Belle anyway.

"Persephone was believed dead for many years, killed by one of the three daughters she bore to Hades. Demeter opposed their union so much that she cursed them and their descendants to fight each other until the line died out."

Loki shivered, and thanked Valhalla that Frigga would never be that cruel. Or that controlling.

"But . . . has she been reborn?" Loki queried hopefully.

"When they fled Olympus, Hades and Persephone created a safe haven for themselves in a land named Nonestica. It was destroyed eight years ago by one of their human descendants, Lavinia Ozopov while under Alemedia's control."

Loki thought back to that time, and recalled that year had been a perfectly horrid one for Asgard. The weather had been out of control--hot one day and snowing the next and crops had withered and failed for the first time in millennia. There had been hurricanes and odd lights in the night sky--like a fire burning far away.

Loki recalled people being stricken with despair and sorrow out of nowhere. Frigga had burst into tears at a banquet, Thor had quarreled with Volstagg, and Loki had felt an odd depression that had caused him to sit unmoving with a book in his hand for hours.

"All the worlds felt it, even the second Asgard."

"That was why . . . all those things happened . . . because we felt all those souls die," the young magician murmured.

"Indeed. But the current generation of her descendants brought the remaining five of the six parallel worlds they created together in a warded place in Midgard."

Loki knew about alternate realities. All immortal mages did. "But I thought it was forbidden to interact with your alternate persona," he coughed. "That it would drive one mad."

"Persephone was never one to follow rules and the alternate personas seem to get along well."

"Balderdash!" laughed Urd. "They only tell you that to stop you young apprentices from haring off into another reality instead of studying."

 

Loki recalled all the times he had felt left out and a burden growing up and he knew Urd was right--he would have loved to jump into another realm and find another version of himself to play with.

 

He shook off the old feelings of inadequacy that sometimes plagued him. You are Crown Prince of Asgard now, he reminded himself, and the least shall be best.

"If Persephone is anywhere, she is in Midgard for that is where her youngest and beloved daughter Ozmalita lives."

"Then that is where I shall go," Loki decided. "Which part of Midgard? And what time?"

"You will have to travel into Midgard's present time and to a place called The United Realms. It is warded but as kin to Persephone you will be granted access."

Loki nodded in understanding. Blood kin was one of the most binding things in sorcery.

"Should I send her a message?" he wondered.

"Have no fear, little prince," Skuld giggled. "Seph will know why you are there."

Loki just hoped the goddess would help him.  "What do I owe you ladies?" he asked, knowing full well that all magic came with a price.

"Your firstborn child!" cackled Urd.

"Urd!" Skuld yelled, cuffing her sister on the ear.

"What?" she cried. "I always wanted to say that! Villains get all the best lines!"

Verdandi rolled her eyes. "No quarreling in front of our guests. It looks bad." She turned to Loki. "Urd was only partially right. We require you to allow us to train one of your children in the mystic arts. One of your daughters will have the Gifts and need our teachings. You will know when it is time."

Loki was thunderstruck. For the Norns to ask such must mean that they had Seen that a child of his would be a powerful sorceress, and need special tutoring to control her Gifts. "I . . . yes, I will send her to you when it is time," he agreed.

"See?" Urd smirked. "I was right! There is a child of his involved!"

Skuld stuck out her tongue. "You couldn't foretell when the sun was going to come up in the morning!"

"Why you little brat!"

"Girls! Enough!" Verdandi snapped. "What must Prince Loki think?"

"I think it's time for me to take my leave," Loki said swiftly. "I bid you all a good day and thank you for your help."

Loki turned to go and Skuld called after him. "Remember-- _Wyrd biõ ful ãræd."_

 _Destiny is all_ , he silently repeated before he used his magic to create another portal, this one would move through both time and worlds, to find the Queen of the Underworld. _Then Belle must live. For me to have made that bargain, this must succeed,_ he prayed hopefully. Though there was a niggling doubt that perhaps not . . . perhaps he was meant to have a child with another woman . . . _No. Belle is the only woman for me. And I will move the heavens and the realms to save her._

 

_The United Realms:_

 

Loud music blared over the sound system when he entered the building and when he glanced up at the lighted display on the wall, he could see a set-up of numbers reading: 8-30-2019. He knew instinctively that it was a date.

 _Norns, I have traveled further in time than I thought! Midgard has gone into the next millennium!_ He smiled softly, thinking that Belle would enjoy seeing her world in a new age. He watched a few people walk by and studied their clothing. He conjured himself a jade tank top with the words “Low-key” in white on it, black spandex shorts, tube socks, and Sketchers before he approached the front desk.

“Hi! Welcome to Wicked Workout World! Are you looking to join?” a woman in her early twenties asked, her eyes sweeping over his body in appreciation.

“Ummm…actually I’m looking for someone. Is she here?”

“What’s her name?”

“Persephone.”

 

“Still getting used to that. Most of us called her Zelena for a while because that was her cursed name. Anyway, she’s in the bike room with Melanie and Rumple.”

Loki’s eyes widened.

“Rumple?”

“Oh! Sorry, I didn’t recognize you Mister Laufeyson. They told me you change your appearance a lot but I just started and I’ve never seen you in here until now. I’ll go tell Zel…Persephone you’re here.”

 “Wooo hoo! Hey Gina, look what just slithered in! Our favorite Speedo dancing machine!” he heard a tall blond say when she emerged from the locker room.

“Where!” Another woman poked her head out. “Hey Loki! Long time no see!”

_Sweet Vallahalla on a ski sled! What mischief has my other self been up to in modern Midgard?_

 “Oh….things,” he said. “I’m sorry I can’t stay and chat, ladies, but I have an urgent matter I need to see Persephone about.”

“If you can pry her away from torturing Rumple and Maleficent,” the dark-haired woman laughed. “When she told them they needed to get in shape for the wedding she wasn’t kidding! Has had them on those bikes for two hours every day for three weeks!”

The blond smirked. “Well…..don’t tell my husband but his dad’s counterpart’s butt is starting to look really good in those shorts.”

“EWWW! Emma!”

 “What?”

“That would be like looking at your father-in-law.”

 

“Hey, YOU look!”

“All right, I admit it. There. Happy now.”

“So, when do we get to see _your_ butt on the bike?” the woman named Emma purred.

“Maybe someday darlings,” he chuckled.

“Sorry I can’t help fangirling when he says it like that!”

“Join the club Emma,” the dark haired ‘Gina’ murmured.

Loki walked into another room, seeing modern versions of his apprentices sitting on what were called stationary bikes pedaling frantically.

“Come on pretties, pick up the pace!” he heard Persephone command from a bike at the front of the room. She was a statuesque redhead wearing green biker shorts, Sketchers, and a black tank that had Wicked Witch with a broom blazoned on it.

“We are!” protested the other Rumple, sweat dripping down his face. “Come on dearie, let us rest a bit!”

“You got ten more minutes, then you can rest,” Persephone cackled.

“Goodness sakes Seph, this isn’t Ephesis!” the other Mal exclaimed from her bike. “You should be putting Hades through this torture, not us!”

“You want to be in shape for your wedding, don’t you?”

“Well umm….yes…”

“Well then work your legs and not your mouth!”

“Sadist,” the other Rumple muttered.

 _Persephone, I must speak with you urgently_ , Loki sent.

 

 

 

The goddess looked up and smiled. “All right you two, hop off your bikes and take a break.”

“’Bout time,” the other Rumple snorted. “Thank the gods _you_ showed up or she would’ve had us on these bloody things all day.”

“He’s not our Loki, Rumple,” the other Mal, whose name in this Midgard was Melanie Magestrix, informed her companion. “It must be an urgent matter for you to travel so far in time and space.”

“It is,” Loki said softly.

Persephone hopped off her own bike and approached the god. “I agree with Melanie. You never would have crossed worlds and gone this far in time unless it was urgent.”

“Persephone, I must know how to perform the heart division spell.”

She frowned. “As I recall it has been attempted in your Asgard before with disastrous results because the spell was translated incorrectly. That’s why I had it rewritten in the language only I and those of my bloodline could translate. And it was performed by those unworthy to receive it. The spell can only be performed by those who are true bondmates.”

 “This time it won’t fail! Persephone I beg you….I will be the one performing it!”

“On whom?” she demanded.

“Myself…and someone else.”

She studied him hard. “And who is this woman you wish to bind yourself to? Sigyn?”

“No….she’s a mortal.”

“A _mortal_! Loki, binding a god’s life force to a mortal’s has never been done before!”

 “But can it be?”

“It can but I would advise against it.”

“Why?”

“Because you won’t just be binding your heart and soul to this woman, Loki. You will make her your equal, a goddess. That kind of power in the hands of mortals could be extremely dangerous!”

“Belle would never misuse her powers!”

“Belle? Her name is Belle?”

“Yes. Persephone, she’s dying, and the heart division spell is the only way I can save her. Please! You must let me do this.”

“I must see this woman first, see if she is truly worthy of the burden she will carry of being a goddess.”

“I understand your reluctance Persephone, believe me I do but you must trust me on this. I would never have asked if I did not believe Belle worthy.” His eyes filled with tears. “But if proof is what you need, come with me to Asgard and look into her heart for yourself.”

“Her heart will show me the truths her mind conceals or distorts.”

She placed her hand on his arm and they vanished in a puff of smoke.

_Asgard:_

 

 

 

Persephone was reminded of Snow White as she approached the glass coffin but as she gazed down at the woman inside it, her eyes widened with shock, the face familiar to her in her own time.

“Belle!”

“You know her?” Thor queried.

“I know six versions of her,” the goddess replied. “And all but five have gone through the spell successfully.” She waved her hand and raised the lid. “And now my pretty, we’ll see if you are worthy of it.”

She reached into Belle’s chest and carefully extracted her heart, the fragile organ glowing red with none of the darkness she had in her own heart from the horrible crimes she’d committed in her mortal life as the wicked with Zelena. She waved her hand over the organ and thousands of images passed before her eyes and the last image she was given was of the girl throwing herself into the path of a bullet that would be nothing more than a flesh wound to a god yet she hadn’t known that. She’d been willing to sacrifice herself for love.

“Oh, you are more than worthy dear,” Persephone murmured.

“Then you’ll do it?”

 “We must obtain her consent before it can be done.”

Persephone sighed. "We have little time. Her soul is no longer in her body...it is about to cross over. If we cannot obtain her consent before her soul crosses over into the afterlife then you will have to wait for her to be reborn into her next."

"Tell me how we can reach her!"

"Your mother summons thee! Ozmalita Diosa appear now before me!" Persephone orderd.

 

There was a flash of white light and a tall brunette wearing a long white coat appeared in the room. There was a badge clipped to the coat reading Dr. Natalie Durant.

"Who is she?" Thor asked. "How can she help?"

"My daughter, Ozmalita, is a Guardian of Souls," Persephone explained. She is able to communicate with souls that have crossed over or are about to cross over into the afterlife."

"Mama, why are we in this version of Asgard?"

"There's little time to explain, Ozmalita. We must be able speak to this Belle's soul before she crosses over!"

"She has almost reached the gates. Take my hands, quickly!" she instructed Loki and Persephone.

They found themselves in the middle of a forest that closely resembled those of Lokasianna. "A soul's bridge to the afterlife takes any form it chooses," Ozmalita said as she led them to a replica of Loki's castle where Belle stood outside the gates.

"Belle! Wait!" Loki pleaded.

"My lady, do not go through the gates," Ozmalita advised gently.

"Why? Loki, _mon couer_ we are home!"

"No, you are not dear. Beyond those gates is the afterlife. If you go through you will be parted from Loki forever."

"Who are you?"

"I am Persephone, Goddess of the Underworld and this is my daughter Ozmalita. We have come to help you. Will you listen?"

"Please, Belle," Loki pleaded.

 

"I....I'm dying?! she cried. "No! I don't want to go!"

 

Loki took her hands in his and gazed deeply into her eyes. "I have tried all I can to bring you back to me but I am left with one option the Norns will accept."

"What is it? Tell me!"

"How strong is your love for Loki, Lady Belle?" Persephone demanded.

"I...gave my life for him."

"Would you be willing to bind yourself, heart, body and soul to him?"

"YES!"

"We are not simply speaking of the vows of marriage, Lady Belle. When we ask you if you are willing to bind yourself to him heart, body and soul, we mean you will do so physically."

"Wh...What?"

"Ozmalita, show them how it is done."

Ozmalita conjured a Seeing globe and waved her hand over the glass. Inside it a man that bore a close resemblance to Lord Whitfield faced a woman, their hearts in their hands.

"The woman is one of my descendants Azkadellia Ozopov, the man Jiminy Whitmore, her bondmate."

Belle was stunned when the couples' hearts divided into two pieces, one in their hands glowing red, one hovering above them glowing white.

"The white pieces are the portions of their hearts they intend to give to each other. Watch closely dear.”

“ _See as I see_

_Feel as I feel_

_Let our two hearts become one_

_Not even in death shall this bond be undone! Jiminy Ozopov!”_ Azkadellia recited. The white piece floated over to Jiminy. He took it in his hand and held it against his chest until it vanished. He repeated the same incantation with his own heart piece and sent it to Azkadellia.

"Oh! They have parts of each other's hearts in their bodies!"

"That is not all they have, dear. They are one in all ways. They share a soul and a lifeforce. When they go into the afterlife, they will go together. A bond like theirs is unbreakable once it is consummated."

"But they're demigods...and I'm...mortal."

"It has been done with mortals and demigods before."

Persephone gazed at her intently. "Should you choose to do this you will become a goddess with powers equal to Loki's."

"I don't want power. I just want to be with my husband."

"Do you give your consent to bind yourself, heart, body and soul to this man?"

Belle gazed into Loki's eyes. "I consent."

"Loki, do you consent to bind yourself heart, body and soul to this woman?"

"I consent."

"Loki, remove your heart," Persephone instructed. "Ozmalita, you may remove Belle's."

Ozmalita summoned Belle's heart into her hand. "I know this will feel odd at first but you must hold your heart tightly and do not let go."

"It...It looks different than I've seen in books."

 

"It's the enchantment."

Loki waved his hand over his own heart and watched as it divided into pieces as he'd seen Persephone's descendants do. He took the glowing white piece in his hand and cradled it gently.

“ _See as I see_

_Feel as I feel_

_Let our two hearts become one_

_Not even in death shall this bond be undone…Belle Leroux!”_ Loki chanted and released the white glowing piece. It floated over to Belle and hovered there.

“Belle, if you wish to claim this piece of Loki’s heart, hold it against your chest until it disappears.”

She took it without hesitation, feeling a slight burning sensation as she held it against her chest. Seconds later it vanished.

“Now it is your turn. Take the unclaimed piece of your heart in your hand, recite the incantation and speak the name of whom it belongs to.”

_“See as I see_

_Feel as I feel_

_Let our two hearts become one_

_Not even in death shall this bond be undone. Loki Odinson of Asgard!”_

Loki cradled Belle’s heart piece in his hand and held it against his chest. Once it vanished the remaining pieces of their hearts returned to their bodies.

Both Loki and Belle felt an indefinable happiness and serenity spread through them as they were now bound for all eternity, one heart, one soul, entwined upon Destiny’s Wheel for all of time.

 _Asgard_ :

Thor and the others watched in stunned silence as Belle's body began to glow.

"Mother...Father...what's happening?"

Odin chuckled. "It looks like we have another goddess in the pantheon, son."

Persephone, Ozmalita, and Loki returned to the palace.

"Did it work? Why isn't she awakening?" Loki asked frantically. Had it failed? Was it all for nothing?

"She will, once the transformation completes," Persephone reassured him.

"Mama, this has never happened before," Ozmalita murmured.

"Because we've only bound demigods and mortals. It takes longer to bind a mortal and a god, dear. Also, their bond is not yet consummated."

The lid of the coffin shattered, the pieces transforming into rose petals.

The sweet scent of honey roses and spring drifted to their nostrils.

A brilliant wash of gold light shot with green flowed over the lady inside lying on the silken cushions. As the light touched her, Belle's body began to transform, her mortal body becoming immortal, flushed with life and magic.  Her skin luminous, her hair pure silk, the brilliant color of chestnuts, her chest rose and fell, and lastly her eyes fluttered open.

She blinked, her eyes sharp as a falcon's, a brilliant cobalt like pieces of the sky fallen from the heavens. Confused, she sat up and looked around.

"Belle," Loki spoke softly. "Do you remember what happened?"

"You . . . were fighting Gaston,"  she began slowly, as pieces of what had gone before came back to her. "He tried to shoot you, but I saw . . . and I couldn't let you die . . . so I jumped in front of you and he shot me instead . . ."

"You've made a long and difficult journey back from beyond dear," Persephone said softly.

"Do you remember anything else?" Ozmalita pressed.

Slowly Belle nodded, her face suffused with wonder. "Yes. I was in the forest near Lokasianna . . . or what I thought was Lokasianna and I was going into the castle when you two goddesses came to me with Loki . . ." she recounted what had occurred with the hearts.

"Your bond is only partially complete but I suspect it won't be long before the final deed is done." The Queen of the Underworld declared.

Persephone smirked. Ozmalita facepalmed herself. "Mama!"

Belle blushed slightly, a tinge of rose highlighting her now flawless complexion.

"What did you expect me to say: they need to 'get down and dirty' as DG always says!"

"All things in their proper time, Persephone," Loki returned, unperturbed by the goddess' frankness. "First, we renew our vows, right, beloved?"

Belle smiled, her heart beating a happy tattoo in her chest. She cupped her hand over it, realizing that the terrible wound she had sustained was gone and she was whole again.

"And then you will come by and introduce Belle to modern Midgard."

Persephone waved her hand and a broom appeared in it.

"Hop on, Ozmalita!"

Her daughter laughed. "You'd better fly me back to the house. I can't show up at the NIH offices on the back of that thing!"

 

Ozmalita tossed a gold coin and a swirling vortex appeared on the wall.

"They don't use the Bifrost?"

"We take the shortcut!" Persephone cackled as she flew through the portal with her daughter.

Belle and Loki waved at them. Then Loki turned to his beloved, now forever immortal and forever his equal. "How do you feel, _alskling_ ," he asked, calling her "darling" in Old Norse.

Belle gazed down at her hands, feeling the oddest sensations.

"I feel . . . like liquid sunshine and frost is running through my veins. Is it like that for you too?"

Loki quirked an eyebrow. "Well, I never thought about it like that before but . . . yes, it does feel like that. You'll get used to it though." He took her hand and helped her out of the crystal coffin.

As soon as Belle felt her feet touch the ground she experienced another thrilling feeling. It was as though the earth beneath her was flowing through her, in gentle pulses, and she could sense the auras of all the living and non-living things upon it. She was so shocked she staggered.

Loki took her hand.

"Loki, what's happening?" she asked breathlessly.

Loki swiftly Looked with his Sorcerer's Sight and saw what was occurring. "Easy, darling. Asgard is simply welcoming you home. All of us  gods are linked with this realm. So that if we ever are in need, Heimdall can send the Bifrost to us."

"Oh! It feels very warm and fuzzy actually. Like a cat purring!" Belle giggled as Asgard's magic now bound her to it in a gentle symbiosis.

Her cobalt eyes glowed, sparkling in the sunlight. "This is all so strange . . .but I feel as if I belong here."

"This is your home now," Loki whispered. "Yours and mine." He drew her to him in a gentle embrace, intending to go slowly with her, but his joy refused to allow him to do so. He lifted her off her feet and twirled about with her, laughing, a sound of such delight that it made anyone near him laugh too, sharing in his immense happiness.

"Belle!" he crooned. "I love you! I love you! I love you!"

"Loki, _mon couer_!" she giggled. Then she held her arms out as if she were flying, feeling his joy as though it were her own, for indeed it was her own now, surging through her like the finest wine, leaving her slightly breathless and filled with boundless energy.

"I love you forever!" she declared, and the magic in her blood made her glow with infinite beauty, a gentle shining thing, for all the realm to see.

"Father, we had better get those two married!" Thor laughed, his sky-blue eyes twinkling merrily.  "Before they forget themselves!"

"Thor!" Frigga reproved, but she was smiling. "I will need to start arranging the hall immediately."

"Holy Valhalla, Loki! On second thought, just elope," his brother suggested.

Frigga swatted him on the back of the head. "Thor Bjorn Odinson!"

"Uh oh! Somebody's in trouble!" Loki smirked.

"Bjorn?" Belle lifted an eyebrow.

"That's what Mother used to call him as a toddler because he was round and roly-poly like a bear cub!" Loki explained, grinning.

"Mother!" Thor rubbed the back of his head. "I was joking!"

"Really?" his  mother snorted.

Loki made a zipping motion by his lips towards his younger brother. Thor rolled his eyes.

"I would watch my tongue if I were you, son," Odin chuckled. "Don't forget, your mother is also the Goddess of Marriage. And she may decide to arrange one for you."

Thor looked horrified. "Norns have mercy! Loki, go send out the invitations while I go cut down the nuptial log."

He hot footed it away as if all the hounds of Hel were in pursuit.

Loki stared after him and then burst out laughing. "Father, that was wicked! But oh, so funny!"

Odin chortled. "You aren't the only one with a sense of humor, my boy!"

Belle glanced from one to the other. "Then you weren't serious?"

Odin's eye twinkled. "There are no arranged marriages in Asgard any longer, my daughter. Not even with the royal family. Everyone here is free to choose. And to divorce if it doesn't work out."

"Then you really wouldn't have--?"

"No, dear." Frigga laughed. "But sometimes my youngest needs  a little discipline." She gave Belle a fond look. "I hope you don't mind if I help with the wedding preparations. I always wished for a daughter to plan a wedding for, and now I have one."

"My _maman_ died bringing my baby brother into the world. But I would be happy to have you as my new mother," Belle said graciously.

 

"Then welcome, Daughter, to our family," Frigga said softly, brushing a tear from her eye. "Come along, dear. There is much to do."

" _Oui, Maman_ ," Belle laughed and hugged the older goddess. Then they walked out of the little courtyard and into the palace, arm in arm, discussing wedding gowns and other things.

Loki gazed after them, his heart full of love. It was hard to believe almost a day before Belle had been dying and he had been falling into the pit of despair. Yet now here they were bonded in heart and soul, true love personified, and Loki could not wait to begin their new life together.

But he wished to invite a special guest to the wedding. He turned to Odin. "Father, let's go and fetch Skadi. I would like to meet her and have her share in this special occasion. As well as my little sister Inga."

Odin beamed. "I think that is an excellent idea. Let's go now and we'll surprise everyone."

Loki took his father's arm. Finally, his family would be complete once more.  Then he shut his eyes and willed himself to go to where his mother, Queen Skadi, was. And his magic spun up a portal and whisked them away.

 

**A/N: The portions with Persephone reference The Heart of Everything, the first book of my Gold Chronicles series. You can find it on my profile page – CJ**

**As an added bonus, my great-nephew Brayden was born last night while I was writing this! So I have a double blessing! ~Snapegirlkmf**


	26. Invitations and Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Odin visit Skadi and Inga to reunite with them and issue and invitation to the wedding! While in other realms, invitations are also sent out . . .

_Jotunheim:_

The portal Loki opened brought him and his father to the foot of a winding trail on top of a large snow-covered bluff. At the top of it was a tall stone and timber house, with mullioned glass windows and a stone chimney.

The snow blew around their feet as they slowly walked up the winding trail and they stood in front of the cottage door.  Odin knocked on the door as they waited and Odin saw the look in Loki's eyes.

"It is all right to be nervous, My Son," Odin said and Loki nodded.

Tall silver pines stood sentry on either side of the long porch and they made a whispering sound as the wind blew through them. "Whispering pines," Odin murmured. "Skadi always liked them."

"They are beautiful," Loki sighed.

They heard footsteps on the other side of the door and then it was opened by a slender young Jotun wearing a soft dress the color of the snow with fur edged about the hem and the cuffs of the sleeves. She had a colorful bodice over the dress with a woven pattern of wolves and snowflakes in blue, green, crimson, and gold. Her long hair was braided about her head with feathers from some orange and white bird twined in it on a beaded leather cord. Her boots were fringed and made of soft elkhide.  "Good day, sirs. Are you looking for the wise woman?"

"I am Odin of Asgard and this is my son, Loki.  Is Skadi at home?" Odin asked.

"Yes . . . oh by Skrymir's Bones . . . the King of Asgard is here . . ." the young woman exclaimed, her crimson eyes going wide as saucers.  She whirled and raced into the cottage. "Mor!" she cried, calling for her mother. "There is . . . someone you need to meet!" She turned, recalling her manners. "Apologies, please come in! Mor!"

Odin and Loki entered the house and they used the scraper to removed the snow and grit from their boots.

"Inga, for the Lady's sake, why are you shouting?" came an older voice from somewhere further inside the house. "Does someone need my services?"

"Mor, it's the king!" Inga sputtered.

Skadi gasped. "Oh, sweet Snow Lady singing! Laufey??!"

"No, it's King Odin of Asgard!"

"What?!  Why is he here?!"

"I have brought someone to meet you, Dear Lady," Odin said,

Skadi walked into the main room of the house, wearing a leather apron over her crimson work dress. Her long silver hair was wound about her head in a bun and she stared at Odin as if he were a ghost. One hand went to her heart.

"No, it can't be!" she gasped.

Loki gave her a tentative  smile. "Greetings . . . Mor. It's me, Loki."

Skadi slowly walked toward him while he felt butterflies soaring around in his stomach. Then she gently placed her hand on his cheek.

"My son . . . my son . . . you're really here!" she whispered in shock. "Praise be to the Lady, you have returned to me!"

"Mor! Is that really my brother?" Inga exclaimed, gaping. "The one that Far . . . that he wanted to . . . oh Skrymir's bloody heart!"

"Ingeborg! Such language!" Skadi reproved her irrepressible daughter, even as she cupped Loki's face in her hand.

 

Loki pulled his mother in an embrace as she placed her head against his and he felt her shaking.

"My boy!" she said over and over and Loki glanced over at Odin.

"Thank you," Loki mouthed and Odin nodded.

A few minutes passed until Skadi drew back and she wiped the tears away on the corner of her apron.

"Ingeborg, go fetch some tea for our guests!" she said and Inge nodded, heading into the backroom.  Skadi led Loki and Odin to the large oak wood table as they sat and Skadi smiled at her son.  Inga returned with the tea set and a plate of ginger bars on a silver tray as she placed the tray on the table then she sat across from Loki.

"I cannot believe you are really here!" Skadi said while she poured some tea.

"I assure you I am no illusion," Loki said, removing a ginger bar from the plate.

"And why did you take so long in telling him about who he is?" she asked with a stern look and Odin seemed to shrink in the chair.

"I was protecting him," Odin said.

"I see," she said, sitting down and she took a long drink of tea.  Loki had never seen his father look so uncomfortable.

 _Well, there was that one time Mother told him off. . ._  Loki thought as he took a sip of tea.

"I guess you have questions," she said and Loki nodded.

"My first question is why?  Why was I abandoned?" Loki asked.

That was none of my doing, my son," Skadi told him. "I always intended for you to be raised as a prince of Jotunheim. But Laufey . . . he was furious when you were born, even though they all thought you came early.  He took one look at you and decided you were a weakling and unfit to be a son of his House. He was wrong . . . you were perfect . . .for a half-Jotun. But of course I could never tell him that. He would have had me and you killed. But I thought I could persuade him to give you a chance. I begged him to wait a week and let you grow . . . he agreed, but before the week was out he went back on his word. I woke in the night to feed you . . . and found you missing from your cradle . . ." She blinked back tears.  "You cannot imagine my sorrow . . . I was frantic . . . but no one seemed to know what had happened to you. . . ."

"I was left in a temple to die," he growled.

"Loki...," Odin said and Loki sighed.

"I do apologize," he said with a nod.

"No, you have all right to be angry," Skadi said.

"Far's never been what you would call a nice person," Inga put in. "He threw Mor and me out of the castle when I was two so he could get Lady Farbouti in his bed. Said Mor was worthless and only gave him a useless girl!" She rolled her eyes. "And now he has no heirs and serves him right!"

"Ingeborg!"

"Hmph," she said and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"So, you have been living out here since he banished you?" Loki asked.

"Yes."

"Mor is the best wise woman in the mountains," Inge said.

"Don't you get lonely?"

"No, not really.  We have been accepted in the villages and we do trading with those traveling through the mountains," Skadi said.

 

"What about you?  What has your life been like?" Inge asked.

“It’s been a lot different from yours, Little Sister,” Loki told her honestly.

He described what living in Asgard and growing up as a prince in the Golden Palace was like with Thor. His funny anecdotes and his imitation of his brother made them both laugh. 

“I wish I could see it!” Inga said wistfully.

“Well, Little Sister, you can,” Loki grinned. “Because that’s one reason I’m here. To invite you and Mor back for my wedding.”

“You’re getting married?” Skadi exclaimed, her eyes shining.

“I am. To the most brilliant and beautiful lady in all the Nine,” Loki declared proudly.

“What’s her name, Loki?” Inga asked, putting her chin on her folded hands.

“Belle. Belle Leroux. She is the Goddess of Knowledge,” Loki explained. “But once she was mortal . . .”

Skadi gasped. “Mortal? But . . . how did you meet?”

“At her first wedding to an utter cretin named Gaston . . .” Loki told them all about his exile, meeting Maurice, and then Belle in France just in time to rescue her from Gaston and a marriage of disaster.

“Oh, how romantic!” Inga sighed happily. “Elder Brother, your life is the stuff of legends!” She eyed Loki with adoration.

“Not all the time,” he protested. “Until I learned the truth about my heritage, I lived an ordinary life as the prince of Asgard.”

Inga raised an eyebrow. “I don’t consider that ordinary.”

“Inga!” Skadi sighed. “Please forgive her, Loki. She is very outspoken and sassy.”

“Like another lady I know,” Odin teased.

Skadi shot him a Look, but this time the King of Asgard just laughed at her.  Then she shook her head. “Well, daughter, we had better go and pack. We don’t want Loki to delay his wedding for us.”

Inga squealed in delight.

An hour later, both women were ready to depart, and Loki opened the portal back to Asgard. He hoped that Belle would like her new relatives, and also that Frigga would not be too upset that Loki had invited them to the wedding.

He supposed he would have his answer to those questions soon.

The portal closed as Loki led his mother and sister to the guest quarters and Odin went to speak to Frigga.

Odin found his wife in one of the gardens and she smiled sweetly at him.

"You have returned!" Frigga said and she hugged him. “Heimdall told me where you went.”

"Yes, and I have news," Odin said.

"What sort of news?"

"Loki's visit with Skadi went well and..."

"And...?!"

"He invited her and his sister to the wedding."

"I see."

"Frigga?"

"No, it's fine," she said with a nod.

"My Love, it's alright to be jealous."

"I am not..."

"I know you.  And I can see it in your eyes how her being here bothers you.  But I swear she is here only for Loki."

"I believe you," she said, lightly patting his cheek.

"Will you go and speak with her?  I would like the two of you to be friends. What we shared was long ago and my heart belongs to you now, dear. You know this.” He said and gently kissed her.

"For the sake of our son, I will go see her," she said.  He watched her walk away as he blew out a breath of air then he sent out a small prayer for their meeting to run smoothly.

 

"It is so big here!" Inga exclaimed, gazing about the guest suite in awe. "And warm! Where is the snow, Loki?"

"It's summer here, Inga." Her brother explained. "It only snows here in the winter."

He used his magic to make the air a little cooler for them and Inga smiled.

"That's much better," she said.

"I will have someone assigned to serve you while you're here," Loki said with a bow then he turned toward the door.

Inga was already exploring the rest of the suite. "Starseekers!" He heard her cry. "Mor, this tub is bigger than the whole bathroom at home!"

"More room to stretch out, Sister!" Loki called and she laughed. 

He opened the door when he saw Frigga in the hallway and she smiled at him.

"Hello," she said a she hugged him and Loki lightly patted her back.

"Hello, Mother," he said as they drew away and she looked at Skadi.

Skadi cleared her throat, then dipped in a polite curtsey. "Greetings, Queen Frigga."

"Greetings," Frigga said, nodding.

"Mor, who are you talking to?" Inga asked as she walked out of the bathroom then her eyes widened.  "Oh!  Greetings, Your Majesty!"

"This is my sister, Inga," Loki said.

"Greetings, Princess Inga." Frigga smiled at the girl, who was trying to see everything at once.

"Thank you for allowing us to attend Loki's wedding,” Skadi said. Loki felt the tension between them as he walked to Inga and he gently placed his hand on her elbow.

"Sister, would you like to meet my bride-to-be?" he asked and she looked from their mother to Frigga.

"Yes, I would love to!" she said and Loki led her out of the room.

Skadi looked around, thinking that at home she would have offered Frigga tea and lemon cakes. But since she had no servants yet, she decided to use a bit of magic. She drew a rune and a teaset with a plate of lemon cakes popped up on the table.

"Would you like some tea, Your Majesty?" Skadi queried.

"Yes, I would love some," Frigga said, smiling.  They went to sit at the table at the center of the room and Skadi served the tea.

"Do you take sugar or milk with your tea?" Skadi asked.

"Two sugars, please."

Skadi handed her the teacup with blue flowers on it and Frigga sipped the tea.  It was a sweet fruity flavor with a hint of mint and she smiled at Skadi.

Skadi bit into a lemon cake, the tart and sweet dessert mingling delightfully on her tongue. "I was shocked to see Loki  at my cottage. I never expected to see my son again this side of Valhalla."

"How did he react when he saw you?"Frigga asked as she took one of the lemon cakes and bit into it.

"He was very polite. And a bit nervous. But then he hugged me and I . . . it was as if I had my baby back again and all the years vanished." Skadi blinked back tears.

Frigga waved her hand as she handed Skadi a lace handkerchief and Skadi used the handkerchief to wipe her eyes.

"I remember the day Odin placed Loki in my arms.  I never saw such a beautiful baby except for Thor," Frigga said.

"You didn't care if he was half -Jotun?"

"No."

"What about who his father was?  Did that bother you?"

"No.  All I saw when I looked at him was my son."

Sakdi took a sip of tea as she sighed and she placed the teacup on the saucer.

"Tell me.  What was he like as a baby?" Skadi asked.

"He was a very sweet baby. He was always laughing and smiling. He had a fuzzy green blanket he brought everywhere called “Blankie”. All my ladies wanted to hold him. And he loved being held. He would coo and smile and then go to sleep if it was time for his nap. Unlike his brother. Thor always fought sleep."

"Really?!" she said with a laugh.

"Oh yes.  It took hours to get Thor to sleep.  But he and Loki are very close.  I cannot count the number of times I had to prevent those two from getting into trouble.  Their poor nanny nearly had a fit when Thor had talked Loki into crawling down the stairs head first.".

 

Laughter echoed through the room as Skadi poured more tea and Frigga took another lemon cake.

"Did he talk early? Inga did. I think she was born talking."

"Yes, he talked early.  His first word was "Mama."”

 

Skadi's eyes grew misty. "I imagine he was a handful as a toddler. My daughter touched everything."

"That was Thor. He not only touched everything, he ate everything too. I will never forget the day we had a picnic and Thor ate a worm! Loki was horrified. "Mama, Thor ate worm! Yuck!"

Skadi laughed while Frigga smiled and Skadi shook her head.

"I am amazed you don't have gray hair!"

"I do, but it is blended with the blonde."

The Jotun Queen in exile chuckled. "If my hair wasn't already white I'm sure it would have turned that way from all the mischief Inga got into. She was forever climbing out of her crib to go exploring and having all the servants hunt for her in the palace."

"Loki did that too once! Had the whole palace in an uproar. Until Odin found him asleep under his desk in his study. Little imp! But Thor had the stormier temper. He used to throw tantrums if you told him No. But Loki would look at you with those big eyes and ask "Why?" and then he would argue with you."

"He would argue?"

"Yes, and his arguments were very well thought out."

"Did he get his way?"

"No.  That is when he would cry."

"Did he have many friends?"

"Not many. Loki was quiet as a child. He watched and listened and he loved to read. Thor was the one who made friends easily. Loki had one friend, Brayden, the son of a minor lord. They were often together, reading, riding, or fishing. Until Brayden moved back to his father's estate after Lord Magnus remarried. Poor Loki was heartbroken."

"Oh."

The thought of Loki being alone hurt Skadi's heart and she sighed.

 

"Thor didn't help.  He and the other children would tease and make fun of him being studious.  Odin and I told him it was wrong to treat Loki so harshly, but Thor told us Loki didn't mind. My firstborn can sometimes be stubborn as a rock and just as observant too." Frigga shook her head. 

"He must have resented Thor."

"I think he did, a little. Especially when Thor started weapons training and Loki learned magic with me."

"You know magic?"

"Yes. I am a sorceress. I saw early on that Loki had a strong Gift and knew he needed to learn how to use it. So we started lessons when he was seven."

"Was he a good student?"

"Yes.  He learned very quickly.  His favorite thing to do was shape shift.  I remember one day he had changed into a snake.  Thor loves snakes and he was thrilled when he saw how pretty it was.  Thor picked up the snake and was holding it when Loki shifted back into his normal form, went "Blergh, it's me!" then he..."

"What did he do?"

"He stabbed Thor."

"He stabbed him!?"

"It wasn’t that serious—for Loki had only a wooden dagger, but Odin and I had a long talk with him and Loki had to do Thor's chores until Thor healed."

"Did he tell you why?"

"Yes. Thor and his friends had been teasing him about not being a warrior and learning sissy magic. Cruel words were spoken and Loki lost his temper—a rarity for him."

"If he had done that with Laufey as his father, Laufey would have beaten him."

Frigga frowned. "I have heard Laufey is not a patient man. But Odin rarely lost his temper with the boys."

"I'm glad."

“Loki was full of mischief and fun, he liked to play pranks—still does, hence why he is called God of Mischief. But he is a great magician, stronger than I am now, and he saved Odin’s life recently. He will prove a worthy successor to the throne.” Frigga declared proudly.

Skadi beamed at that, delighted.

Frigga realized Skadi was no threat to her marriage.  She was just a woman who was denied the right to raise her child, who she clearly loved. Indeed, Frigga felt sorry for the exiled queen, who had been trapped in a loveless marriage, lost a son to her husband’s cruelty, and was then cast aside like an old shoe when her husband decided he wanted a new wife.

“I am sorry that Laufey treated you so awfully,” she told Skadi feelingly.

Skadi nodded. “That is water under the bridge now. In a way my exile has proved better for me than my marriage ever was. Laufey controlled me then, though I fought against him as best I could. But he never held my heart. There is only one who ever did, and I let him go long ago to the destiny the Norns spun for him. Now I am content to be the wise woman of the mountain, and my heart belongs to my children.”

She gazed directly into Frigga’s eyes as she spoke, and the Queen of Asgard saw she was telling the truth. Her worries melted like frost in the sun.

"Why don't we go introduce you to Belle?" Frigga asked as she stood.

"I can't wait to meet her," Skadi said as she rose and they left the room.

They found Belle with Inga and Loki in the Queen’s Gardens, Belle was trying to choose what flowers she wanted for her wedding bouquet. The wedding would be held in a week by Asgardian time, enough time to make a gown and get the hall ready and send out invitations.

"How about this one, Belle?" Inga was holding a blue forget-me-not. "These remind me of our frost blossoms at home. They carpet the ground in the spring.”

"Yes, they're lovely!" Belle said.  Loki enjoyed how quickly his sister and his love were becoming friends when he turned and saw his mothers walking toward them.

"Hello, Mother," Loki said.  Both Frigga and Skadi knew he meant both of them and they nodded.

"Hello," Frigga said as Belle looked from her to Skadi.

"Belle, I would like you to meet my mother, Skadi," Loki said, taking Belle's hand and Skadi walked over.

"I am very pleased to meet you, Skadi," Belle said, giving her a shy smile and a curtsey. She assumed that Skadi was also a queen.

"There is no need to be so formal, My Dear," Skadi said, smiling.

"But...  But I thought you were royalty like Queen Frigga."

"No, I am a simple wise woman now."

"Besides, you are family now, Belle, or will be very soon, and we do not stand on ceremony with each other unless we are holding court," Frigga laughed.

"I see," Belle said with a grin.

"Well, what other flowers are we looking at besides the forget-me-nots?" Skadi asked.

 

 

"I thought these Golden Beauty roses were fitting," Loki said, holding out one.

It was a golden rose with a red center, as if the rose were blushing.

"Yes!  Please use those, Belle!" Inga said.

Belle sniffed it. "Oh Loki! It smells divine!"

"I'm glad you like it," he said and she swore he was blushing.  Frigga and Skadi both noticed as they gave each other an amused look and Belle lightly kissed Loki's cheek.

“Mor! Did you know Belle is a goddess too? She is the Goddess of Knowledge,” Inga told her mother. “Loki made her one when he saved her life.”

“Yes, dear, I know.”

"She told me she can speak and comprehend every known language."

"Every known language?"

"Yes.  I can even understand what animals are saying," Belle said with a nod.

"What else can you do?"

"I have clairvoyance powers, telepathy, I can access any and all knowledge of the ages and I can travel in time like Loki."

Skadi gave her an impressed look as she nodded and Loki slid his arms around Belle.

"Thor has taught her some fencing and I can teach her how to shoot a bow when she wishes to learn that."

"And I do know how to ride.  Though the horses here are a little faster than the horses we have back home," Belle explained.

"Speaking of home.  Loki explained you were mortal.  Does that mean you're from Midgard?" Skadi asked.

"Yes, I was born in France, in the year 1750."

“Loki told me about what happened with that horrible man.  I know it is horrible to say, but I am glad he's gone."

"We all are," Loki said and Belle sensed his anger through their bond.

"Forget about that.  What sort of gown are you going to wear at the wedding?" Skadi asked, changing the subject.

"Traditionally in my homeland, the bride wears a white gown as a symbol of purity of body and spirit. But I would like to add some color to it," Belle replied. "I think I would like to have green and gold on the hem and the bodice." She looked at the women. "What do you think?"

 

"I love it," Skadi said.

"As do I," Frigga said.

"I like that idea.  White gowns are so boring," Inga said and the women laughed.

"Loki, what do you think?" Belle asked.

Loki's mind pictured Belle in her wedding dress as he watched the sunlight shimmering on her auburn hair and he smiled.

"Asgard to Brother!  Are you with us?" Inga teased.

"Yes.  I was just picturing her in her wedding gown," Loki said.

"You looked like you were experiencing the raptures of the Lady," Inga put in impertinently.

"Sorry,  I guess I'm getting excited about the wedding."

"That's good.  I would be worried if you weren't," Frigga asked.  "I can still see the look on Odin's face when he saw me in my wedding gown.  It was like all he saw was me and we were the only people in the room."

"I wish I had seen the same look on Laufey's face," Skadi said with a sad look.  "He looked like he wanted to be anywhere, but in the chapel."

"That's because Far was a dunderhed!" Inga snorted.

'I agree," Loki said, frowning.

"Let's not talk about Far. He can make flowers wilt." His sister remarked.

"Have the invitations been sent?" Skadi asked.

"By tomorrow they will be. My secretary has been hard at work." Frigga answered.

"I cannot wait for you to meet Bae, Rumple and Mal," Belle said.

"Who are they?" Skadi asked.

"My apprentices and friends. Bae is Rumple's son and also my squire," Loki answered.

He waved his hands as he made images of Rumple, Bae and Mal and Skadi looked at Rumple.

"He looks so serious," Skadi said.

"He can be, but not always. He has an imp of mischief in him," Belle laughed. "Like his master."

Loki lightly tickled her sides as she laughed and she gently swatted at his hands.

"Brother!" Thor called out while he walked closer then he stopped when he saw Inga and Skadi.  "Ah, you must be Skadi and Inga.  Father told me you were here.  I am Thor."

"Greetings, Prince Thor," Skadi said with a small curtsy.

"Uh.....," Inga said while she looked him over with her eyes and he swore she was blushing.  "Greetings, Prince Thor."

 _Here we go.  Another girl charmed by my brother and his good looks_ , Loki sent and Thor glanced at him.

 _Sorry.  I can't help it if they find me attractive_ , Thor sent and they grinned at each other.

"What's so funny?" Frigga asked.

"Loki is teasing me about how Inga is looking at me," Thor said.

"Well you are good looking," Inga said.

"Thank you," he said with a bow.

 _Wait until she sees Bragi_ , Loki sent. Bragi was the Norse God of Poetry and Song and handsome as sin.

 _Yes, she'll forget all about me,_ Thor sent.

_Which means I better warn him not to mess with my...our...sister._

_Wait.  Our sister?_

_She is family._

_Yes, yours._

_No.  Ours._

Thor was stunned by his words when he nodded and Inga walked closer.

"This is amazing.  I went from being an only child to having two of the handsomest brothers in all the realms," she said.

"Aye, and we are glad to finally have a little sister," Thor said.

"I agree," Loki said with a nod.

"Well, we better go inside.  I believe Odin has ordered a feast to welcome the two of you," Frigga said and they headed toward the palace.  Inga was talking with Thor about his powers while Loki and Belle took the rear and Loki slid his arm around her waist.  Belle saw the happiness and love on his face as he glanced at her and his face became serious.

"Is there something wrong?"  he asked.

"No. I'm just glad you finally found your mother and sister," Belle said.

"So am I. And now my family is complete.”

"Well, one thing is about to change."

"True," he said nodding.   They walked quickly into the palace and Loki pulled Belle a little closer to his side while they walked down the hallway.

 

_Lokasianna:_

A cream-colored parchment with a green border and written in golden script appeared in Lord Whitfield's study as he was writing his thoughts in a journal he'd been keeping since he'd arrived in this strange new world. He picked it up.

 

"Papa, what is that?" Edward asked when he looked up from the book he was reading. It was Sir Thomas Moore's Utopia, a favorite work of Lord Whitfield's from his own time.

 

"I don't know." Jiminy handed the parchment to his son.

 

"It is a message from Loki. I recognize the double serpents. It's his seal. The rose and the crown I can safely assume belong to Lady Belle." He smiled. "Only she is more than a lady now Papa."

 

"Edward Plantagenet Whitfield I hope you are not referring to her virtue!"

 

"They are wed...but no Papa I am not referring to that. Loki has done something that has only been done once before in the land of Nonestica....taken a mortal and made her a goddess."

 

"How is that possible? I know much is possible with magic but..."

 

"There are two ways I know one can become a god...by ingesting ambrosia, or by sharing a heart with one."

 

"Which way did Loki choose?"

 

Edward smiled. "Either path is difficult but he chose to share his heart with Belle."

 

"I assume you're speaking figuratively."

 

'No, Papa. Part of Loki's heart is now in Belle's body as part of his is in her."

 

"It sounds romantic," Rose murmured. "What is the message, husband?"

 

"We've been invited to a wedding, Mama," Edward replied. "Belle and Loki are being remarried in Asgard and they have invited us to attend."

 

"Oh, oh! I need a new gown and Jiminy, you must have a new doublet, breeches and boots!"

 

"Madam, what is wrong with the ones in our trunks?"

 

"They're old!"

 

"Madam..."

 

"I will NOT go to Lord Loki's wedding in old clothing. You will open your purse my lord and we will have new garments suitable for the occassion."

 

Edward chuckled behind his book.

 

"Are you saying I am a miser, madam?"

 

"I am saying that you hold those purse strings too tightly, my lord."

 

"Oh, very well. Have us new garments made but they can take my measurements from my old ones. I  do not fancy standing like a statue all day."

 

"I'll go to the dressmaker and..."

 

"Just a moment madam!"

 

"Jiminy!"

 

Edward laughed. His father only called Rose 'madam' when she did something to irritate him and spending too much was one of the easiest ways to do so.

 

"You will have new garments made but don't allow them to charge you outrageous prices."

 

"Do you know who you sound like, my lord? Henry the Seventh, the old miser!"

 

"I am simply being economical, Rose. Oh stop laughing over there!"

 

"I can't help it Papa. I could save you a fortune."

 

"Oh? How?"

 

"Like this." Edward snapped his fingers and his father was wearing a new green velvet doublet with black breeches and boots, his mother a rose gown with new shoes.

 

Jiminy smirked. "Well then you won't be needing this, will you?" He took the purse from his wife's hand

 

"Oh Jiminy Whitfield, sometimes you drive me mad!"

 

"You still love him though Mama." Edward teased.

 

"Aye I do. Now we need a dress for Kate and new clothes for you."

 

"Not a problem, Mama." Edward followed her down the hall to his sister's room.

 

Over at the headman's cottage, the same invitation appeared upon the tea tray on the kitchen table. Stara spied it immediately. "Oohh! What's that? It's a letter!" Before anyone could prevent her, she reached over and grabbed the missive, chanting, "Papa, Mama! We got mail!"

Her older brother rolled his eyes. "You are acting like you are possessed by sprites!" For Stara was waving the letter around and skipping in delight.

"Lass, may I see that?" Iseult asked, holding her hand out.

"But Mama, I want to see who it's from!"

"Sweet Valhalla, Stara, ye cannot even read!" young Uhtred snorted.

"Can too! I can read my name!" his sister sniffed. "Look! An’ there it is!" She pointed to the salutation inside.

"Lemme see that!" her brother cried, going to peer at it.

"Children, give your mother the letter," Uhtred instructed.

The two groaned but gave the letter to Iseult.

"What does it say?" Stara cried impatiently.

Iseult examined the contents, noting that the missive contained a charm to prevent some kind of sickness. "It's from Lord Loki and Lady Belle. See, here is Loki's double serpent. And this must be Lady Belle's new sigil. How lovely!"

"Yes, now what does it say?" her husband asked.

"Tis an invitation to a wedding, darling. They are renewing their vows on Asgard and wish all of us to attend. Norns preserve us! It's in two weeks! I'd best get to work on some new garments! It's a good thing I have cloth and thread already from last time I bartered with Rumple."

Her son groaned. "Aww, Mama! I don't need new clothes! There ain't nothing wrong with the ones I got!"

Iseult shot her son a Look. "Uhtred Ian, ye will have new clothes for this wedding and I'll hear no more about it! Ye will not go to Lord Loki and Lady Belle's wedding looking like a mucky Monday wash, eh?"

"Or else no dessert at the wedding," Uhtred added.

His son gasped. "Papa! That's cruel and unusual punishment!"

"Then don't sass your mother," came the reply.

"Yes, sir," his son sighed. "But I want a blue tunic and a gold doublet, Mama."

Iseult smiled. "How about you, Stargirl?"

"I wanna green dress, Mama! Like Lord Loki's eyes!" Stara declared rapturously.

Her brother made a gagging noise.

"Ye sound like ye are in love with him! He's marrying Belle, not you!" young Uhtred said scornfully.

 

"Oh be quiet, Uhtred!" Stara snapped.

"Enough!" their father ordered. "You keep this up and I will ask Lord Loki if he has a corner you two can sit in during the wedding feast."

The children quit bickering.

Iseult hummed while she ate her porridge, thinking of the wonderful clothing she would create.

 

_Loki’s castle:_

Diablo flew into the dining hall with a letter in his beak. He fluttered onto the table and dropped it, then yelled, "Yoo hoo! O Mistress! You have a letter from a secret admirer!"

"A secret admirer?!" Rumple asked, but Mal just shook her head while rolling her eyes.  She picked up the letter when she noticed the script and the seal and she tapped the letter on the top of Diablo's head.

"It's from our master," she said as she opened the letter and Rumple looked over her shoulder to read it.

 

"Looks like we have a wedding to go to, dearie!" Rumple laughed.  "And about time too!"

"I knew they would renew their vows," Mal said. "Now you need to make me a dress, Rumple. Purple, if you please!"

“As you will, dearie! And you are going to look divine in it!”

“Of course, if you are making it, love!” then she kissed him passionately.

_Villeneuve, France 1770:_

 

Lord Maurice had just sat down to breakfast when his butler, Cogsworth entered the morning room. "The mail has arrived, my lord."

 

Maurice paused in the middle of lifting his fork to taste the asparagus and cheese omelette on his plate--a croissant sitting beside it. "Thank you, Cogsworth." He looked over at the silver tray with contained the days calling cards and one rather interesting looking letter.

Cogsworth departed just as Maurice picked up the letter from the tray, admiring the heavy stationary and beautiful script.  Then he saw the seal on the green wax. Loki's, he thought eagerly. He slit the seal.

Inside he found an invitation written in elegant calligraphy, and also a note in Belle’s handwriting. His heart thrilled at seeing his daughter’s neat script. It had been three months since he had bid her goodbye in this very manor, giving his blessing to her unusual union with Loki of Asgard. He prayed that their courtship had evolved into the love that he and her mother Collette had shared—a love deep and true and lasting.

He picked up the note, it was written on some very light paper, and began to read.

_Dear Papa,_

_I have so much to tell you, and much of it wonderful news, but some of it is best explained in person, so I shall limit myself to this single sheet of paper. First and foremost, I would like to invite you to our wedding! Loki and I have decided to renew our vows since the first marriage was really a trick to fool Gaston. But this one will be the real one, and I shall truly mean the vows I say to my husband. Also, we will have Loki’s family in attendance as well as yourself, and our dear friends._

_When I left with Loki to go to the Enchanted Forest, I had no idea how much my life would change for the better. But it has, in ways that I cannot even imagine, I shall explain everything when I see you again.  Loki has enclosed a charm for you to travel the Bifrost with so you will not become ill like most men do. He has also suggested you tell the staff that you will be going to visit me for a time, so they will not wonder where you have gone. We can have you back at Villenueve as quickly as you wish thanks to Loki’s magic, so no worries there. I cannot wait to see you again, I have missed you and want to show you all of Asgard, as well as Lokasianna, the village below our castle in Sorcerer’s Wood._

_As you have guessed, Loki and I have found we are kindred spirits, and I have never met a man—god rather—that has made me so joyful and loved. Loki is like no other man I have ever known. He is mystical and thoughtful, intelligent and curious, and he respects me for my mind and my opinions the way Gaston and those of his kind would never have done. I know that as his wife I will truly be his equal—his partner and friend—and that we have a love to last forever. Just like yours and Maman’s._

_I look forward to your coming. Simply bring the invitation with you and walk into the pasture where you let Phillippe run and say “Heimdall, open the Bifrost!” Then you will see the portal and it will bring you to Asgard._

_Au revoir,_

_Your loving daughter, Belle_

 

Maurice clutched the invitation to his chest, tears of joy overflowing from his eyes. His prayers had been answered and he looked forward to seeing Belle and the love of her life getting married, as well as seeing all the wonders of a new realm. He felt truly blessed.

 

 

_Midgard_

_Wicked Workout World_

_The United Realms_

_Fall, 2019_

 

Ozmalita stood in the doorway of the workout room with her best friend Lilliana Strogoff-Hopper laughing hysterically while they observed Persephone’s morning pedaling class. The goddess was chained to her bike with a set of chains made by Hephaestus himself while the newly married Rumple and Melanie Magestrix stood back and admired their handiwork.

 

“Pedal faster dearie!” Rumple taunted.

 

“Or we’ll get you my pretty and your little dog too!” Melanie giggled.

 

“I don’t have a dog, Hades does and I HATE that mongrel!”

 

“She can break those chains you know,” Lilly whispered.

“But she won’t. She’s enjoying this,” Ozmalita whispered back.

 “You want to look good for that wedding, don’t you? So work it!” Rumple snickered.

“Hold up!” Persephone called out, pointing to something on her bike. Rumple gestured and the pedals stopped. She picked up the parchment, smiling. “Ozmalita, we’ve just gotten our invitation! Damn! The wedding’s in two hours! I can’t go looking like this!”

“Tell me, is that Loki as handsome as my godfather?”

“He’s the same man, Lilly so what do you think? Now if there were an unmarried version of him I would be switching pantheons!”

“Maybe you don’t need to meet a version of him, Mama. There could be some eligible bachelors in Asgard.”

Persephone grinned at her daughter. “Are you suggesting I cheat on your father?”

“I’m telling you to cheat on my father. You never completed your bond and Ephesis needs a co-consort that has more control over darkness and light. You’ve made your mistakes, but he’s made worse. Thor is available, isn’t he?”

“No, no, no, HELL NO!”

“Why not?”

“Bloody hell Ozmalita, he’s a frat boy!”

“Our version of him is a frat boy but maybe this one isn’t.”

“Thor’s Thor no matter what bloody version of Asgard he’s in. I don’t date frat boys. End of discussion.”

Ozmalita smiled. “He may surprise you, Mama.”

“Ozmalita Diosa, don’t you dare try to fix me with up with him. I’m not interested.”

“I know that look,” Lilly whispered to Ozmalita. “You know something, don’t you?”

“I have a feeling. Let’s just leave it at that.”

Lilly giggled. “Why do I get the feeling we may be having another wedding?”

“I don’t know yet Lilly. Let’s just see how it works out. Being told you would be co-consort of Hell isn’t exactly what I’d call a perk.”

“If Persephone finds another consort what happens to Hades?” 

“My father gets sent back to Olympus….powerless….and Alemedia with him.”

“Then that means…”

“The Balance is restored. The final Dark One dagger will be destroyed and Melanie’s daughter has chance at redemption.”

“Well then maybe that land’s Belle can give us hand on this one. Ours seem to be good at matchmaking.”

 

**A/N: there is a time difference between the realms and Asgard, so the invitations arrive but some of the realms have more time than others before they need to arrive in Asgard.**

 


	27. A Love To Last Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Loki's wedding--complete with jokes and pranks!

 

The day of the wedding dawned in a dazzling sunrise that lit up Asgard's sky with a brilliant display of color. Belle woke just in time to appreciate it, and she laughed with joy even as butterflies fluttered inside her stomach.

"Oh,  _Maman,_ I wish you were here," she whispered. The doors opened after a brief knock and a page boy entered the room.

"Good morning, Lady Belle. Prince Loki has sent me to bring you some gifts," Anvar said with a bow.

"What are they?" Belle asked curiously. Anvar handed her two gifts wrapped in gold paper with green bows and she smiled.

"May you have a glorious wedding, Lady," the page said, grinning, wishing her the traditional salutation on a wedding day.

"Thank you," Belle smiled at him. She carefully opened the first gift. Inside was a pair of earrings and the diamond snowflakes with a heart shaped ruby at the center shimmered in the light. "Oh!"

She removed the piece of paper inside and recognized her beloved's elegant script.

_My Dearest,_

_On the morning of our wedding day, I woke with the sense of nerves. I know it's because I am about to marry the woman I love more than the stars themselves and I cannot wait to make you my wife. Again._

_Now, as for the gifts. The first one is from my mother Frigga. I am amazed with how quickly she got the jeweler to make them and she says they represent you melting the frost around my heart and showing me I am worthy of love._

Belle placed her fingers against her lips. Tears of awe and joy trickled down her cheeks and she quickly blotted them away with a corner of the bedsheet, smiling.

_She is right, by the way. My heart was barren and frozen and I never thought anyone could melt the ice. Lucky for me, I was wrong. And the warmth I feel from the piece of your heart joined with mine fills me with more love then I could ever imagine possible. I love you, My Goddess._

_Now, if you have stopped crying, please open the next gift._

Belle laughed softly as she opened the second gift. This one was a bracelet. There were love knots made of diamonds, emeralds, and amber spaced evenly around the gold bracelet and she gently lifted the bracelet out of the box then she picked up the next piece of paper.

_My Jotun mother Skadi had brought this bracelet with her and she told me her mother had given it to her on her wedding day. She was told to give it to her first born child on their wedding day, but she thought that would never happen because I had been taken away. The gold represents an unending circle of love, the diamonds represent fidelity,_ _, the emeralds represent the piece of my heart you hold, and the amber represents long life and prosperity._

_(She also hinted the amber represent fertility as well and cannot wait for us to give her grandchildren.)_

Belle laughed at that part and she placed the bracelet back in the box.

_Again, I cannot wait to see you._

_Loki_

Belle looked at Anvar as he lightly bounced on the balls of his feet and his hands were behind his back.

"Tell Prince Loki I accept the gifts and I cannot wait to see him as well," she said.

"Yes, Lady," Anvar said with a nod then bowed before slipping from the room. Belle looked at the earrings and the bracelet, her heart singing, then she placed the gifts on the night table.

Belle sat back against the pillows thinking how thoughtful and sweet her groom was. She knew it was traditional for the groom to gift his bride with something on her wedding day, but she felt Loki deserved a gift also. She thought for several moments, then she held her hands out and concentrated, using her knowledge of magic to create a special gift. A gold cloak brooch with a heart at the center appeared in her hands. It was surrounded by a silvery web of Norse knot work and on one side of the heart was an emerald and the other was a ruby.

"Perfect," she whispered when she waved her hand and the brooch was encased in a red velvet box.

She wrote a brief note and placed it in the box also.

The door opened as a maid entered the room and Belle smiled at her.

"Just in time. I need you to take this to Prince Loki," Belle said, holding out the box.

"Yes, Lady," Minir said with a nod and she took the box. Minir walked down the hallway to the prince's room and she nodded to the guards. "Lady Belle has a gift for Prince Loki."

The guard knocked on the door when Loki called "Enter!" and the guard opened the door. Minir walked in the room and curtsied and he smiled.

"Good morning," Loki said.

"Good morning, my lord. Lady Belle sends you a gift," she said and she handed him the box. Loki opened the box and gazed at the brooch and his eyes widened.

"This is... This is amazing," Loki whispered then he read the note.  _Beloved, this represents two hearts made one. Love, Belle._  "Tell my bride I accept her gift and I love her."

"Yes, My Prince," she said with a curtsy then she left the room.

~* LBLBLB*~

Belle rose from her bed, putting on her cobalt blue silk wrapper and slippers. Just as she did so, another maid named Mitzi entered the room. "Excuse me, my lady, but I was sent to draw you a bath. I'm Mitzi." She was a pretty girl of about sixteen with blond hair done up in braids beneath a white cape and wearing a deep blue dress and white pinafore over it. She walked swiftly into the marble bathing room and began to run the water into the tub.

Belle smiled, thinking one of the marvels of Asgard was indoor plumbing. She followed Mitzi into the bathroom, thanking her.

The maid held out a selection of bath oils-and Belle chose the honeyed coconut and dragonfruit oil.

Mitzi sprinkled them into the water and the most glorious aroma arose from the water. Then she helped her mistress disrobe and climb into the large sunken tub.

Belle soaked for fifteen minutes in the hot scented water, and loved every minute of it. Mitzi help wash her hair and her back. She had just finished drying off and Mitzi helped her into her undergarments and rubbed the excess water from her hair and placed her wrapper back on when another knock came at the door.

This time it was a servant with a breakfast tray.

"Morning, M'Lady," the servant said with a small grin.

"Good morning," Belle said and he placed the breakfast tray on the table. He gave a small bow before departing. A crystal vase with a single golden rose in it sat near the teapot and she removed the rose, sniffing in the sweet aroma. She placed the rose back in the vase then poured some tea into the cup. The sweet aroma of mint and honey drifted to her nostrils. Feeling extremely pampered and relaxed, she slowly sipped her tea, before she uncovered the silver plate.

There were thin pancakes filled with sweet cream cheese, lingonberries and strawberries drizzled with warm honey and pieces of ham glazed with pineapple syrup.

There was also a cup of creamy peach yogurt with slivered almonds on top. A note accompanied the breakfast tray.

It was from Loki.  _Belle, these are traditional Asgardian breakfast foods eaten on one's wedding day to ensure health, happiness, and love. ~Your Loki._

Smiling, Belle picked up her fork and started eating.

_Hours before the wedding..._

Belle stood in front of the floor length mirror as she looked at her reflection and Frigga, Inga. and Skadi smiled.

"You look glorious, dear!" Frigga praised, straightening out the train on Belle's gown. "Loki will take one look at you and be struck dumb for once!"

Inga giggled. "I love the way your hair looks, Belle! Do you like how I wove the roses and forget-me-nots into your braids?"

"You did a marvelous job, Inga," Belle laughed. Her hair had been done up in two braids around her head, as was traditional for an Asgardian bride, and Inga had cleverly woven flowers into them so the bride wore a crown of flowers of her own hair. The rest of Belle's hair was allowed to flow down her back, which was a custom of her homeland, to indicate the bride's purity.

The snowflake earrings dangled from her ears and caught the light, making them sparkle like stars come down from the heavens.

Her dress was white, the bodice form-fitting and embroidered with beautiful silken green and gold ribbons in love knots and tiny pearls embellished the ribbons. She had off-the-shoulder sleeves that only covered the top of her arms, leaving the rest bare and the bracelet on her wrist glittered brilliantly. The skirt of the dress was pleated and flowed gracefully nearly to her feet, with an attached train of white satin with beautiful embroidered green and gold flowers, woodland animals, snowflakes, and in the middle were an intertwined "B" and "L". The train represented luck and love and was a Jotun custom. The hem of the gown was banded with gold and green silk and scattered with more diamond chips, and Belle's sandals were white leather with emeralds and diamonds on the straps.

Since her transformation, Belle's skin had a soft glow about it, like the most perfect complexion of peaches and cream, and so she needed no cosmetics.

"Frigga is right, darling. You are glorious, and my son had better thank his lucky stars he is marrying you!" Skadi declared. She took a small crystal bottle of perfume and spritzed Belle's gown with it. "Woodruff and amber, for the heart's desire." Her crimson eyes twinkled merrily. "May you know the joy and love that I never did, daughter of my heart."

Belle hugged Skadi, then Frigga, and then Inga, shedding tears of joy. "Thank you for being with me on this special day," she sniffed. "This . . . is the wedding I had always dreamed of. Not the one I was forced into with Gaston." She took the handkerchief Frigga handed her and blotted her eyes. "I know that my  _maman_  is looking down from the afterworld at me." She clasped a hand to her breast. "I can feel her here."

"Of course she is, dear," Frigga assured her. "She would not miss this . . . or when you have your firstborn. Just as mine was with me in spirit too."

"Enough with the tears! This is supposed to be a celebration!" Inga cried. Then she began to sing an old Jotun wedding song, and the other ladies laughed and joined in.

_Meanwhile, in Loki's chambers:_

Loki had just finished toweling himself off after stepping out of the shower, his well-muscled body glinting alabaster in the soft light of the lamps. He used a quick dry spell for his unruly hair, then rubbed some scented peppermint oil into the midnight strands, which detangled it and let his curls flow down to his shoulders in a sleek curtain, as well as smelling crisp and clean like the first snow of winter.

On the bed, his valet, Sigurd, had laid out his wedding finery.

Loki put on his butter soft white doeskin breeches first, then the creamy silk under tunic, which had silver embroidery on the hem and sleeves, runes for prosperity and happiness, which he knew Frigga had sewn herself. Sigurd helped him with the quilted velvet doublet, a deep emerald green like the forest's heart. It was embroidered with gold on the cuffs and collar and had golden serpents along the hem with jeweled ruby eyes. His belt was gold snakeskin with a wolf's head clasp made of solid gold. His boots were thigh high and gold kidskin with emerald serpents climbing up them. Last was his cape, a brilliant swath of gold silk with an emerald lining. He used his new brooch to clasp his cape and it looked perfect with the ensemble.

"There, My Prince! You look debonair and fair enough to stop a maiden's heart!" Sigurd grinned. He took a gold circlet set with two large emeralds and a round amber stone in the center and set it on his master's brow. "Crowned in glory upon his noble brow!" the valet smirked, quoting an old Asgardian historical text.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Please, Sigurd! If my brother ever heard that, I'd never hear the end of it!"

Suddenly there came a pounding on the door.

Before Sigurd could open it, the door was flung open.

"Brother!" Thor boomed. "A glorious wedding day to you!" He blew loudly upon a silver chased ox horn.

Loki almost covered his ears. "By the Nine! Thor, I'm not deaf!"

Thor paraded into the room, followed by Volstagg, who was beating a kettle drum, and Hogun, who was playing a flute.

Loki groaned aloud.  _Sweet Valhalla on a ski sled! It's the traditional welcoming band! Thor, you swore you wouldn't do this years ago!_

So much for brotherly promises.

The impromptu band marched about Loki's bedchamber, singing loudly and off-key the traditional Asgardian wedding song that wished health and long life on the couple exchanging vows. Right then Loki wished he could exchange his ears for a set of wooden ones. They meant well, but Thor and the Warriors were no musicians.

Finally they ran out of breath, for which Loki thanked the Norns repeatedly. "Thank you, Brother . . . I think." Loki said, wincing.

"Loki! You look impressive!" Thor cried, and then crushed Loki to him in a bear hug.

Loki's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as all the breath was squeezed out of him.

"Mmmmffff!"

"What was that, Brother?"

 _Thor! I can't breathe!_ He sent.

"Oh! Sorry, Loki." Thor muttered, chagrined. He eased his grip and Loki slithered from his brother's embrace.

He carefully felt down his sides, making sure his ribs were not cracked. Then he eyed his younger brother sternly. "I don't know if you were congratulating me or trying to kill me," he joked.

"Father said the first witness is supposed to give the groom a celebratory hug, Loki. It's tradition." Thor told him, grinning.

"Is it tradition to crush the groom's lungs too?" Loki queried sarcastically. Then he whacked Thor on the back of the head.

"Hey!" his brother yelped, rubbing it. "Who do you think you are? Father?"

Loki smirked. "No, but I am the elder brother now." He recalled all the times Thor used to do that to him when they were growing up. "Payback's a bitch, huh?"

Volstagg hooted. "He's got you there, Thor! By the way, Loki, wait till you see your bride!"

"Five gold says he passes out once he does see her at the temple porch!" Thor laughed.

"I'll see your five and raise you two!" Volstagg chortled. He turned to Hogun. "How about you, Friend Grim?"

Hogun winked. Then he held up all ten fingers.

"Ten gold!" Thor whistled. "Look at the big spender!"

"Ten gold says Loki will resist the urge to faint," Hogun corrected with a slight smile.

"You're betting against us?" Thor gaped at him.

Loki clapped Hogun on the back. "I always knew you were smart!"

"What's that supposed to mean, Loki?" Thor grumped. "That I'm stupid?"

"The words came out of your mouth," Loki taunted.

"Just wait," his brother growled. "I'm going to get you back, Brother."

"You aren't allowed to trip or push me to win," Loki countered.

"I wouldn't do that!" Thor protested.

"No? You did when we were boys."

"That was different!"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Loki coughed.

He wondered how Belle was doing, and hoped she was as eager to see him as he was to see her. He fiddled with his brooch while Hogun straightened his cape.

"Where did you get that?" Thor asked, spying it.

"Belle gave it to me. She created it," Loki said proudly.

Volstagg whistled. "You have quite the goddess there, Loki."

"I'm the luckiest man in Asgard," the Trickster Prince replied, smiling.

The other men agreed with him.

After more good-natured ribbing and fooling around, the three warriors escorted Loki to the carriage that would take him to the Temple of the Norns, an open-air temple that was the site of the coronations of the monarchs of Asgard for time immemorial. It was also the traditional temple where the royal family was married.

The temple soared to the heavens, built of golden marble and blue tile at an impressive fifty feet high. There were two archways a visitor needed to pass through before they came to the temple proper with the altar and the open-air roof. In bad weather the large hole in the ceiling could be closed with a pulley which stretched a waterproof canvas over it. But today it was open and the sun shone down in all its dazzling brilliance.

As Loki's carriage approached the temple, he waved to all the people lining the avenue, who were cheering and throwing rose petals and paper confetti into the air as he went by. The driver drew up at the temple steps, eighteen marble stairs leading up to the great porch and the first archway.

There, on the porch, waited his beautiful bride.

Loki felt his breath catch in his throat. For one moment he felt lightheaded and feared Thor might win that bet after all.

But then he remembered to breathe.

_By Yggdrasil's Blessed Branches, never have I seen a more beautiful sight than the one before my eyes. She is a vision of unmatched grace and brilliance, beauty and innocence to make a stone heart weep, in her eyes a million dreams, and all to share with me._

He alighted from the carriage and started up the stairs, each step bringing him closer to the one who shared his heart, his dreams, and soon his life.

Belle waited with bated breath, grinning in sheer delight as Loki approached, moving with the panther-like grace and the confident swagger only he could do. She could hardly believe this day was finally here, that all of their struggles, all of their hard-won victories, were now behind them. Today was the beginning of a glorious future, and she could not wait for it to start.

Indigo eyes met emerald and Belle felt Loki's love for her, a delicious wave of warmth that curled her toes and then swept all through her, filling her completely with incandescent joy.

It seemed to take forever for him to reach her, though in reality it was only a few moments.

All at once he was before her, his sensual mouth curving into that roguish grin she loved so well, and he was taking her hand and lifting her wrist his lips.

He kissed her gently, deftly, and yet the mere touch of his lips made her quiver all over, somehow this felt more intimate than a kiss on the lips.

"Loki!" she whispered his name.

"Belle," he answered. That was all, but it was enough. They understood each other without words, for the language of the heart was one spoken in silence.

He held out his arm. "Shall we, beloved?"

Belle placed her hand on his elbow. "Let's, darling."

Together they processed through the archway and into the temple.

Guests on either side of the room stood in silence as Loki and Belle walked down the white silk path with golden rose petals scattered at their feet and the soft sound of violins and flutes stirred the air. Loki saw Rumple, Mal and Bae and he gave them a small grin.

"Look how gorgeous Lady Belle is!" Gretchen cried, waving.

"Aye, I know, she puts the roses in spring to shame," laughed her mother, holding baby Edmund up so he could see the couple walk by.

"Mama, Papa, see Lord Loki!" Stara whispered, so loudly everyone could hear it. "Ooh, he's handsomer than Prince Henry!"

"Hush, darling!" Iseult coughed, while around her others smiled indulgently, and her brother rolled his eyes.

"She's right," Morraine murmured in Bae's ear. "He really is handsome enough to stop a girl's heart."

Bae sighed. "Then I'm glad I'm not as handsome as all that, Raine. I don't want you to die."

"Funny, Bae!" Morraine poked him, but she was laughing.

As they processed down the aisle to the altar where Maurice and Odin awaited them, since Odin was the officiant, Thor nudged Volstagg. "Looks like we lost our bet, Friend."

"Not yet, Thor. He still has to speak his vows. That's the part I almost fainted on."

"You may as well pay up now," Hogun put in.

His friends ignored him, watching avidly as Belle and Loki climbed the three steps to the dais.

Little Kate Whitfield poked Jiminy. "Papa, where's the priest?"

"Well, poppet, you see Loki's papa Odin is the priest for the ceremony."

"But I thought he was the king!"

"He is, but he can also officiate at weddings, like a ship's captain."

"Oh!" Kate said, then she clutched his hand, standing on tiptoes to see the couple on the dais.

Maurice had to blink back tears as he saw his daughter and his new son-in-law come up the stairs. He had never seen Belle look more radiant, and the sight reminded him of his beloved Collette now more than ever. He still had not quite gotten used to the fact that Belle had been made immortal, but on this day, he fully appreciated the otherworldly glow she projected, as well as the love shining in her eyes for Loki.

Clearing his throat, Maurice asked the ritual words required. "Who asks for my daughter's hand in marriage?"

"I do, my lord," Loki replied. "I ask also for your blessing."

"Do you promise to treat my daughter with honor, respect, and love for the length of your days?"

"I do."

"Then my blessing I give. May a glorious future always be yours."

Then Maurice came forward and embraced Loki and then Belle, kissing her on the cheek. "You look radiant, sweetheart! I love you, Belle."

"I love you too, Papa!" Belle whispered, and brushed a tear from his eye.

Then he stepped back, allowing Odin to come forward and bless the couple also and give them the kiss of welcome.

Afterwards, Odin took a soft ribbon of triple strands of green, gold, and blue, and gently wound it around the wrists of the bride and groom, binding their hands together.

"Like the circle of unending love, so I bind this man to this woman, in undying devotion and harmony," Odin intoned.

Loki clasped Belle's hand in his, and she felt her fingers tingling at the intimate caress. His thumb circled hers, she had never dreamed her hand could be so sensitive. Flushing, she forced herself to concentrate on the vows now being spoken.

Loki gazed deeply into her cerulean eyes, eyes as blue as the Asgardian Sea, so deep her could drown in their depths. Then he said, clearly and firmly, "You are bone of my bone, blood of my blood, two hearts entwined, forever divine. I give you my body, so two shall be one, I give you my spirit, till our lives be done. With cup, ring, and cake I pledge you my life, and ask you, beloved, wilt thou be my wife?"

"Yes!" Belle replied, the joy in her words ringing through the air.

She repeated the vows, though the last line differed slightly. "With cup, ring, and cake, I pledge you my hand, and ask you, beloved wilt thou be my husband?"

Loki's resounding "Aye!" echoed through the chapel.

Odin came forward with the sacred regalia, and Loki sipped golden mead from the glittering loving cup while Belle did the same afterwards. Belle took a pieces of spice cake and fed it to Loki, and he did the same with her, the morsels melting on their tongues. Lastly, Loki placed the golden eternity band on Belle's third finger and she placed one set with emeralds and gold on his.

"The Norns bear witness, I now pronounce thee husband and wife-now seal thy vows with true love's kiss!" Odin stated.

Belle wound her arms about Loki's neck, her fingers twining through his silky hair, and surrounded by the scent of peppermint and woodruff, her lips met his in a burst of passion so strong she felt her knees go weak.

One heart, one body, one spirit, and a love to last forever, Belle, my leannan! he sent.

Frigga and Skadi hugged each other and cried, while Inga threw rose petals over the happy couple.

Out of the corner of his eye, Loki saw the Allfather surreptitiously wipe a tear from his eye.

All around them, people were cheering and clapping, as they felt the love between Loki and Belle resonate throughout the temple.

Odin lifted his hands and proclaimed, "In the sight of all, you are wed! Now let us feast!"

"Finally! I'm starving!" Volstagg cried, and everyone exploded into laughter.

"What a kiss!" Ozmalita whispered to Persephone. "You sure you don't want to marry into this family, Mama?"

Persephone looked thoughtful, but said nothing, though a part of her was slowly reconsidering.

Belle linked her arm with Loki's and they stepped off the dais. Kate, Gretchen, Stara, and Inga all picked up Belle's train, smiling and laughing as they processed from the temple.

Loki's heart was overflowing with love as he escorted his wife into the barouche and the driver wound his way back to the palace, while people thronged the street, throwing flowers and confetti and wishing the royal couple health and happiness.

"Happy, my _leannan_?" Loki whispered, using the Gaelic endearment for sweetheart. He held her close, content just to be by her side.

"Very," Belle murmured as Loki stole a kiss.

The carriage arrived at the palace as the servants and the guards cheered. Loki helped Belle from the barouche as soon as it halted at the palace steps. They waved to the guards and the servants then Belle and Loki went inside, their fingers entwined.

The Feast Hall was filled to bursting, with citizens from Lokasianna mingling with the Asgardians from the palace and the city. Green and gold banners with Loki's sigil and Belle's rose with a crown hung all over the hall, and each table had a vase of fresh flowers upon it and white tablecloths with green and gold borders. There were silver chargers for the nobles and all the guests, while the royal family and their close friends had golden ones. The great chandeliers had been lit with magic and cast a warm glow over all. Up at the High Table, Belle and Loki had the places of honor at the head of the table, while Odin and Frigga sat at the foot. Thor sat at his father's left and Skadi next to him. Njord, Odin's Minister of Foreign Affairs was seated across from her, and Inga was next to her. Maurice was on Belle's left hand. Further down the table were Persephone and Ozmalita, as visiting guests from another pantheon they were invited to sit at the High Table. Also there were Rumple and Mal, Volstagg and Hogun.

Before the first course was served, cupbearers came around and filled everyone's glasses with sweet frost wine for a toast made by Thor, who as the groom's brother was required to make one to wish the couple well.

"What is your brother doing?" Belle whispered to Loki as Thor stood up holding his pewter goblet in his hand.

"He's giving the wedding toast." Loki explained. "It's tradition for a sibling of the groom to offer it."

"Lords and ladies, friends and family, I would like to say a few words to welcome my new sister Belle to our family. I'm sure Loki thanks the Norns for his beautiful and intelligent wife . . .who has agreed to put up with his mischievous ways." Thor waved his glass around. "I've known Loki my whole life, and I can honestly say there is no one I'd rather have at my back, or on the throne of Asgard. Though I admit, it took awhile for me to reconcile the great magician and wise prince Loki is now with the boy he used to be. Once upon a time, when we were boys . . ."

Loki almost dropped his goblet of mead. Yggdrasil's Roots! Thor, don't you dare! he thought frantically.

"Loki, what's wrong?" Belle whispered as a rose of a blush spread over his cheeks.

"My brother is going to tell everyone about a rather embarrassing incident during our childhood," he hissed. "But I'll get him back."

She gently patted his arm as he sighed and Thor gave him an amused look.

" . . . my friends and I decided to play a trick on the Trickster," Thor continued, warming up to his audience. His sky blue eyes sparkled with good humor.

Loki rolled his eyes.  _Just wait, Thor!_

Hogun, Sif, and Volstagg realized what prank he was talking about and Sif nudged Volstagg.

"This is going to be good," she whispered and Volstagg nodded.

"Our nanny was fond of telling us stories about the bilgesnipe that lived in the forest-so of course all of us were curious about what it looked like and where it was. So one day when we were about eight, I told Loki we should go and find the bilgesnipe, and after I dragged him out of the library we set off for the forest."

Belle wondered what a bilgesnipe was when her powers showed her what one looked like and she frowned.

_Norns, it is ugly!_

"We had only gone a short way into the trees, but far enough away that we could not see the palace, when we heard a rustling noise from the bushes . . ." Thor recounted.

Several of the audience gasped.

"Papa, I'm getting scared," Katie Whitfield whispered and Jiminy placed her on his lap.

"It's all right. I think Thor is telling a funny story," he whispered and she placed her thumb in her mouth.

"Brother, what's that?" Loki asked me. And I said, "Maybe it's the bilgesnipe. Let's hide and watch!"

"And get eaten?" Loki cried.

Now the bushes were shaking and Loki grabbed my hand and began to run down the trail.

But what he didn't know was that there was no bilgesnipe-it was just Volstagg, Sif, Hogun, and Fandral making all that noise!

But I had to pretend I was scared too-so I ran with him . . . and in his panic my brother ran right into a poison oak plant!"

The rest of the room began to chuckle and Thor smirked.

"Poor Loki ended up covered in red spots for about a week!"

"See, I told you it was a funny story," Jiminy whispered and Katie nodded.

Loki shook his head. Then he stood up and called over the laughter, "Oh Thor! You forgot the best part! You tripped because you were laughing so hard-and ended up falling into the poison oak too! And  _you_ were itching for  _two_  weeks!"

Everyone was laughing so hard they almost fell out of their chairs.

"You did get even with him, My Son," Odin said as he lifted his jeweled goblet and drank deeply of his wine..

"Or the Norns did," Loki grinned.

"The person I feel bad for is your mother, Thor!" Belle laughed. "For having to put up with both of you!"

This elicited another round of laughter.

Thor saluted Belle with his goblet. "Too true, Sister! I don't know how she survived us!"

"I prayed a lot," Frigga teased. "And your father ran away from home!" she added with a wink.

"Now, dear, I was away fighting!" Odin protested, but he was also laughing.

Laughter roared around the room and Loki walked to Thor, giving him a hug.

Thor patted Loki's back then Loki went to sit down and Thor smiled, shaking his head.

"To Loki and Belle! May they always know laughter and always know love!" He saluted them and drank.

They all drank when Loki moved closer and he gently kissed Belle's lips.

Those watching applauded, and the newlyweds blushed.

The doors opened as the servants brought in the first course and they placed the plates on the table in front of the guests.

It was scallops broiled in butter with parsley sauce on a bed of sauteed spinach.

"Mama, what's this?" Katie asked.

"It's scallops and spinach," Rose whispered. She poked at the scallops with the fork when she took a small taste and she smiled.

"It's really good," she whispered and her mother smiled.

Skadi ate when she noticed one of the nobles looking at her and he gave her a little nod.

"Greetings, Dear Lady," Njord said.

"Greetings," she said.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Njord," he said with a slight tilt to his head.

"I am Skadi."

 _Yes, I know who you are, Dear Lady. If only I had told you how I felt all those years ago. But you were betrothed to Odin and then to Laufey, and as out of my reach as the moon and stars. Even so I loved you then, and I love you still, foolish romantic that I am,_  he thought wistfully.

"Did you enjoy the wedding?" Skadi asked.

"Oh, yes, it was a beautiful ceremony," Njord said.

"May I ask what you do?"

"I am one of King Odin's Ministers."

"Njord is Odin's Minister of Foreign Affairs," Frigga told Skadi. "He has kept the peace between the realms for centuries."

"Very impressive," the wise woman praised.

Skadi eyed the Asgardian noble, finding him pleasing to the eye. He was tall and fit, with debonair good looks. His blond hair was wavy and curled about his ears and he had small tasteful goatee. His gray-blue eyes reminded her of the sea during a storm.

She also felt as though she had met him before.

 _But where?_  she thought.

Njord noticed how she looked at him as he smiled then he took a sip of wine.

Inga went and slid over to Loki. "Brother, look at Mor and the man she is talking to. I haven't seen her speaking with any man that way!"

Loki glanced over to see what Inga was talking about. "That's Minister Njord. He's well-respected at court. A smart fellow but I've never seen him interested in a woman like this. All the ladies and widows try to get him to go out with him, but he remains unmarried to this day."

"Maybe we should see if we can get them together."

"Now, hold on..."

"Yes! We should get them together!" she said, getting excited.

 _By the Norns. She is as bad as Belle when it comes to matchmaking,_  Loki thought in amusement.

"Get who together?" Belle asked.

"Mor seems interested in Minister Njord," Inga said, pointed to Skadi and Njord.

"He is Father's Minister of Foreign Affairs," Loki said.

Belle looked at Skadi and Njord when he saw the look in her eyes, the same look she had when she wanted to get Rumple and Mal together, and Loki gave her an amused look.

 _What are you thinking?_  Loki sent.

 _Nothing,_  Belle sent.

_I know you. You want to play matchmaker._

_And what's wrong with that? I was right about Rumple and Mal._

_True, but I think it would be best for my mother to make her mind up about getting together with Njord or not_

Belle nodded as she moved closer and he slid his arm around her.

The servers brought in the poultry course- roasted pheasant with raspberry demi-glaze accompanied by wild rice and mashed turnips.

There were also some roasted chicken in a tart lemon glaze and duck in an orange sauce.

"Oh. this tastes divine!" Skadi said.

"Pardon? Did you say something?" Njord asked, silently scolding himself about the background noise.

"I said the chicken. It tastes amazing."

"Oh. Yes. It is."

"Have you tried the pheasant?"

"No, I haven't."

She served him some of the pheasant off the platter as he nodded his head in thanks and she smiled.

She noticed he was a little distracted by something as he finished his wine.

 _Is it me? Does he find me boring?_  she thought.

A cupbearer approached Njord on his left side and said, "My lord, would you like some more wine?"

The Minister tilted his head. "What? Of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"My lord, would you like more wine?" The server repeated this time coming around to Njord's right side.

"Oh, wine! You need to speak up, boy, it's loud in here," Njord blustered, praying he had covered well enough.

"Yes, my lord," the server said, and refilled Njord's goblet.

He hastily took another gulp of wine, silently cursing his old infirmity, which was yet another reason why he remained unwed, for what lady would wish to tie herself to a cripple? Even if he did hold a prominent post in the King's Council, a title, and was wealthy. His mood soured and turned glum, as he reflected that perhaps it would have been better if he had not returned from the battlefield that long ago day he fought for king and country in Muspelheim.

Skadi noticed Njord's sudden change in mood and wondered what she had said to make him cease smiling.

Loki was so busy paying attention to his new bride and Maurice, who was telling him the story of the infamous horse race that his daughter had disguised herself to run in and won, that he failed to note the gleam of mischief in the eyes of his apprentices.

"Is it ready?" Rumple hissed to Mal.

"Yes, it's coming now," she assured him with a conspiratorial wink.

Just then Diablo flew into the hall with Huginn and Muninn and the ravens began to sing a ditty to the new couple, making everyone stare at them and laugh.

Thus no one noticed the servers bringing in the next course—a selection of meats.

There was roast haunch of venison in gravy, and pork ribs in a savory sauce, new potatoes, roasted carrots, and last but not least, Goat Surprise—a whole kid on a platter with an apple in its mouth, surrounded by hard-boiled eggs and pickled beets.

The Goat Surprise was set down in the center of the High Table, and a server presented Loki with the carving knife. "Will you do the honors, My Prince?"

"Certainly," Loki said, then stood up to begin carving the roast goat.

As the knife neared the goat's shoulder, it blinked its eyes and let out a loud bleat, the apple flying from its mouth.

"What the Hel?" Loki gasped.

"It's alive!" Volstagg shouted.

Belle, Inga, and Frigga screamed in surprise.

Loki lunged to grab the goat, which was certainly  _not_  ready to be carved, and the animal screeched and jumped away across the table, scattering cups and food in its wake.

Thor, Hogun, Sif and Volstagg were howling with laughter.

"By the Lady!" Skadi giggled, as the goat raced away.

"Oh dearie dearie dear!" Rumple chortled behind his hand.

"The goat ran away from the carving knife!" Mal sang, laughing.

"Thor! Did you do this?" Odin demanded, as the kid galloped over to him, bleating, and its eyes rolling.

"I swear, Father, it wasn't me!" Thor protested, guffawing. "But I wish it was!"

"Surprise!" shrieked the ravens, circling the table.

"Loki! Get this goat off the table!" Frigga gasped, moving her wine goblet away before it was trampled.

Loki was laughing too as he waved a hand and the Goat Surprise was transported back to the pen. Then he folded his arms across his chest and surveyed the table. "All right. Who did it?"

He eyed his brother and his friends sharply.

"Not me!" they chorused.

Loki arched an eyebrow. But he could tell they were speaking the truth. His gaze came to rest on his little sister. "Was it you, Ingeborg?"

Her eyes twinkled. "No, Brother! But it was the funniest thing ever!"

Loki's mouth twitched. "Then that leaves . . ." His hand pointed. "You two!" His finger indicated Rumple and Mal.

Rumple put his hand over his heat. "Me, Master?"

"You think  _we_  did this?" Mal feigned innocence.

"Not think, darling . . . I  _know!_ " the Master of Mischief snorted.

Rumple shrugged. "Oh, very well. We pranked you good, my lord!"

Everyone in the hall whooped and applauded. Loki pretended to be angry, but they could see he was very amused.

"They truly are your apprentices, Brother!" Thor hooted.

Njord tilted his head. "What? What was that about mending fences?"

Inga nearly fell off her chair, she was laughing so hard.

"No, my lord," Frigga corrected gently. "Thor said that Rumple and Mal truly were Loki's  _apprentices._ "

"I see," Njord coughed, flushing a bit. "It's hard to hear with all this commotion, My Queen."

Loki bowed to the two magic users. "Well done!"

Then the servers brought in the real roasted goat on a platter.

Belle covered her mouth with her hand. "Is this usual at a wedding, Loki?"

"Actually, yes. No Asgardian wedding would be complete without some pranks," laughed her husband.

After the meat course, it was time for the first set of dances, so the diners could work off some of the feast they had eaten. The musicians played rollicking airs.

Loki rose, and extended his hand to Belle. "Shall we dance, My Princess?"

Belle placed her hand in his, feeling her heart quicken at his brilliant smile. "I would be delighted,  _leannan._ "

Around the hall, others were all choosing partners. Frigga stood up with Odin, Rumple escorted Mal, Jiminy led Rose out, and Volstagg his wife. A blushing Edward asked Inga to dance, and much to her shock, Njord asked Skadi, who agreed while hoping she still recalled the steps to the court dances she had learned long ago.

Hogun waited to see if Thor would partner Sif, but to his astonishment, the Thunderer made his way around the table to Persephone instead.

"My lady, might I have this dance?" he asked gallantly, bowing to her.


	28. A Dance of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Belle, as well as Thor and Persephone, and Skadi and Njord, among others, dance their hearts out as the wedding draws to a close. Secrets are spoken and promises made.

 

 

 

 

Persephone was speechless.

“Of course she’d like to dance!” Ozmalita spoke up. Her furious mother kicked her foot under the table. “You have to excuse her though, she’s used to modern dancing.”

 

“Yes…yes I am!” the nervous goddess answered quickly, not wanting Thor to feel slighted. “Forgive me if my efforts are a bit clumsy at first.”

_Did you do this with Lilly and every other bonded couple you’ve matched over the centuries?_

_I didn’t have to Mama. They knew they belonged together._

_Well aren’t YOU going to dance?_

_I may but I’d rather dance with Stephen._

_He’s probably with your team investigating another outbreak._

_Probably and don’t be surprised if I’m paged while I’m here. I did give him a special pager that sends signals across realms and time. Now quit stalling Mama or he’ll ask someone else!_

“Oh, you can step on my toes as often as you like,” Thor quipped. “I’m not much of a dancer myself to be honest but a goddess shouldn’t be sitting at a table by herself….no offense intended Lady Ozmalita.”

 

“None taken.” Ozmalita smiled when she heard the familiar tone of the pager clipped to her belt. Many considered them outdated but there were quite a few people in the medical profession, herself and her fellow NIH crew members included that carried them as a backup in case their cellphone signals failed.

 

“What was that?” Thor asked her.

Ozmalita took her pager out and showed it to him. “I’m a healer in our time and this is a message from another healer on our team telling me he needs my assistance. Give the bride and groom my regards and have a good time! Would everyone move back please? I need to make a portal.”

Tables and chairs were moved aside as a portal appeared in the floor beside their table. Ozmalita took one last look at her father and Thor and stepped through only it wouldn’t take her where she was needed.

_Ephesis_

_The Ozian Hell Realm:_

“Slight change of destination,” Hades informed her coolly. His second daughter, the dark goddess Alemedia laughed from inside the prison she’d been trapped in by the nine Guardians of the Balance and Loki Laufeyson eight years earlier.

“Papa, what are you doing?”

“My question is what are YOU doing, Ozmalita?”

“What needs to be done!” she hissed. “That little hijack of my portal cost you dearly, Papa. You grow weaker the longer Mama stays away because Ephesis is no longer your domain, it’s hers!”

“The hell it is! I created this Underworld and I am the one who will rule it….with her whether she likes it or not!”

“Face it, Papa. You lost her. You lost her the day you let Alemedia kill her with that wraith and be reborn as the wicked witch Zelena. She may not have been a good person when she was Zelena but it taught her to take responsibility for her own actions, something YOU have never done. Because of you my sister Lurline is dead and thousands of our human descendants.”

“Demeter cursed our descendants, not me!”

“She may have given them the curse but you were the one who taught Alemedia to walk the mortal realm using vessels and her Dark Ones carried the curse out! There is only one dagger left Papa but we will not let it fall into the hands of Sapphira Magestrix. We will stop you and restore the Balance.” She summoned another portal.

“Good luck trying!” she heard her father taunt as she stepped through, finally reaching her destination and praying that her mother would succeed.

~LBLBLB~

Persephone did not give herself enough credit, at least in Thor’s opinion. She was an exceptional dancer though he did notice that she seemed a bit distracted.

“Am I boring you?” he asked.

“No…no! Why would you ask that?”

“You’ve been quiet since we started dancing, my lady.”

“Oh….I…I do have a few things on my mind but I am sorry if I’m not the best dance partner.”

“Come.” He took her hand and used the wind to bring them outside to the garden.

“What are you doing?”

“You need to talk and I want to listen.”

“You’re….forgive me…a stranger to me.”

“We’re family in one way or another and it pains me to see you so unhappy on a day like this. This is a day for joy, not sadness.”

She lowered her head shamefully. “I know and I should be setting my troubles aside for Loki and Belle but it’s been difficult when they follow me everywhere.”

“Mine have too but I’ve been learning to forget them awhile. Being with Loki and Belle has helped.”

“Forgive me, but you don’t act like a frat boy.”

“A what?”

Persephone laughed.

“There! That’s what I wanted to see and hear, you laughing and smiling. Now what is a frat boy? It sounds like an insult.”

“Ummm…well…well it is in my time. A frat boy is a boy that goes to university only some go to party rather than study. There’ve been a few movies made about them. Your counterpart in the second Asgard acts like one.”

Thor shook his head ruefully. "Maybe I used to be like that. When I was younger and arrogant. But that was before Loki left Asgard. But once I lost my brother for a time, I began to realize that the universe didn't revolve around me. After my anger led to my banishment to Midgard for a time, that knocked all the arrogance and stupidity out of me. I finally grew up, I suppose. And I am a much better prince for it."

"Try being murdered by your own daughter and reborn mortal into the worst version of yourself," Persephone muttered.

 

Thor shuddered. "That is horrible! While Loki and I have had our differences, neither of us would cross that line."

"My daughter Alemedia did. I have four daughters; Lurline, Alemedia and Ozmalita are my daughters by Hades. Lurline is dead. Alemedia killed her eight years ago. My youngest, Robin is a demigoddess...her father a mortal." Persephone's eyes filled with tears. "My cursed self took the appearance of his late wife and tricked him into getting pregnant as revenge against her sister."

Thor's eyes glinted with compassion. "Ah, Lady, when you were cursed, did you remember anything of who you truly were?"

"Not until last Christmas....when one of my human descendants got married. A few of them suspected I was Persephone but they didn't know for certain until Ozmalita gave me ambrosia."

"Which restored you. Like eating one of Idunn's golden apples would have done to an Asgardian."

"Remembering the terrible things I've done and making amends has been my penance." She sighed. "But it is a penance I must do to save my family."

"Loki told me about the curse your mother placed upon you and Hades and your descendants." Thor shook his head. "I know the Midgardians call us bloodthirsty and the same with our Viking followers, but Lady, my mother would never have used her magic in such a fashion, not even if Loki or I had chosen to marry against her wishes. She would sooner sacrifice herself than bring harm to her children that way."

"The only ways my mother's curse will end is if we destroy the final dagger that allows my daughter Alemedia to walk the mortal realm through a vessel or I choose another consort."

"How can the dagger be destroyed? I know from Loki telling me that objects of powerful dark enchantment are not easily undone without some great sacrifice."

"If I choose another consort my daughter and husband will be stripped of their powers and sent back to Olympus. Without their powers, the dagger is useless. I cannot bring myself to kill them....were I still cursed I would have without blinking an eye."

"Then am I right in assuming that you no longer love your husband? Has he become so dark that you cannot abide him any longer?" The Thunderer asked gravely. "Forgive me if am getting too personal. Loki always says I have the subtlety of one of my goats."

"Now that I look back on it, he only chose me as his bride for revenge. He has always been jealous of my father because he was the older son and got to rule Olympus while Hades was sent to the Underworld." She shook her head. "But I was young and thought I was in love so I went with him."

"Your story sounds much like Skadi's--Loki's birth mother who was betrothed to my father and then her betrothal was broken by her father so she could marry Laufey instead." Thor observed. "But I suppose that was as the Norns willed."

"The people in the six worlds we created suffered because I was young and naive and my husband was very convincing.”

She told him of the destruction of the first of those six worlds, Nonestica.

"We were all young and foolish once. I very nearly threw Asgard into a war with Jotunheim because I allowed my anger and hatred to blind me.  That was why Father banished me. But while you may assume responsibility for your actions, Persephone, you are not responsible for those of your kin. Or Hades."

"My human descendants are restoring the Balance through love but in the end the hardest work must be done by me. I must get Hades and my daughter under control!"

"I understand. I do not envy you that task. Would you like some help? You should not need to do this alone."

"Do you...do you understand what you are offering to do?"

She doubted he did or he never would have offered.

He took her hand in his, and he could feel the warmth radiating from her into him. There was an indefinable spark between them, something he had felt the moment he had seen her, a flicker of an ancient magic, of passion and desire, but also of something greater. "There is a legend among my people, one my mother told me long ago, when I first came of age. She spoke of an ancient pairing--of the Sky God who married the Queen of the Underworld, and so joined both the Realm of the Living and the Dead in harmony. For the Norns gave us the cycle of seasons and eternal life, and for there to be balance, you must have both life and death, winter and summer, light and dark. I never understood what that legend meant to me. Until now."

"You....you want to do this? You want to become my consort? You don't even know me!”

Yet she wanted to believe he was willing to try.

"You are right. I don't know you--here in this form. Yet . . . a part of me has known you . . . in ages past. Can you not feel it? The connection?" He placed her hand on his heart, and she could feel it thumping beneath her hand, slow and steady, while the magic of the storm stirred in his blood and sparks drifted from his fingers.

"My mind has no memory of knowing you before but my heart does," she confessed. "That is why I created the bond of hearts spell. Our hearts know where they belong before our minds do."

"Aye. The way Loki knew Belle. Despite the fact that her heart was reborn into a mortal body." Thor nodded. "But fear not. If time is what you require, then I will give it to you. There is no need to rush, for as the brother of one who is Master of Time, we have time on our side. I would ask leave to court you, Lady Persephone, after the custom of my people, and I pledge on my honor to protect and respect you the way your husband never has. I swear by Yggdrasil!"

She smiled. "Would you be willing to come to my time...my world?"

He had sworn by the River Styx, at least his version of it...an unbreakable oath.

This version of Thor never ceased to amaze her.

She was uncertain where'd he'd been in her world and what time but some time in the United Realms would be an experience he'd never forget.

"I have only seen Midgard in Norway, in their current time of 1770," he replied, unconsciously answering her unspoken question. "I would not mind seeing what Loki says is the future. He says that in that time you run a physical fitness gym?"

"Wicked Workout World . . . a play on my cursed self as a wicked witch."

He grinned, his smile as dazzling as the stars in summer. "I like it! Very clever!"

"You may not like it once I get you on one of my bikes!"

"A bike? Is that one of those . . . exercise machines?" he asked curiously. "You had better pray I don't break it! I am rather large." He admitted saucily, gesturing to his six and a half foot frame of solid muscle.

"We'll see dear, we'll see!”

 _Thor! Where are you? You're missing the dancing!_ Frigga sent.

_I am coming, Mother. I just need to have a quiet word with Persephone._

_Oh? A word had better be all you're having, my boy. I'll not have another Fandral!_

_By the Nine, Mother!_ he sent back, blushing _. You raised me better than that, My Queen!_

"We should get back," Persephone said.

"Aye, before my mother sends one of the guards to grab me by my ear the way she used to when I was twelve," Thor laughed.

She held out her hand. "Shall we?"

She was now looking forward to the rest of the evening.

He took her hand in his, once more feeling that indefinable tingle race through him, as if he held lightning in his palm. "I'm not as graceful as Loki, but I know all the court dances. Mother tutored us both until we could do them without tripping over our feet or breaking our partner's toes." He said, chuckling, as he led the way back into the hall. He now understood what Loki meant when his brother had said that with Belle he had found the missing half of his soul.

"If not we can shock them with modern dance. I'm feeling a bit wicked now," Persephone laughed.

"Oh? I like a lady with fire in her!" he teased.

"Lead the way, frat boy!" she shot back.

"As my lady wishes," he said, and as the musicians struck up a waltz, he took her in his arms and began to dance, his feet recalling the steps while his heart beat in time with hers, to a rhythm they had known long and long ago when the realms were just beginning.

As the waltz began, Belle looked at Loki and he made a small bow. She placed her hands in his and they twirled to the music, Knowledge and Mischief creating a dance of celebration and love such as Asgard had never seen.

Belle never felt more alive than she did in Loki's arms. He waltzed the way he practiced magic, with elegance, precision, and sheer unadulterated delight.

His eyes were shining in the light like emerald fire and she felt herself getting lost in their depths.

Her feet flew across the floor, as if she had wings, never missing a step. Her husband matched her, move for move, as if they were one person in two bodies.

The guests watching them were impressed as Loki twirled Belle then he pulled her close and she kissed him resoundingly.

Stara swayed back and forth, singing softly, "Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the Trickster!"

Those who heard the child’s song chuckled indulgently.

Rumple glanced at Loki and Belle before looking at Mal and smiling.

"Am I your Trickster, dearie?" he whispered.

"Yes, you are," Mal said and he spun her before pulling her close.  They moved to the music with almost the same fluid motion as Loki and Belle when Rumple looked down to see they were slightly off the floor.

"Uh, Mal, we're floating," he whispered.

"You're right."

"People are beginning to stare."

"Let them," she said and she brushed her fingers through his hair, her eyes shining with love.

“Soon it will be our turn,” Rumple murmured.

“Aye, it will,” his beautiful fae sorceress agreed.

Frigga looked lovingly into Odin's eye as he smiled and she felt like they were dancing at their wedding.

"What is with that smile?" Odin asked.

"I was just thinking of our wedding," Frigga said.  "You looked so handsome in your armor."

"And you looked like someone out of dream," he said, kissing her hand.

"You were so worried about stepping on my feet."

"Well, dancing wasn't something I was very good at."

"You have vastly improved."

"Only because you showed me what I was doing wrong."

They danced by Loki and Belle as Loki smiled at the looks his parents were giving each other and Belle lightly stroked his cheek.

"Do you think we'll look at each other like that when we get to their age?" Loki asked.

"I know we will," Belle said and he spun her in a small circle.

"You dance like a wood nymph, darling," he praised. "Who taught you?"

"My _maman_ taught me before she passed," Belle said and he saw the sadness in her eyes.

"She must have been a gifted tutor. Thor and I learned from our mother also."

"Did you step on her toes?" she teased and he laughed.

"Not as much as Thor did.  I swear he must have broken all her toes by the time she finished teaching him," he giggled, looking at Thor dancing with Persephone.

"He doesn't seem to be stepping on Seph's feet."

"So long as he pays attention. Mother used to bribe him with candy when we had lessons." Loki grinned. "Me, I liked to dance. It was something I could do that didn't require brute strength."

Belle placed her head against his shoulder and Thor gave Loki a smile as they danced by.

Inga noticed how nervous Edward was as they waltzed and he kept mumbling something.

"What did you say?" Inga asked.

"Nothing.  I am just counting," Edward said as he sighed. “I haven't much experience when it comes to dancing."

"You're doing fine," she said and he nodded.

“Really? I feel like I have elephant feet.” He admitted.

"My Mor always told me to just follow the music and let it take you away." She smiled up at him, thinking he was cute for a mortal. She hoped he didn't think her too odd looking.

"Listen to the music," he repeated.  He listened to the music, allowing himself to relax and a slow smiled bloomed upon his face.

"See.  That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"No, it wasn't," he said with a small shake of his head.

He looked into her red eyes as she blinked and he thought she was exotically adorable.

_Her eyes are the color of rubies and her skin like sapphires, he thought. A Sapphire Princess._

"Why are you looking at me like that?  Am I that hideous?" Inga asked, feeling self-conscious.

"What?!  Oh no!  You're...  You're pleasing to look at," Edward said and he blushed.

"I am?!"

"Yes."

It was her turn to blush as he twirled her after he saw Jiminy twirl Rose and Inga giggled.

"Loki says you are a mage too. Are you his apprentice?"

"Yes, I am.  But I am not as good at magic as Master Loki.”

"My brother is one of the best mages in all the Nine," Inga declared proudly.

Loki had heard her as he softly laughed and he rolled his eyes.

"Well said, Sister," Thor said.

"Nobody here would dare dispute that," Edward agreed. "He beat my old master, Bolverkr."

"Bolverkr!?  Even I have heard of him.  Didn't he want to bring forth Ragnarok?!"

"Yes, he did."

"Did Loki kill him?”

Edward shook his head. "No. He did worse." He told Inga about Loki's judgement.

She gasped as she looked at Loki and he wondered what was wrong.

 _Are you alright, Sister?_ he sent.

 _Edward told me what you did to Bolverkr,_ she sent.

_Do you think I was wrong?_

_No, he had to be stopped!_

_Aye, he did, and I was the only one who could do it._

_Then you have no reason to feel guilty._

He nodded as Edward looked at Inga and he felt like he had said something wrong.

"I do apologize if I upset you," Edward said.

"You didn't. I'm only surprised. There is much I don't know about my brother, since we only just met recently."

"Really?!  I thought you grew up here in the palace."

"No. I grew up far from here, in the mountains of Jotunheim. My Far, King Laufey, threw me and my Mor out of the palace when I was little because he couldn't get a son with her. He stripped us of our rank too. So she became the wise woman, and I am her daughter."

Edward gave her a shocked look and he felt anger growing inside him.

"Your father sounds like King Henry the Eighth. My foster papa Lord Whitfield said that's what he did to his wife good queen Catherine. I understand a king needs an heir but you don't throw away your children. Or your wife.”

"No, you don't.”

They kept dancing while Jiminy and Rose watched them and Rose smiled.

"They make a sweet couple, don't they, Husband?"

"Yes, they do, Wife."

"They remind me of us when we were young, dancing at court. Do you remember, Jiminy?"

"Of course I remember," he said, twirling her then he moved her closer.  "You looked amazing."

"And you had eyes only for me. Rose the wallflower."

"Yes, I did.  Though I wonder what you must have seen in me."

"I saw the man I was going to marry. Upright and honest, kind and brilliant. Your title secured my father's approval, but I saw the man and you were all I ever wanted."

"Even after all this time?"

"Yes!" she said with wide eyes and he laughed.

As Loki and Belle revolved about the floor they saw Skadi dancing slowly with Njord.

 _Mor, is everything alright?_ Loki sent.

 _Yes, I am just trying to remember how to dance,_ she _replied._

_You are doing fine. Just let Njord lead. He is a very good dancer. That's what the ladies at court say._

_Do you think he minds dancing with me?_

_Why wouldn't he mind?_

_He seems so distracted while we eating and he didn't seem interested in talking to me._

_Don't read too much into things.  Just enjoy his company._

_I will, but I'm not sure if he is enjoying mine._

_He is. He hasn't danced like this with any lady in centuries. And it's not because of his injury._

_His injury?_

_Yes. He was injured fighting in Muspelheim. A rocket blew up near him and since then he is mostly deaf in his left ear._

_His left...  I was sitting at his left._

_Then you have figured out why he seemed distracted._

Skadi smiled as she nodded at her son and Njord looked at her.

"Are you enjoying the waltz?" Njord asked, titled his head.

"Now I understand why he does that," she thought then she nodded her head.

"Yes, you are a wonderful dancer," she said.

"You think?  I have been told I dance like a drunk ox," he teased and she laughed.

"I thought I was the one who would be dancing like that.  It has been years since I have danced with anyone."

"You dance like a bird," he said and she blushed.

"You are too kind."

"I speak the truth.  I haven't danced like this in centuries."

"I would think you would be sought after by all the eligible ladies."

"Well, it wasn't like I wasn't flattered when they did seek me out.  But that has changed."

"How so?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Long ago I fell in love with a lady who was as far above me as the stars. Who was also promised to another. And I vowed then that if I could not have her, then no woman was worth having."

"What happened to her?"

"She married him and I never saw her again."

"Oh. How terrible!"

"Yes.  So, I threw myself into my work.  I rose through the ranks and I am now a Minster in the Royal court."

"Does that make you happy?"

"Sometimes, it does.  Other times, I am lonely.”

"Oh.”

"But no longer, my Lady Winter. You bring sunshine to my heart."

"I do?!"

"Yes."

"Tell her!" a voice in his head said and Njord lowered his head.

"But, my lord, we've only just met." Skadi stammered. And yet . . . she could swear they had met before . . .

"No, we have met before," he said, looking at her.

"When? Before I married Laufey?"

"Yes."

Skadi tried to remember where she had seen him before when she remembered a young noble, who would smile at her from time to time, and she gasped.

"Wait.  I do remember.  You were this young noble I met at a feast. Before Laufey took me away to Jotunheim.”

"And we danced most of the night."

"And you fell in love with me?"

"Yes, but I was too shy to say anything.  When I finally decided to say something, I found out you were promised to Laufey."

Skadi stopped dancing as he looked at her then he sighed, walking away.

"Wait!" she shouted, but he kept walking.

 _Mor, what's wrong?_ Loki sent.

 _Njord just told me he loves me,_ Skadi sent _.  Or he has been in love with me for a long time._

Skadi quickly explained as she followed Njord out onto the balcony and he stood at the railing.  She knew she had upset him as she walked to his right side and he glanced at her.

"You must think me a fool," he said with a sigh.

"No. I think you are constant as the North Star. And I believe the Norns give second chances. But only if you are wise enough to take them."

Njord felt his heart thump hard in his chest as he placed his hand on top of hers and she twined their fingers together.

"There might be something about me which will change your mind," he said.

"Do you mean your injury?"

"You know about that?!"

"Loki told me how you lost most of the hearing in your left ear when you were in Muspelheim."

"Doesn't that repulse you?"

"No.  In fact, when we were at dinner, I thought I had said something or did something and you didn't wish to speak to me anymore."

"My Dear Lady, I..."

"There is no need to feel guilty.  Now that I know, I'm glad you still want to be with me."

“I am flattered that you still want to be with me—whose heart once belonged to your king.”

“Does it still?”

“I can never regret what I shared with Odin, for it gave me Loki. But I long ago moved on, after Laufey divorced me. And I told myself that now that I was free, no man would have me, not with a young daughter, and my odd notions of independence.”

“I would.”

The smile on his face warmed her heart as he held out his arm and put her hand upon it.

"I believe we should go back inside before we cause a scandal," he said and they headed back into the hall.

"Looks like things have calmed themselves," Odin said.

"Looks like," Frigga agreed.

Njord led Skadi back to the dance floor, gave a bow and they began dancing again.

Loki flashed Belle a conspiratorial grin at the sight, then they whirled away to a faster reel, an energetic dance that half the villagers of Lokasianna knew. They joined the newlyweds on the floor, in a rousing circle of stomping feet and laughter.

Belle was whirled around so many times by different partners, for in the reel you changed often, that she could barely catch her breath. It was then that she thanked the Norns that she was immortal, for she tired less easily.

They played a _rigaudon_ , and she fetched Maurice and together they performed the French provincial dance, with Belle laughing gaily as she kicked off her shoes and danced in her stocking feet, because after so many dances her shoes pinched.

Some of the courtiers stared, but most were having too much fun or too drunk by then to protest such a revolutionary move.

Maurice bowed at the end, relinquishing her to Loki, who said nothing to his unconventional bride about removing her shoes.  But he did whisper in her ear, “I think it’s time for the bouquet and cuff toss.”

That was a custom from Belle’s French roots, the bride tossed her bouquet for luck and to see what single lady would marry in the coming year. The groom did likewise for the men with a leather wedding cuff he wore on his arm.

Some customs had it that the lady who caught the bouquet and the one who caught the cuff would marry each other, but other customs simply held the belief that each person would marry, and not necessarily to each other.

Belle signaled the musicians to play the opening bars of the bouquet toss aria, and as the soft strains of the violin and flute filled the hall, she walked to the center of the dance floor, with the bouquet in her hands.

“Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please!” called the Royal Herald. “Will all the single ladies please gather on the floor behind the bride. She is going to throw her bouquet and the lucky one who catches it—it is said—will marry within the year!”

As the music played, all the single girls and ladies who wished to participate gathered on the dance floor behind Belle.

Inga hid behind several others, thinking that she would rather not marry within the year. But Mal walked right to the front and stood with her arms akimbo, ready to snatch the bouquet from the air.

After the herald gave a count of three, Belle tossed the bouquet over her shoulder.

Behind her there was a mad scramble to catch it. Ladies pushed, shoved, and almost trampled each other. One girl elbowed another in the ribs.

"By the Nine!" gasped Njord.

"This is as bad as a la cross match!" Maurice muttered.

"More like market day when something is on sale," Thor observed as a tall woman tripped another.

Mal stepped away from the pack of seething women and floated slightly upwards as the bouquet tumbled through the air.

The flowers fell right into her outstretched hands.

"Yes!" Mal shouted and Rumple's mouth fell open.

"Looks like someone better prepare for a wedding feast!" Uhtred chuckled and winked knowingly at him.

Rumple swallowed the lump in his throat as he nodded and Mal smiled at him.

The other women all stopped trying to kill each other and gave Mal looks of regret and envy. Inga congratulated her. Belle turned about and smiled. "I hoped you would catch it!"

"Well done, Princess Belle!" The herald applauded. "Now it's Prince Loki's turn to invite all the single men out."

Loki unfastened the white leather cuff on his right arm. It had runes for health, love, and prosperity on it. "All right men, get ready!"

Thor stood at the center of the group as Loki turned, counted to five then he tossed the cuff over his shoulder.

Some of the men jumped into the air. Two collided causing those watching to laugh.

When the men stood back, Thor was the one holding the cuff.

"No fair!  Prince Loki tossed it to him on purpose!" a man called out.

"That, and he's taller than we are!" another called out.

"Quit complaining!" Volstagg laughed. "There's always another wedding." He chuckled. "Friend Thor who's the lucky lady?"

Thor's eyes met Persephone's over the cuff he held in his hand.

He approached her and bowed over her hand. "Will you accept my suit, my Lady of Dazzling Brightness?" he asked, holding the cuff out to her. His meaning was clear, she could accept or reject him as she chose.

"I do," she murmured.

His heart thrilled to her words and he gently slid the cuff on her wrist, where it shrank to fit. Then he kissed her hand, in a gallant courtly gesture, as Frigga had taught him.

 _Lita, you may soon have your wish!_ Persephone sent to her daughter.

Behind them Loki stared at his brother and Persephone, a slow grin creeping over his face. By Yggdrasil! Thor has found his heart's mate, even as I have.  Who would have thought? He turned to Belle. "Will you look at that? Seems like my little brother has gone and found the one the Norns have destined for him after all."

"Persephone has waited long enough," said the new goddess. "This gift you've given me has allowed me to see her timeline. It hasn't been a pleasant one. They will be good for each other."

"And the Sky God married the Queen of the Underworld and brought Balance back to the Realms, a union of opposites that compliment each other, as night follows day." Loki quoted the ancient legend, knowing Belle would understand the reference.

"Thor is the Sky God, Persephone the Underworld Queen. If Thor becomes her consort she will break the curse that plagues her descendants and the child destined to become a servant of darkness will be spared."

"The Norns weave as they will, darling. And we shall see, won't we?" Then he captured her mouth in a glorious kiss of celebration.

She melted into his embrace, finding his kiss to be as sweet as honey and as intoxicating as frost wine.

"Kiss him well, my lady!" Iseult cheered, raising her goblet in salute. 

"You are an incurable romantic!" her husband snorted.

"Hush, you big ox, and just enjoy the party!" she smirked and then kissed him soundly on the mouth.

"Ugh! I think I'm gonna vomit!" their son groaned.

"Remember our wedding kiss, Jiminy?' Rose whispered.

"How can I forget! The Queen herself was blushing!"

Jiminy laughed.

"And what did my nephew do, Papa?" Edward inquired.

"He whispered something not fit for a bride's ears."

Across the room, Odin cleared his throat. "I think we had best send for the dessert, Frigga," he said to his queen. "Before things start getting too out of hand."

"They're already having it!"

The Allfather laughed. "Aye, my sons have good taste! Reminds me of our own wedding."

"Minus the drunken brawl," Frigga laughed. "My father was mortified."

Odin snorted. "Aye,'tis a miracle he knew how to get children with his uptight ideas."

Frigga poked him in the ribs. "Don't speak ill of the dead, dear." But they both knew he spoke the truth.

The dessert course was served--small spice cakes with vanilla frosting, and in one was reputed to be a gold ring. Whoever found that was supposed to be lucky in love.

Everyone returned to their seats and began eating the spice cake. Up at the High Table, Loki fed Belle some of his cake and she returned the favor. 

Everyone grinned at that gesture and Volstagg winked at Thor before devouring his own cake.

Skadi gave Njord a fond look over her plate, then lifted her fork to her mouth,. "I do  love spice cake!" she murmured and took a bite.

"Starseekers!" she exclaimed as she bit down on something hard.

She quickly spit it out into her napkin, thinking she had bit into a cherry pit, for there were dried cherries in the batter, only to discover it was a gold ring! "Oh! By the Lady!"

"Mor! You found the lucky ring!" Inga cried.

Skadi found herself blushing like a silly maiden, and thanking the Norns that as a Jotun no one could tell with her blue skin. She wiped the ring on her napkin and stared at it before sliding it on her finger. It covered the space where her wedding ring had once been.

Njord lifted his cup in a toast. "To new beginnings! For everyone!"

"I'll drink to that!" Thor said, and then quaffed his goblet of mead.

Belle sipped her tea, giving Loki an arch look over the rim of her cup.

Loki caught it, as well as the feeling that his bride wished to retire, and nodded.

"On that note, I believe it's time to bid you all good night," he murmured. He set his cup down and Belle took his arm, then they vanished in a flash of green light as Loki transported them to the bridal suite and the new beginning that awaited them.


	29. Northern Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love and humor are in the air as newlyweds Loki and Belle go to Norway

Upon arriving in their suite, Belle dug her toes into the plush green carpet. "Oohh, this feels _so_ good!" she groaned in pleasure.

"Tired, my love?" Loki asked and undid his cloak, carefully setting it and the brooch down.

"I didn't think so, but . . ." Belle conceded, then began to remove her jewelry, placing it on the bureau. She caught a glimpse of the gigantic bed, swathed in green velvet bedhangings, the duvet of green and gold silk, and she felt a quiver run through her.

Loki felt it, the way he did nearly everything his beloved was feeling, and he turned to her and said, "Uh . . . you know what happens tonight?"

Belle blushed. "Yes, of course."

"Oh," Loki said, relieved. "Then you spoke with my mothers about it?" He should have known that either Skadi or Frigga would reassure his bride that all would be well.

Belle gaped at him. "About _that?_ No, silly, I read a book."

Loki just stared at her. "What book?"

" _Aristotle's Master-piece._ You know, the book about marriage and umm .. . lovemaking and pregnancy. Loki, why are you looking like that? Haven't you read it?"

"Umm . . . you mean to tell me you read instructions on how to . . .?" He tried to hide his amusement but failed utterly.

Belle glared at him. "How else was I supposed to find out? I have no mother and Papa would never discuss such a thing with me. And I didn't want to . . . to seem stupid or . . . disappoint you . . ."

"Forgive me, I shouldn't have laughed. You don't need a book to tell you what to expect, darling. And you needn't worry about disappointing me. Because I could tell you whatever you wish to know."

"Really? How do _you_ know?"

"Thor. He explained it all when I was sixteen."

"And where did he learn about it?"

Loki coughed. "Experience. He's had many girlfriends. Unlike me. But that's all right."

Belle watched him lower his head when she brushed her fingers through his hair and he looked at her.

"Oh! Then you've never . ..?" she stammered. "But, well, I always thought . . . that . . . um . . ."

"That a man usually has experience?" he queried softly. " Most times yes. But not me. You will be my first and only, beloved. Because for me I had to be sure it was love or nothing at all. I'm not one for casual affairs."

"The myths—well some of them—say differently."

"But you know that most of those tales were made up by Bolverkr and his followers. They aren't true. On that you can trust me. I have never loved any woman before you, Belle."

Belle heard the sincerity in his voice but more, she felt it in her heart. And her respect and love deepened tenfold for the brilliant and quiet man she had married. Feeling rather bold, she stood on tiptoe and planted a kiss on his mouth. He tasted of mint and honey, and she felt shockwaves of desire flow through her, unlike anything she had ever felt before. _Norns! Nothing in the Master-piece ever mentioned this!_

He kissed her back passionately, then whispered, "Forget about Aristotle's Master-piece. We can write our own book after tonight."

"I look forward to it, l _eannan_!"

Then he was kissing her again, and this time his kisses were such that everything she had read flew right out of her head. Nothing else existed in that moment save her and Loki and the glorious love they shared.

A love as old as time.

She wove her fingers through his hair, loving the silky feel of the midnight strands beneath her fingers. He made a sound in his throat like a purring cat. " _You_ are my masterpiece," she murmured in his ear.

"As you are my goddess. And together we will change the world. With a love to last forever."

He drew her gently over to the bed and sat there, allowing her to play with his hair, kissing her neck and her shoulders, feeling her curiosity and desire as if it were his own. Indeed, because of the heart they shared, they could each feel what the other did, knowing what the other liked and disliked. They took their time, telling each other silly incidences of their childhoods, making each other laugh, until al awkwardness had vanished and there was only their mutual love and desire between them, as they became one, heart, body, and spirit, celebrating their love in the oldest way of all.

And it was glorious.

The next morning Belle woke to Loki wrapped about her. She giggled and kissed his nose. "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty."

He opened one emerald eye. "I beg your pardon?"

"I said wake up."

"No, the other part."

"You are my beautiful husband and you were sleeping," she teased then she yelped when he tickled her ribs.

"Now I am a tickle monster!"

Belle started laughing as his fingers found the spot by her elbow. When she finally managed to stop giggling, she attacked his neck, her clever hands finding his own ticklish spot behind his ear.

Laughing, Loki tried to roll out of the way, but he discovered Belle was relentless. And she loved to hear him laugh—a sound of such joy that it was like listening to the greatest symphony ever composed.

"All's fair in love and tickle fights," she said.

"By the Nine!" Then he began to kiss her neck, with kisses that tickled and she squealed.

"Loki!"

"Aristotle was right!" He declared.

"You read it?" She gasped. "But I thought . . ."

He grinned wickedly. "I never said I didn't. Just that I had Thor to clarify things."

She hit him over the head with a pillow.

"This means war!"

"Then prepare to defend yourself!" he challenged, and swatted her with another pillow.

They whacked each other with pillows in-between kisses. They were laughing so much they forgot to watch how near they were to the edge of the bed.

Next thing Belle knew they were on the floor, pillows and all.

"Are you hurt?!" Loki asked with a concerned look.

His wife shook her head. "No. I landed on you." Then she rolled off him. "Oh dear! I think someone might have heard that!" she laughed.

"The guards have selective hearing," her husband smirked.

There came a knock at the door.

"Is everything alright, My Prince?" the guard called, poking his head inside the suite.

"Everything is fine," Loki said. "Nothing to worry about." Nodding, the guard closed the door and Belle and Loki burst out laughing while Loki brushed the feathers from her hair.

Belle grinned and plucked one from his hair.

"Shall we continue or do you want to eat?" Loki asked.

"Well . . . yes I am a little hungry."

"So am I. Let's have breakfast in bed."

Loki summoned his robe and tied it securely before using the bell pull to call a servant to bring them breakfast. He turned around to see his wife examining the furniture.

"These are lovely bed hangings," Belle remarked, gazing at the green velvet curtains with gold tassels.

"Didn't you see them last night?"

"I don't remember. I was . . . preoccupied, darling."

"That makes two of us." Loki slipped his arms about her, grinning. "I was so preoccupied with you, my beautiful wife, that I forgot the world existed."

"You say such brilliant things!"

"True things," he murmured.

She gazed into his emerald eyes, her heart full of love, and she had never been happier in all her life.

Her husband gave her a lazy grin, which did strange things to her insides, and kissed her sweetly, making her breath catch.

He cuddled close to her on the massive bed and thought about never leaving it.

"My Prince?" came from behind the door after a soft knock and Belle buried her face against his shoulder.

"Enter!" Loki called out and the door opened. A maid pushed the cart into the room next to the bed.

"Thank you," he said and the maid curtsied before hurrying out of the room.

Alone again, Loki stretched leisurely and sat up.

Slowly, his fingers traced her palm. "Shall we see what they brought us, _leannan?"_

"Yes," Belle said with a nod. Loki used his powers to lift the tray off the cart and it came to rest between them on the bed.

He took the silver covers off and saw a delicious array of food.

There were lingonberry pancakes, savory sage sausage, eggs with sharp cheese and chives, strawberries, vanilla yogurt and croissants.

A white teapot with gold trim and green vines and matching teacups were also on the tray and Belle poured tea for them both. It was peppermint and honey, their favorite blend and she quietly handed a cup to her husband.

"Look, the pancakes and strawberries are shaped like hearts," he chuckled. He drank some tea.

"And the sausages as well," Belle said, taking a sip.

Loki was amused and touched by the what the chefs had done. And the results were delicious, he thought, eating a pancake.

Belle fed him some of the eggs as he chewed, swallowed then he kissed her. He fed her a strawberry and she nibbled his fingers playfully. They took turns feeding each other and they shared kisses between bites.

"You know, this is the first time I've ever had breakfast in bed," Belle told him while eating a croissant.

"Thor and I did this on our birthdays" Loki explained.

"Why am I picturing a mess in Thor's bed?"

"You would be correct. His bed looked like he had been in battle with his pancakes."

Belle giggled as she placed a piece of the croissant in his mouth and he chewed.

"What about you?" she asked as he swallowed.

"I was a very neat eater," he said with a smug look.

Then he licked some crumbs off her fingers. "Mmm!"

Belle saw a naughty look in his eyes when she leaned closer and kissed him.

 _You know, leannan, that if you keep kissing me like this, we will never get out of this bed!_ he sent with a wicked chuckle. _Although that would not bother me in the slightest!_

 _That was my plan,_ Belle sent and he arched an eyebrow.

 _Then we're in agreement,_ he smirked. _Today is one of the only days we can be lazy like this-so let's make the best of it._

Nodding, she watched him use his powers to move the tray back onto the cart then the cart sailed carefully to the door. Belle reached for Loki, pulling him close and he brushed some hair from her eyes.

"I love you so much," Belle whispered.

"I love you, too," Loki said.

She began to play with his hair, which in turn led to other things, until they dozed in each other's arms, content just to lie entwined and listen to each other's heartbeat.

Finally, Belle sat up with a yawn and said, "I think I shall run a bath."

A sleepy Loki gave her a lopsided smile, while she slipped off the bed and went into the bathroom. He heard the water running, then rolled over and buried his face in his pillow. He drifted inbetween awake and asleep while his wife bathed and did her hair, dressing in a soft lavender day gown. He woke only when she tickled his nose with a feather.

He pretended annoyance, batting the feather away and mumbling, "Really, Belle?"

Which prompted her to tickle the back of his knees.

That made him sit up and growl at her with a mock glare, and she smirked and ran into the sitting room.

A now wide awake Loki shifted into his panther form and gave chase, cornering her against the couch and licking her leg.

"Eeew!" she squealed.

 _All's fair in love and tickle wars, sweetling!_ He sent, purring like thunder.

She shoved his head away, giggling. "Stop that, Loki!"

He rubbed his satiny head against her, and she buried her fingers in his plush ebony fur, loving the feel of it as much as she did playing with his hair in human form.

"So soft! Like crushed velvet!" she murmured, petting behind his ears.

Loki purred, his eyes half-mast.

_That feels good! Don't stop._

She had no intention of doing so. _You are beautiful in this form. Like a force of nature._

_Oh? Then you aren't frightened of me?_

_Never. I love you in whatever shape you choose to wear. Because each one is you, Loki mon couer._

Her words warmed him to the core of his being. _There is no one else like you, my goddess, in all the Realms._ He nudged her with his big head until she was sitting on the couch, with his head in her lap, her fingers caressing him as he purred a wild song of delight.

Eventually, he drew away and blurred into his Asgardian form again. "Be right back," he muttered, and kissed her gently before vanishing.

The sounds of splashing a few moments later left her no doubt as to where he had gone.

Soon he emerged from the bathroom, steam flowing about him, his hair curling in damp waves against his forehead. She eyed him appreciatively as he dressed, finally forcing herself to look away lest she be tempted to start kissing him again. Loki made her feel sensations she had never known she was capable of, and she knew the same was true of him.

He straightened after tying his tunic laces. "What do you want to do now, my lady wife?"

Belle thought for a moment. "Why don't we play cards?"

"Oh? Do you have a game in mind?"

She nodded. "Do you know how to play piquet? It's an old French card game."

Loki frowned. "Explain the rules to me. I'm unfamiliar with that name. But perhaps we have a similar game here."

Belle did so, and suddenly he nodded. "Yes. That is almost the same as our _wulfenhod."_

After Belle had gone over the rules, she dealt the cards. "And whoever loses a hand—owes a kiss to the winner!" she declared saucily.

"We're playing for kisses, minx?" Loki smirked.

"Yes, rather than money. You would bankrupt me."

"I think I like this version quite a lot." He said with a satisfied smile.

They began to play, and soon Belle realized that Loki was not above discarding valuable court cards to lose a hand, thereby getting to kiss her.

"Loki!" she gasped after the third kiss. "You are losing on purpose!"

"So? Your kisses are worth it!" he stated mischievously.

She blushed. "Husband, you are insatiable!"

"Only for you!" he countered. "What's the score now?"

Before she could reply there came a knock at the door.

"Prince Loki? Princess Belle? I've brought ye some lunch."

"Come in!" Belle called gaily. Then she hoped her hair wasn't mussed too badly from Loki running his hands through it when he kissed her.

The maid entered, gave them a saucy wink, and dropped off a tray with bowls of vegetable soup, small sandwiches of tender beef with cheese and spicy mayonnaise, little chocolate custard tarts, and a carafe of sweet apple wine.

"Enjoy!" she said, and then waved before leaving.

"This smells delicious!" Belle said, sniffing the mouth-watering aroma coming from the tray. "And I'm starved!"

After they had devoured everything on the tray, Belle went and found the Norwegian travel guide her father had purchased for her months ago, when she had expressed her desire to visit Norway and learn more about Loki. Never in her wildest dreams could she have imagined what happened since.

Loki relaxed in his chair, stretching his long legs out towards the fire crackling on the hearth. "What's that, darling?"

"This? It's a travel guide to Norway." She replied. "I wanted to go there before I married Gaston."

"I see. Do you still wish it? I remember that I promised to take you there before we wed this time."

She smiled. "I do. If it wouldn't be an imposition."

"Not at all, darling," Loki drawled. "I can take us anywhere in the realms you want to go . . . and any when too. And so can you."

"Is it hard to time travel?" his wife asked.

"Not really. Not for us." Loki answered. "For us, it's as natural as breathing. We simply need to will ourselves to our destination and the magic will bring us where we want to go."

"Then all we need to do is pack," she said happily.

"What Norway do you wish to visit? The one in your time? Or the one in the future?" Loki queried.

Belle tapped her finger against her chin, thinking.

Finally she replied, "Let's visit the future Norway. Perhaps the one in Persephone's time? So we can say hello to her and Ozmalite again?"

"That sounds wonderful. We can visit them after we see Norway for a week." Loki chuckled. "Though I daresay my brother will be there too, or I'm not the God of Mischief! Did you see how they were looking at each other last night?"

Belle nodded. "Yes. I'm not blind. They looked radiant. Like we do when we look at each other."

"I'm happy Thor finally found someone he can love, the way I love you," Loki said simply.

"Me too. And Seph deserves someone too." Belle declared. "If we're going to the future, Loki, what shall I pack?"

"I can help you a bit with that," he said, and then showed her mentally the types of clothing he had seen women wearing on his first visit to the United Realms.

They spent the next hour or so planning out details of their trip to Norway and altering clothing to match the styles in the future with their magic. By the time they were finished, both newlyweds were tired, and then crawled onto the bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

A light tap on the door awoke them, and Loki rubbed his eyes and padded barefoot to the door to answer it.

"Good evening, My Prince," the same maid who had brought their lunch greeted him. "I figured ye would be wanting a bit of supper right around now."

"Thank you, please put it on the table in the sitting room," he instructed.

The maid wheeled the cart in and set several covered dishes on the table, along with a pitcher of sweet mango spritzer. "There ye go, my lord! Chef Kylie made it specially for you." Then she winked and sashayed out of the room.

"Loki? Who was that?" Belle called from the bedroom.

"Just a servant with our supper," he answered. "Would you like to eat it here or in bed?"

In answer, Belle appeared in the doorway, smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress. "We'd better eat it in here. Don't want to ruin the sheets and the duvet."

Loki held her chair for her and when she was seated, sat beside her. He removed the covers on the dishes, and the heavenly aroma of rice almondine, salmon glazed in sherry, and asparagus in butter and garlic wafted to their nostrils. There was also a basket of fresh rolls with honey butter, and two bowls of lingonberry vanilla and cinnamon trifle.

Loki licked his lips with anticipation. "Mmm! Glazed salmon! My favorite!"

"I like it too," Belle said. "But it's difficult to get in Bordeaux."

They began to eat, exclaiming in delight over how delicious the food was.

They ended the meal by taking the trifle into the bedroom, where Belle fed Loki as he lay with his head in her lap, his tongue making her think deliciously naughty things as he licked trifle off the spoon.

Loki blinked, his emerald gaze meeting her indigo one. "Belle . . . are you sure you want to make love again so soon?"

She gave him a sultry smile in answer. "Indulge me,  _Loki mon couer."_

"As you wish," he murmured with a seductive smile. He adored her and would happily do so. At least for tonight.

_The next morning:_

The sunlight peeked through the curtains as the door opened and Loki's valet walked quietly toward the windows. He opened the curtains enough to let some sunlight in the room then he glanced over at the bed.

Loki and Belle were sleeping entwined in each other's arms and her head rested at the center of Loki's chest.

The valet softly shut the door, and Loki sighed softly, opening his eyes.

He looked up at the canopy, recalling last night and a smile bloomed across his face.

"Good morning, Husband," Belle said, moving her fingers over his chest teasingly.

"Morning, Wife," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"Shall we eat breakfast today in the hall?" Belle asked.

"I suppose we should. Or else we may be accused of being rabbits," Loki winked at her. "We also need to tell my parents that we are leaving for Norway for two weeks. Then we can return to my castle in the Enchanted Forest to live. "

"Do we not need to spend some time in Asgard?"

"Yes, but we will have a suite here in the palace and we don't need to make this our main residence. But I must return here for a month or so each year to learn how to run this realm from Father. You could come too, unless you would prefer to stay in Sorcerer's Wood."

"That makes sense. Let's get dressed."

Soon they were dressed and on their way to the Feast Hall. Their arrival was greeted by smirks and knowing winks from some of the other nobles, making Belle blush and Loki cough slightly. But they made their way to the High Table without anything untoward being said.

Frigga and Odin smiled at them as they sat down. "You look radiant, Belle," the queen said. "It seems married life agrees with you."

"Very much, Maman," she chuckled, wishing her skin were not so fair, because it showed every time she blushed.

Loki noticed Thor was sitting with Persephone and her daughter as they chatted and Thor glanced over at him, giving him a nod.

 _How fares the Sky God?_ Loki sent.

 _I am good, Brother,_ Thor sent _._

_I am glad you finally found your heart. I thought you would never find it._

_Neither did I._

_Ah, I need to tell you something. Belle and I are going to Norway for two weeks._

_That sounds interesting._

_Belle has been wanting to go there for a while. I decided to go to the Norway in Persephone's timeline. Do you think she would mind?_

Loki watched Thor speaking with Persephone as she looked at Loki and she gave him a smile.

 _She said it would be fine,_ Thor sent.

Nodding, Loki smiled at her when he felt Belle's hand on his hand and he looked at her,

"What are you smiling about?" she whispered.

"I told Thor about our trip to Norway. He said Persephone likes the idea of us going to her timeline," Loki whispered.

"Do you think she would have a travel guide of places to visit?" his wife queried.

"Let's ask," Loki replied, taking some sausage, eggs, and toast from the platters.

Belle scooped some of the eggs on his plate with her fork when she lightly wiggled the fork and he soft laughed before he opened his mouth. They didn't care if someone was watching as she fed him and he leaned over, kissing her lips.

The king and queen exchanged indulgent looks, recalling when they had been newlyweds long ago. Only back then, the rules of etiquette had been stricter and they couldn't have done what Loki and Belle were doing in public, only in private.

Maurice also noticed what Belle and Loki were doing as Maurice sighed and he sipped some coffee.

 _Oh, Colette, I wish you were here to see how happy our daughter is,_ he thought.

He smiled wistfully imagining his wife's laughter at what the newlyweds were doing.

Rumple noticed what Loki and Belle were doing as Mal glanced at them and she scooped some eggs onto her fork. She tapped him when he turned his head and she held up the fork. Smiling, Rumple opened his mouth and she fed him.

"Oh, Papa, that's gross," Bae said, covering his eyes with his hand.

"Get used to it, dearie," Rumple whispered and Mal softly laughed.

"I'm moving to Lokasianna," Bae muttered. "I'll sleep in Morraine's barn with her goat and the pony."

Rumple reached over as he gently ruffled his son's hair and Bae smiled.

Loki looked at Odin when he finally decided to tell his parents about their trip and he cleared his throat.

"Mother and Father, Belle and I need to tell you something," he said.

"What do you need to tell us?" Odin asked.

"We wish to go on a trip-Midgardians call it a honeymoon-to Norway for two weeks. When Belle agreed to come to my castle, I promised her that one day I would take her to visit Norway. I think now would be a good time. The realms are at peace and there is nothing pressing for me to be doing at the moment."

"What about your duties in the Enchanted Forest?"

"I am sure Rumple and Mal can handle things until we return."

"Then I don't see any reason for you not to go."

Loki gave Belle a pleased grin. "And if something should come up and we need to return, one of you can contact us and we will come home immediately. But hopefully that won't happen."

Odin grinned as he saluted Loki and Belle with his goblet then took a long draft.

"When are you leaving?" Frigga asked.

"Whenever Belle wishes," Loki said affably.

"I wouldn't mind leaving after lunch," Belle said.

"Good. Then we'll pack after breakfast." Loki said.

"I will inform Heimdal," Odin said.

"Thank you, Father."

Loki felt a cold nose thrust into his palm as he began eating. Looking down, he saw Ragnar staring up at him with pleading eyes.

_Can I have some, Loki? Pleeasse?_

The Mischief God bit back a sigh. _Ragnar, no begging. I know the cooks here fed you._

 _Yes but that was HOURS ago! I'm starving!_ The wolf pup whimpered.

 _You know I don't feed my animals at the table_ , Loki began.

Belle slipped Ragnar a piece of sausage on the sly.

 _Yay, sausages!_ They vanished down the wolf's throat in a trice.

"Belle," Loki reproved and she giggled.

_More, please, Lady Belle!_

Ragnar gave her a pleading look and Loki arched an eyebrow. Sighing, Ragnar walked away and he headed for the table where Thor and Persephone sat.

"Awwwww...,, Who is this?" she asked.

"This is Ragnar. He belongs to Loki," Thor said and Ragnar yipped.

"Seems like someone is hungry."

"Loki doesn't let him beg at the table."

"Just one little piece of sausage?"

"Alright," Thor said, glancing at Loki.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Oh, go ahead! I know no one can resist those eyes."

Ragnar sat up and just gazed at the goddess pitifully.

The black wolfling had recovered from his injury and now seemed to be making up for it by growing bigger every day.

He was a favorite with the children of Lokasianna, who played with him whenever he chanced to come down for a visit.

Persephone fed him a piece of sausage as the puppy barked thanks then he moved to the other tables. Some of the guests fed him as he headed for the royal table then he stopped. Lying on the floor next to Odin's feet were two large wolves. He hadn't seen wolves that large and one of them opened his eyes, looking at him.

 _Who are you?_ Freki asked

I am Ragnar, Ragnar said.

_I am Freki. This is Geri. We are brothers._

_Are you the King's wolves?_

_Yes, we are,_ Geri answered.

 _What are you doing, Pup?_ Freki asked.

 _I'm just getting something to eat,_ Ragnar replied.

 _We can teach you how to hunt,_ Geri offered. his tail sweeping back and forth. _Then you would not need to beg like a hound._ He was a large gray wolf with black ears and a black tail tip.

 _You will?!_ Ragnar asked with wide eyes.

 _Aye, if you are the prince's familiar, 'tis only right you learn from the best hunters in Asgard_ , Freki replied. He was a silver wolf with white paws and chest.

 _I am his familiar,_ Ragnar said with a proud look. _What do I do first?_

 _We shall show you. For now, lie down with us. The first lesson of a good hunter is patience_ , answered Geri, giving the gangling wolfling an amused look from his amber eyes.

Ragnar settled down near Geri and Geri sneezed, nodding his head.

Loki glanced over and said, "Looks like my wolf has made friends with yours, Father. Will they look after him for me while I am away?"

"Yes, they will. And he might learn a thing or two from them," Odin said.

"Like not begging at the table?"

"Yes. I remember Freki begging for food when I first got him. Once he learned patience, he stopped."

You used to beg at the table, Master Freki? Ragnar asked.

Aye, _but that was when I was your age_ , Freki said, sighing over the memories of the good old days.

 _I was the same,_ Geri said.

_You do tend to beg every now and then._

_Only during festivals. Fair food is the best._

_I will tell Cook that._

_Don't you dare! She'll stop feeding me the good meats!_ Geri said with a soft growl and Freki panted a laugh.

"He will be fine, Loki," Frigga assured him. 'No one in Asgard would dare to harm your familiar. We will make sure he is not lonely while you are gone."

"Thank you," Loki said with a nod then he looked at Ragnar. Standing, Loki walked to Ragnar then knelt down and Ragnar panted, wagging his tail.

 _I see you made some new friends_ , Loki said.

 _Yes. This is Master Freki and this is Master Geri. They are going to teach me how to be a proper hunter_ , Ragnar said.

_Do you promise to listen to them?_

_Yes!_

_Good. Then I will leave you in their care until Belle and I return._

_Will you bring me a present?_

_Only if you're good,_ Loki said, scratching Ragnar's ear.

 _I promise!_ Ragnor said, wagging his tail.

Standing, Loki walked back to the Royal Table when he sat down and Belle placed her hand on top of his.

"Is everything all right?" she asked.

"Yes, everything is going to be just fine," Loki assured her and he took a sip of coffee.

Since they had changed their clothing to modern day styles, all that remained was for Loki conjure luggage to put everything in. Persephone loaned them a guide book and they spent the rest of the time looking through it and making an itinerary.

At last they were ready, and Loki had Heimdall open the Bifrost and take them to the current Noway, and as soon as they arrived in a grassy field, Loki opened a new portal that would enable them to travel into the future to 2019.

"Are you ready?" Loki asked.

"Yes!" Belle said and they stepped through the portal.

They emerged in a secluded parking lot in Gudvangen, Norway. This was where one of the big tourist attractions was-a Viking village which was a reenactment of the actual way Vikings lived, worked, and built their homes.

The people were dressed in clothes and footwear the Vikings would have worn and some of the men had long beards.

Loki and Belle's Asgardian attire was similar to theirs and so they blended in, so much so that other tourists assumed they worked there.

Belle pointed out the Viking mead hall and they picked their way through the crowds towards the long structure built of sturdy oak timbers with smoke emerging from the roof.

Loki held the door open as they entered the mead hall and the loud sound of voices and music filled the air.

Belle tilted her head, listening to the variety of languages spoken-mostly Norwegian, some English, Danish, and even some French

"This is amazing. I can understand them," she whispered.

"Of course. You are Goddess of Knowledge," Loki grinned.

The mead hall was filed with people, and the smell of smoke and roasted meat floated through the air. People were sprawled on benches drinking tankards of mead. It remined both of them a little of the hall in Asgard.

The bar maid/waitress walked over as she scanned Loki with her eyes and she gave him a small smile.

"If you wish some mead, just go to the bar and order a pint." she instructed.

"Thank you," he said, leading Belle to the bar. Belle noticed the deer and elk horns mounted over the bar and a cold chill moved through her.

 _What's wrong?_ Loki sent.

 _Those antlers. They remind me of Gaston's hall. He loved displaying the trophies of his kills,_ she sent.

_Those are probably replicas, he said, putting an arm around her. And sadly many hunters take trophies. But at least back in this time the hunters also ate what they killed._

The bar tender walked closer when he smiled and he placed the cleaning rag on top of the counter.

"Good day, Friend. How may I help you?"

"We would like some mead, please," Loki said.

The barkeep smiled and filled up two tankards and handed them to Loki.

"How much do I owe you?"

The barkeep named a price, and Loki handed him some money.

Loki picked up the tankards as he looked for an empty table and he nodded with his head toward the table behind them.

As they headed for the table, they passed a group of college girls drinking and texting on their phones, One looked up and saw them and began to hyperventilate.

"Is that...?! Is that who I think it is?!" she whispered and her friends looked at Loki.

"Whoa! It has to be!" her friend said.

"Who's that woman?" the other girl said.

"Who cares!"

Loki set their drinks on the table, then went to sit down.

The girls got up and came over to their table and Loki looked at them.

"May I help you?" he asked.

One of the girls with wiry hair and cappuccino colored skin looked about to pass out.

"Uh..." one of the girls said.

"We were wondering if we could...,' the other girl said and Loki wondered what was wrong with them.

He arched an eyebrow and smiled encouragingly thinking they might assume he worked here and have a question.

"If you could what?" he asked and the girls started giggling.

"Could we take a photo with you?" one of the girls asked.

Loki was puzzled. _What do they mean?_ he sent to Belle.

At first she did not reply, allowing her divine power to figure out what the girls wanted from her husband.

 _A photo is a photograph. It's like a portrait,_ she sent and she showed him what a photo looks like.

_But why would they want a photo of me?_

_I don't know._

"Why would you like a photo with me?" he asked

The girls looked startled. "Because . . . you know . . . you're famous!" one replied.

"And we love all your movies!" another gushed.

 _I am?_ Loki thought, puzzled. He had known that he had a reputation in Midgard as the Trickster of Norse mythology, according to Belle's mythology book he had read, but he had no idea that his reputation was such that these mortal girls wished to have a photo taken with him. And what by the Nine was a movie?

Before he could ask Belle what they meant, another girl with short blonde hair spotted him and squealed, "Oh . . . my . . .Gawd! Look who it is! It's _him_! It's Mr. Hiddleston!"

 _Mr. who?_ Loki thought.

Suddenly he was surrounded by six or seven adolescent girls, and there were flashes going off in front of his face, making him squint. The girls were giggling and putting their hands on his arm and one daring minx even dared to try and sit in his lap!

"Now wait just a minute!" Loki sputtered. These girls certainly were brazen in this time!

"Ooh, Tom!" one cried. "You're even more sexy in person than on screen!"

That remark engendered more laughter and screams.

"I-I beg your pardon?!"

"Darling, maybe we should—" Belle began, and started to rise.

As if that were a signal, more fangirls poured into the mead hall, all of them pushing and shoving, acting like desperate spectators at a horse race, she thought, and all of them were either trying to get a photo with her husband or trying to touch him like he was some kind of lucky talisman.

Belle wasn't quite sure what to think. In a way, she could understand their attraction to her husband—for Loki was the handsomest man in Asgard to her—or in any realm, for that matter—but they were behaving like they had been hit with a charm spell.

"I dream of you!"

"Can I visit your home?"

"Mr. Hiddleston, will you sign my notebook?" a girl with frizzy hair exclaimed, thrusting a pen and battered notebook with Loki's face upon towards him.

Loki grabbed the pen and scribbled the name she had called him, thinking it must be a case of mistaken identity.

"Sign mine! Sign mine!" chanted some girls in the back of the pack.

"I was here first!"

"Wait your turn!"

"Tom, look at my tattoo!" a tall dark-haired girl cried, and pulled the top of her blouse off her shoulder to show a design with Loki's helmet and a heart inked on her shoulder.

"My body is ready! Take me!" yelled another.

"No, me!"

"Shut up, you skank! He doesn't want you! He wants _me_!"

Several girls began smacking and shoving each other in an effort to get closer to poor Loki, and one enterprising woman with a big purse planted a kiss right on his mouth.

"Oooh, baby, you need to come with Helga!" she crooned.

"Madam!" Loki gasped, shoving her away. He stood up. "We're leaving!"

A dismayed wail went up from at least twenty-five adolescent throats.

"Hurry!" Belle said, shoving a chair in front of Loki to block some of the girls.

Loki knew he couldn't teleport in full view of all these people, but he felt like the main course at a banquet of hungry sharks in a feeding frenzy.

He took Belle's hand and began trying to make his way towards the door of the mead hall, while the pack of girls surged after him, like hounds chasing down a fox, their eyes bright with the thrill of the hunt, their chests heaving with excitement.

"Sweet Valhalla on a ski sled!" Loki gasped, knocking chairs and tables out of his path. "I think they're possessed!"

"I feel sorry for this Tom, whoever he is!" Belle cried, pulling Loki behind a large wooden pillar.

"If this is what it means to be famous, I'd just as soon have these Midgardians forget who I am!" Loki hissed.

"Where'd he go?" yelled a redhead.

"Over there!" pointed a short girl with glasses.

"No, he went that way!" disagreed another, pointing towards the opposite direction.

"Quick, while they're all milling about!" Loki panted.

He and Belle made a mad dash for the door of the mead hall.

"There he is!" bayed a tall dark-skinned beauty.

"Tom! Tom! Tom!" the rest of them shrieked like a flock of crows.

"Run!" Belle shouted, and they sprinted for all they were worth.

"We love you, Tom!"

Loki glanced over his shoulder. "Blessed Yggdrasil! They're totally mad!"

They managed to make it through the doors of the hall before the mob of unruly ladies emerged.

Loki waved a hand and they were obscured from view.

Just then the horde of girls raced outside, all bellowing this fellow Tom Hiddleston's name.

Loki mopped sweat from his brow. "By the Nine! Those girls were like . . . like rulsalkas!" he exclaimed, naming an old Russian siren that lured men to their doom. "Look at me!" He gestured to himself.

He had lipstick on one cheek, his hair was in disarray, and part of his shirt was torn.

"Oh . . . Oh dearie dearie dear!" Belle muttered, using an expression of Rumple's, trying to conceal her amusement.

Loki eyed her askance. "You think this is _funny?_ " He ran his hands through his hair. "They almost . . . tore my shirt off!"

"Yes, I know, _leannan,"_ she coughed. "And while I don't approve of their methods, I can understand the attraction." She took a tissue out of her purse and wiped the lipstick off his cheek. Then she kissed the spot where it had been.

Loki gave her a lopsided grin. "You know, once I used to envy my brother because he got all the accolades and I was forgotten. But if this is what it means to be famous . . . I'll happily go back to being a shadow!" Then he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her thoroughly.

 _Then you didn't like all the attention?_ she sent, wrapping her arms around him.

_You are the only woman that I want that kind of attention from._

_I love you, Loki._

_As I do you, my heart._

When they parted at last, Belle felt almost lightheaded, but it was a good feeling.

"Perhaps I should disguise myself for the remainder of this trip?" Loki mused.

"Perhaps you just need to alter your appearance somewhat?" Belle suggested.

"Hmm . . ." Loki nodded. Then he shifted into a tall man with shoulder-length autumn-red hair and blue eyes with a less chiseled face. He now did not resemble this mortal Tom at all. "How's this?"

Belle looked him up and down. "That'll do. Come on, let's go and get something to eat."

They found a stall selling some steak marinated with spices on a skewer with onions and roasted turnips. It was very good, as was the flatbread with herbed goat cheese, washed down with cider.

Belle happily perused the village, which reminded her of the villages near her estate in Bordeaux.

Loki watched her face light up as she stroked a goat and watched a woman make cheese in a nearby hut.

Afterwards, they roamed the village, until Belle saw a Viking longship moored at the end of a wooden dock. A sign read _Learn how to row a Viking vessel!_

"Loki!" Belle cried. "Let's do this!"

"Are you sure, darling?"

Belle nodded eagerly. "Yes! Come on!"

Grinning indulgently, Loki allowed her to tow him aboard the longship.

A Viking warrior with braids in his blond hair was helping people sit on the benches and showing them how to hold an oar.

Loki sat in front of his wife and took hold of the oar by his bench.

The Viking captain, whose name was Einarr, made sure everyone had blue safety vests on, just in case they happened to fall overboard. Loki shrugged and fastened his, even though he wasn't worried if he did fall out, he could swim like a fish.

Einarr went over the terms of rowing—ready, row, scull (row backwards), rest. He explained that you did not row in a circular motion, but in-sweep-out-pause-then again.

Belle found it difficult to keep in time, and kept bumping into Loki's back as she leaned forward, trying to get more power into her stroke. "Ooops! Sorry!" she apologized.

"That's okay, honey," he replied, trying out some modern day slang.

They rowed slowly across the lake, Belle biting her lip. It wasn't hard to row forward, but she could feel the water tugging at the oar when they rested, and the motion made her shoulders ache slightly.

Loki, on the other hand, was accustomed to rowing skiffs and fishing boats, and so fared better than his wife. Then too, he was taller and had greater upper body strength. In fact, he forgot that as an Asgardian god, his strength was much greater than any mortal's. His strokes were so powerful he almost propelled the boat across the lake by himself.

"Your man has a good set of arms on him," the woman across from Belle said admiringly.

"My husband," Belle corrected. "And yes, he does. He . . . um . . . works out a lot."

"I'll say!" the lady eyed Loki and licked her lips.

Belle glared at her warningly.

"Hey, relax! I'm just admiring the goods!" the woman laughed.

"He's a person, not a sex object," Belle defended.

Loki was too busy rowing to pay much attention to the conversation going on behind him. Until he forgot to restrain himself and suddenly the oar snapped in two!

 _Oh, by Surtur's fiery arse!_ Loki thought frantically as the wood splintered. Muttering several uncomplimentary words about whoever had built this replica, he pulled his half an oar back.

 _Loki, what happened?_ Belle asked, sensing his distress.

_I broke my damned oar!_

_You what?_

_I broke it!_

_Seriously?_ Belle fought to keep from laughing out loud. But she giggled in her head like a demented monkey.

_Belle! By the Nine!_

_Sorry._

_Sure you are._ He quickly used his magic to mend the oar before someone noticed. Then he strengthened it so he could row without fear of it splintering again. Flimsy mortal contraptions!

 _Poor Loki! You aren't having such a good day, are you?_ She sent, and patted his back comfortingly.

 _Now I am,_ he sent back and shot her a grin over his shoulder that made her blush.

When they arrived back at their hotel, they took hot showers and then napped on the bed together. After eating dinner in the hotel dining room, and sampling some more Norwegian cuisine, which was similar to Asgardian food, they decided to go and see the Aurora Borealis, or Northern Lights.

Since the temperature dropped at night, Loki and Belle wore jeans and long sleeved shirts and coats. The coats were not truly necessary given Loki was half-Jotun and Belle a goddess, but they needed to play the part of mortal tourists. Having asked the front desk where to go to get the most spectacular view, Loki grasped Belle's hand and teleported them to a deserted field outside the city limits, right near a fjord.

They appeared in the middle of the field, the sky a brilliant expanse above them. The moon was only a quarter full and the stars glittered overhead like a multitude of diamonds scattered across the midnight sky.

Loki shed his coat, enjoying the wind upon his skin. "Well, here we are."

Belle watched the wind blowing through his hair as he smiled then he helped her off with her coat.

"This is amazing," Belle said in a hushed tone, looking up at the stars and he slid his arms around her.

"Wait. It gets better."

She leaned back into his embrace, loving the way he made her feel. Cherished, happy, and most of all loved.

The wind played merrily with their hair as they gazed at the stars.

"Do you see that star?" Loki asked, pointing to one star that seemed to stand out in the heavens, a bright beacon easily seen even with the naked eye.

"Yes. That's Sirius."

"Do you know its other name?"

"Yes. It's called...Lokabrenna."

"Or Loki's Torch," he said with a grin.

"The star that guides the lost home," she whispered in his ear. "Like it guided me to you." Her breath tickled his face and he felt passion stirring within him.

He cupped her chin in his hands, their mouths meeting in a glorious symphony, and she felt her heart quicken. He deepened the kiss as she entwined his hair around her fingers, leaving them both slightly breathless.

There was a serenity and peacefulness here that he could not recall feeling anywhere else on Earth. He let it envelop him like a cloak while Lokabrenna shone down on them.

The grass rustled in the wind, and the mountains stood sentry from afar.

Emerald eyes met cobalt and in them was love enough to warm the iciest Northern night.

Belle drew away slightly, smiling as he brushed a strand of hair from her face. He felt her hands gently plucking at his shirt when he nodded and she slowly pulled the shirt from his jeans.

The sky seemed to stretch on forever, making them seem small compared to that infinite space. Slowly the ebony sky began to lighten.

"Look! It's beginning!" Loki told her.

Belle turned as they looked up at the sky and the Northern Lights spread out before them.

"Can you feel it?" She whispered as all about them curtains of Arctic green, blue, purple, and white light shimmered and danced. "I feel . . . reborn." She reached out a hand, letting the light illuminate her fingers.

"The stars, how they dance . . ." his breath warm upon her cheek as he held her against him, while the iridescent lights lit up the sky in wondrous bursts of color.

Loki felt the ancient magic surround him as he kissed the top of her head.

"Long ago the Northern mages used this phenomenon to draw power from. Now I know why."

"It is so beautiful," Belle whispered. The lights shimmered and flickered around them as the power grew and a soft humming filled the air.

The flickering lights made their skin turn a kaleidoscope of colors.

"Celestial magic," his wife murmured.

"Yes," Loki said with a nod. "A magic as old as the realms."

He turned to face her, his eyes burning hotter than the stars, filled with love.

She felt her pulse quicken in answer as her hands clutched his shirt drawing him nearer. "And two shall become one . . ."

"For all eternity . . ."

The lights moved over them as the power grew and the humming sounded like singing.

Swept away by the celestial conjuring, Loki drew her close, celebrating the moment with the oldest magic of all. Once again they danced the spiral dance, while the heavens cast their glory across the midnight sky with a masterful paintbrush, light and dark entwined in harmony, under the Northern skies.

"Loki . . .Loki . . ." Belle chanted raggedly in his ear, kissing her way down his neck.

"Say my name!" he hissed, throwing his head back.

Laughing, she captured his mouth with hers, his name echoing through the secret spaces of her soul, as their hearts beat in time, soaring to the stars, fire and ice, earth and sky, the Beauty and the Trickster, their love an incandescent flame that burned hotter than the stars overhead.

As the lights started to fade, Loki lay on his back with Belle snuggled next to him and her hand rested on his chest. They watched the lights fading as the wind tickled their face and the humming faded, the night becoming still.

The stars returned to the dark sky and Lokabrenna seemed brighter somehow.

Loki gazed up at the vault of the heavens and seemed surprised to see the stars still in their proper places. He turned his head, giving his wife another sultry kiss. Celestial magic indeed.

Then, with a roguish grin, he blinked them back to their room, and the land was empty once more, save for the wind sighing longingly through the pines, the stars sparkling with ethereal beauty and secrets untold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The book Aristotle's Master-piece is a real book and was used as a marriage guide for couples from the late 1600's all the way through the 19th century Victorian era. But during Victorian times the book was heavily edited and missing certain aspects-namely the chapter on sex was cut out. It was also a manual for pregnancy and childbirth as it contained information on that as well.
> 
> The Viking village mentioned in this chapter is a real tourist attraction and yes, you can really row a Viking dragonship. But no guarantee you'll see TH there!


	30. Blessings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Belle return to Sorcerer's Wood, and have a wedding to prepare for as well as a mare about to foal, and then Belle has an unexpected surprise to give Loki!

****

 

After the near riot and the disaster with the Viking _drakken_ , Belle and Loki's honeymoon trip turned around and went well from then on. They visited the ice blue fjord and Loki taught Belle how to shift her shape into a salmon and they swam in the icy water. They spent a few days in an alpine lodge and went skiing, Belle discovered Loki was a champion skier. He showed her how to balance and use her poles, and helped her up after she fell over several times before getting the hang of things.

They ate in several different restaurants and small eateries, enjoying all the local cuisine they sampled. They saw the first Thor movie, and it was then that Loki saw why those adolescent girls had mistaken him for the actor Tom Hiddleston, as there was a marked resemblance, though Belle insisted Loki was handsomer. They enjoyed the movie, though Loki pointed out to Belle later how much of the film was woefully inaccurate as to the real story but then, it was fiction.

All too soon, their idyllic time drew to a close and soon it was time to return to Asgard, collect Ragnar, and then go back to Sorcerer's Wood.

"I will miss our time here," Belle murmured against Loki's shoulder on their last night in Norway.

"Yes, but we can always return here for a vacation," Loki said in her ear. "Do you not look forward to being the mistress of my castle?"

"Of course. Just be prepared for some redecorating," she warned.

He laughed. "Just remember I need to live there too, love."

"Then you can help me with it," she returned, then she turned and kissed him, their mouths meeting in a rapturous dance that reminded her once again why she loved this brilliant magical man, despite his past scars.

"I look forward to it," he replied when he could speak again. "But for now . . . let us enjoy this last night alone."

_One week later_

_Sorcerer's Wood:_

"I'm sure you will look gorgeous in your wedding gown," Belle was saying to Mal.

The sorceress flushed slightly, brushing some of her dark hair back. "I do trust my betrothed, but . . . I'm dying of curiosity to see what he is making!"

Belle flashed her a wicked grin, brushing some dust off her green damask gown. "I must admit—I am too!"

"Perhaps we ought to sneak a peek?" the mistress of the castle suggested with a sly smirk reminiscent of her husband.

"I would if Rumple hadn't hidden the room he's making it in," Mal sighed.

"Hidden from you, perhaps," Belle laughed. "But not from me."

"You can find it?"

Belle just nodded, and allowed her divine power to show her the spell to reveal things that had been hidden. She quickly drew the runes for the spell and cast it.

The room suddenly revealed itself to her—a high turret room in the second tower.

"Found it!" she cheered.

"Hurry, Mal!" she beckoned the other lady and then took her hand and teleported her to the room where Rumple's wheel and the almost finished dress was hanging inside.

Belle saw a gorgeous midnight purple gown with lavender trim, made of satin and velvet. It was in a medieval style, with close fitting sleeves that flared into wide cuffs with a gold link belt set with amethysts and sapphires.

"Well?" Mal hissed, tempted to peep.

"It's brilliant! You're going to love it!" her friend assured her.

She had no doubt she would. Rumple was a perfectionist when it came to his spinning and weaving and he would work himself past the point of exhaustion to create the perfect gown for her.

"May I help you, Dearies?" a familiar voice asked and they turned, seeing Rumple behind them.

"We... I mean I just wanted a peek at my gown," Mal said.

"It's beautiful, Rumple," Belle said.

"I am glad you like it, but isn't it bad luck to see the dress before the wedding?" he asked with a smug look.

"Only if you see me in it," Mal teased and he made a high pitch giggle.

She saw the playful look in his eyes as Mal blushed and Belle smiled. She had a feeling she knew what he was thinking as she took Mal's hand and they vanished.

Belle hummed to herself, then blinked back to her favorite spot in the castle-the Great Library. She was on a ladder, removing a volume on wedding traditions, when she heard Loki's voice behind her.

"Careful coming down from there. It's quite high."

"Oh!" Belle gasped, and it just so happened that her foot was feeling for the next rung when she slipped.

With a cry, she dropped her book and then lost her balance totally and fell . . . right into Loki's arms.

"By the Nine! Are you hurt?" His emerald eyes were bright with concern.

"I'm fine," Belle reassured him. "I . . . have no idea why I just slipped like that."

"I'm sorry I startled you," Loki apologized, hugging her close.

Belle leaned her head against his chest, feeling incredibly safe and protected. "It was a silly accident. Usually I'm never so clumsy since . . . since I was transformed."

He dipped his head and kissed her, slowly and passionately. "Am I forgiven?"

"Always," she murmured. "Now where did my book go?"

"Here," he levitated the volume off the floor. "You do know that I will be the officiant when Rumple and Mal marry."

"As you should, since you are Rumple's deity," Belle replied.

"Have you ever performed a wedding before?" she asked her husband curious as he gently set her on her feet.

"A few times," Loki allowed.

"What sort of ceremony will it be?"

"A rather simple one. Nothing complicated." He answered.

He paused. "In fact, they want to choose their own vows. Which is fine with me."

"Is that something people normally do?"

"Not always. But in this case, it suits them. They are both unconventional people."

"How many witnesses do they need?"

"Only two official ones but the wedding guests can also be said to witness it." Her husband replied. "Like I said, it's relatively simple- an exchange of vows, an exchange of rings, my blessing, and you're married."

"It sounds rather sweet."

He smiled. "I think you'll like it. We can have the feast here at the castle."

"And who will be cooking this feast?"

"I will have someone do it. You can supervise if you wish."

He knew there would be plenty of women in the village who would be happy to combine their skills and show off their culinary dishes.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you going to be wearing during the ceremony?" Belle asked.

"I have a set of green and gold court robes over black breeches and shoes."

With a wave of his hand, Loki showed her what he was going to wear and she gave him a small smile.

"You look amazing," she said and he made a little bow before he waved his hands to change his clothes back to their original form.

"Now, I want your word that you will be more careful on ladders. I know you are immortal now,but that still doesn't mean my heart stops for a few seconds when I see you in danger of being hurt,"

"I promise," Belle said with a nod.

Suddenly she kissed him and he slid his arms around her.

"Let me show you how I redecorated the drawing room," Belle said, and took his hand. "I plan on redoing the conservatory next. I want fresh flowers and fruit for the wedding."

He took her hand as she led him out of the room then down the hallway. She opened the door to the drawing room as they went inside and he looked at the new decorations.

There were new tapestries on the walls, and she had arranged the brocade couches and chairs so they were closer together. A large rug now covered the wood floor and big vases with tall arrangements of flowers stood in the corner. A fire had been lit in the fireplace, and the mage globes shed enough light to read or sew by. A table in the center held a statue of a horse.

Loki walked to the table when he saw the horse had eight legs and he turned, leaning against the table.

"Is this Sleipnir?" he asked.

"Yes, it is," Belle said as she walked closer and she saw the smile on his face.

"Don't tell me you believe the story about me giving birth to him."

"Well, I did consider it briefly because you can shapeshift," she chuckled.

"You ought to know by now, my goddess, that since I was born a man, my shifting into a female is only an outward appearance. Meaning I look like a girl and sound like a girl but I cannot have children like a female."

"Then where did he come from?"

"It was rather accidental. Father was trying to breed an Asgardian stallion and an Alfar unicorn. The result was Sleipnir. We still don't know why, but magic does what it wants sometimes."

"Does Odin still have him?"

"Yes, he does. You can meet him when we return to Asgard. Father might even let you ride Sleipnir if you want."

"Only if you ride with me. I hear he goes rather fast."

"He does. He can run in the air and water too."

Belle gasped as he smiled then he went to look at the other decorations in the room.

"Do you like what I've done?" she asked.

"I love it," he said.

He was happy she was settling into her new home as the lady of the castle. He wished for her to make this feel like a home for them and the family they would one day have.

"Now, let's go to the conservatory and you can show me what you have in mind for that room," he said and they left the room.

Once Belle had shown him her plans to grow fruit trees and indoor rose bushes, Loki suggested they visit the stables. Wind Dancer was almost near her time to foal and Loki wanted to watch her carefully.

Asgardian mares had an easier time foaling than regular horses and this was Dancer's second foal, but Loki always fretted until the foal was born.

Dancer made a soft neigh when she saw them enter the stable and Loki picked an apple out of the barrel.

The red mare lipped the apple from his hand, whickering a thank you. Her belly swayed slightly, heavy with the foal inside her.

Loki examined her as Dancer ate the apple and he nodded.

"Yes, you're just about ready," he said, patting Dancer's neck.

"Have you seen a foal born?" Belle asked. "I always wanted to but Jean Paul our stablemaster thought it improper for a girl to watch."

"Yes, I have seen several births. It still doesn't make me feel any less nervous. So many things can happen during the birth."

Dancer nudged his chest as Loki smiled and he patted her neck.

"No that anything will happen to you or the foal."

"Indeed not," she whinnied. "I hope for a daughter this time."

"She had a colt last time." Loki told Belle. "I gave him to Hogun."

"When do you think she'll give birth?" Belle asked.

"Very soon. In a few days. A week at most."

"I wish it was sooner. Do you know how painful it is to get kicked in the kidneys?" Dancer said and Loki laughed.

"The Norns may have you deliver early." He rubbed her satin nose. "You will call me when you are contracting, all right?"

"Of course I will," she said with a nod.

"I want to be there too," Belle reminded him.

"I don't think I would hear the end of it if I didn't let you be here," Loki said.

"You have that right."

"Be prepared to wake in the middle of the night. Most horses foal early in the morning."

He recalled sleeping in the stable with Thor when one of their mares was due.

"Then you have permission to wake me."

Belle gently patted Dancer's nose as Dancer nodded and Belle smiled.

_One week later:_

Belle was shaken awake by Loki's hand on her shoulder. "Belle, wake up."

She opened her eyes and glanced out the window. "Loki, it's the middle of the night."

"I know, darling. And Dancer is foaling. Now get up before you miss it," he urged.

Suddenly Belle was wide awake. She beckoned and a pair of Bae's old pants and a tunic flew over to her.

"What?" she said at her husband's raised eyebrow. "I'm not wearing skirts to foaling."

Loki smirked. "I should have Rumple just make you up some tunics and pants of your own."

"Then, you don't mind?"

"Mind? Belle, you can wear whatever you want. Asgardian ladies do. You've met Lady Sif."

"You're right,' she yawned, pulling on the clothes. "Is she close to delivering?"

"Yes. Probably within a few hours, near as I can tell." Loki nodded.

Once she was dressed, Loki teleported them both down to the barn.

Inside the big loose box, Dancer was pacing around and around.

Loki had wrapped and tied her tail up so it was out of the way when she birthed. The mare was calm, breathing softly through her nose.

Her mate was watching from the other stall and he was making sounds of concern.

"Oh, don't fash, silly. We've been through this before," Dancer said.

"Yes, we have, but I still get nervous," he said and Loki smiled.

Nightwish hung his head over the partition and breathed into his mare's nostrils.

"Easy," Belle said while she patted Nightwish's nose and he bumped his nose against the palm of her hand.

"He's just nervous," Loki explained.

"Just be grateful he doesn't faint. I remember when Bright Star fainted when his first foal was born," Dancer teased.

"I don't like the sight of blood," Bright Star called from the stall across the way.

"Of course you don't, dear," his mate, Lady Moon, said and Loki and Belle burst out laughing.

Loki unlatched the stall door and walked into Dancer's stall. He carefully felt her sides and belly, noting how far apart the contractions were. Then he cast the Transference Charm.

"What spell was that, Loki?" his wife queried.

"It's called Transference," he replied. "With it I can transfer her labor pains to something or someone else, like that rock outside the barn. This way she gives birth without pain." His palms glowed with golden light as the spell took effect.

"Can you cast it on people also?" Belle wondered.

"Yes. But it isn't a spell any mage can cast. Only shapeshifters like me."

"So, when I get pregnant, you'll cast it on me?"

"Yes. Even though I know you are a strong woman, I wouldn't want you to be in that much pain."

He stepped back to allow Dancer room to walk about, since walking helped the labor progress, much like in a woman.

"How long until she gives birth?" Belle asked.

"It depends on the foal. Each one arrives in their own time," Loki said.

He left the stall, and continued watching from the door. "When she gets the urge to lie down, that's when things will begin to happen quickly."

They watched Dancer walk around for two hours, Loki checked her a few times, and Belle used her magic to summon some coffee and food for them to eat.

Loki was in the middle of eating a ham sandwich when Dancer lay down. He dropped the food on the plate and stood. The mare's belly rippled. "This is it," he told Belle excitedly, his eyes riveted on the horse.

Belle joined him as they watched Dancer breathe deeply a few times and Nightwish paced as much as the stall allowed him.

"Loki! I see a hoof!" Belle exclaimed, gripping her husband's arm.

"I know! And there's the other!" he said, pointing to the second one right beside the first.

Dancer pushed and soon the foal's head and shoulders were out.

"Good job, sweetheart!" Loki crooned. "One more should do it."

After another push a newborn foal lay on the straw.

Dancer started cleaning off the foal as the foal moved and the foal made little noises.

"Is it a male or female?" Belle asked.

"I have a filly!" Dancer trumpeted. "Nightwish, look at your daughter!"

"Finally," Nightwish said. Nightwish knew how badly she wanted a daughter and Belle went over and patted Nightwish's nose.

"How beautiful!" Belle laughed. "And such an unusual color!"

"She's a reverse bay," Loki told her. The filly had a black body and head with red stockings and a red mane and tail. She also had white wings on her withers like her mother. He smiled down at the new foal. "She's a fine foal. What shall you call her?"

Dancer nuzzled her baby. "Her name . . . is Night Angel."

Night Angel blinked her eyes a few times when she slowly tried to stand and her legs wobbled under her.

"That's it. You can do it," Belle encouraged when the little foal stood and she slowly walked around the stall.

Night Angel walked to Dancer as Dancer gently nudged her and Night Angel blinked.

"Mama?" Angel asked.

"Yes, I am your mama," Dancer said.

Night Angel walked around the stall when she looked at Nightwish and she blinked.

"Papa?" Angel asked.

"Yes, I am your papa," Nightwish said. He blew gently in the foal's nostrils so she could get his scent.

The other horses were all neighing congratulations to the new parents.

"Thank you. All of you," Dancer said as Night Angel walked to Loki and she looked up at him.

"Hello, little one," he said, and reached over to stroke her fuzzy coat. "I'm Loki."

"He is our lord," Nightwish whinnied.

"Lo-ki!" Night Angel whickered and sneezed.

"Bless you!" Belle said. Night Angel walked to her and Belle lightly patted her head. "I am Belle."

"She is our lady," Dancer said.

"Belle," Night Angel said with a nod.

Loki turned to his wife. "Would you like her to be your horse when she is old enough to be ridden?"

"Yes, I would," Belle said, smiling.

"Then consider her a belated wedding gift." He laughed. "Of course, you'll need to wait until she is two before she can carry you on her back. But I can train her for you."

"Thank you!" Belle said, hugging him then she moved back and she knelt down in front of Night Angel. "Would you like to be my horse?"

"Yours?" Angel asked.

"Yes. I will take care of you and Loki will train you so I can ride you when you're old enough."

"It is a great honor," Dancer said. "And Lord Loki is an excellent teacher."

"Yes. I yours," Angel said and Belle gently hugged the foal.

"Now there's one of the prettiest sights in the realms," Loki remarked, stroking his stallion. "Right, big fellow?"

"Yes," Nightwish agreed, watching proudly.

They watched as Angel went to nurse, and Dancer munched on some hay while the filly suckled.

Belle walked to Loki as he placed his arms around her and she leaned back against him.

"Thank you for letting me be a part of all this," Belle said.

"You're welcome," Loki said.

"Wait until the rest of them see her," he chuckled. "Let me get Dancer some water and then we can head back to bed. It's only three in the morning."

Loki left the stall as she walked to Nightwish and she patted the stallion's neck.

"Is it over?" Bright Star asked, raising his head and the horses neighed in laughter.

After filling Dancer's water trough, Loki removed the soiled straw and placed fresh down with his magic, they left the new family to bond and returned to their room, where they quickly undressed and tumbled into bed.

Loki had used a spell to remove the smell of the stable from them while Belle placed her head against his chest and his heart thumped in her ear.

"That was... That was amazing," Belle said, looking up at her husband.

"It always is. No matter how many times I've seen it, I always feel blessed to witness it again," he murmured.

"Does it make you want to have a child at some point?"

His heartbeat increased a little as he wrapped his arms around her and Loki kissed the top of her head.

"Yes. Although thinking about having my own baby makes me a bit nervous." He admitted.

"Why?" she asked, snuggling a little closer.

"Because I tend to wonder if I will be a good father. Raising a child is one of the most important things I will ever do and I want to do it right."

"I believe all parents wonder the same thing. My father is not perfect, but he did his best after my _maman_ died. And I am sure Rumple could tell you tales of how he felt when he had to raise Bae after his wife left."

Loki nodded, sighing, and she lightly patted his chest.

"Are you worried about the child being part Jotun?"

He shook his head. "Our child will only be a quarter Jotun. But I wonder what kind of magic he or she will inherit."

"I read about something called "True Love" magic. Have you ever heard of it?"

"I believe it is a magic that happens when two people love each other truly, as we do. Somehow it is passed down to the child."

"Then maybe our child will have True Love magic," she said with a yawn and she closed her eyes. Loki watched her drift off to sleep as he smiled then he closed his eyes. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep as he thought about having children with Belle, and in his sleep he smiled.

_Three weeks later:_

Rumple felt his heart stutter as he beheld Mal in her brilliant midnight purple gown he had made her. He himself was wearing his dashing black leather pants, a gold silk tunic with a high collar, and a beautiful tooled vest that was a deep blue with gold sparkles scattered all over it, and a tooled golden dragon on the back. His boots were the finest kidskin, laced up the sides to his knee. His carved walking staff sported a dragon head that looked remarkably like his beloved with amber pieces for eyes and a garland of trumpeter purple lilies and white snowdrops wrapped around it. About his neck was a huge ruby the size of a plover egg on a golden chain—this was a gift from Mal. It was a sorcerer's touchstone, where he could store magic in case he needed to cast a spell and hadn't the energy.

The golden belt with the amethysts worked the same for her, and was Rumple's gift to his bride, along with her dress.

"Well? Do you like what you see?" Mal asked, giving him a coy grin as she twirled about in her wedding finery. Her hair was entwined with different sparkling jewels and she wore a golden horned headdress in honor of Loki.

They had both recently graduated from their master's apprenticeship, and were now full sorcerers.

Rumple bowed, and held out his arm. Mal placed her hand on his elbow and together the two walked to the stone arch in the center of Lokasianna.

The arch was carved with ancient runes and Loki's symbol at the very top. The village women had decorated the arch with flowers and ribbons, signifying a wedding.

In front of the arch stood Loki, in his court green and gold robes of stiff brocade, and to either side were Bae, in a deep blue doublet and black breeches, and on the other side was Belle, in a fine green velvet gown, her hair caught up in a golden snood with seed pearls.

The other friends and villagers stood to either side of the arch, and created an aisle for Mal and Rumple to march down to the soft sound of harps and flutes playing a joyous aria.

People threw sunflower seeds for luck and also flower petals over the couple as they walked.

Mal and Rumple were both smiling like idiots, and their happiness caused everyone else to start smiling also.

They came to a halt in front of Loki, who held his hands up for silence.

The crowd quieted so they could hear Loki speak.

"Friends and family, it is with great pleasure that I welcome you to the wedding of Rumplestiltskin and Maleficent. On this joyous occasion, I ask that you all remain silent until the ceremony is over—then you may congratulate the happy couple."

He had Rumple and Mal turn and face each other. Then he took Mal's hand and placed it in Rumple's.

"Maleficent, is it your wish to be joined with this man, Rumplestiltskin?"

"It is, my lord." Mal replied, speaking clearly.

"Rumplestiltskin, is it your wish to be joined with this lady, Maleficent?"

"It is, my lord." Rumple said loudly.

"Good. Then you may speak the vows of your heart, each to the other." Loki declared, then he nodded to Rumple.

Everyone leaned forward to better hear the vows, including Persephone and Thor.

Rumple cleared his throat, then he said simply, "Mal, you were the friend I always longed for, the companion I shall always cherish, and the beloved of my heart, now and forever, for all eternity. I pledge to love, honor, and protect you for all the days of my life. Let the circle be unbroken!"

Loki smiled at him and then nodded to Mal.

"Rumple, you were the companion I always longed for as a child, who was steadfast and true, and non-judgmental. You are the spinner of my destiny, the love of my life, and the man I wish to grow old with. I pledge to love, honor, and protect you for the length of my days, with all that I am. Let the circle be unbroken!"

Loki etched a circle around them of green light.

"Here is the circle of unity—one heart, one body, and one soul. I bless this union, and grant this couple long life, happiness, trust, and the legacy and joy of children. This couple do I consecrate, by the power of Asgard!"

Loki held his hands out over the couple and green and gold sparks showered down upon them as he used his divine magic to bless them.

The two seemed to glow with an otherworldly light for an instant.

"But vows alone are not enough. Rumple, have you a token to show your esteem of your bride?"

"Aye, my lord." Rumple retrieved a beautiful gold band set with amethysts and jet in a princess setting.

He took Mal's hand in his and gently slid the ring on her third finger. "With this ring, I give you my everlasting devotion. May the circle be unbroken!"

Mal gave Rumple a smile that made him quiver all the way down to his toes.

Then Loki turned to her. "Mal, have you a token to show your esteem of your groom?"

"I do, my lord."

She took a lovely gold band from Belle. It was of braided gold with a single moonstone in it, elegant yet beautiful. She slid it on Rumple's finger.

"With this ring, I give you my everlasting devotion. May the circle be unbroken!"

Cheers went up from the crowd. Bae blinked back a tear. Belle, Morraine, Seph, and other women also wiped their eyes.

Loki clapped his hands three times. "Now, in the sight of these witnesses, I declare you wed! Seal thy promises with True Love's Kiss!"

Rumple took Mal in his arms and kissed her passionately.

The guests whooped and hollered.

Afterwards, a blushing Mal gave her husband a saucy grin, then took his hand and the bride and groom jumped over the green circle together.

Instantly, they were surrounded by well-wishers.

Bae embraced Rumple. "Congratulations, Papa! I like my new mother better than my old one!" He declared sassily.

Rumple giggled. "I do too!"

Then Bae went and hugged Mal. "Welcome to the family, Mama!"

"Thank you, son." Mal laughed and kissed Bae's cheek, making him turn red.

The guests all lined up so they could congratulate the bride and groom and wish them well in their marriage.

At the beginning of the line were Loki and Belle, who hugged the newlyweds and congratulated them.

"We have a wedding gift for you but it'll have to wait till after the feast," Loki said with a smirk.

"My lord, you didn't have to . . ." Rumple began.

"Nonsense! Of course we did!" Belle laughed.

After everyone had congratulated them, the newlyweds led the way back to the castle, where the feast was to be held, amid musicians playing harps and flutes.

The feast was magnificent, everyone ate till they were stuffed, and the cake was a masterpiece of chocolate and banana cream that disappeared like magic until only a single slice remained.

Everyone danced until they were exhausted, and Mal had holes in her slippers from dancing so much, but she loved every minute of it.

Finally it was time for the happy couple to retire, and Rumple prepared to carry his bride up the castle stairs to what he thought was their wedding suite. Only to be halted by Loki.

"Hold on a minute there, Rumple! Belle and I have a gift we wish to give you."

"Oh, please, Master Loki, you have already given us enough," the spinner sorcerer protested.

"Now, now, none of that!" Belle mock-scolded. "What sort of friends would we be without giving you a wedding present?"

"Rumple, quit being an old fust-cudgel!" Mal scolded. "You know Loki and Belle enjoy giving presents." Her beautiful violet eyes lit up. "What is it?"

"You'll need to follow us to see." Loki said, gesturing grandly.

"Follow you where?" Rumple asked.

"Through here," Loki said, and spun a portal. He gestured for the newlyweds to go through. Belle followed, then Loki went last to shut the portal.

They emerged on a small hillside on the verge of Lokasianna. This land had gone unclaimed, as it was quite near the border of the wood. But now Rumple stared in shock, nearly dropping his bride.

"By the Trickster's Holy Scepter!" he sputtered. "Look at that!"

"I am looking," Mal said in awe.

For there was a beautiful stone and wood cottage upon the hill. The cottage was quite large, and boasted glass windows, a slate roof, and two large maple trees in the front yard. The porch had a roof painted lavender, as was the door, and flowering bushes of mulberries, rhododendrons, and roses surrounded the cottage and there was a pretty walkway of white iridescent cobbles leading up to the door.

There was a wooden fence about the property, which also boasted a well, and a small barn and a storage shed.

"Master, what-?" Rumple began.

Loki grinned and held out his hand. In his palm was a gold and brass key. "Here. This belongs to you. The cottage is warded against any kind of natural disaster and magical ones too. So Mal can't burn it down when she gets peeved at you."

"This—this is _ours?"_

"We made it for you, so you would have a place of your own," Belle interjected. "Not that you aren't always welcome to stay up at the castle. But . . . a newly married couple needs some privacy so . . . Loki and I thought you would like your own home."

"This is—magnificent!" Mal cried. "Thank you both! Rumple, open the door! I want to see the inside!"

"Oh, and in case I forgot to mention—it is furnished," Loki added. "But you can change the furnishings to other ones if you desire. There's even food inside for breakfast and so on. And it's bigger inside than outside due to a space warp spell."

Rumple carried Mal over the threshold of their new home. Loki was right-the cottage was bigger on the inside than the outside—with plenty of rooms for Bae, and any other children they eventually had. There was a large stone workroom in the cellar also.

"We'll leave you two alone," Loki winked. "Enjoy, you two!"

Then he and Belle vanished, returning to the castle.

Rumple turned to look at his lovely wife. "Well, dearie, what part of the house would you like to see now?"

Mal wound her arms about his neck and kissed him. "Does that answer your question, spinner mine?"

"Aye, sweetheart," he chuckled and they made their way to the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

_A month later_

_Loki's castle:_

Belle frowned as Morraine did her hair, pinning most of it up while leaving some strands to frame her face. She was late.

She was _never_ late.

Or at least not that she could remember.

"There, my lady! All finished!" Morraine declared, drawing back to let Belle see her handiwork in the mirror over the vanity in the dressing room.

Belle smiled when she peered at herself in the mirror. "It looks lovely, Morraine. Thank you. Now why don't you run along and get some of Mrs. Potts lemon puffs? I believe she baked them just this morning."

Morraine grinned. "I will! And I promise to not eat all of them!"

Belle laughed at the young girl. "If that happens we can always bake more."

Mrs. Potts, their new cook, considered it the highest compliment to see her food vanish off the plates. Loki had hired her right after the wedding feast for Rumple and Mal, because once he had tasted her food, he declared it would be a crime not to. Belle agreed with him. Since Rumple had moved into his new cottage, he was no longer readily available to cook meals, and Belle had to admit that she was not as good a cook as Loki's old apprentice or Mrs. Potts.

She watched Morraine scurry off before putting a slender hand to her waist. She felt an odd kind of quiver run through her and she smiled to herself. With the divine knowing she had developed as Goddess of Knowledge, she _knew_ that her suspicions were correct. Feeling a warm glow spread through her, she hurried down the stairs to find her husband.

She found Loki with Bae out by the paddock, watching Dancer and Angel trotting around, the filly growing stronger everyday.

"Soon we'll want to put a soft halter on her," Loki was telling his squire. "Get her used to wearing something on her head. After about a week you can practice leading her."

"She's smart, she seems like she'll take to it well enough, my lord," Bae replied, laughing as the foal kicked up her heels and began to run circles about her mother.

"Loki," Belle began, laying a hand on his arm.

He turned to her, his emerald eyes filled with love. "Yes, darling?"

"I have something to tell you."

"I hope it's good news," he teased.

"The best news," she reassured him, chuckling. Then she bent to whisper in his ear. "I'm late."

"Were we going somewhere?" he queried, trying to recall if they had an appointment.

"No."

"Then what are we late for?"

She shook her head, her indigo eyes dancing. "Not you, me."

He frowned. "All right. Then what are you late for?" He eyed her up and down, wondering what had changed about her. She seemed to be glowing, her skin a rich peaches and cream and her dark hair shiny and full of life. He saw her hand over her stomach and suddenly it hit him.

"Belle! Do you mean you're—" he paused, struck speechless.

She giggled. "Yes. Isn't it wonderful?"

"It's glorious!" Loki cried, hugging his wife and twirling her around. "When do you think it happened?"

"Well, probably on our honeymoon or thereabouts," she replied.

"Then that means . . ." he did some swift calculations. "You're about eight weeks or so."

"Yes. And the baby should be born sometime in April," she said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Baby? You're expecting, my lady?" Bae gasped.

"I am. The Norns have blessed us with a child," Belle told him.

Bae whistled. "Odin's Good Eye!"

"Exactly!" Loki laughed. He kissed his wife, happiness shining from his expressive emerald gaze. "You know, my birthday is in April. At least we've always celebrated it then, since it was the day Odin brought me to Frigga. I'm sure Skadi could tell me when my actual birthday is, but we always celebrated April 1st."

"April Fool's Day!" Belle cried.

"Naturally!" Loki smirked. "What better day for the God of Mischief?"

Belle placed his hand on her still flat tummy. "Indeed. Perhaps this baby might be born then."

"Wait till I tell Papa!" Bae said excitedly. Then he paused. "Unless you want to, sir?"

"I think we'll invite Mal and Rumple for supper," Loki said. "We can tell them then."

Belle nodded. "And we will need to write our parents and Thor, and send Diablo with the good news."

"My mothers will be over the moon," Loki laughed. "This will be their first grandchild. And so will Maurice and Odin."

"It will be a year of blessings," Belle stated, then she wrapped her arms about Loki and kissed him, celebrating their newest one with all the love in her heart.

Loki kissed her back with equal fervor. "But you are my greatest blessing, Belle darling!"

He knew that their life would change forever now, but he looked forward to it.

**A/N: So what do you think Belle and Loki will have?**


	31. A Day In The United Realms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Belle spend the day in The United Realms where six magical worlds have been united in one place!
> 
> Songs: 
> 
> Ring of Fire - Johnny Cash   
> Running On Empty - jackson Browne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: This chapter contains spoilers for The Dark Element; the sequel to Beauty and the Trickster posted under CJ’s account since it is part of her Gold Chronicles series.

The United Realms

Fall, 2019

 

Having heard so many wonderful stories about the place Persephone called The United Realms, Belle was looking forward to seeing it for herself.

 

“It’s truly a wonder of magic,” her husband remarked.

 

“So all the magical beings in six worlds got together to create one where they could all live in peace? It sounds wonderful Loki.”

 

“It’s also a way to honor an entire world that was lost. Do you remember my telling you the story of Nonestica?”

 

Belle nodded and now that she had her goddess powers, she’d used a seeing globe to view the events, the horror of so much death and destruction haunting her dreams for days.

 

He took her hand and together they stepped through the portal that would take them inside this magical realm. They found themselves standing on what was known as the main street of the realm, everyone going about their business but from a distance Belle could see beautiful castles on mountains with several dragons in flight.

 

“Hello!” a modern version of Jiminy greeted as he approached with a woman, walking a pair of Dalmatians on leads. “I’m Archie Bordreaux and this is my wife Marie. Persephone told us you’d be coming!”

 

“And I’ve been given the task of asking Loki if we ladies may borrow you for a few hours Belle,” Marie spoke up.

 

“Oh? What for?” Loki asked.

 

“We’re having a get together at Lilly Strogoff’s castle. Ladies only. You, Loki have been invited to The Spinning Wheel Bar and Grille with the men and then you need to meet your brother and Persephone at Wicked Workout World.”

 

“I was hoping to see more of this beautiful place,” Belle murmured.

 

“You will!” Marie assured her. “It’s part of our welcome party.” She turned to her husband. “You will make sure Loki doesn’t get trashed or you Archie Bordreaux…”

 

Archie Bordreaux rolled his eyes. “I know, I know….’have a date with the couch.’ Eight years, my goddess, eight years and you’ve never gone through with the threat but keep trying!”

 

“Because I hate sleeping alone,” Marie murmured.

 

Belle and Loki enjoyed watching the playful banter between the Bordreaux, Belle hoping she and Loki would still be as fun and loving with each other after eight years of marriage.

 

Loki kissed his wife tenderly. “Go with the ladies Belle and have a wonderful time. I’ll meet you at Wicked Workout World later.”

 

She wagged a finger at him. “Don’t get ‘trashed’, darling!”

 

“I don’t intend to,” he chuckled. “Mister Bordreaux, lead the way to this ‘Grille’.”

 

Archie handed him one of the dog’s leads. “This is Perdy.”

 

The Dalmatian sniffed his hand.

 

Oh, he’s a handsome one.

 

Her mate snorted.

 

God’s sake Perdy you act like you’ve never seen a Loki before!

 

I have but can I help it if they’re all gorgeous…for humans that is.

 

Loki couldn’t help being amused by the exchange between the two dogs and sent Pongo his reassurances that he had no intentions of stealing his mate when he had a lovely one of his own.

 

And a pup or two on the way, Perdy told him.

 

We haven’t made the official announcement yet.

 

You didn’t need to. Everyone here knows. That’s why my mistress ‘borrowed’ Belle. The ladies are having a baby shower for her.

 

Wonderful! They didn’t have them in her time.

 

Which was why this was planned. You’ll just be getting together with the men.

 

The temperature rose dramatically when they turned down the next street. Archie laughed.

 

“Welcome to our version of Juno Beach, Florida!” he exclaimed. “That’s where some of the Storybrooke One residents lived for a while but they had to leave when the hurricanes got too much.”

 

There were shops and restaurants on each side of the street, most of the shops advertising sales on beach gear. Loki gestured and turned his slacks into a pair of shorts, his shirt into a tank top. He tied his jet-black hair back into a ponytail and put on a pair of sunglasses. Several girls on bikes screeched to a halt.

 

“Whoa! Mister Bordreaux, who’s the stud?” one of them asked.

 

Loki lowered his sunglasses. “Loki Odinson,” he greeted.

 

“You remember Kat! It’s Loki Laufeyson’s yummy identical twin!” one of the girls said to her companion.

 

“Oh….and he’s as handsome as the other Loki…just don’t tell Bobby. He’d get jealous!” Kat giggled.

 

Archie informed Loki the girls whose names were Becky and Kat belonged to a group of mischief making teenagers from his realm, Storybrooke Four.

 

“Always a pleasure to meet new generations of tricksters.” He shook their hands.

 

The girls stayed and talked to them for a few minutes before they continued their ride down to the beach. Loki made a mental note to take Belle to the beach for a few hours before they returned to Asgard.

 

“Well, here we are….The Spinning Wheel Bar and Grille,” Archie announced when they arrived at a restaurant at the end of the street. There was a large banner hanging from the ceiling with the words: EXPECTING FATHER BASH written on it in gold block lettering.

 

They took their seats at the bar and seconds later a bottle of cider floated across the counter and into Loki’s hand.

 

“Drinks are on the house for ye,” announced the owner, Rumple Strogoff. “All right ye lot, let’s get the party started!”

 

Thor clapped Loki on the back. “You’re gonna love this place Brother!”

 

While Loki was being entertained by the men at the bar Marie Bordreaux was giving Belle a tour of some of the other attractions of the realm in her modern carriage, not wanting the expecting mother to be walking too far in her condition.

“Marie, I’m not that far along.”

 

“Honey, I’ve had four kids and believe me, you don’t want to overdo it.”

 

Marie turned down another street and now they were in a jungle. She parked her van and got out. “This is Neverland. The residents are all children, but Gabriel keeps them in line.”

 

They walked through a clearing and came upon a large settlement of houses made of straw and wood where a group of children ranging in age from nine to eighteen sat around a campfire roasting marshmallows and hot dogs on sticks.

 

“Hi Missus Bordreaux! Is she the new Belle?”

 

“Yes she is Gabriel.”

 

He handed her a stick with a toasted marshmallow. “It’s a snack for you and the little one.”

 

“Oh, this is delicious!” she cried. “Can you teach me how to make one?”

 

“Sure. Ollie! Get her a stick!”

 

Two more children brought out some cushions and made her a place to sit in front of the fire while Ollie taught her how to roast her marshmallow. Another child named Amelia handed her a cloth doll gift for the baby while another told stories. She was having such a wonderful time with the Neverland children that she hated to leave but promised them she would return.

 

“That’s the beauty of having so many different places in one location…time moves differently. We’ve only been gone a few minutes in this time, hours in there,” Marie explained.

 

She turned onto another road, this one of yellow bricks. “This is where the mages recreated Nonestica. Don’t be alarmed if you see a lot of spirits walking around. Persephone wants the United Realms to be a place the living and the dead can coexist.”

 

“Everyone that died can come back?”

 

“Only a few are reborn into human form again. That’s Natalie’s…I mean Ozmalita’s choice but even if people can see their loved ones in spirit form its enough.” Tears brimmed in the corners of Marie’s eyes. “It’s how my sister Belle and I can see our mothers and our dear friend Gennie.”

 

In the distance Belle could see a castle beside a crystal blue lake.

 

“Here we are…Finaqua Palace! This is where our hostess lives.” Marie stopped her van and beeped the horn to alert those inside they’d arrived. Seconds later they vanished in a puff of smoke and reappeared inside a grand ballroom.

 

“Surprise! It’s a baby shower!” the women announced.

 

“A what? It’s…it’s going rain babies?”

 

“No honey,” Persephone soothed. “This is how we celebrate the birth of a new baby. Come, sit.” She escorted the young mother over to an easy chair shaped like a throne. Another version of her propped her feet up on a stool and to her surprise it barked!

 

“This is Gabby,” she explained. “He was a puppy in his former life but enchanted to be a footstool.

 

Hi! it greeted. You look just like my Belle and she says you’re having a puppy!

 

Belle giggled. “Not an actual puppy Gabby but yes.”

 

A small mantel clock hopped onto the table and handed her a bottle of water. “I am Cogsworth, my lady. Welcome to Finaqua Palace and congratulations!”

 

“Thank you Cogsworth.”

 

“And I am Lumiere. Enchante ma Cherie!” a candelabra greeted and kissed her hand.

 

“Enchante Lumiere.” She replied.

 

“ _Ahhh parlez vouz francaise?_

_“Oui. Je suis francaise.”_

“All right now all male enchanted objects…except for Gabby  and the little ones need to make yourselves scarce,” Lilly Strogoff commanded gently. “Belle if you need to lie down just ask Misty and she’ll come over and get you.” Lilly gestured to a love seat.

 

“Meow!”

 

“Oh! It’s a cat!”

 

“Just don’t mention B…A…T…H…” Marie cautioned.

 

The love seat hissed.

 

“Calm down Misty,” Belle Bordreaux scolded. “We’re not giving you one!”

 

A teapot hopped over to her and poured some tea into the chipped cup on the saucer before her. As she was about to take a sip eyes appeared on the cup.

 

“Wanna see me do a trick?” it asked in a small boy’s voice.

 

“Chip! Don’t you dare!” the teapot scolded.

 

“Sorry Gramma.”

A salt and pepper shaker hopped over to her plate and shook themselves over her bowl of stew.

 

“Not too much guys,” Belle Bordreaux advised.

 

“Okay,” they replied, also sounding like young boys.

 

“These enchanted objects are so adorable,” Belle murmured.

 

The ladies suggested Belle take a brief nap after lunch on the enchanted love seat while they cleaned off the table. Misty draped one of her arms over the young goddess protectively, luring her into sleep with her gentle purring. They woke her two hours later to unwrap her gifts. She was stunned when she opened one gift to find a blue negligee inside.

 

Ozmalita smirked from her chair. “It’s a maternity gown.”

 

“Oh, I love all the ones David bought for me,” said Beth Molk.

 

A smile crossed Belle’s lips as she imagined the look on her husband’s face when he saw her in her new bedroom attire. She’d opted to stay on the love seat to open her presents, but she wasn’t alone. A blue fuzzy creature with large blue eyes sat beside her munching on a tin of cookies. The women explained he was Beth Molk’s two-year-old son, David Junior or DJ. His shapeshifting form had been inspired by a television character called ‘Cookie Monster’.

 

“Miss Belle! Cookie?” DJ asked her, holding up an Oreo.

 

“Thank you, DJ.”

 

“There’s so much here for two babies!” Belle exclaimed. The women looked at each other.

 

“What?”

 

“You’ll need it all. That’s all we’re saying!”

 

“Spoilers,” chuckled a woman named River Song.

 

Along with diapers, blankets, formula and bottles there were also clothes and toys for both sexes. They’d also given Belle a large book of coupons to every store in the United Realms.

 

“We’re hoping you get a place here to visit once in a while,” Ozmalita confessed.

 

“I do want to come back. There is so much here to see and do!”

 

“And you haven’t even seen it all!” Az Ozopov exclaimed.

 

After the gift exchange, some of the mothers instructed Belle on the correct ways to feed, diaper and burp a baby prepared her for some of the issues a child would face in the early stages of development.

 

“I’m so nervous!”

 

“We all were…the first time,” Persephone admitted. “But it gets easier with every one after. The same goes for marriage. You’re going to have good days and bad days, but the important thing is that you work through it.”

 

“Thank you all for everything,” Belle sniffled. “I’m learning so much…oh….why am I crying!”

 

“It happens,” explained Belle Bordreaux. “But do you know what’s more hilarious…having your husband go through every stage of your pregnancy with you! Pain and all!”

 

Her daughter-in-law laughed. “Oh yeah. My husband finally had to do it after making fun of my father-in-law and Archie for years! I still have the videos of it!”

 

“I don’t know if that will happen with Loki.”

 

“Hmmm…maybe it should,” Emma Strogoff suggested.

 

“Now that sounds like a wicked idea!” Persephone giggled.

 

“He probably has a spell like my godfather does that makes me laugh when I’m in labor,” said their hostess. She handed Belle a handkerchief to dab her eyes.

 

DG Ozopov handed Belle a large velvet bag. “Put everything in there and it will go back to Asgard with you.”

 

“But…there’s so much…it won’t fit!”

 

“Dimensional engineering,” spoke up another woman the others called The Thirteenth Doctor. “Bigger on the inside hun and it won’t be heavy to carry.”

 

DG teleported all the gifts into the bag and set it on the floor while they were setting up the games. Belle enjoyed puzzles and was pleased to see that one of them was a baby themed word search.

 

Suddenly a cloth was tied around her eyes and a diaper placed in her hands.

 

“Can you guess what’s in there without magic Belle?” Persephone asked her.

“Ahh…..” She sniffed. “Chocolate pudding!”

 

“That’s right!” The goddess untied the sash. Belle laughed when she glanced down at the diaper to find chocolate pudding smeared inside it.

 

Next they had her compete against Beth Molk to see which one could diaper little DJ Molk in his human form the fastest, the toddler not making it easy for them as he tried to crawl away several times.

 

“My husband’s better at this than I am,” she confessed.

 

“Me wanna be Cookie!” he wailed.

 

“You can be Cookie when we’re done.”

 

“Me too big for dipies!” he grouched.

 

“I know but you’re helping Miss Belle learn!”

 

“DJ, how about I make you a little cookie cake? Would you like that?” Belle offered.

 

“Me like cookie cake! Okay you put dipie on me.”

 

The toddler ceased his fussing and allowed Belle to diaper him and as a reward she conjured him a small cookie cake to eat.

 

“I wonder if my baby will be able to do this.”

 

“Without a doubt. Loki will be able to help you learn the ins and outs of caring for a shapeshifter too,” Persephone reassured her. “But DJ is good practice. There are few other shapeshifting toddlers in town but right now he’s the youngest.”

 

“All right my pretties, I need to get over to Wicked Workout World. Belle, I’ll see you there in a bit!” Persephone said and vanished in a puff of smoke.

 

Two hours later Marie Bordreaux dropped Belle off at the front entrance of Wicked Workout World where Loki waited.

 

“Did you have a good time?” he asked and kissed her cheek.

 

“I had a wonderful time!”

 

He linked her arm through his and they went inside.

 

After their unpleasant encounter with Hades during their trip to Maryland, Persephone and Thor never left their guards down for a second though they hadn’t heard a peep from the other god in weeks. Thor was adjusting well to life in modern Midgard though he hadn’t run into his other self yet. He did, however, meet Loki’s other self. Loki Laufeyson visited the realm to visit his goddaughters Lilly and Lindy and his Laufeyson-Gold granddaughter and great-grandchildren. This version of Loki was just like his brother and took some time out of his busy schedule to give Thor some fashion tips and teach him how to play pool.

 

That afternoon Persephone was going to introduce him to indoor cycling. He’d seen people riding bikes around The United Realms, one of them a feisty old witch named Elmira who nearly ran over his toes when she thought he was in her way.

 

He was in the locker room getting dressed when one of the six Rumple counterparts that lived in this realm came in, a duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

 

“Ah, so it’s your turn to be tortured, eh dearie?” he laughed. “Good luck. You’ll need it.”

 

“What’s so difficult about it? It looks fairly simple to me.”

 

“You won’t be saying that when you’re done!” the former imp sang.

 

“Sweet Valhalla, what is with these people that they think Seph is a beast of a tutor on these bikes!” Thor shook his head, laced up his sneakers and walked into the bike room. Persephone was already on her bike and six others in the front row were occupied by men, three who looked like Jiminy Whitfield. He now knew they were brothers David Molk and Jiminy Ozopov and Archie Strogoff. The other three were Rumple Magestrix, the Rumple he’d spoken to in the locker room and two women, Emma Strogoff and her friend Regina Hood. As Thor was getting on his bike five other people came in and climbed onto bikes in his row.

 

“Just because you’re her boyfriend, doesn’t mean she’ll go easy on ya,” one of the women whose name was DG laughed.

 

“She doesn’t go easy on anybody,” grouched her husband, Wyatt Cain.

 

Persephone glanced at the watch on her wrist.

 

“We’ll get started once our last student arrives,” she informed them.

 

“So who’s the victim?” Rumple Magestrix inquired.

 

Persephone smirked. “You’ll see my pretties, you’ll see.”

 

She gestured and a row of easy chairs appeared in the corner of the room.

 

“They’re not for you lot!” she informed her students.

 

“Damn!” Rumple cursed.

 

“Belle! Belle, dear, come and sit in a chair,” Persephone invited when Loki walked into the room with Belle on his arm.

 

“Wooo hoo! Hey Gina, check it outtttt!” Emma purred.

 

Regina hi-fived her friend. “Well at least we get to see one of them work that butt!”

 

Belle giggled as she made herself comfortable in the easy chair. “Fans of yours, darling?”

 

“More of my other self but yes.”

 

“Hey a Loki butt is a Loki butt and you’ve both got a great one,” Emma said boldly.

 

“Oh, aye and one that needs tested!”

 

Loki was about to reply when he felt a hard slap on his spandex covered backside and turned to face a ginger haired woman in her late fifties, a wide grin on her face.

 

“Well Cattie, what’s the verdict?” Regina asked her.

 

“Hard and firm…just how I like ‘em!”

 

Loki's eyebrow climbed into his raven hair. "There's only two of me, darling, and we're both taken!"

 

"Aye, but I've heard ye can clone yerself!" the Scotswoman remarked.

 

"Well . . . in a manner of speaking."

 

Everyone in the class burst into laughter.

 

“Loki Odinson, meet Catriona McDemott, otherwise know as ‘The Backside Bandit.’” David Molk announced.

 

“Well one of them anyway. The other two are my mum and daughter.”

 

"I can see how you got that nickname," the Trickster God remarked, his emerald eyes twinkling. He lifted her hand and kissed the back of it lightly. "Pleased to meet you."

 

"Ohhh is there one o'ye that isna taken!" she sighed.

 

“Cattie, you can have a seat beside Belle if you want.”

 

“Now dinna be babyin me lassie. I’m goin on one o’ yer bikes and gettin my arse in shape while I look at these other fine male specimens….except for ye David and Jiminy since ye’re my blood kin.”

 

"If I make a copy, there will be," the sexy sorcerer grinned.

 

“Cattie, you can have a seat beside Belle if you want.”

 

“Now dinna be babyin me lassie. I’m goin on one o’ yer bikes and gettin my arse in shape while I look at these other fine male specimens….except for ye David and Jiminy since ye’re my blood kin.”

 

"I need to get in shape before my baby is born,” Loki said.

 

"You're not the only one," Persephone laughed. "All right expecting mums in the easy chairs. Dads, on the bikes!"

 

Three more pregnant women joined Belle in the easy chairs. One was Azkadellia Ozopov, another Melanie Magestrix and the third Daria Laufeyson-Rogers.

 

"Daria! I didn't know you were having a baby!" exclaimed Lilliana Strogoff when she took her chair beside her old friend.

 

"We were going to announce it soon!" protested her husband Killian from his bike.

 

"Enough gum flapping!" Persephone turned on her stereo. "Start pedaling, pretties!"

 

"I fell into a burnin' ring of fire

I went down, down, down

And the flames went higher

And it burns, burns, burns

The ring of fire, the ring of fire..."

 

Persephone hopped off her bike and started walking down the rows, shaking her head.

 

"You call yourselves gods? Pedal faster!” she ordered Thor and Loki.

 

"I am, I am!" Thor protested.

"If I don't see sweat, you're not working hard enough.”

 

"Loki! You think you're gonna be able to change nappies, get up for late night feedings and calm crying with that pace? A snail moves faster!"

 

The other students quickened their pace.

 

"Better move it dearie or she'll get the chains out!" Rumple giggled.

 

"Bloody hell, I go any faster and this thing'll pedal me right out the door!" Killian Rogers groaned.

 

Persephone stood in front of the Odinson brothers' bikes, her arms crossed over her breasts, tapping her foot impatiently.

 

"Looking out at the road rushing under my wheels

Looking back at the years gone by like so many summer fields

In sixty-five I was seventeen and running up one-on-one

I don't know where I'm running now, I'm just running on

Running on running on empty

Running on running blind

Running on running into the sun

But I'm running behind..."

 

"Oh you two bloody are running on empty. What do they feed you in Asgard? Ozian poppies!"

 

If you want to encourage my brother, maybe you should sit on his lap! Loki sent his eyes twinkling outrageously.

 

I would if I didn't have a whole class here!

 

You know I can hear that, right? Thor asked his brother.

 

I know, and you also know I'm right, Brother! Loki answered smugly. He concentrated on breathing while his feet were blurs. He wondered how they were not breaking these machines.

 

Thor was having a difficult time concentrating on his pedaling when his future bride looked stunning in her Midgardian exercise outfit.

 

"I love seeing my hippie cricket work that body..." Azkadellia said dreamily.

 

"When I get mine home...." Lilly purred.

 

"You'll what?" Belle asked them.

 

"What do you think dear?" Lilly giggled.

 

"But Lilly, you shouldn't...not while you're pregnant!" Daria exclaimed.

 

"Oh you most certainly can!" Lilly said. "It may not have been true in our first lives but not in our second."

 

"Oh!" Belle blushed.

 

She was still getting used to how forward these modern Midgardians spoke.

 

"Rumple didn't make love with his Belle while she was pregnant with Gideon." Melanie said.

 

"That's because she spent most of her pregnancy under a sleeping curse," Az reminded her. "A woman needs to feel sexy even when her belly is the size of a beach ball and it's their job to make certain we do."

 

"You might want to give them some inspiration, ladies," Persephone suggested sweetly. "You all have the ability to mindspeak. Use it."

 

She cackled wickedly. "Or else I'll just have to torture them some more."

 

She conjured sets of chains and attached them to Thor and Loki's feet. "You won't be getting out of those any time real soon!"

 

"Seph!" Thor exclaimed.

 

"I'm not seeing any sweat from either of you yet. Look at the others. They put you to shame!"

 

"Dellia!” they heard Jiminy Ozopov exclaim from his bike, pedaling furiously.

 

"Keep that image in your mind honey," Az murmured, her eyes closed.

 

"Oh boy!" David Molk exclaimed. His wife had just arrived and was standing beside Az.

 

Rumple Magestrix was panting on his bike.

 

Archie Strogoff was so flustered he nearly fell off his bike.

 

Belle glanced from the expectant mothers beside her to their husbands and wondered what was going on.

 

"One of the perks of sharing a heart, dear....see as you see, feel as you feel. Inspire him," Persephone coached.

 

She was projecting her own thoughts to Thor and he began to pedal faster, smoke rising beneath his feet.

 

"Well well," Persephone laughed as she crept up behind Loki. "Looks like Thor's getting the hang of it....but you, Loki are a lightweight!”

 

The heir of Asgard's eyes flashed crimson.

 

Show them, mon couer! Belle sent, suddenly realizing what the other women had done. For this shall await you at home! She sent a picture of herself in that classy sexy blue negligee that Ozmalita had given her as a wedding present, lounging upon their bed.

 

Loki began pedaling so hard the bike almost came out of the mounts on the floor. Belle! By the Nine! he sent back, feeling as if steam were trickling from his ears as he felt his wife's love and desire.

 

Emma's eyes nearly fell out of her head. "Oh . . . Mah . . . Gawd! Gina! Will you LOOK at his butt!"

 

"Yummy!" Regina murmured.

 

"Aye that arse begs for a smack!"

 

"I hope you mean that as a compliment!" Belle returned, thinking how lucky she was. The others could only look, but never touch.

 

"Aye I do lassie," Cattie laughed. "The firmer the better!"

"My husband has the firmest arse in Asgard!" Belle replied serenely.

 

"Oh no he doesn't!" Thor scoffed and pedaled harder.

 

Loki just smirked as his bike almost flew into the air. "You were saying, Brother?"

 

"I think I pulled a hamstring again!" David Molk groaned.

 

"You tryin' to give me another heart attack dearies?" Rumple asked Melanie and Persephone.

 

"I'm gonna get my 'butt' as Seph calls it better looking than yours!” Thor taunted.

 

"In your dreams!" Loki snorted. He shifted into his Jotun form and frost rimed the chains on his sneakers.

 

"Oh no you don't! Cheater, cheater pumpkin eater!" Persephone sang.

 

A tear shaped ruby pendant appeared in her hand. "Switch back or I bind your powers for a day my pretty!”

 

Loki blinked. "Oh very well!" He blurred back into his Asgardian form.

 

"So you know what this is?"

 

"Let's just say I've heard of it. Hades invented it, didn't he?"

 

"No...my daughter's husband....Aramon."

 

"So he could bind your daughter Alemedia?" Loki queried.

 

"Yes." She gestured and the pendant vanished. "Now quit flapping your gums and work your feet!"

 

"You are as bad as an Asgardian drill sergeant!" Loki shot back.

"MOVE!" she shouted.

 

"You know, the harder they work the better they are later...." Emma giggled. "Right Gina?"

 

"I...can't...get...that...butt...out of my head..." Regina panted. "Robin is gonna be sooo jealous!"

 

Ha! Take that, Thor! Loki sent, pedaling harder.

 

"All right everyone, take ten!"

 

"THANK GOD!" the other men groaned.

 

"You're welcome!" the Asgardians quipped.

 

Belle brought Loki an ice cold water bottle. "Here, beloved. You must be thirsty."

 

"Thanks!" Loki took the water bottle then stole a kiss as he did so.

 

Persephone tossed a bottle to Thor. "Drink up love, you earned it!"

 

Thor caught it and drank the whole thing in one swallow. "Don't I get a kiss?" he muttered "Loki did!"

 

She cast a come hither spell. "i'll give you a wickedly good one!"

"Get a room!" Regina and Emma catcalled as they kissed.

 

"Not yet!" Persephone exclaimed and blushed. "I'm a reformed wicked woman!"

 

Loki put a hand on his wife's still flat stomach. "How are you feeling today?" he asked.

 

"I feel fine," Belle replied. "Not as tired today." The only real symptom she had displayed was an unusual urge to sleep extra hours during the day.  Otherwise, motherhood seemed to agree with her.

 

"You'll get used to that," Beth Molk said. "I slept more with my baby Cookie than the other five."

 

"Sometimes I feel like I could sleep all day," Belle admitted.

 

"What's a cookie? Is that some kind of slang for a woman with child?" Loki asked, puzzled.

 

The women looked at each other and laughed.

 

"No...no..." Beth giggled. "My...my youngest...DJ is a shapeshifter."

 

"Like me?" Loki grinned. "That's a rare talent among mortals, even ones with divine ancestors."

 

"He's adorable," Belle murmured. "He has blue fur and big eyes. They call him Baby Cookie because he loves to eat cookies."

 

"Sounds like a fuzzy Jotun," Loki grinned. "I would like to meet him someday."

 

"Do you think our baby will be one?" Belle asked.

 

"It's very likely," Loki said.

 

"Well had we invited you men to the shower you would've learned a few things," Persephone taunted.

 

"You mean that party you gave Belle?" Loki clarified. "She said it was something for ladies only."

 

"Yes. Men don't have showers...anymore," Emma chuckled.

 

"Because all of ours came home late, shiftfaced and we made them sleep outside," Regina added.

 

"Just a warning...so will you if you come home late," Persephone warned her bondmate.

 

Thor gaped at her. "Surtur's stones, woman! You sound like my mother!"

 

"Which is why Father doesn't get drunk anymore when she's home," Loki reminded.

 

Belle grinned. "Now that gives me ideas..."

 

"Loki doesn't drink," Thor snorted. "He says magicians shouldn't because their magic gets out of control."

 

"Or you get drunk and try to maul a dragon's mate and get your head shoved in a toilet!" Regina grumbled.

 

“What?" Loki stared at her.

 

"Oh I had too many beers at a casino in Vegas and came on to one of the guys I was traveling with and his wife got pissed and shoved my head in the toilet."

 

Thor smirked. "Explain this to me."

 

"Oh we can do better than that. We'll show you!" Emma laughed.

 

They were shown an image of a Las Vegas hotel room where an angry young woman burst into a room to see Regina behaving inappropriately with her husband.

 

"That's my sister DG," Az clarified.

 

"Dottie, she's drunk," they heard the man protest. The young woman gestured and Regina flew across the hall into the bathroom.

 

"I'll sober you up real quick, bitch!"

 

"Waaa!"

 

DG shoved the older woman's head facedown into the toilet bowl.

 

"And that my friends is called a swirly!" Emma giggled.

 

Loki's eyes narrowed. "I could have done that to a bunch of your idiot friends," he told his brother.

 

"Oh, is that so? How would you like it?"

 

"Try it and you'll be singing soprano," Loki warned.

 

"Down boys!" Persephone giggled.

 

"Be nice!" Belle scolded. "Or I'll tell your mother."

 

"Not that! Anything but that!" Thor cringed.

 

"You wouldn't!" Loki gasped.

 

"Is she a real witch or something?" Regina wondered.

 

"No! Frigga is very polite and loving," Belle refuted. "And a master at guilt tripping her sons!"

 

"So am I," Persephone murmured. "Unfortunately, it never worked on Alemedia and Lurline."

 

She took a long swing from her water bottle. "All right, break over time to get those feet moving!"

 

"You call that ten minutes!" Rumple protested.

 

“Yes, now hop on your bike dearie!”

 

“Slave driver,” he grumbled.

 

Once they were back in the bike room Persephone turned her stereo on, Emma and Regina laughing when a familiar song came on.

 

“Is that man singing about a woman’s....backside?” Belle queried.

 

“Yep but I’d rather be singing about your man’s butt!”

 

Jiminy Ozopov rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Rabid fangirls!”

 

“Well lad when a man’s bum looks good I honor it!”

 

“Yes Cattie we know!”

Regina leaned over and whispered in Emma’s ear.

 

“You are NOT going to find out anything about....about...THAT!” Belle exclaimed, her cheeks crimson.

 

Thor was puzzled. “What was that all about?”

 

Persephone snickered.

 

"I don't think we want to know," Loki muttered. He knew mortals found Asgardians very pleasing to look at but did not want to encourage any kind of wanton behavior. Especially because he was happily married.

 

Oh they were wondering about your brother’s ummm...performance. Persephone sent.

 

Thor threw back his head and laughed hysterically. “Well ladies....”

 

"Thor, whatever you're going to say---don't!" Loki hissed in Old Norse.

 

"Oh calm down I'm just humoring them," he replied in their native tongue.

 

"I'm feeling like having a little contest. Loki, Thor, the one who can pedal the greatest distance gets treated to dinner by the loser."

 

"But these bikes don't move," Loki pointed out.

 

"The display calculates the distance. Watch it. You have thirty minutes."

She was also going to magic the bikes to add intervals for a greater challenge.

 

"You can do it Loki!" Belle encouraged.

 

"Do Mama proud Thor!" cried Ozmalita.

 

Loki grinned at his wife and began pedaling harder.  But not at full speed because he sensed you needed to pace yourself.

 

"Anybody want to make a wager?" Rumple chuckled. "Yes dearies I already told Strogoff and he's got the TV on at the bar!"

 

David Molk laughed. "You're live feeding this to the Grille?"

 

"Of course!"

 

Ozmalita gestured and the displays from both bikes projected onto the wall.

 

Emma and Regina conjured cheerleading outfits for themselves with TEAM LOKI embroidered on them.

 

Everyone in the gym chose a side and cheered the brothers on and down at the Spinning Wheel Bar and Grille Lilly’s son opened a betting pool with Loki favored to win.

 

Thor began to tire fifteen minutes into the competition, his legs aching yet he wanted to keep going for Persephone.

 

Loki increased his speed a notch, knowing his brother would try and keep up with him. One of the few physical activities he excelled at besides his swordplay and daggers was running. His long legs and lean frame were made to run distances. And this bike was simply another type of running.

 

"Ooh this is gonna be close!" David whistled. There was one minute left to go with Loki in the lead.

 

Thor pedaled faster.

 

"Over that interval and you can beat him. Go!" Persephone cheered.

 

Loki glanced up at the board, then put on a last burst of speed, which he had been saving for the end.

 

Not this time Brother! He thought with icy determination. Thor could usually win at most physical contests, but Loki refused to let him do so here.

"Time!" Persephone announced.

 

Loki slowed, allowing himself a cool down period. Otherwise his muscles would spasm.

 

Thor leaned forward on his bike. "Well....Brother...you won this one!"

 

"You were a worthy opponent, Thor!" Loki panted, removing a hand to give his brother a high five.

 

"Yes but now I don't think I'll be able to walk!"

 

"I'm sure Seph could be persuaded to give you a massage," Loki said, winking.

 

"Oh I will!" She rubbed her hands together gleefully.

 

"Told you." Loki began taking sips of water from a water bottle Belle gave him, unbothered by the icy chill, but not gulping too fast or else he would throw up.

 

His hair was wet with sweat and some had come loose from his green leather tie to straggle in his eyes.

 

Belle conjured a towel and came over to gently pat his face and the back of his neck and put his hair back into his tie. The looks they exchanged were sizzling, though they spoke not a word.

 

Persephone and Thor vanished in a puff of smoke.

 

"Looks like this session is over," Loki announced.

 

The rest of the class gave a huge sigh of relief and climbed off their bikes.

 

Those who had bet on Loki quietly went around collecting money from the ones who had bet on Thor.

 

Loki hopped off his bike and stretched. Emma, Regina, and Cattie all sighed enviously.

 

“Well, it’s been fun, but afraid we have to be going,” Loki said. “I need a hot bath and something to eat.”

 

Belle put an arm around him. “So do I, beloved!”

 

He laughed huskily and kissed her. “Then let’s go get it!” He concentrated and a green portal swirled about them and took them back to his castle in Sorcerer’s Wood.

 

Sometime later:

 

Loki relaxed in the huge Romanesque bath he had installed, surrounded by honey and vanilla scented bubbles, soaking away all the soreness from that wicked workout he had endured earlier.  To his surprise, his wife entered with a large sea sponge, dressed in that negligee she had shown him.

 

“Hello, darling!” he purred, his eyes, which had been drifting shut, suddenly snapping open. “What a pleasant surprise!”

 

Belle smiled seductively. “I figured if Seph could massage Thor, then I could scrub your back.”

 

“Be my guest!” her husband invited.

 

He sighed in bliss as she ran the sponge down his back.

 

“I also have another surprise for you . . .” she grinned.

 

“I love surprises, my sweet goddess!” he laughed, guessing what it was but not saying anything.

 

Later:

 

Belle basked in the afterglow, curled in Loki’s arms, sleepy, content, and adored. She kissed his jaw, murmuring, “I love you, My Mischief Prince.”

 

He returned the kiss, stroking a fingertip down her cheek. “Are you sure you’re all right?”

 

“Yes. Lilly, Az, and Beth assured me we wouldn’t hurt the baby.” She cuddled closer to him, yawning.

 

“Tired, love?”

 

“Mmm . . . watching you ride that bike was exhilarating but also exhausting,” she informed him.

 

“For both of us,” he said huskily, then he tucked his chin into the hollow of her shoulder and closed his eyes. Moments later, they were both sound asleep, and dreaming of the day when they would meet their unborn child.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all liked this beginning! Next chapter Belle will come into the story along with Maurice and Gaston.


End file.
